On The Wings Of Love
by Trilltroller
Summary: A sugar-sweet story about Astrid and Hiccup and how they meet the world with a lot of new persons and some trouble at the horizon. (perv warning tough) Lots of love! Rated M fror some voilence and mature content. I don't own any of the original characters,Berk or the dragon species.
1. Chapter 1

**((Hi there! I'm glad that you are reading my story. I will assume that you know at least a little about "HTTYD". My story will take place in the time between "Dragon riders of Berk" series and "HTTYD2"**

**My English is not flawless, for it is not my first language, but I will do my best. Now, have a good read!**

On the wings of love.

The sun had just rose above the horizon and the air was still cool from the moist summer night.

Hiccup quietly took the saddle down from its place and strapped it onto Toothless.

The dragon looked at his friend and let out a quiet purr.

-Let's go bud. Said Hiccup and started to climb out of the big door in his room, leading to the backside of the big house. He mounted Toothless and seconds later they were flying far up in the cloud free sky.

Hiccup leaned backwards, still tired of waking up this early. He closed his eyes and immediately a well-known face popped up; Astrid Hofferson.

Well, he have been thinking of her since they were like five, but ever since the Thawfest when she kissed him, she have been all that he is able to think of.

-Why did she do that, bud? Why did she kiss me?

Toothless glanced up at Hiccup and growled like: Well, maybe she likes you?

-No, no! SHE does not like ME, that's illogical. Maybe Snotlout made her a bet or something.

They flew in silence for a while, when suddenly they flew over the cove where Hiccup found toothless all those years ago, he looked down and saw someone sitting by the lake. Hiccup hurried to searched in his bag until he found the spyglass, he put it together and made Toothless to circle around the valley by a light thug at the reins. When he put the spyglass to his eye he took a deep breath in excitement, it was Astrid!

They flew downwards until they hit the ground a small distance from the valley.

Hiccup looked over to Toothless - Eam… bud, do you think you could find your way home by yourself? I would just want to clear some things up… for me… alone…

Toothless rolled his eyes and growled sarcastically, but then started to make his way home.

Hiccup sighed, he flattened his shirt with his hands and drew his fingers through his hair, then he strode towards the path leading down to the valley.

Astrid sat on a stone near the sandbank. She drew in the sand with a stick, and once in a while she looked up in the sky, hoping to see a black Night furry circling around.

She looked away again focusing on her drawing, it was a clumsy drawn Toothless and an even weirder Hiccup… but she was pleased with her work. She had noticed that Hiccup had gotten up early this entire week to fly Toothless.

There were never anyone else awake bye this time, so this could have been the perfect moment, but apparently not. He might have taken another rout this morning, for she hadn't seen him yet.

In the blink of an eye the atmosphere changed, the birds that were singing just a moment ago was now dead-silent, and the soft breeze seemed to have turned into a chilling wind.

Astrid grabbed her battle-axe and held it in both her hands, she slowly raised up to face any danger. She heard rattling in some bushes about thirty meters from her, near the passage to the valley.

Hiccup stumbled down the steep path, the ground were all muddy and slippery and he tried very hard to keep his balance. He took the support of a stone and slowly slide down the rest of the way, into the small bushes at the end of the slope.

There she stood, her back turned to him. He kept still for a moment and just watched her. She stood up, straight and beautiful, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, she wore a red tunic and her usual shoulderplates, a pair of grey-ish pants half covered by a striped leather skirt with metal bolts in the lashes and to top it all; a beautiful cloak made from fox-skin.

Hiccup took a step out of the bushes, but in the same second as he did, a humongous axe came whirling through the air, hitting a big rock half a meter from his right arm.

Hiccup screamed from the chock, but he was given no time to recover, for in the next second he got pinned to the ground by a small but strong body, while her fist was raised towards his face he could only do one thing…

Good morning Astrid… He squeaked.

Hiccup! Why in the name of Oden did you sneak up on me!? What if that axe would have hit you in the face!? Astrid screamed at him.

I-I didn't sneak up on you, I wa-was keeping in sight for the whole time…

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes, she felt both relieved and angry at the same time, but the anger washed of her quick enough. She grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders and pulled him up.

What are you doing here so early Hiccup? Why are you not asleep as any normal person would be?

She eyed him up and down, and her heart skipped a beat, he was so handsome, he really had grown up.

-So? She repeated, after regaining her posture.

-Well, you know… Toothless and I have started to do some morning exercises-and-we-have-been-out-flying-and-I-spotted-you-and-I-flew-down-here…

Astrid looked at him with a confused look. 'What?'

Hiccup looked down in the dirt,

-I'm sorry Astrid, I'm sorry that I never can behave like a normal person around you…

Astrid put a hand under Hiccups chin and lifted his head. She held it there for a short while and stared Hiccup in the eyes with an iron gaze, then she pulled him closer and put her lips against his. She held them there for what seemed like an eternity, when she finally let go she smiled and said: The axe was for scaring me half to death. That… was for everything else.

Hiccup just stood there, like paralyzed. A thousand pictures were racing through his head, when he finally got back to reality he sat down with a heavy thud and sighed.

-Astrid… you don't have to do that, no one is watching, they can't tell if you did it or not…

-That is kind of the point…Hiccup…' she said and looked around the cove.

-Snotlout, or whoever your bet is with…' Hiccup started till he got cut off by Astrid again.

-Oh come on Hiccup? Snotlout? What does he have to do with this?

-I-I don't know! Why would you do that otherwise?

Hiccup shook his head –why are you out this early in the morning? You don't even have Stormfly with you.

Actually… I was looking for you. Astrid felt how her cheeks turned red, she tried her best to put on a cute smile and turned around to Hiccup.

F-For me? Why would you want that? We meet every day at the Dragon academy anyways.

Ye, but then all the others are there as well, and I need to tell you something important… alone…

Hiccup felt how he became red from head to toe, if this was what he wished it was… then this was the best day in his life.

So what then? Is something wrong with Stormfly? He said, trying to act unknowing.

No, she is fine. It's actually something with you… uhm, me… Us even… She said stumbling.

She leaned forward, towards him, as close as she could possibly get without touching him.

I… I think I really actually like you... the way I like the crack when my axe hits a tree, or the same crack that comes when I breaks Snotlout's nose. She said and stared down in the ground, trying frantically to hide her red face.

That's it, I'm out. This is not real, soon I will wake up to Toothless growling in my ear for being late for breakfast. Hiccup thought to himself.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him, just for one final check Hiccup pinched his arm, but no waking up, this WAS real.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, like he was afraid of scaring her off.

Astrid tilted her head upwards, she looked in his deep green eyes and then kissed him again.

Once again, Hiccup was paralyzed, this was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He got back to reality again and pressed Astrid against his body and kissed her back. So they stood, for minutes.

Astrid let go for a second, she grabbed his shoulders and made him back up against the cliff wall. She directed one of his hands in under her cloak, and to the gap between her skirt and her tunic.

Hiccup was red like a tomato but did not disobey, he stroke her back gently.

Astrid was taken of the moment, Hiccups warm hands on her nude back, his soft lips against hers. She leaned backwards, and made Hiccup follow. They both tumbled to the ground, not losing the grip of etch other. Hiccup now stood over her on his knees and hands. He smiled at her and she did the same, she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him gently.

Hiccups brain were no longer in control of his hands, they were living their own life, one of the held Astrid's cheek while he kissed her, but the other one had ventured down, under her tunic, discovering her thin flat stomach, and even further it went, it cooped one of the soft lumps hiding under the red cloth.

Astrid felt what was going on, and she loved it.

**(( Thank you for reading! This was the first story that I have ever published. I want as many tips and as much critic (bad and good) as possible. I will try to keep this up as much as possible, maybe one every 2:nd week if possible, also I want this story to be 80% about Astrid and Hiccup, so the gang and the dragons won't have that much of place in the story. If you want that tough I could recommend "Lovers Of Berk" or "The Hero Of Berk". Both good stories! Thanks for reading and stay tuned!))**


	2. A nice awakening

Chapter 2

On The Wings Of Love

**(( Welcome! Thanks for the support so far! 1 follower and 1 comment the first hour!**

**I will try to keep a high phase now in the beginning, just so you get hooked on properly!**

**Well now, have a good read!))**

The grass was soft and the birds was singing again. Hiccup laid on his cloak which was spread out on the ground like a sheet, he was sleeping peacefully with his arms around her.

Astrid had her face curled up against his chest as she held him tight. She was dead-tired but the feeling of relief would not let her sleep, she curled up a little closer to him and drew her warm cape over their bodies. They had been in this valley for hours now, and far in the distance she could hear the Terrible Terrors screeching from the rooftops of Berk. She moved her head up to Hiccup's and kissed him softly on the lips. Judging from the sun it was soon to be midday.

Astrid slowly released herself from Hiccups arms and quietly walked over to the stone where she had been sitting earlier. She took up the stick that she had been using for drawing and made a simple heart shape around the picture of Hiccup, then she removed her tunic and her pants that were the only clothes she wore.

The morning had been the best one that she could possibly could think of. She and Hiccup had been making out for a long while then one of his hands had reached her breast, she had encouraged him and soon enough she were sitting on the ground in just her light underwear. She didn't want to go further so she switshed their positions by swinging Hiccup over her and down into the ground beside her. She pulled his leather vest and the green woolen shirt that he always wore so that he came closer to her, very, very close. The now "so brave Hiccup" had pulled her against him and kissed her forehead, and her mouth and neck. She had moved her head down to his chest and held him close, she grabbed her tunic and pants and took them on, in case anyone would stumble upon them. Hiccup was so tired that he fell asleep almost immediately.

Astrid put one foot in the crystal-clear water, it was not very warm, but she took another step anyways, and then made a gracious dive into the deep lake.

Hiccup woke up by the sound of a splash, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

-So it was a dream after all? But how did I get here tough? He looked down at his feet and saw the fox-skin cloak lying there, he turned his head around and saw Astrid's head sticking up out of the water. He gasped, it WAS real!

He jumped to his feet and started to run down to the water's edge, he jumped out of his loose pants and dived into the cold water.

He started to swim towards Astrid. When he was close to her he looked her in the eyes.

-What now? Are we… you know… together now?

-Yep, WE are together now, but this will stay between us, right? I don't mean anything bad with keeping it a secret, but I would not like the whole town to see me as a typical girl for it.

Let's just… prepare them for it first?

Hiccup nodded.

-I understand Astrid, and I'm not the one who runs around making noises, you know that.

Astrid pulled him closer and kissed him on his cheek.

-Thank you dear. But don't you think that we should start to make our way back to Berk? The flying-lessons should start within an hour or so. And I'm dying for something to eat!

They got up from the water and used Hiccups cloak as a towel, then they put on their clothes and started to walk up the path and through the woods, back to Berk.

When they was at the entrance of Berk they stopped.

-Well, see you in half an hour milady.

Hiccup said and kissed Astrid on the lips. She blushed, she raised her fist and hit him hard on the shoulder.

-That was for making me such a wimp!

She pulled him closer and pressed his lips against her.

-And that's for everything else…

Hiccup started to run, he didn't have much time for his morning chores before the flying lessons would start. He sprinted up his stairs, threw a bucket of fish to Toothless who was sitting on the roof and wallowed in the sun. He grabbed the schedule for the day, Pair trainings…

The day went on, whiteout anything ordinary happening. The training went well, except for Snotlout, trying to impress Astrid with the new trick that he and Hookfang had come up with. The dragon would twirl sideways in the air while shooting fire… ended up with his clothes catching fire and him falling down in the sea. Astrid had rolled her eyes and then looked over at Hiccup and in outer secret she blew him a kiss.

Hiccup was now sitting at his tinker-table, he drew a sketch for a new weapon that he wanted to build, it had a sharp blade that in some way was supposed to be flaming, but he hadn't found the right recipe yet, and the other end was supposed to shoot out gas from a Zippleback.

He had just closed his sketchbook when he heard a dull thud at the roof. He looked over at Toothless who was already sleeping. Then he heard it again… and again… he was just about to open the rooftop door to see what it was when suddenly something massive slammed into the wall besides it. He threw the door open with a burnt out torch in his hand as a weapon. He looked at the wall besides him and saw a big battle-axe etched to it, then he looked down and noticed Astrid down at the ground.

-Why didn't you open? Astrid whispered sharply.

-Why are you always throwing axes at me? Answered Hiccup with his arms crossed.

-Help me up stupid, don't you have a rope or something up there?

-W-why do you want to get up here?

-The same reason that I wanted to talk to you this morning…

Hiccup blushed, he went back in his room and got one of the long leather straps that were used for Toothless saddle and gear. He wired it down to Astrid and she took hold of it and started to climb. When she at last came up she put her hands at her sides and eyed the room. It was the first time she were in his room. It was bigger than hers, but not as cozy.

He had a table and a chair, bear pelts covering the floor, behind a small corner lied a big stone, and on the stone lay a black dragon. At the other end of the room stood a huge bed, full of sheep pelts, blankets, and a thick mattress made from wool and steel spirals.

-There is a lot of empty space in here. She said.

-Well, ye. I like it nice and clean… and it's easier to keep it like that if there is not so many things to keep track of.

She glanced at him and then walked towards the bed. She put her hands at the foot end of it and squeezed firmly.

-I want one of those beds! This bed is so soft! She stated and looked at him with a grin.

-You want to try it? Said Hiccup and gave her a nervous smile.

Astrid smiled back, she kicked her boots of and laid back on the soft mattress. She sighed and closed her eyes.

-Why don't you come here too Hiccup? I assume you were on your way to bed anyways?

-Oh…oh no, I was sketching, I'm in the middle of the drawing, and the calculations are not even nearly done, I probably have about two hours of work left to do before I can go to sleep.

Astrid lifted her head from the pillows and looked at him with a flirty look.

-I don't think there will be much sleep…

**(( Thanks for reading! As I said before, give me as much critic and support as possible, I will read it all and take knowledge from it. The chapters are not very long, but I hope that I can keep up a good flow anyways. Ones again; Thank you!)) **


	3. A rough night

**(( Welcome back! This "chapter" will include mature content, I will make two versions of it so if you are disturbed by such things I recommend you to check out "chapter" 4 instead.**

**Have a good read!))**

Chapter 3 (v.1)

A rough night.

Hiccup's face turned red. He smiled in a way that only he could.

-Are you going to "sleep" with shoulder pads on? '

He nodded towards her.

-I did not intend to do that, but I can't reach the straps. She faked. -Come here and help me…

-One moment, Astrid.

Hiccup took his shirt of and laid it over the back of the chair. Astrid smiled when he approached her. She lied down on her stomach with her feet in the air, she held her head upright with both her hands and her blonde hair spread out over her back. She was so beautiful Hiccup thought to himself.

He sat down beside her and started to undo the snap-locks that was holding her armor in place.

Astrid moved her hand up to Hiccup's thighs. She took his hand and moved it down her back again, but this time he knew what he was doing and easily slid her tunic of. She rolled over at her back and stared in his eyes that was right above her, she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hiccup was dragged in for a kiss, he opened his mouth and carefully touched her lips with his tongue, and was immediately welcomed by hers. He was breathing heavily from the lack of air when he freed himself from her kiss and slowly started to wander downwards, he kissed her neck, he kissed her upper chest, and then, he moved away the soft ribbon of cloth covering her breasts and kissed them. His tongue twirled around her nipples.

Astrid grabbed the sheep-pelt and closed her hands, this was wonderful, she thought. He now left her breasts and started to wander down further, to her stomach and even further. He held his hands on her hips and looked up at her lying before him, she was so beautiful!

He curled his fingers around the sides of the pants and slowly pulled them of, exposing ALL of her. He gasped and his heart skipped a beat as the time seemed to stop. He still had his face close to her body, he bent down and kissed her in the groin, he felt how she shivered and quietly moaned. He moved down the last bit and softly kissed her down there, she squeaked and took a hard grip of the pelt while his tongue slowly reached further in. Her eyes rolled backwards and she let out a quiet moan.

Astrid was paralyzed, she could not do much more than closing her fist and curling her toes. He held his arms around her thighs and made it even harder for her to move, when she could not take it anymore she let go of the furry pelt and gently pulled him up by his hair.

It was her time to return the favor.

She dragged him over her and kissed him while at the same time untied the knot that was holding his pants up. She rolled over him at his back and started the same process that he had done on her, kissing her way down to… she widened her eyes and stared at that… wow! Just wow! She had never seen any before, but she was pretty certain that THIS was something extraordinary. She giggled quietly and looked up at him.

-This will probably give me the… hiccups. She said giggling.

Hiccup tried to hold back the laugh caught in his mouth, but still a small giggle came out.

Astrid broke their eye contact and looked down at his erected limb, she gently put her thin, pail lips at the top and slowly spread them over it. She pressed her head down until her lips covered the half of it, she twirled her tongue around the top of it while she pressed her lips around it.

Hiccup breathed jerkily, and tilted his head backwards. He fumbled with his hand and stroke Astrid's hair gently while she slowly moved her head up and down, the feeling didn't match anything he had experienced before, and he was afraid to go off too soon, he put a hand under her cheek and hinted for her to lie down.

She understood what he meant and graciously rolled over to the side. Hiccup rose up so that he stood on his knees, he moved closer in between Astrid's wide spread legs.

He gently pressed it at the tight opening and slowly moved it inside of her. Astrid gasped heavily as he squeezed himself inside of her, she burrowed her fingers in his back as he started to slowly move in and out, she let out a squeaking moan and heard him breath heavily.

For a second her mind turned blank, she was high up in the sky atop of pink clouds, and now she felt how he widened, became thicker.

Hiccup was close to his limits, he pulled out and half a second later he erupted. He covered Astrid's stomach in white goo. He rolled to the side of her and sighed. Her hand reached up and took hold of him, she turned him to her and kissed him at the forehead.

-That… was amazing! They whispered at the same time. Astrid took her underpants and whipped herself clean with them, then she curled up against Hiccup and fell asleep, just like him.


	4. A rough night (v2)

**(( Wellcome! This "chapter" will cover the same things as chapter 3, but in a more innocent way, if you have read C.3 you could still read this chapter. Now, have a good read!))**

Chapter 3 (v.2)

A rough night

Hiccup's face turned red. He smiled in a way that only he could.

-Are you going to sleep with shoulder pads on? '

He nodded towards her shoulders.

-I did not intend to do that, but I can't reach the straps. She faked. -Come here and help me…

-One moment, Astrid.

Hiccup took his shirt of and laid it over the back of the chair. Astrid smiled when he approached her. She lied on her stomach with her feet in the air, she held her head upright with both her hands and her blonde hair spread out over her back. She was so beautiful Hiccup thought to himself.

He sat down beside her and started to undo the snap-locks that was holding her armor in place.

Astrid moved her hand up to Hiccup's thighs. She took his hand and moved it down her back again, but this time he knew what he was doing and easily slid her tunic of. She rolled over at her back and stared in his eyes that was right above her, she laid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hiccup was dragged in for a kiss, he opened his mouth and carefully touched her lips with his tongue, and was immediately welcomed by her's. He was breathing heavily from the lack of air and freed himself from her kiss.

He raised up from the bed and extended a hand to pull her up.

Astrid took his hand, she was swung up and in the next moment she found herself pressed against the wall. His strong hands were lifting her an inch from the ground as he kissed her neck passionately. She tilted her head and moved it close to his ear and bit him loosely in a loving way.

Hiccup shivered. He felt how Astrid was untying his shirt and that immediately made him feel unsure, he had always looked down at his body, in his eyes he was frail, and weak. His thin body would not look pleasing to anyone he thought, especially not Astrid!

Astrid had started to untie the straps that held his shirt, she could not understand why he had never shown off before! He was muscular, in good shape, and probably quick as a Night fury in battle. She slid of his shirt and threw it at the chair, she than pushed him back to the bed.

He now lay before her, more beautiful than ever. She jumped down beside him at the bed and lifted one of her legs so that she sat over him. She bended down and kissed his neck, and further down she went, to his upper chest, and then down to his stomach.

Hiccup gently stroke Astrid's hair, he put a hand under her cheek and hinted her to come closer to his face. He kissed her on the forehead and then held her body close. They stared into etch others eyes and said at the same time: That was… wonderful!

They took of their clothes down to their underwear and Hiccup pulled a thick blanket over them and in seconds, they fell asleep.

**(( Thanks for reading! This version was a lot shorter, but the story is still there, I will try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible! I'm glad for critic and tips.**

**Stay tuned!))**


	5. Breakfast with dad

**(( Welcome! Lets introduce some other characters, have a good read.))**

Breakfast with dad.

Chapter 5.

Astrid slowly woke up, she was warm and cozy under her thick blanket. She stretched her arms out and by accident she brushed her hand against someone's hair. Then she remembered! She turned around and there he lay. He was still asleep so she closed her eyes and curled up against his chest. She had just closed her eyes when she heard something terrifying, someone was walking up the stairs! And to make it worse; it surely was Stoick!

Astrid's eyes flied around the room to find a hiding spot, in the next second the door opened and the Chief stormed into the room.

-Hiccup! Get off tha' bed, lad!

Hiccup jumped up from his bed by the surprise.

-Y-ye, good morning dad. W-why can't you ever wake me up in a nice way!?

'Nice way', Hiccup suddenly remembered, he looked around the room and to his terror and relief he saw Astrid's clothes lying in the corner of the room.

-Well, you see son, Toothless came running downstairs some minutes ago, he looked confused and bumped his head against my bedroom door until I woke up, then he led me to your room. Why did he do that son? What startled him?

-I don't know, maybe he had a bad dream or something? Hiccup said excusing and scratched the back of his head

Hiccup shook his head and pointed at the door.

-Can you just let me get dressed and then I will check on Toothless in a minute?

-Alright, I got breakfast ready for you when you come down. Stoick said pleased and smiled.

Hiccup nodded. –Thanks dad.

Stoic went back down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

-Psst. Astrid! It's clear now. He whispered and looked around the room.

He heard a thud coming from under his bed and then he saw her golden hair sticking forth.

He glanced down at her and smiled. –Good morning Milady.

She smiled towards him. –That was close! What if he would have seen me?

-Or your clothes. Hiccup added and pointed at the pile of clothes in the corner.

Astrid giggled and pushed herself out from the tight space under Hiccups bed. She bent down over him and kissed him. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when Stoick's thundering voice filled the house

-Hiccup! Hurry up, I won't wait forever!

-Coming, dad! He shouted back.

-Oh! And bring Astrid too!

They both froze, they looked at each other. Astrid hit Hiccup on the shoulder after some seconds of silence to make him answer.

-W-what Astrid!?

-Tha' one you got under ye'r bed of course, who else do you think I mean!?

They both quickly put on their clothes and slowly walked down the stairs with their heads hanging. Hiccup took hold of the door frame leading into the main room. And a second later Astrid stood behind his shoulder.

-H-how did you know?

Stoick smiled in a superior way and turned his chair towards them.

-Last night…

They both widened their eyes in terror and their jaws dropped.

-Last night… 'Stoick continued. – I was lying in my bed and was thinking about a problem at the docks, when I heard a thud from your room, and then a girly voice… I reckoned that it wasn't yours, son, even though you doesn't sound very manly either. Anyways, earlier that evening Astrid's parents asked me if I knew where you were. I said no but when I heard that voice I instantly figured it to be Astrid… And the pile of clothes in the corner alongside the blonde hair sticking out from under the bed was pretty obvious too… I don't know what you did up there last night and I don't really care, so don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now would you two like some breakfast? He said with an impossibly broad smile on his face.

They both nodded and sat down at the table while Stoick shoved some egg and roasted potatoes at their plates.

Hiccup really loved his dad, he knew when to keep quiet and when to talk, and what to say when he did. He never kept to an unconfutable topic if he didn't NEED to.

-So, the midsummer feast is approaching, kids. And I believe that this year will be a good one. The herd is well fed and the crops are growing big.

Stoic raised an eyebrow and looked at Astrid.

-Isn't your birthday in that week, Miss Hofferson?

Astrid nodded. –The third day after midsummer, that's right sir.

Stoick blinked at Hiccup who had his mouth full of egg.

-I bet you will get something really nice.' He said and hit his son's shoulder lightly. –Don't you think, Hiccup?

An awkward silence spread in the room, but at last Stoick took his plate to the washing station and left the two of them alone. Astrid finished her meal and kissed Hiccup quickly on the cheek.

She wandered out to Stoick and started to clean her plate. Stoick laid his big hand on her shoulder. – Leave it, you are not fit for a maid, girl.' He looked down at her and smiled. –You two make me happy, you should get home now. Your parents are worried.

She nodded and said "thank you" then she walked out of the house with sway on her hips.

*hours later*

Hiccup stood by the forge, he was hammering a piece of iron. When he looked up in the sky he saw her flying there, making pirouettes and laughing. Such a beautiful girl, and yet so dangerous, as was her dragon, Stormfly… then it hit him like a hammer. Actually it was a hammer that hit him, Gobber stood behind him.

He put a helmet on Hiccups head and hit it with his hammer.

-Did it hurt?

-Yes, it did!

-Okay then.' Gobber lifted the helmet of and took it back to the soft-material department.

Hiccup looked towards the sky ones again. He smiled for himself and ran to the back office of the building to make a new sketch.


	6. A dance maybe?

**(( Welcome! I will be building up for an epic chapter… by writing a faintly boring one =) **

**Now, have a good read, friends))**

Blood and smoke

Chapter 6.

Hiccup raised his hammer for one final smash at the piece of metal, this was his masterpiece! He had worked on it day and night for the past week. He would wake up early in the morning and run up to the forge, he had reserved special bars of iron that Fishlegs had made by accident when he fed to Meatlug when they were out flying. The iron was very light and extremely hard and it had a fantastic shiny surface.

Hiccup put the last rivet into the piece of armor, he leaned back and sighed. It was perfect! He put the helm on the armor rack. He then took the matching gloves and hit the switch at waist. The reaction made him smile, he then did the same with the boots, tough they were connected with straps, which in turn were connected to the chest plate. It was now only one day left until the feast, and four days left until he got rid of his newly crafted armor.

He hadn't spoken much to Astrid the past week, they had taken one group flight with the rest of the gang, but not much more.

Hiccup took a step outside of the sweaty forge and drew for air. He looked over at the bushes at the forests edge and saw two green-glowing eyes observing him.

-Want to go for a flight bud?

The eyes blinked and came closer. Hiccup slid one of his legs over Toothless back and connected his prosthetics to the control rod for the steer-fin. They quickly took off into the warm summer night.

Astrid was out in Stormfly's nest. She had just emptied a bucket of fish in the tranche where her beautiful dragon now happily squawked while sliding the fish down her throat. She looked up at the forge and saw a black shadow swept up in the air. Hiccup had spent the entire week up there, what was he making that was so important that he canceled the academy and even made him forget about HER?

She left the bucket on the wall and started to sneak up to the forge, she just wanted to have a small peak… nothing more…

When she finally got to the top of the hill she quietly walked into the hot building, there was no evidence of ANYTHING happening in here, all the tools were in their places and the floor was newly swept clean of slag and dirt. She tapped the door that was leading in to the office. She knew Hiccup had a sketchbook up here somewhere, and he always wrote down exactly what he was doing at all times. She found it in a small pocket under the chair and she opened it carefully. She looked through it quickly and was amazed about all the inventions he had come up with, most of it was designs for the steering-fin for Toothless, the final drawn pages had some sort of "sword" on it, with a lot of crazy things put into it, like Zippleback gas in the handle and the fact that the blade was meant to burn by itself.

She looked over to the last page and saw some words scribbled and then erased, at the bottom of the page stood a few words written, they wrote: Sorry Astrid, the sketch is with me"

Astrid furrowed her brow. He knew her good by now, that's for sure.

Next day the whole town was a cheering mess, everyone had things to prepare for the big feast. Clothes were being washed, weapons were sharpened and everywhere your eyes could see stood flagons of mead.

Hiccup walked through Berk with his hand on Toothless head, he was headed towards Astrid's house, for as in all Viking traditions and holydays there were dance involved… and for the first time, he thought, he would have someone to dance with.

When he had reached the main square, he heard the voice of the person that he wanted the most… to live in another town…

-Good day, Cus.' Said Snotlout with a taunting voice.

-Good day to you too Snotlout.' Hiccup replied with a sigh and kept looking forward, towards Astrid's house.

-Where are you headed Hiccup?

-Actually Snotlout, it would just make you mad if you knew.' He said with a grin.

Snotlout looked at him confused.

-Are you becoming chief or something? He said and gestured his disbelief with his whole body.

-No, I'm there now.

Snotlout eyed the square with an even more confused look.

-This is Astrid's house… why did you want to go here? Haven't you had your daily dose of fists? Cause if that's the problem, I can help…

-N-no, just stand back and watch this.' Hiccup said and turned away from Snotlout and put his palm over his face. He then knocked on the door and a tall man opened, it was Carl Hofferson, Astrid's father.

-Hello Herr Hofferson, is your daughter home?

-Well hello Hiccup, I'll go get her for you, she is doing her hair for one time's sake…

He turned back in the house and walked up the stairs. Soon they could hear the sound of chainmail and heavy boots coming down the stairs.

When Astrid saw Hiccup by the door she smiled broadly and walked quickly to the open door.

-Good day Hiccup! Dad said that you wanted me something?

-Ye, in matter of fact I do… Um, I want to ask you if you wanted to go to the midsummer dance with me?

Snotlout's jaw dropped. Was HE asking HER out? Hiccup who was as shy as snow in the summer!?

And to make it worse, she hugged him and said yes!

He felt how he fell to the ground and almost fainted.

Hiccup walked past him with swaying arms and a big smile.

-Lost something, Snotlout?

-H-how the heck…?

Hiccup walked home, he had a lot to prepare for his date this evening.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter, it was not thrilling but it was story driving. Next chapter will probably be a little cooler I think, I got plans you know =)**

**Stay tuned! ))**


	7. When to go Berkserk

**(( Welcome! This will be a long chapter, I may even split it in two parts, but we'll see =)**

**Now, have a good read))**

Chapter 7

When to go "Berkserk"

Hiccup took a step outside, he was dressed nicely, in a black leather jacket reaching down to his knees, he wore wide woolen pants and newly polished boots.

For once he left Toothless at home with the motivation that a dance is not for dragons.

He started to walk towards Astrid's house with a broad smile on his face.

He knocked on the big wooden door and again Astrid's father opened and looked down at him. He smiled and nodded at Hiccup.

-She will be done in a minute, she have been talking about you for the whole day! You surely have set your tracks.

-Thank you Herr Hofferson. Is it okay if I wait inside?

-Of course Hiccup! Come in.

Astrid's father pointed at the stairs.

-She is up there, to the left.

He smiled and walked back to the main room.

Hiccup put his boots to the wall and quietly walked up the stairs. He looked around the corner to see if she was there. And she was, she sat at the foot-end of her bed in a beautiful red dress. She had put her hair up in ponytails at the sides and then braided them together at the back.

Hiccup gasped loudly, she was so beautiful in that dress, and that hairstyle must have taken at least an hour to make. Astrid turned her head towards the door, expecting to see her dad, but instead she saw Hiccup. He wore an awesome looking jacket and really fancy pants. His hair was combed backwards in what looked like sharp waves and the hair in front of his ears was in small braids finished with red pearls.

-Hiccup! 'She shouted and jumped into his open arms.

-You look fantastic Astrid! I have never seen you in a dress before.

She smirked shyly. –Thanks, there are not many who have.

She went back to her bed and put on her boots which also was newly polished, and together they walked out in the evening sun.

When they walked the path up to the great hall Hiccup noticed Snotlout walking with his gaze fixated on the two of them. Hiccup smiled evilly. Astrid had lectured him not to gloat when he was about to win the Thaw fest games, but now, he had won something better than a medal. He discreetly pulled her closer and looked over his back one last time, he could see Snotlout closing his fists, and maybe it was just his imagination, but he think he saw smoke seeping out from Snotlout's ears.

The fest was raging inside the great hall, there were mead flowing everywhere, enough food that they probably could have fed the red death for a month, and everyone was dancing.

After a few rounds at the mead table both Hiccup and Astrid was laughing hysterically, Astrid was effected the most, even though Hiccup rarely drank any alcohol. After several hours, when the sun had set, Stoick's voice could be heard throughout the hall.

-Friends! Family! People of Berk! Welcome to the annual MIDDSUMMER FEAST!

The crowd cheered and lifted their mugs to the sky.

-Tonight we celebrate the long summer ahead of us, by chasing away the cold in our hearts, and what better to do, than grab somebody you love and warm each other in a joyful dance?!

Once again the crowd cheered, and all the couples kissed with joy, except one.

Hiccup held Astrid's hand firmly, he glanced over at her and smiled, then leaned over to her and whispered in her ear: In my mind, you got the greatest kiss of all.

She giggled and quickly kissed his cheek. –You too, handsome.

Stoick gestured to the musicians to start playing and the hall was filled with melodic sounds and people clapping their hands.

-Let the dance begin! Stoick announced loudly to the sound of high cheers.

The music started and so did the dance. Hiccup took Astrid's hand and lead her out on the floor. They danced and laughed. Every time Hiccup passed Astrid in their wild dance he could see Snotlout sitting in the corner with a flagon, looking grumpily at him. This was a great day!

The feast didn't end until late morning when the last viking fell asleep.

Astrid and Hiccup lay on one of the tables, close together with their arms wrapped around each other. They had been drinking and dancing until sunrise, then they had curled up together and drew their cloaks around them.

As you might understand, nothing happened for the rest of the day, everyone was holding their heads and the day was amongst the calmest one in the history of Berk.

Astrid and Hiccup had woken up in the afternoon and parted ways.

Hiccup sat on his bed while removing his prosthetic, he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, Snotlout… Hah! What a face! And in only two days he would give Astrid the best present ever.

Astrid sat on her bed, holding her head. The night had been really long, and she didn't remember much of it. She lay back, her arms reached out above her, in only two days' time was her birthday… wonder what Hiccup have been doing in the forge, I really hope that it's for me. She thought and then fell asleep.

Two days later.

Astrid woke up to the sound of something knocking against the wooden panel that covered her window.

-Uuuugh! It's TOO early in the morning for this! Whatever it is I won't go up! 'She said with a grumpy voice. Then suddenly the knocking stopped. Astrid smiled and closed her eyes, but in the same second something heavy smacked into the wall. She flew out of bed with rage burning in her eyes. If this was the twins or Snotlout playing a trick, she would kill them… roast them alive over a fire and then carve of the burnt parts with a dull axe.

She jumped to the window and opened it with force, she stared at the ground for a moment but saw no one, then she looked at the wall, there sat a short arrow with a piece of paper wrapped to its shaft. She took the paper and unrolled it, there stood a few words written: "Happy birthday milady, meet me at the forge once as you see this."

Astrid widened her eyes. Right! It's my birthday! And this excellent writing can't be anyone else's than Hiccup!

Astrid quickly put on her clothes and started to run up to the forge.

The sun had barely come above the horizon and the trees casted long shadows still, Hiccup stood in one of them with his special-designed shield, he had an arrow loaded at the inbuilt crossbow and aimed perfectly at one of the training dummies outside of the forge.

When he finally saw Astrid's head showing above the hill he pressed his finger at the trigger and sent the arrow flying towards the forge, he had rolled a note to the arrow-shaft.

As fast as he saw the sharp arrowhead hitting its target he turned around and ran into the woods.

Astrid jumped of the fright as the arrow hit the training doll right beside her. Her eyes searched the area to find Hiccup, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She took the note from the arrow and read it. "Dear Astrid, the arrow was a revenge for hitting me so many times, we both know the next part, so come and find me."

Astrid put the note in her belt and looked in to the forest, he was there somewhere…

She started to run into the woods and swiped her eyes over the environment to find any trace of Hiccup. She knew what was coming next, and she was exited for it.

Hiccup had run through the woods and etched arrows in the direction he wanted her to go, it was a clearing in the otherwise thick layer of leaf crowns. He had put the armor rack at the end of it and covered it with a white sheet of cloth. He now sat behind a tree and waited for her.

Astrid pushed forward through the dense woods, she would have no chance of finding Hiccup if it weren't for the arrows shot into the trees. She then saw something that couldn't be anything else than what she was looking for: a clearing in the forest, and in the far end of it stood a construct covered with cloth.

She slowed down and started to walk towards it, she swayed her hips and started to talk with a strong voice.

-Good morning Hiccup! What a nice place for a morning meeting! Show yourself and I might not hit you. Don't you know how easy it was to find this place? "muurhule!"

-Good morning Astrid, a nice morning indeed.

Hiccup stood behind her with one hand covering her mouth. Astrid broke herself free and turned around.

-Don't EVER do that again! I thought you were an outcast or something! If you wouldn't have spoken so quickly I would have 'muuhff'

She was not able to end her sentence before her lips had something better to do. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

-Good morning Hiccup. She said and sighed.

Hiccup stared down in her heavenly blue eyes and smiled.

-Happy birthday Astrid, I want to show you something.

He pointed at the white sheet.

-It's a present, for the fines warrior and dragon rider… Except me… 'He said the last words quietly in a teasing voice.

She faked an angry look and punched him in the shoulder. Then she cracked up in a childish giggle.

-What is it!? Let me see! Uncover it!

Hiccup strode forward with proud steps, he took hold of the blanket and with a nonchalant move ripped it of the rack.

Astrid's eyes widened, and she felt how her cheeks turned red. It was a brand new armor! Made from Gronckle iron and tied together with blue colored leather straps. And it was just not any armor.

Hiccup took a step in front of the rack and started to talk with an excited tone in his voice.

-I call this piece "The Deadly Nadstrid", it is made out of ninety percent Gronckle iron and ten percent leather and stuffing. Each part has something special about it, and it's designed to fit your body PERFECTLY. Let me dress you up and teach you how to use all the different parts.

Astrid nodded excitedly and strode forward.

-First we take the boots, I am really proud of them.

He removed the boots from the rack and handed them to Astrid who immediately putted them on.

I guess you have noticed the loooong leather straps attached to them? Well, try to pull them upwards.

Astrid did as she had been told and "swoosh", from under the shoe sole came out two sharp blades.

She looked down and gasped.

-H-how did you make these? And how do they stay in place?' She asked with a confused face.

-Well, it wasn't easy, I tell you that. There are iron pins built in the sole, that's why they are so high, when you pull the strap you release the spring mechanism that shoots the blades forth, and when you let go of the straps, the pins falls back into place, locking it in position.

To get them back in just double tap the straps and they will shoot in again.

Hiccup turned back to the rack and lifted of the pants.

-It might get a little sweaty with two layers…' Hiccup said and smirked shyly at her.

-I'll look away, it's okay.' He turned around but a hand on his shoulder turned him back.

-Help me then.' She said with a flirty smile.

Hiccup untied her pants and helped her to pull them of. He kissed her gently at the lips.

-This is YOUR birthday, and I'm the one who gets what I wish for.' He whispered in her ear.

He then took a step back and gave her the pants.

-These might not seem so special, but they are made in a way so that you can't dislocate your legs, there is two solid spines going down the back of the legs, they are attached to a steel ball that can only bend as much as your leg would normally do. And to top it off, there are extendable spikes in the knee-pads. Just pull the straps and a 10 centimeter spike sill shoot out in a 75 degrees angle forward, away from your mount.

Hiccup took hold of the straps and pulled them at the same time and two razor-sharp spikes shot out from the knees.

-You get the hint, why I call it "The Deadly Nadstrid"?

Astrid nodded, and pointed at the chest plate.' –Let me guess, spikes in the elbows?

-Ye, not extendable tough, they are solid. But the design is special though.

-Oh how so? Any spines or something?

-Yep, the back if reinforced with spines so that your back won't snap when the enemy kicks you.' Hiccup smiled wickedly and then laughed in a way that only he could. –It sounds so terrifying to say something like that about you. But at least it won't happen now with this armor.

Astrid smiled at him.

-So, only the spine then? No fancy technology?

-Well, there is one more part.' Hiccups cheeks turned red again when he reached his hands forward towards her chest.

-The cuppings for the… you know… are reinforced too, to protect your heart. And as you might notice, the stuffing should fit perfectly.

Astrid squished the lumps carefully and then looked up at Hiccup.

-How did you get that? I could literally walk naked in this!

Hiccup burst into laugh.

-I'm glad you like it, and to tell the truth, the thickness of the stuffing is exactly as thick as my hand, cupped. That was the only measurements that I got.

Astrid raised her fist and hit him at the shoulder.

-Nice work, now I will be thinking of that all the time…

-My pleasure. Now, let's move on to the cloak. This cloak is always good to have with you, especially if we are ever headed to Outcast isle or some other place. The outside of it is waved with steel thread and covered with thin iron scales, it's impossible to cut through it with any sword or knife, though it won't stand a chance against a mace or an axe, neither will it deflect stings from beneath.

Astrid looked with skeptic eyes at the cloak.

-Doesn't it weight like… tons?

-That's the nice part about Gronckle iron, it's almost weightless, and almost unbreakable.' Hiccup said and lay the cloak at the ground.

-Only two parts left, the helmet, and then the bonus.

Astrid glanced at him.' –The bonus? What might that be?

-You'll see. Put on these gloves now.

Astrid took the gloves from his hands and put them on hers.

-What does this switch do?' Astrid stroke it gently with her index finger.

-That… is a knife… same mechanism as the boots, but this is stronger and sharper. The left glove tough is a shield, you can feel that there is more stuffing in that one, and there are springs in that one too, to make the block smoother to not break your arm, the metal is thicker too.

-And now to the helmet.' Hiccup said with an exited smile, it wasn't very often that someone stood around to listen to all his great ideas.

He lifted the helmet of the rack and held it under his arm. The helmet looked like a perfect copy of Stormfly… If Stormfly would have been a helmet. The shape of the helmet was round and covered all of the head, it had a crown of long spikes at the back of the head, and one long horn sticking up from the nose, the incised scales was very detailed.

-This helmet is an exact copy of Stormfly, every scale you find on this helmet, will be found in the same place on her head, except for the ones around the eyes of course.

A tear shed from Astrid's eye, she jumped into Hiccups arms. A quiet sob escaped her throat.

-Thank you Hiccup. This is the greatest gift anyone could possibly give me.

Hiccup put his arms around her back and hugged her back. He held her tight and said softly while patting her back: There is one thing left, to make the set full.

He let go of her and reached behind the rack and pulled forth a shining axe made from the same material as the rest of the armor. He whirled it around his head a few times and then threw it up in the air with ease.

-Catch!

Astrid easily took hold of the axe's handle, she lowered it so that the "wings" was in height of her eyes. It was beautiful, there was a spike in the middle between the axe-blades made for thrusting, and the edges of the axe was razor sharp, they had the shape of Nadder wings spread out, with the leader bones waved into it to give it strength, and made the axe into a sharp sawblade.

-I-I don't have words…' She stuttered. -Thanks Hiccup.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips.

**(( Thanks for reading! Well, I said that I would split it in two, next time I WILL write something exiting. Please leave a review and tell me what you want to read, romance or excitement?**

**Stay tuned!)) **


	8. weary wings

**(( Welcome! So at long last, the exiting chapter in here, there is not much more to say, so have a good read!))**

Chapter 8

Weary wings.

The day passed along great for Astrid and her friends and family, they had a small feast in the Hofferson-house, with Astrid on the high seat. She got a lot of beautiful gifts, from Fishlegs she got two blue crystals, together with them she got two un-gemmed rings and a necklace with sockets to match the crystals.

-Thank you Fishlegs! These are beautiful.' She hugged him hard and he smiled.

-Thank you Astrid, you're much sweeter when you don't hit me.

-Don't get used to that.' She warned him with a jokingly smile on her face.

Next up was the twins, the carried a bag behind them, Astrid immediately felt the urge to hide behind the big chair, you can never be sure it doesn't explode when the twins are around.

-So, uh, Astrid! We have been making this for you.' Said Tuff.

\- We made it in the spare time we got when Hiccup canceled the academy.

They opened the bag and various things fell out of it, like an avalanche of weaves. There were scarfs, various kinds of underclothes, shirts, linen pants and even some toys for Stormfly.

Astrid stepped forward and hugged the twins in a rough way.

-Thank you guys! This was a really nice gift, and I think I'm not the only one who will appreciate it.' Astrid glanced over at Hiccup.

-Eeeh, Duu, We made toys for Stormfly, of course you won't be the only one. Said Tuff and gestured with his hand at the pile of gifts.

-I think she means the underwear. Ruff whispered in his ear.

-Why would anyone else be happy for HER underwear? I'm not glad for her underwear.

Ruff smacked her face with her palm. –Him, your idiot.' She pointed over at Hiccup who looked all surprised.

The twins took hold of each other's helmets and started to roll around at the ground. An awkward silence spread in the room, but for one time, Snotlout made it better by breaking the silence, he cleared his throat and took a step forward.

-So, babe, I didn't have any clothes to give you.' He leaned forward to her ear and whispered very quietly "I can help you removes some of them tough"

Astrid took hold of his nose and twisted her fingers around.

-Ao, ao, ao! Okay, Okay. But I bought you this bouquet of… ' He looked at the flowers behind his back and tried to remember their name. –Roses!' he pulled them forth and smiled at her.

-Also, you get to train with ME for a whole week. I have set it up with Hiccup.

Astrid glared angrily at Hiccup who was laughing for himself, then she turned back to Snotlout and nodded.

-Thank you Snotlout, the roses are very beautiful.' She took them out of his hand and placed them in a bowl of water.

-So are you.' He said and threw her a kiss.

Astrid made a puking sound and looked away, then she heard Hiccup's voice.

-I'll go next!' he said with a clear voice.

-But? You already gave me the armor.

The people looked confused, they hadn't seen any new armor, and when did that happen?

-Ye, but you are the only one who have seen it yet, and it would be rude if I didn't give you something at the feast itself.

He reached behind his back and held up a saddle, but it was not the saddle she was used to, this one had a lot of straps and rods in it.

-This one is a trick-flying saddle, you can fly upside-down with your hands hanging free and you can make really sharp turns, if you connect the straps to your legs or hands, to release your hands just press down the rod behind your foot.' He said with a curled smile.

Astrid jumped into his arms and hugged him hard.

-Thank you Hiccup, this is a really nice gift.' She let go of him and smiled.

-Would you like to show me how it works later? Along with the armor?

-Any time milady.

Astrid got several other gifts from her family and relatives and when the night started to turn dark the younglings left. Hiccup and Astrid stood alone at the square, she held the saddle over her shoulder.

-So, you put it on like any saddle, but you see these straps? They need to be pulled through the holes in the rods and then around your feet, if you want to stay in the saddle.' Hiccup showed in detail every part and pin of the saddle until he at last told her to go put it on to Stormfly.

-I'll see you here in a minute, we take the route to the north.' He said before he disappeared up the hill to his house.

The night was calm, they had stopped by the clearing in the woods to get Astrid's armor. They now flew along the coast, Hiccup and Toothless was almost invisible in the low light, while Astrid shined as clear as a star on her blue Nadder and in her new shiny armor. She was just about to fly closer to Hiccup when Stromfly squawked in fear, Astrid was just quick enough to see a giant net flying through the air. While she was focused on the first net the second one hit her. Stormfly screeched while they fell, Astrid was as stuck as her dragon and couldn't get loose. She heard the whistling sound of Toothless diving vertically behind her, she reached her hand outside of the net and grasped Hiccup's, but they were too close to the ground to make much difference, instead she managed my accident to pull Hiccup out of his saddle and that in turn made Toothless out of balance, the four of them fell to the ground and tumbled in the sand, Astrid had in some way gotten out of the net, but the danger wasn't over yet. Warriors came running out of the shadows with their axes raised and a battle cry in their mouths. Astrid grabbed her new axe and started to charge.

-BESERKERS!' she yelled while charging into their lines. She cleaved the head of one with the razor-sharp axe, then whirled around hitting the next one in the stomach, a third came running towards her with a shield, but that didn't matter, this axe in combination with her brute force was unstoppable. She jumped in the air to build up some force and then swung the axe straight through the shield, the arm holding it and into the chest of the berserk.

They were easy targets, their armor didn't cover all of their body so their throats and legs was clear, and even if they wore a thick helmet, nothing could stop her.

Next one came towards her, he wielded a humongous battle-axe and a broad shield covered in metal. She tightened her grip around her axe and stared at the giant man. Then she heard a well-known sound and after a flash of purple the man fell to the ground… or at least his armor did. Ash blew out from the empty scraps of metal. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw Toothless standing behind a big rock, and beside him lay Hiccup, unconscious. Toothless fired into the horde of men raiding the beach, pulverizing them with one shot. Astrid held her ground and protected Stormfly as best as she could. The berserkers seemed endless, they came from the rocks near the water's edge, probably from Dagur's armada. And speaking of trolls, out from the shadow stepped a tall figure, his helm was decorated with spikes and two long horns, he held his hand up and immediately the berserkers stopped their charge. He walked slowly towards Astrid, he held a crossbow in his hands and his twin-edged axe was hanging from his belt. He spoke calmly.

-Ah! Berk… what a lovely place… and the kind people who live here, especially Stoick and his boy. Where are they, girl?

Astrid just looked at him from inside her helmet, not moving a muscle.

Dagur frowned, he pointed the crossbow at Astrid's legs and pulled the trigger. The arrow slid of the metal like water on a goose feather. Astrid raised up from her hunched position and held her axe in one hand. This armor was really good, she thought to herself, then opened her mouth and spoke with a strong voice.

-You're a dead man Dagur! Why have you come here? You should know that you don't stand a chance! We have DRAGONS!

Dagur turned to her with a furious look on his face.

-I know your night fury is here somewhere, I saw him shooting his unholy fire. And if that monster is here, Hiccup is too!

Dagur put a new arrow in the trench of his crossbow.

-Now, tell me… where is he?

Astrid took hold of her axe and positioned her in a charging position.

-You'll never get him!

She made a giant leap in the air with her axe raised above her head, as she jumped she shouted to Toothless. –Take Hiccup and run to Berk! Warn the others!

Her axe swiped in a deadly arch over her head and her battle cry filled the air.

Dagger stepped away, pulling the trigger and sending an arrow at her hands. It hit its target, though not injuring her it smashed away her fingers from the axe shaft. Astrid tumbled to the ground from the sudden weight loss, she quickly raised up and pulled the switch at her right glove, releasing the blade, she charged again but this time Dagger was more prepared, he had taken hold of his axe and a shield. He swung his shield arm in a wide swipe, the metal cup hit Astrid right in the face, making her stagger. In the blink of an eye Dagur's axe was 'swooshing' past Astrid's face. She rolled to the side and blocked it with her left arm. But it didn't do much, Dagger was attacking her furiously, he placed one foot at her right arm and held her head in place by holding it between the axe-wings. He reached down and took hold of her helmet and slowly pulled it off.

-Let's see who is under this beautiful armor.' He said with a wicked grin. He held the helmet in his hands and when he saw her face his jaw dropped slightly.

-I know your face! You were at the dragon isle with Hiccup… Astrid? Was it not?

Astrid didn't speak, she slowly moved her free hand to the strap hanging at her side and quickly pulled it to release the blade in her boot. She kicked her leg upwards and hit Dagur right in the back with the sharp knife. She could see his face crumble in pain as she twitched her leg to the side.

He threw himself back and landed in the sand.

-Tie her! Give her no way to escape! She comes with us!

Astrid was free for a short moment. She sprinted up to Stormfly and cut her loose. She was just about to jump up on her back when a big hand took hold of her foot and pulled her down. She shouted to Stormfly. –Get back to Berk! Get Hiccup! Stormfly screeched and flew away.

Astrid turned around to the berserker holding her foot, she raised her fist and slid the long knife in the gap between his eyes, he fell dead down on the ground and then the next one approached. She released the spikes in her knee-pads and kneed him in the stomach with all her force, she swung her arm around, slicing another in the throat, but now she was stuck, three men held her down while binding her hands and feet behind her back. They secured by binding two robes across her stomach and one around her neck. They pulled off her boots and gloves so she wouldn't cut herself loose again, then they dragged her through the sand, like a pet-rock. Tears shed from her eyes.

-You will never get away with this Dagur, I'll be freed in no time!

-Oh, is that so?

-All of Berk will be raging down at Outcast isle, don't you know who I am!?

-Ha! I know who you are, a Berkian who happens to know Hiccup… don't take pride in that, he'll soon be dead.

-I am Astrid Hofferson the fearless! If you knew anything about war, you should let me go now.

Dagur glanced at her with an evil grin.

-Ah! Love, such a treacherous nature. He will come for you, and I'll be waiting!

Dagur raised his head to the sky and laughed wickedly.

**((Thank you for reading!** **This chapter was pretty goory, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned)) **


	9. I am sailing

**(( Wellcome! I will continue from where we left of. Have a good read!))**

Chapter 9

I am sailing

Hiccup woke up, he was being carried by Toothless as they raced through the forest. He lifted his hands to his head trying to ease the pain. He looked around. Where were Astrid? Why were they hurrying? Then it all came back to him like a hammer strike. He jerked up from Toothless's jaws and reached for the saddle. Toothless slowed down to let him get back in the saddle.

We need to find Astrid!' he shouted. But Toothless just growled and kept on running, he rose his head to the sky and screeched loudly and Stormfly came crashing down through the vegetation. She squawked and tilted her head for Hiccup to hop on. Hiccup looked into Toothless eyes and understood. –Berk!?

Toothless nodded and sprinted away through the forest. Hiccup took hold of Stormfly's saddle and pushed her towards the sky. In a minute they were back at Berk. It was still night so there were not many people around. Hiccup jumped off of Stormfly and started to run towards his house, his father HAD to be there. He slammed the door open and raced up to his father's room. Stoick lay in his bed in heavy sleep. Hiccup shook his father's shoulders and shout at him. –We are being attacked! Me and Astrid were out flying to the north and she got shot down, I tried to free her from the net but something went wrong and I was knocked out, I woke up with Toothless carrying me and I…' the last words was choking in his mouth.

I don't know where she is now…

Stoick thrust himself out of bed and grabbed his clothes. –We need to warn the others! Do you know who it is who is attacking?

-No, I only saw her get shot down, that's all, but I know the way to where we fell, it might show some tracks.

-Good! First we wake everyone up, then you show me where it was?

-Sounds good, I'll take the left side of the village.

They ran out of the house and started to spread the word.

Astrid glared angrily at Dagur, she was tied up to the mast with no way to move anything but her head. Dagur stropped around the ship talking loudly about what he was going to do to Hiccup when he came. When he passed her for the two hundred time he suddenly stopped, he turned to Astrid and put his head close to hers.

-What do you see in that boy? He is weak! He is no real viking!

Flames burned in Astrid's eyes when she put her face closer to his and whispered between her teeth.

-He have heard that before, so have I. He is not the brute that you classify as a viking, he uses his head! And if I know him right, he is on his way, hunting your ships in this very moment, prepare to burn, scum.

Dagur stared in her eyes, he lifted her cheek and put his lips against hers.

Astrid's eyes widened and she pressed her lips hard together. She would not let him take any more ground.

He moved away his head and frowned at her. –Now you know how it feels to kiss a real leader! Berk is not worthy of such a beauty as you, you may not seem like it now, but in time you will come over to my side! The strong side!

Astrid spitted on the planks he stood on.

-Is strength the only thing you know? I will NEVER come to your side!

-In time…' he said and turned his back to her.

Hiccup and his father flew along the coast, when Hiccup suddenly signed for Toothless to dive, his father, atop of his Thunderdrum named Thornado did the same.

-There!' Hiccup pointed to the beach with all of his arm. They slowly circled down and landed in the soft sand. Hiccup jumped of Toothless and ran to where the battle had stood. He picked up the axe he had given to Astrid. It had an arrow sticking out of the shaft. He sat down on his knees and grabbed his hair, he then let out a crying shout. A tear slowly rolled down his chin. He rose up and started to follow the tracks, a lot of dead bodies were laying in a ring around the axe, and some empty armors too, filled with black ash. He looked at Toothless. –You defended her, thank you bud.' Toothless tilted his head and growled to comfort his human. Hiccup traced the steps in the sand. She had been lying there, and someone had stood over her on his knees, with an axe to her head. There were faint traces of blood in the sand, from the attacker he reckoned, for the two trails lead apart from each other.

She had run up to Stormfly and cut her loose, but hadn't made her way up on her back, it was evidence of a fight in the sand, and three dead bodies lay around it, and then it was the part that frightened him the most, a shallow tranche in the sand, from dragging a tied body towards the water.

Stoick lay a hand on Hiccups shoulder. –It is berserker, that's for sure, and I would guess that our friend Dagur… is responsible.

Hiccup turned to his dad and a quiet sob escaped his closed lips. Then his face turned, the sad look exchanged into a bitter, dangerous look. He turned back, facing the sea, he spoke softly.

-I am tired of being weak. This will be a day Dagur will never forget, it will pain him for eternity when he comes to Valhalla… for that's where he is going.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and stared at his father.

-He wants us to follow him, so gather the horde and prepare for war. I will send the academy members to circle the isle, but WE are going to find Astrid!

Stoick nodded and jumped up on Thornado's back. –Let's get to Berk then!

Hiccup flew ahead of his father, he landed bye the forge and rushed into the storage room, he had a surprise for Dagur, and he was eager to see the look on his face when he saw him.

All of Berk was already awake and prepared for war. Hiccup flew to the arena and found the four remaining members of the academy. At first they looked frightened when they spotted him, but when he landed and took his helmet of they stepped forth to him.

-Wow! That is a cool armor Hiccup.' Said Snotlout and pointed at him.

-Ye, where did you get that?' Said Tuff and looked down at himself.

-Thank you! But we need to get to the point, we are possibly under siege, and I need all of you to patrol the isle.

Snotlout and the twins grunted disappointingly and rolled their eyes.

-It's very important, because if this is a trap then you will have to fight of an armada by yourself. And then I guarantee that you will have as much of a fight as the rest.

Now they all looked happy again.

-But… uuh… Where is Astrid?' Said Ruff with a wondering expression.

Hiccups face hardened. –That's the problem… She have been captured.

Snotlout's face turned and he looked shocked. –But… Astrid can't get captured! She is to much… Astrid!

-Well, she is! But a hundred berserkers is too much even for her. Now, get out of my sight!

The gang looked hurt at him but mounted up and flew of.

Toothless growled and Hiccup patted his neck. Let's go bud!

They took a leap up in the air and flew slowly over the docks, Hiccup drew his new weapon and pulled the switch, and immediately a blade shot out form the handle and was ignited by a spark. The blade was coated in Monstrous nightmare slime that made it burn as long as it had oxygen. He heald the sword over his head and shouted with a clear voice.

-We are headed to Outcast isle! It's time for Berk to get rid of this pest ones and for all. We will FREE Astrid and CRUSH the Berserkers!

He was met by a gathering of angry voices and the clashing of weapons on shields.

-Lets ride! He shouted

The crowd cheered and started making their way to the harbor as Hiccup flew to the skies, followed by the dragons who inhabited Berk.

Astrid could see the island at the horizon, the sun had just rose. She looked in the sky behind her, wondering when they would come.

Dagur noticed her and approached her.

-Well, soon we're at Outcast island, and when we get there, it will take hundreds of lives to break into the keep, do you really think Stoick will risk THAT… for YOU?

-Oh he will! My children will be heir to the throne of Berk! And if rescuing ME means he can wipe you from the face of the world, then it's only a bonus!

-May it be… they will come here, and they will die here.

Astrid lowered her head.

-And you, my beautiful lady, will watch them!

Hiccup glided through the sky in the low light, he could see the island in the horizon. And pushed Toothless to fly faster. The horde of dragons was far behind them.

Hiccup took up his spyglass and watched the island carefully, to see any sign of Dagur or his armada. And there it was, all the ships lay anchored in the harbor and the soldiers was guarding the walls of the keep.

He pressed his legs at Toothless neck and made him turn back. It was painful to know that he left Astrid in the hands of the berserkers for at least two more hours, and gods knew what they did to her.

Astrid was dragged up the hill and into the keep. The soldier who held her looked over to his master.

-Shall I give her to the men, my lord?

-No! Put her in the upper spire… you know how I want her. Dagur glanced over at Astrid and laughed wickedly.

Astrid was pushed upstairs, the guards opened a big black tree door and pulled her into the dark room. They hung her from a hook in the sealing and bound her feet to an iron ring in the floor. They then stripped her down to her underwear and threw her armor and clothes in the corner, then they left her in the pitch black room.

Astrid started to cry, she had never been so helpless before. Then she heard steps in the stair. The door opened and Dagur stepped in. He started to walk around the room, lighting the torches that was mounted on the walls.

-Cozy, is it not, Miss Astrid?' He walked slowly towards the other end of the room, to where her back was turned. She heard him put the torch in a socket and then took hold of something else. It sounded like leather against wood, and then the pain overthrew her, she leaned backwards and screamed in pain. Something warm and sticky was flowing down her back.

Dagur walked around to her face, he looked at her with a nonchalant look and tapped the whip in his hand, like judging it.

-What do you think Astrid? Nine out of ten?

Astrid bit her teeth hard together and tried to concentrate on something else than the pain, she looked down in the ground, but when she tilted her head a fist smashed it upwards again.

-You will watch your friends burn!' Dagur shouted at her and strode over to the only window in the room and kicked out the wooden panels covering it.

-Do you see the ships? They won't even come near the island before they sink. I will shoot them down with my catapults, and then I will fill the swimming warriors with arrows!

Astrid looked out through the window, a tear shed from her eye. Her family were on one of those ships, and Stoick.

-And as you are watching them, I will teach you a thing or two about how to recognize a good whip.

He pulled his arm backwards and let the whip lick her body. She screamed in pain as it traced across her chest, leaving a bleeding wound.

Hiccup flew the army of dragons high over their armada, he watched carefully and to his terror he saw that the shores of the isle was covered with catapults. One successful strike and the whole fleet would be gone. He slammed his shield furiously to draw the attention of all the dragons, then he pointed at the shore and shouted. As they dived out from the clouds the berserkers sent the first rain of burning projectiles through the air, they all missed their target, but he would not. The horde of dragons scattered out over the bank and started firing all they had at the catapults. Living hell broke out as the dragons came in sight, hundreds of nets came flying towards them. Hiccup dodged the nets with ease and went in for the blast. Toothless fired one of his bolts at one of the catapults, the hit spread from the catapult down to the ground, turning everything and everyone near it into ashes. He quickly turned back up to the sky to strike again. They took out four more catapults but they spared the last shot. They flew back up in the sky to get a clear view. Two of twenty-three ships had sunken, but now the army reached the shores. The two forces clashed against each other and the fierce battle cry from the Berkians could be heard for miles. The view was not a pretty one.

Dagur looked out of the window with his back turned to Astrid.

-Beautiful, isn't it?' He turned around.

-Are you even watching!?' he lashed the whip at her with a hissing sound. She screamed high in pain as her tears was flowing down her cheeks.

-Yes! I'm watching! And I know I'll be free soon.

-Hah! Is death and freedom the same thing for you, girl!? As fast as anyone shows their face your life is ended… I will throw them your head and then I will kill them!

Astrid lowered her head but the pain from the whip made her jerk it back up.

-You… Will… Watch!

Hiccup sat far up in the sky, he used his spyglass to search for any sign of Astrid. Then suddenly Toothless sharpened his ears, he growled fierce and dove down towards the keep's highest tower. He had heard a well-known voice, she was in pain, and that was unacceptable!

He puffed Hiccup with his foreleg, and Hiccup knew what he meant. He released himself from the saddle and jumped. He fell for a moment, then he pulled the leather strings at his chest and from the sides of the legs he pulled forth a pair of "wings" he aimed at the open window and in the same moment as he was about to fly in Toothless shot his last bolt right beneath the opening making an explosion that sent rocks flying into the room. He then lost control of his tail and started to tumble downwards. Hiccup flew in carried, by the shockwave from the explosion, he flew into the room in high speed and tackled Dagur with all his force.

They both tumbled to the ground, but Hiccup had the element of surprise. He quickly rose up and drew his sword.

Dagur too got to his feet quick enough to pull his axe, and by sheer luck he managed to block Hiccups charge with the shaft of his axe. The room was filled with smoke and fire, so Hiccup had an advantage, wearing a black and brown leather armor and a flaming sword he could easily hide. He pulled out the sprint in the handle of his sword, which made the Zippleback gas to spray out over Dagger. And then he swung his sword through it to ignited. The explosion was heavy, but from the flames came a sound that made his bones shiver: the sound of Astrid screaming in pain. He hadn't even seen her in the room as he came in, and she was somewhere in this smoke, scorched from the explosion that he had made.

Hiccup noticed something gleaming close to him, then a whip came slashing through the smoke, the long leather cord spun around his waist and pulled him to the ground.

Dagur now stood over him with his sharp axe held against Hiccup's throat.

-So! At long last you decided to show up!? Well, too bad that it was in vain. What did I tell you Astrid? As fast as I see someone here, I'll kill him.

-My head is still steady on my neck, Dagur. She said with a frightening voice. And out from the smoke she kicked him. He stumbled, giving Hiccup a short moment to act. He grabbed his flaming sword and shoved it through Dagur's chest.

The Berserker chief stared with wide eyes at Hiccup, his hands lost hold of the axe and he fumbled powerlessly with them at Hiccup's face.

-I…I was wrong about you Hiccup… you're even weaker than I thought… saved by a girl.

He choked and blood came dripping out of his mouth.

-Valhalla awaits me…' His grip of Hiccups arms loosened and he became heavy on the end of the sword.

Hiccup pulled the switch and the blade disappeared. He turned to Astrid who stood behind him, he opened his arms and embraced her.

Astrid cried, not because of the overwhelming pain from the fire or her injuries, but of relief.

They stood like that for minutes, their bodies intertwined with each other's

After about an hour, the first viking kicked the door open and to his relief the only two in this room was the son of his chief and the other one was the beautiful girl they were here to rescue.

Hiccup looked over at the man and recognized his face, it was Gobber. He ran to them with his peg leg and embraced both of them. The way back to Berk was quiet, Hiccup and Astrid sat together at the bow of the boat. She pulled her blanket around them and locked her eyes with his. They leaned towards each other and kissed.

Gobber pointed at them. –That's what we hoped for!' he shouted. Everyone in the boat cheered and laughed. The boats sailed back into the sunrise of a beautiful morning.

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, leave a review.))**


	10. when snow falls

(( Welcome! I don't really have a lot to say but have a good read!))

Chapter 10

When snow falls.

"Many months later"

Hiccup woke up to the bumping sound on his roof. He pulled the blanket over his head and tried to ignore it. After a while the bumping stopped and he breathed out, but the very next moment the rooftop-door opened squeaking and Toothless head glared in to the dark room. He growled happily in anticipation, he slipped his body inside the room and walked up to the bed, there he sat down and looked at Hiccup with his big green eyes. He shuffled himself closer and closer to the bed. Until at last he laid his artificial tail fin against Hiccup's naked chest. Hiccup jerked up from his position with a surprised shout.

-Aah! Toothless! The metal rods are cold as Jotunheim itself!

Hiccup looked grumpily at Toothless and pushed away his tail. Toothless responded with what could only be interpreted as dragon's laugh.

As Hiccup was about to lie back down again he got an affectionate nudge in the side bye his bed-mate. Astrid rolled over to the side so that she could look up at him.

-Just go, I'll be here when you come back.

Hiccup looked down at her with love in his eyes, every time he saw her his heart skipped a beat and the time seemed to stand still. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

-Promise me...' He said and pulled the blanket over her slim shoulders.

Astrid mumbled and closed her eyes.

-Not going anywhere, I promise.' she said with closed eyes.

Hiccup sat up in bed and reached for his metal leg, he screwed it on and secured it with the snap locks. He then stood up to put on his clothes.

Astrid pretended to sleep until Hiccup turned his back to her, she then opened her eyes very little and watched him take his clothes on. He flexed his muscles discretely as he reached for his pants.

Astrid smiled and let her eyes wander to his muscular back, she smiled and closed her eyes, knowing that she had all rights reserved on that.

Hiccup walked to the other side of the room and gathered his flying-armor from the rack.

When he at last was fully covered with clothes he walked up to Toothless and scratched his cheek.

-Let's go bud!

Together they sprung out from the rooftop-door and flied off into the sky.

Hiccup pushed Toothless hard, he wanted to get back to his warm bed and warm girl rather than be out flying in the freezing cold. The leaf had fallen off of the trees a long time ago and the whole island was now depressingly colorless. The dark green pines was the only thing breaking the grey, black and blue pattern.

Hiccup let go of the steering rods and patted Toothless on the head.

-Shall we try this one more time? We have to get it right some time...

Toothless purred in agreement and steadied his wings.

Hiccup unconnected his harness from the saddle, he locked the tail fin in position and then he let go. He fell vertically for a short while, trying to figure a safe landing spot, when he had a target he pulled the leather straps at his legs and the wings shot out. The feeling of freedom rushed through his body, a feeling he had lost more and more over the past months. After the victory over the Berserkers on Outcast island his father had held him in an invisible collar, Hiccup had been forced to participate in all of the meetings concerning the village, and the weight of the leadership had slowly lowered down on Hiccup's shoulders, he was afraid, That was not who he was! He is an explorer and an inventor, not a leader.

The thoughts suddenly got erased from his mind when a plasma bolt crackled in the air in front of him, the warm air hit Hiccup and he enjoyed the sudden burst of heat. The warm air made him fly a little higher, and together, human and dragon approached the frostbitten ground. Hiccup changed from his "lying" position to "stand" upright in the air, the new position slowed his movement and let Toothless catch up with him. Hiccup reached for the saddle and his fingers found their way to the reins. He dragged himself up on the saddle and connected his metal leg to the pedals. When they ones again was in full control of their flying. They slowly circled downwards and landed softly on the ground. Hiccup took his helm of and let his brown-red hair flow in the wind. He took a deep breath in the fresh autumn air.

-This place is so beautiful in the summer! Don't you think bud?

But Toothless was already of into the field, he sniffed happily in the browning grass after traces of dragon-nip.

A sad mood fell over Hiccup. His life was perfect, He had a girl who loved him he had a dragon who would be his friend to the bitter end, and the gang back at Berk, he was well known and respected, but the responsibility of soon being chief was tearing him down.

He sighed and whistled for Toothless who was rolling around in a patch of withered dragon-nip.

The dragon lifted his head and came rushing towards Hiccup with a "smile" on his face.

Hiccup mounted up and started the flight home.

Astrid turned around in the bed, she listened carefully after the sound of wings.

Then suddenly it knocked on the door, Astrid sat up in bed, her hair standing on end and she looked extremely sleepy.

-Come in!' She shouted towards the door.

The door slid up on well-oiled hinges and Stoick stepped through the door.

-Good morning Astrid! Slept well?' He asked with a broad smile.

-Oh, yes I have, sir. Hiccup have too I'm sure, he didn't try to push me out of the bed at all last night.

-Ye, where is Hiccup? I need to speak to him. -He is out flying, he should be back soon, what is it you are going to tell him?

-Well, the night watch just came back, they had encountered a big snowstorm north of here, I need him to get all the dragons into their pens.

Astrid looked at him with a serious face. -When will the storm hit?' she asked.

-This afternoon as earliest. I doubt that it will take more than an hour to gather all the dragons, but I don't have the time myself, could you tell him when he comes back? I need to get down to the docks and secure the ships.

Astrid nodded and smiled broadly at her chief. -Ay'e sir, I'll tell him. Stoick nodded and turned back down, closing the door behind him.

Astrid laid back and stretched her arms over her head. "In the afternoon" she said quietly to herself. She would have Hiccup to herself for a couple of hours. As she closed her eyes she heard a bump on the roof, she jerked up and looked at the door in anticipation. When she saw a big black head peak in through it she smiled, she opened her arms for Toothless who came rushing towards her. She grabbed him by his head and scratched his cheeks and neck rough. Then the third member entered the room. Astrid let go of Toothless who walked over to his stone-bed to rest, she looked up at the door as Hiccup jumped down from the doorframe and down at the floor. He took a step closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

-Good morning love! Missed me?' He asked teasing.

-Yes I did!

She grabbed him by his shoulder pads and pulled him down over herself. The metal parts of the armor was freezing cold, so she helped him undress and when the hard leather armor was taken care of she pulled the blanket around them.

Hiccup lay a hand around Astrids waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her at the bottom of the neck. His other hand was cupped around her cheek. She snuggled her face in against his chest.

-Have dad been here yet?' he asked with a low voice.

-Ye, just a moment ago, he wanted you to get all the dragons into their pens, there is a snowstorm coming.

-Oh, when is the deadline? -This afternoon... so you got some time for me too.

She said with a flirty face. She pulled him atop of her and kissed him lovingly.

Hiccup sat atop of her, he held out her arms against the mattress, leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and her lips. His fingers traced the long scar that was running down from her shoulder down to her stomach.

They lay there, intertwined with each other for an hour or two. At long last Gobber showed his face above the stairs and made Hiccup walk out of the warm house to get those dragons fixed. Astrid was still not in shape to do much, so she walked downstairs to sit by the fire. Hiccup reached her a mug of hot tea, he kissed her cheek and left the big house. ((Thanks for reading! I am trying to get back to the fluff-love style again, review what you think of that. Stay tuned!))


	11. When snow falls 2

(( Welcome! I have nothing important to say so let's have a good read!))

Chapter11

When snow falls

Hiccup stepped outside of the warm house, it pained him to leave Astrid, but she would be better of in there than out in the cold. The injuries she had suffered when Dagur held her captured had shown to be hard to heal, and the cold didn't make it better. She had been unable to move much for some weeks but now she slowly was on her way back to normal, still weak though.

Hiccup whistled and Toothless jumped out of his room and glided down to him. Hiccup mounted up and flew directly to the new-built dragon pens. Each dragon on all of Berk had a numbered nest, and those who took their dragons out of the nest had to write with a piece of charcoal at the board in the main room where the dragon went, just so that emergencies like this could be handled with care. Hiccup noticed that most of the dragons were in place, only a handful were either out flying or with their "owners". The night watch was still out on the south, west and north side of the island, but they would be back before nightfall.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew of, they circled around Berk, they visited each and every house that was owning a dragon, informed about the approaching snowstorm and wished them well. The wind had picked up under the last hour and Hiccup could feel that the storm was coming closer.

Dark clouds gathered at the horizon so Hiccup hurried to find his father. As usual, he was down at the docks. Hiccup landed in front of him.

-Dad, all the dragons are where they belong, but I would like to gather the academy members to keep a watching eye at them over night.

Stoick nodded, he laid a hand at the shoulder of one of the dock workers and nodded at him to get back to work. He then turned to Hiccup.

-Aye son. You and Astrid should join them, she have stayed inside for a long time now, and this might cheer her up a little.

-Do you really think that's a good idea? She have pain when she moves. And if the dragons would start to panic or something, it would not be good for her.

-Join em, it can't hurt to have some fun with friends after such a long disconnection. Hiccup nodded, he pated Toothless on the head to make him leap into the air and fly off. They flew first to the twin's house. Hiccup jumped of Toothless back and took a few steps towards the door. As he knocked he heard giggle from within and then Ruff's voice.

-Come in! The door is unlocked!

Hiccup grabbed the handle and pushed the door inwards, as he stepped through the door he heard a rasping sound from above and then it turned black, and wet, and cold.

The twins were laughing hysterically, Hiccup lifted the bucket from his head and looked at them with an untouched face. He sat the bucket at the floor and approached the twins who were lying on the floor and held their stomachs. -Hey Hiccup! You wetened our floor.' said Tuff and snored.

Hiccup looked at them with an indifferent look. -I was going to ask you to join us down at the dragon-pens this evening, we will need someone to watch over the dragon as the storm rages past.

-Uho! We will do that, who else will come?' Said Ruffnut.

-It will be me, Astrid, you two, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Both the twins looked up in surprise. -Astrid? Boy have I missed her!' Ruff exclaimed.

-Ye, I haven't seen her in like... weeks!' Said Tuff with a happy smile.

-What should we bring Hiccup?' They said at the same time.

-Eam... you should bring sleeping-bags, maybe a matrass or something. We will be there the whole night.

They nodded and went back into the house.- See you later Hiccup! We need to pack.

Hiccup turned around and closed the door behind him, the door closed and another rasping sound was heard, from the outside. Hiccup sighed as another bucket with cold water fell over his head and he heard the twins laugh.

He had no time to get home and change clothes so he continued in the freezing cold. Next up was Fishlegs. This meeting would not be challenging at least. He knocked on the door and Fishlegs immediately opened.

-Oh, good evening Hiccup, How's Astrid doing?

-She is doing fine, she have help't out at home, and in the spare time she is learning to draw.

-Haha, ye. She is taking after you good. But I guess your not here to inform me about her drawings.

What can I help you with Hiccup?

-As you know, there is a storm coming, and I need some people down at the dragon pens to keep watch, if the dragons would be scared or something, can you help?

-Of course, if I can bring Meatlug that is.'

Hiccup nodded at him.

-Good, it will be you, Snotlout, me and Astrid and the twins.

Fishlegs nodded.-I'll bring my sleeping bag and a pillow?

-Sounds good, we'll be there all night.

Fishlegs closed the door behind Hiccup as he started to pack his things.

Only one last house to visit, then he would head back to Astrid, change clothes and pack their things. Snotlout's house was close so Hiccup decided to walk the few steps instead of riding. He knocked on the door and brushed the frost out of his hair.

Snotlout opened and looked down at him with a unpleased face.

-Hey Hiccup, what are you doing here?

-Good evening Snot. I was going to ask you to help out down at the pens tonight, I need the gang to keep a watching eye at the dragons, in case of they getting scared by the storm or something.

-And what do I get out of it?' He said while twirling his fingers and looking up in the sky.

-You get to hang out with your friends, we will be there all night.

Snotlout's face turned into a smile. –Will Astrid be there?' He said while pushing his head closer to Hiccup's.

-Astrid will… ehh… be there, yes. Snotlout, you do know that me and Astrid are… well… together?

Again Snotlout's face turned, he looked a bit pissed.

-Ye! Of course I know! But I just can't get WHY!? What do you have that I don't?

-A brain…' Hiccup whispered to himself. –Ah- I don't know! But that's the way it is, now will you join us or not?

-Ye, I'll join you, but just to keep an eye on you and Astrid, so that you don't do anything.

-Ye, good. See you at the pens later then!

Snotlout closed the door and Hiccup jumped on to Toothless. –Let's get home now bud!

Astrid and Stoick sat together at the fire, they both held a mug of warm honey-tea when Hiccup entered the house.

-Hey dad! Hey honey! I'll just run upstairs and change clothes.

-Evening love! Stoick told me that we was going to the pens tonight, so I packed our things.

Hiccup turned in the stairs, he ran back into the main room. He laid his arms around her neck and tilted his head down at her, she tilted her's up and the kissed softly. Stoick laughed with a hearty laughter. –You two are too sweet, I look forward to meet my grandkids!

The two of them quickly broke the kiss, Astrid looked down in her mug and Hiccup scratched the back of his head nervously. Stoick chuckled and emptied his mug.

-I'll be up at the great hall, kids. You don't want to make your friends wait so you shouldn't get cough up in… something.' He blinked at Hiccup and left.

Astrid emptied her mug too and put it at the table.

-I think the gang can wait a little longer…' Astrid bent down at the table to pick up a spoon that she "accidently" dropped at the floor. She wiggled her hips a little and slowly raised up in a curling motion. She turned to Hiccup who was red as the embers in the hearth.

-Don't you think?' she said with a cheeky smile.

**(( Thank you all for reading! What will happen next? A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	12. Cozy sleepover

**((Welcome!))**

Chapter 12

Cozy sleepover.

Astrid brushed her hand against Hiccup's cheek, she pulled herself closer to him and kissed his chin.

-What do you say, sweetie?

-A-As much as I want that… more than anything else in matter of fact… we have to do our job.

Astrid looked at him with a surprised look.

-You deny?' She took hold of his hand and moved it down to the curve of her spine. She then pulled herself even closer to him, glaring up at him.

-Your right.' She said in a whisper. –We'll save that for later.' She blinked at him and turned to run up the stairs. Hiccup followed quickly, his mind was racing in all directions, he had just done something VERY stupid…

Astrid sat atop of the bed with her legs crossed. She gestured with her hand at the two bags that stood on the floor.

-I packed a pillow each, a thin matrass, a big bottle of mead each, some dried, salted meat, the book of dragons and one sleeping-bag.' She looked up at him with a big smile on her face.

-Just ONE sleeping-bag? Don't you think the gang will wonder?

-You mean Snotlout? Naah, and besides, I "need" the extra heat, for my wounds.

Hiccup shook his head in resignation.

-As nice as it seems, we won't fit the two of us in one small sleeping-bag.

-That's why I borrowed Stoick's!

Hiccup walked over to her. He sat down beside her held his arm around her.

-Snotlout will give us a hard time about this.

-No he won't, not harder than my fist anyways.' Astrid rolled over at her back so that she lied in Hiccup's lap.

-This will be great, don't worry for me dear.

Hiccup stroke her head. He softly pushed her to the side and rose up to pick up both of the bags.

-I can carry my own bag!' said Astrid with an irritated tone in her voice. She raised up from the bed, but as she did, the pain from the scars shattered her thought. A short scream of pain slipped from her lips and she sat back down at the bed. Hiccup dropped the bags and hurried to her side, he laid a hand on her knee.

-You sure you want to do this?' He said with a worried expression on his face.

-Yes, of course, it's just when I move in a… certain way.

Hiccup reached his hand out and pulled her up by the arm and together they walked down to the dragon pens.

The pens was newly built, they were carved into the mountain overlooking the sea to the south, the main room was a big hall in the middle of it all, it was a high roof and a big gate covered the main opening that was wide enough for a Monstrous Nightmare could fly out without a problem.

Hiccup and Astrid had been the first to arrive, then Fishlegs. They started a fire in the middle of the room and put their camping equipment around it. They had enough fuel for the fire to last all night. The small door at the backside of the manually built cave opened and the twins came in, they each held a sack over their shoulder. They spotted the fire and came running down towards the others, both of them threw themselves at it and started to massage their numb fingers.

-Its freezing cold out there! There are like… Blizzards out there. You can't see a thing, not even Ruff's big but!' said Tuff his usual confused face.

Ruff hit him hard in the face.

-Hah! I can't even feel it… try again.

Hiccup sighed. –Now we just need…' he couldn't end his sentence before the door flew open and the last member introduced himself.

-Snotlout!' he said while flexing his arms in the door opening.

Snotlout's packing was… not light… He had three sacks with him, one of sleeping equipment, one with what smelled like food and one big one which made the clinking sound of clay containers.

Hiccup looked uneasily at him. –Eh- am… Snotlout… what's in those sacks?

-Oh, ye, all the adults are up at the great hall, dad left these at home, so I figured that they might do a better work down with me…' He opened the sack to let everyone see, the twins and Fishlegs gasped in adore, Astrid didn't even bother to rise up and Hiccup looked skeptical.

-Yep, Snotman fixes the drinks! I even got one for the lady…

He reached down in the sack and pulled out a broad bottle. He held it towards Astrid and smiled cheesy.

She looked up at him with a smile. –Its fine Snot, I got my own… refreshments.' She turned to Hiccup who sat at the other side of her, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him to her, she pulled him down into her lap and put her lips against his for a long time.

Snotlout stood with his hand reached out in the air and looked in disgust as first she kissed him, but then turned, he leaned her backwards and stood on all four over her with their lips still in a kiss, he brushed one hand through her hair.

Fishlegs closed his eyes and put up his palm to cover Meatliug's view. The twins "woooo" ed teasingly and nudged Snotlout from both sides.

-Could you two stop that? I get it, you are together! Can't we just have a drink, a snack and have some fun while sitting in this smelly pens?

The two of them didn't respond, seemingly lost in their own world.

-Could I have a drink, Snot?' said Fishlegs with a hearty smile.

-Ye sure. Something weak I guess?

-That would be nice, ye.

Snotlout searched through his sack and pulled out a long, thin bottle.

-Here you go. Ruff? Tuff?

-The strongest!' they said at the same time.

Snotlout handed them a bottle each and took one for himself.

-So, what are we doing here? How will we pass the night?

He glared over at Hiccup and Astrid who was still in a close kiss.

-They seem to have it covered for them…

-Oh! I have an idea. Let's play a game' Fishlegs said.

-What game?

-You pick a person, he or she will have to either answer a question, and they can't lie. Or they will be dared to do a task… like… lick someone's foot or something.' He explained

-Wow! That is awesome! I want to lick a foot. Said Tuff with a big grin.

Ye, good game Legs. Can you make those two stop so they can join the game?' Said Snotlout.

Fishlegs poked anxiously at Hiccup. He looked up from Astrid and smiled at him with a dazed red-colored cheeks. –Hummm?

-Do you two want to play a game? Or do you want to… continue?

Hiccup shook his head and became sane again.

-Eam… ye, play a game… definitely.

Astrid sat up, her hair was a mess and she looked a bit drunk.

-What game?' she said.

-Truth or dare… we do one round and then you will get it.' Said Fishlegs.

-I start, cos I came up with the game. Ok Tuff, truth or dare?

-What will make me lick feet?

-That will be dare, if you chose truth I will ask you a question that you need to answer without lying. Oh, and you can't ask the person who asked you the question.

-Got it. Dare.

-I dare you to sit atop of Snotlouts shoulders for the rest of the round.

-Ye, I can do that.

He rose up and walked over to Snotlout who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, he sat down atop of his shoulders.

-Um… ok… Snot? Truth of feet?

-Feet? What? Dare your idiot.

-Okay, I dare you to…

-No, I chose truth.

-Okey, um… have you washed anytime this month.

Snotlout looked up at the male twin. – Of course I have, you were there, two days ago… at the hot springs.

-Oh, ye… that's right.

Snotlout cracked his knuckles. – So, Fishlegs?

-Truth! I have nothing to hide…

-Who is your favorite person at this Island?

-Meatlug, definitely Meatlug.' He leaned closer to his dragon and hugged her head.

-Well, that was odd.' Said Ruff with a surprised look on her face.

-So, Ruff, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-What's your biggest fear?

-Easy! A brother.' She said.

-Hey! IM your brother!

-Naah, you are to girly.' Ruff looked at her brother with a superior smile.

-So, Hiccup. Truth or dare?

-Ah- I take truth, playing it safe I guess.

-What's your favorite part of Astrid, you know, like… body part.

Hiccup turned completely red and he put a stupid looking smile on his face.

-Well, y-you know… I l-like all parts of h-her…

-Ye, but you can only have ONE favorite' said Tuff and held up two fingers.

-I… I like the part that she is sitting on…' he looked down in the ground while the others laughed. Astrid punched him at the shoulder but smiled discretely at him.

-Astrid?

-Dare, just to break the pattern.

-I dare you to… Slap the next one who speaks.

-Easy! Why would that even be a dare, I'll do that anyways!

They all sat quiet, holding their mouths not to laugh.

-Astrid… you're the one who spoke first… go ahead.' He said with a cheeky smile.

-I hate you…' she raised her hand and gave herself a loud smack at the cheek. Everybody laughed at the sight of the proud shield-maid Astrid Hofferson slapping herself.

-Laugh as long as you can, it's my turn your big dragon turds. Snot! I dare you to empty a full bottle of mead.

-Easy!' he said while his eyes were shining.

Astrid threw him an unopened bottle and he easily emptied it.

-Tada…! *hic*

Rhuff, tut or dabe?

-Hahahahaha! Ye, dabe!

-Ih dabe yo to *hic* kihss Hiccep.

-Whatever, Astrid? May I.

-It's up to him.

-As long as it's a dare, I guess that it's okay.' He said and smiled nervously.

Ruff leaned forward and placed a kiss on his left cheek.

-Eeeew! You don't know where that have been sis, probably inside a dragon's mouth or something, or Astrid's mouth.' He made grimace in disgrace.

-Tuff?

-Ye? Oh, ye, truth.

-What's your favorite thing in the morning?

-Oh, I love a good punch in the stomach. Ye… those are great.

Everyone looked confused at him and all of them thought: Maybe he had a few too much to the head too.

-Astrid!

-Truth!

Tuff looked over to his sister and smiled wickedly. –What's your favorite part of Hiccup?

Astrid's face turned pink-ish, she glared nervously around the room, like looking for the answer.

-Eam… I like his… Oh gods… I like his…' she looked at him, he was holding in a laugh. They both know the true word.

-I like his Hiccup-er!

Hiccup broke down, he rolled on the floor laughing hysterically.

The other gang members looked truly confused, all except Snotlout, he had fallen asleep, sitting, and Tuff still sat at his shoulders.

Hiccup calmed down a little and sat up. Fishlegs leaned closer to his ear and whispered: What's a Hiccup-er?

His face cracked up and he bent over again, laughing like a madman, so did Astrid this time.

When they at last had calmed down they laid back at their sleeping-bag.

-I think we will have to continue tomorrow, I want to sleep now.

-Should we have a night shift guard?' said Fishlegs.

-Naah, we will notice if the dragons starts to panic. Let's all go to sleep.

-Okay, good night Meatlug, good night gang. The twins quickly jumped into their sleeping-bags, Fishlegs pulled his blanket over him and Hiccup and Astrid curled up against each other in the large sleeping-bag. She took one of his hands and guided it down to her hip, the other one was busy stroking her chin. She whispered in his ear: Your favorite part, ehy?' she kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes, in a moment she was asleep.

Hiccup moved his hand down the side of her hip and pulled her closer.

-Definitely.' He whispered softly in her ear.

**(( Thank you for reading! A review is always appreciated, stay tuned.)) **


	13. Cold snow

**(( Welcome! Starting from where we left of, have a good read!))**

Chapter 13

Thick snow.

Fishlegs waked up, he stretched his back and looked out over the ring of sleeping people, he patted Meatlug at the head and rose up. He quietly walked around to each and every one of his friends and tucked them in their sleeping-bags. He pulled up the hood on the twin's bags to cover their faces from freezing, he walked over to Snotlout who still wore his clothes, and put a blanket over him. Then he went over to Astrid and Hiccup, they were heavily asleep, he fluffed the pillow under their heads and pulled their sleeping-bag up over their shoulders. He was a very feeling person, he could somehow tell what was going on in the minds of people, and for these two, the brave Astrid and the knowledgeable Hiccup, he wished them all luck, they were perfect for each other, they could hold the other one up whenever they tumbled in knowledge or strength. He put his hands at their heads and gently stroke their hair. He might never find anyone for himself, but as long as these two were together, he still had hope for true love.

He walked up to the fireplace and put some new fuel on the dying embers and soon the warm flames spread a calming light inside the big room. He then walked up to the boor leading out of the cave, he took hold of the handle and pulled it inwards, he looked with fright at the scene in front of him. It was all white, the snow was higher than the door and packed hard as ice. He ran down to the others.

Hiccup had woken up to the warmth of the fire, he hadn't moved tough, cuss one of Astrid's hands were resting steadily at the inside of his thigh. He had moved his hand down to her hip and over to the side so he held his hand cupped around her butt.

Suddenly Fishlegs covered his view. Fishlegs looked at him with panicking eyes.

-Hiccup, we miiiiiiiiight have a little problem…

-What's the problem?

-Well, you see, the door have been blocked with snow, completely, and then it have been packed together into ice…

-Hmmm? That is bad, what do you suppose that we do?

-We could always stay here until the rest of the village have dug us out, they got about 12 dragons up at the great hall, and they are many more than us, we have enough food to last one more day, and fuel for the fire too.

Hiccup nodded slowly, careful not to wake Astrid.

-That we can do, I haven't hung out with you guys for a long time, so one more day wont hurt.

Fishlegs nodded. –I think all of us feel like that.' He smiled and sat down beside Hiccup and Astrid's bed.

-May I ask a question?' he asked with a calm voice.

-Sure legs, you can.

-How's it going for you and Astrid? You seem so happy together.

Hiccup put on his special smile that was a mix of hurt and joy.

-I'm as happy as I could possibly get. A few years ago I could never even have wished for this.

He hugged Astrid lightly and smiled up at Fishlegs. As his arms pressed her agains him her head fell back and she made a snoring sound. Both he and legs let out a small chuckle as Astrid laid in Hiccup's lap with her mouth open.

Fishlegs looked down and a sad expression fell over his face.

-Do you think I'll ever find someone, Hiccup?

Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder.

-Of course you will, you're a legend, you were among the first Vikings to ever ride a dragon and bring us into a new era, girls will flock up to meet you, and I'm sure you will find one to love and care about.

Fishlegs smiled. He closed his fists in pride.

-When you say it like that… yes, I'm a legend!

Astrid woke up to the sound of chuckle, she didn't move tough, for one of Hiccup's hands were resting steadily at her bottom. She had her head bent over his lap and her nose and throat made a snoring sound, she wanted to lie this way. She discretely moved her hand to grab his, and then move it to the front side instead, he seemed to get the hint without making any noise, and he kept on speaking to legs. He now held his hand around her hip bone.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, oh gods he was handsome! She could feel something inside her chest melting, she truly loved him.

She moved her hands up and stretched her back while yawning sleepily, she then moved her arms around Hiccup's neck and pulled her up in a half sitting position.

-Morning love…

She reached the last distance and opened her lips for him. They kissed passionately and when she moved away she looked him in his emerald green eyes.

-I love you Hiccup.' she pulled his arms away from him and made him fall to the ground, then she laid herself atop of him and kissed him again.

Fishlegs looked uncomfortable at them and moved back to his sleeping-bag.

He gently woke up the twins and Snotlout.

Snotlout sat up while holding his head, he looked over at Hiccup and Astrid.

-Are they for real? Have they… been doing that till now?

-They just started.' Fishlegs whispered in his ear.

Snotlout put his palm against his forehead.

-Snotlout, you have a lot of food with you?

-Yepp, what for? All out?

-It's more like… we need it, we are blocked in by the snow, and you have enough food to keep us fed for days.

-Are we trapped!? With these two!?' he gestured over to "Hiccstrid".

-Yeeee… but I figured out a new game yesterday.' Said Tuff.

The three others looked at him with a wondering expression.

-Have you figures something out?' said Ruff and looked skeptical at her brother.

-It's probably about licking feet or running into a wall with your head first.' Said Snotlout.

-No, no! it actually about truth!' he said with an emotional voice.

-Truth?' exclaimed Fishlegs.

-Ye, I found out how fun it is to force people to admit things they don't want to. And I call the game… uh… what was it called?

-We don't know, idiot.

-Uugh! I had it, never ever done have i…?

-Why not call it "never have I ever…" ' said Fishlegs with a happy smile.

-Ye, that is good, and I will ask a question, like, never have I ever… kissed someone! If you haven't done that you will put you hand up, and then the person next to you will ask a question.

-Laaaaame! Why reach your hand up when you can reach for a bottle?' said Snotlout and gestured with all of his body to the still full sack of beverages.

-Ye! That is better! If you haven't done what the question asks, you will take a sip of mead! Legs, wake "Hiccstrid" up… haha, ye, Hiccstrid, that is a good word.' Said Tuff while smiling stupidly.

Fishlegs poked Astrid in the side, she turned to him sudden with her fist raised.

-A-Astrid! Don't hit me, we want you to play another game with us…

Hiccup softly put his hands at her stomach and pushed her up, he looked dazed and wore a broad smile on his face.

-Okay, let's play, I heard the rules.' He said.

-I'll go first!' said Tuff.

-Never have I ever… um… screamed like a girl, he he, sucks for you two, you are girls' he said and pointed at Ruff and Astrid.

Snotlout took a sip from his bottle and everyone stared him down.

-What!?' he said.

-Well, my turn!' said Ruff.

-Never have I ever… walked around naked… unless its wash day…

Hiccup took a sip of his own bottle of weak mead that Astrid had packed down for them.

Astrid looked suspicious at him.' -Never?' she said. –Nope, never'

-Well, I have! And you all know it!' said Snotlout and flexed.

-Ye, there wasn't much to show off, I tell you that.

Astrid still had her head turned to Hiccup, and when she heard Tuff it broke for her, she laughed madly, she held a hand in front of her mouth not so show of her gaping mouth.

-Shut up Tuff, shut up Astrid, there is a reason for me to fly a Monstrous Nightmare…

-Compensation?' sad Ruff and smiled wickedly.

Astrid folded double, she held her stomach and wiped a tear from her eye.

-Shut up. It's Astrid's turn now…

Astrid took a deep breath, she focused her mind.

-Never have I ever… stole…

None of them drank. Ones again Astrid looked over to Hiccup. –You have?

-Yep, first time was when I built the first tail for Toothless, I stole all the material from the forge.

-That wasn't really a theft, you work there. And you said "first time" when was the second?

-Some months ago, I stole a girl's heart…' he turned to Astrid and smiled flirtingly.

-Naaaaaaw, your so cute!' she jumped onto him and started to kiss him.

-Oh don't let them get started again! Legs, do something.' said Snotlout with an irritated tone.

-Uh, Hiccup, your turn.

Hiccup released himself from Astrid and sat up.

-So, never have I ever… killed.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs drank from their bottles, but both Astrid and Hiccup sat still, thinking back at the horrible sights.

-How was it?' asked Fishlegs.

-Right when you do it, you feel joy… but when you look up and realize what you have done, you feel empty…' said Hiccup with a sad look on his face.

-When you're in the haze, you can only feel anger and determination, and as Hiccup said, when you look up, you feel empty, the best thing to do then is to hold someone, love someone, that will keep the terror away.' Astrid glanced up at Hiccup. –Is it not?

Snotlout cleared his throat.

-It's my turn, never have I ever grieved.

The twins drank, Snotlout drank, Fishlegs drank, Hiccup drank, But Astrid din not.

-Who did you grieve?' Hiccup asked.

After the red death, when you were lying in coma. Ghoti told us that you only had a small chance of survival, me and Stoick sat at your bed for four days, along with Toothless.

When you finally woke up and came out of your house, I was so happy that… ye, you know.

Hiccup leaned towards Astrid and hugged her.

-Good, that leads to the last question. I will ask it, and you aren't going to like it.' Tuff said and grinned evilly.

-Never have I ever… stayed virgin! And we'll see if you lie.' He blinked at the couple.

-Shall I drink if I'm virgin, or not?' said Ruff.

-Drink if you are. Snotlout drank, Fishlegs too and Tuff. Ruff waited a moment, when she saw the despair in her brother's eyes she laughed and swiped the rest of the bottle.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, they put down their bottles and smiles shyly at the rest of the gang.

Snotlout's jaw dropped to the floor.

-You did! YOU did!

-Yep. The week before midsummer.' Astrid said with a nonchalant voice.

Fishlegs mumbled to himself: "Hiccup-er…" ' his cheeks turned red as he understood.

Snotlout was still in chock.

-You will get for this…' he said with an intense face.

-Then I will make a necklace out of your teeth…' Astrid stared into his eyes while holding one hand at Hiccups heart.

-C-can I still empty the bottle?' Hiccup asked with a scared voice.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, a review is always welcome, stay tuned!))**


	14. Feeling stupid?

**(( Welcome! Not much to say, so have a good read! ))**

Chapter 14

Feeling stupid?

The mood was dense, you could almost cut it with a knife, Snotlout was really pissed, his face was red of anger and his fists were closed. Astrid stared at him, she was ready to defend herself or Hiccup for that matter.

-I won't hit girls… but petty little "know-it-all:s"… that I will do.

Snotlout raised up, he pointed at Hiccup.

-Do this like a viking! Even if I can't get her… I will enjoy every second of beating you up.

Astrid closed her fists, she tried to rise up, but a wave of pain washed over her as she turned her back in a false way. Hiccup laid a hand on her shoulder and pushed himself up.

-Okay Snotlout, this is embarrassing, but I'm tired of you always looking down on me. For ones, can't you just let me win?

He closed his fists as well and cracked his knuckles.

-Bring it on!

Snotlout charged at him with his right fist, Hiccup easily dodged and twirled around so he stood behind Snotlout, he didn't do anything else. Snotlout charged again, he swung his fists in wide sweeps, Hiccup ones again dodged and now he made a move, he gathered some force in his right arm and swung it right into Snotlout's chest, he then quickly moved away.

Snotlout got back on his feet, he rushed towards Hiccup and wrapped one arm around his neck, he then pulled him down on the stone floor, he sat over him and fed him with fists. Hiccup held his arms in front of his face and blocked as many punches as possible, but some of them hit him right in the face. After the first hit he got a bit woozy, the next one came in easily, and next, and next. Suddenly a feminine hand grabbed Snotlout's shoulder, he expected to see Astrid, but instead Ruff's face showed up, she pushed Snotlout of off Hiccup and gave him a hard punch in the face, as did she with Hiccup. Her voice was clear and guiding.

-You two are pathetic! Beating each other up won't change anything…!

Snotlout looked up, and for the first time ever, he saw Ruffnut as the beautiful woman she was, the light from the fire behind her made her hair shimmer and her voice was like honey. All the rage slid of him, he looked astonished at her with glittering eyes.

Hiccup held his nose in his palm, he looked up at his savior, for the first time ever he saw Ruff as a woman, she had grown, the words that came from her mouth was wise, she was not as reckless as he had tought.

Fishlegs looked up from his hunched position, he saw Ruffnut and his mind showed the moment in slow-motion, How could he never have seen her before? She was so beautiful, she was a diplomat, she was crazy, she was… perfect! Of all the women in the world… she had been here all along.

Snotlout crawled up from the floor. He dried his nose and looked down on the ground.

-I'm sorry Hiccup, I really am. This was very childish, can you forgive me?

-I'm the one that should be sorry, I wasn't the bigger one today, I understand your frustration. It just broke for me…

Hiccup stroke his fist under his lip to wipe of some of the blood.

Astrid had just been on her way to get up again, but Ruff had pushed her down and made her job for her.

Hiccup walked back to her, he sat down and leaned his head on her shoulder.

-I didn't mean "won" in a bad way, I had nothing good to say… it was more like the other way around…' he whispered in her hear.

She stroke his cheek softly and kissed his forehead.

-It's okay.

Ruffnut went back to her sleeping-bag, she sat down in it and covered her feet inside it.

Fishlegs moved a little closer to her and smiled at her. As did Snotlout.

-Can we have that cozy feeling back now?' said Hiccup while wiping his lip again.

-Ye, that would be nice, anyone got a new game or something?' said Fishlegs.

-It's not a game, but it will be fun anyways' said Astrid and smiled.

-What about telling a story? When you guys were patrolling the island for example?

-Oh! That's a great idea! We haven't told you what happened? Snotlout, do you want to tell the first part?' said Fishlegs.

-Okay, we were circling the island, at the third lap, as Hiccup had foretold, we saw about… erhm… five ships with the berserker crest on the sails. They were sailing away from Berk strangely enough. Tuff, your turn.

-Ye, so… wait, those were berserkers? Aren't they the bad guys? Why did we let them go?

Everyone except Astrid and Hiccup looked at him angrily.

-Your spoiling the story…' said Ruff.

-Sorry, but ye, we swooshed down to take a closer look, we thought maybe it was them who had Astrid, so we didn't blast them. When they saw us, they did not shoot, they yelled at us that they yielded, so we flew closer to them. Sis, your turn.

-Ye, so we flew beside them, and noticed that they were unarmed, few soldiers, and the soldiers that occupied the ships was mostly outcast, but the majority of the people on the ships was normal people, citizen of outcast island. They had fled when you attacked. Fishlegs' she said and pointed at him.

-So, we let them go, they were sailing to the south, to seek their new lives.

A heavy thud was heard from the door, everyone looked up as the door was swung open and Astrid's father appeared in the dim light.

-Good day kids, horrible storm last night now was it not? Took us four hours to dig us out from the great hall.

Astrid, with the help of Hiccup rose up and ran to her father, she hugged him hard.

They put on their outdoor clothes and stepped outside to everyone else.

The younglings parted ways, all except "Hiccstrid" they held each other in a tight embrace. Astrid kissed Hiccup on the nose and they promised to meet later that evening, at Astrid's house for supper. Hiccup turned around and hugged Toothless head.

-Hello bud, you want to go for a flight?

**(( Thanks for reading, not my best chapter, but this was wrote late at night and my mind had a minor " writers block", I will try to get one up tomorrow too. Stay tuned!))**


	15. Cold not anymore

**(( Welcome! I have nothing to say about the story, but let me tell you about my day! I'm still studying, so of course I go to school, the first lesson of the day… orientation. We start of far out in the woods with a map and a compass, me and some of my friends are going in one group, because we are terrible at this, we end up getting lost for two hours and my map gets snagged in a random fence… to top it of we walk in a circle and encountered a small swamp, we try to get over it but end up getting wet up to our knees (mind to self: don't wear your only pair of thick socks and softy-pants when out in the woods). Well, so for me, getting back to my room and being able to write is a blessing, I want to thank you for all the support that have been given, thank you! ( btw, I will call Astrid's mother Helga, I could not find her real name) Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 15.

Cold… not anymore.

Astrid walked up to her room. She was very glad to see her parents again, she had spent most of the past month at Hiccup's, while her father treated her mother's wounds that she had achieved at the berserker war.

Her father had invited Hiccup and Stoick to join them for supper, which was nice, to spend a night at home with Hiccup wouldn't be that bad, and to sleep in her own bed again *Heavy breathing*. It was not as soft as Hiccup's, but it was HER bed, HER domain.

She sat down at the bed and started to remove her heavy clothes, her house was fantastic in that way, how cold it ever got outside, inside it was always warm and cozy and there were always bee-wax candles burning, spreading a lovely scent.

She hang her big fur coat on a hook at the wall, together with her stitched cap and gloves.

She raised up and walked over to the table at the other end of the room, she picked up a comb and started to comb her long, golden hair. Her hair was probably the only thing that really made her a girl, she thought. She looked down. "Oh, and those too maybe…"

When she could pull the comb through her hair without it getting snagged she laid the comb at the table and went over to a large coffin at the outer wall, she opened it and searched through it till she found what she was looking for: A long blue dress with golden ribbons at the arms and neck. She didn't like to wear dresses, she thought they were unfitting, bulky and most of all… embarrassing. But she was going to eat dinner with the CHIEF and his son, and besides, the attention she achieved from Hiccup, his eyes burning with love… she could come over it.

She put on the dress, and corrected her hair, she gathered her hair at her back and wired a soft golden wire around it to make it stay in place. The wire was a gift from her mother, she had given it to her at her last birthday.

It knocked on her bedroom door, she looked up scared but relaxed as fast as she saw her mother's face peeking in.

-Come in mom, I'm just getting dressed up.

-You look amazing honey! Why don't you wear that more often?

Astrid sighed. –Because if I do, it won't be special anymore.

Astrid's mother looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

-You don't realize how beautiful you are, but there are others who do… I want to talk with you about Stoick's boy.

-His name is Hiccup…

-Anyways! You're almost adults now, things starts to get more serious. I don't know if you have ever talked about it, but sooner or later he will…

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled happily.

-Sooner or later he will ask you to marry him. And then, I want you to be sure that's what you really want.

Astrid blushed, she had thought of it sometimes, but she had never dared to ask Hiccup if he had. She stepped forth to her mother and embraced her.

-I'm sure. I really love him and I know that he feels the same.

Her mother took hold of her shoulders and tilted her back gently, she dried her eyes from tears with the back of her hand.

-May I help you to make the last touch?

She sat Astrid down at the bed and asked her to wait, she ran downstairs and came back a minute later with a small box full of black rolls. She carefully opened one of them and showed to Astrid.

-This is charcoal mixed with fat, I will apply it to your eyelids. I promise you, you will look fantastic.

Astrid closed her eyes and let her mother do her work, when finished she held up a polished piece of metal that reflected her face. Her mother was right, she looked amazing!

They heard knocking from the front door.

-Do you want to open the door or make a huge entrance?

-I'll go with the entrance…

Her mother smiled and rushed downstairs.

Stoick knocked on the door, he took a step back and waited for someone to answer. When half a minute had passed he stepped forward again and had just rose his fist when the door was pulled open and Ms. Hofferson stood there with a broad smile.

-Good evening Stoick, good evening Hiccup, come in! we got the food ready to serve.

-Thank you Helga, it smells wonderful.

Hiccup nodded politely as he passed her at the door which she held open, he looked around, the hearth was burning and a long table stood next to it, filled to its limit with food. He was just about to open his mouth and ask a question when Helga interrupted him by giving the answer. –Astrid is upstairs, she just wanted to get done with the last of her outfit.' She said and tugged Hiccup lightly in the side.

Astrid heard her name, so she rose up from the bed and slowly started to walk down the stairs, she held up the front of her dress with the tip of her fingers as she walked down the stair with light steps, she looked over at the guests with a happy smile, she saw Hiccup's eyes widen and his ears turned a little pinkish. Even Stoick choked a little.

-Wow! Miss Hofferson, you look astounding, that's the least I can say.' Said Stoick and bowed.

-Thank you chief, you look proper too.

Stoick smiled proudly and flattened his vest with his hands.

Hiccup was out of function, he was lost in her eyes, which was highlighted by black, making her eyes look a little catlike. He took a step forward and pulled her closer with one arm, he kissed her passionately on the lips.

-Astounding is an understatement…

When they looked up they saw their parents smiling at them in a stupid looking way.

-Shall we have some food?' said Helga and gestured to the table.

Stoick took his place at the high seat, Astrid and Hiccup sat close together at one side of the table and Astrid's parents sat at the other side. Helga clapped twice and the party was allowed to start.

Hiccup took a piece of bread, an apple, some chicken and some salted pork. He filled a mug of honey mead and started eating, he watched Astrid as she packed her plate with at least three times as much food as him. She had a huge appetite, but that didn't show tough.

The night was long, and the food just kept coming, after the main meal, Helga started baking sweet flatbreads that was eaten with honey and some sort of minty herb.

When at last the moon was as highest in the sky Stoick rose up, he spoke with a happy and loud voice.

-This was the most pleasant nigh in a very long time, but I now need to leave you. The job of chefing won't stop tomorrow just because I'm tired. Hiccup? You want to stay or want to go home.

-Stupid question dad… I'll gladly pass the night here, if that is fine with you two.

He nodded over at Astrid's parents.

-Of course it's okay!

-Thank you, I promise he will behave.' Said Astrid and giggled.

-Well, good night son, good night Astrid, and you two.' Stoick lifted his arms and hugged both of Astrid's parents. –It have been a wonderful night.

Stoick left and Astrid's parents started to pick in the food to the cleaning area.

Astrid pulled Hiccup closer to her, she guided his hand to the end of her back and slowly whispered in his ear. –Lets go upstairs, we have some unfinished business…

Hiccup's cheeks turned red and he suddenly closed his hand around Astrid's butt and made her jerk a little.

-That sounds almost as good as you look,' he whispered back.

She took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs.

She threw herself onto her bed and pulled him over her, she kissed his face and neck while his hands were slowly traveling down her back to the bump at the bottom.

Astrid looked up at him.' Are you going to sleep with clothes on?' she asked with a flirty voice.

**((Thanks for reading! A review is always welcome, stay tuned!))**


	16. Draw me

**(( Welcome! This chapter contains rough mature content, just a warning… have a good read))**

Chapter 16.

Draw me…

Hiccup sighed, he moved away from Astrid, he started to untie his shirt with his back turned to her. He heard her move in the bed and then her voice, low and calm.

-Draw me… draw me like one of your tail-fins…

He turned around and saw her lying there, she only wore her underwear, which was almost too small to cover the essentials.

He smiled at her. –Of course, but I don't have any paper.

-Behind your back, at the table. The notebook.

He turned around and picked up the book, he turned the chair around so he could sit down while sketching. He started by drawing the bed, her dress lying behind her and the blanket in a mess curled up against the top of the bed. He then sketched her silhouette, lying on her side with one hand supporting her head. He started to draw the face, very accurate, almost lifelike.

He then sighed and looked up at her with a calm and concentrated face.

-I don't know how to draw linen clothes, could we… get rid of that obstacle?

Astrid chuckled, she smiled at him. –No, use your imagination…

-My imagination is not that good…

-You're lying… and besides, I can't reach the knot, if you want it off, you will have to help me.

-Now you're the one who's lying.

-Just get over here!

Hiccup put down the book at the chair and walked over to her, he sat down on his knees beside her and slowly started to untie the knot holding her bra. Astrid was about to turn around and kiss him, when she turned her head he hold up his hand.

-Lay still, or the picture will be false.

He moved his head to her lips and kissed her deeply. He lifted his hand and slid away the cloth covering her breasts.

He left her lips and kissed her neck, her shoulders and her upper chest. When she tried to move he put up his hand, and stared at her with a stern look. He shuffled himself down to where her legs met her body. He started to undo the buttons at the side of her panties and carefully slid them away from under her thigh. He let his hand wander over to the other side of her hip and squished firmly.

He walked back to his chair and picked up the notebook, he looked down at the paper and then at Astrid. His lips parted and he scratched his head with the back of the pencil.

-Your beauty is too great to put down on paper…

-Do your best.' She said and smiled at him.

Hiccup looked down at the paper again and started to fill in the details on her body, the smooth bumps on her chest, and the angle of the legs, the shadow she cast down on the bed, and the beautiful curve from her shoulders down to her hips. He carefully drew every single strain of hair that was flowing down over her shoulder. But the hardest part for him was the area between her legs, he drew it with extremely light lines and shadowed it.

Hiccup smiled at the picture in his hand, he rose up and walked over to Astrid.

-What do you think? Pretty good eyh?

-Absolutely, you get to keep it if you want.

Hiccup laughed a short laugh and then put the book and pen in her hand.

-Your turn, draw me.' He laid back at the bed with his arms behind his head and his bare torso facing the roof, his legs hanging over the footend of the bed.

Astrid looked grumpily at him. –You know I can't draw…

-I think you're really good at drawing, I have seen some of the pictures you made that dad saved from the fire.

-Ye, but compared to yours, it looks like she could rise up and walk away any moment. Even the hair is perfect.

-Don't compare, what would I be if I compared myself to any other viking?

Astrid sighed, she put down the book on the floor beside the bed.

-Okay, just stay in that position… and close your eyes…

-M'kay…

Astrid jumped of the bed and quietly sneaked over the other end of the bed, she stood there for a second, focused her aim and jumped, she landed with her legs over Hiccup's stomach, she quickly put her hands around his waists and presses them down in the matrass.

Hiccups eyes was now wide open, he looked up at her face that was right above his.

She looked at him with a determined look, a curved smile of success decorated her face.

Hiccup moved his eyes away from hers and looked down at her body, she was still fully nude.

-How about we skip that picture… and I give you something else instead?' she said.

Hiccup swallowed, he nodded at her and she let go of his wrists. She put her hands around his cheeks and bowed down to kiss him. In turn Hiccup's hands had reached up to cover the bumps at her chest, he massaged them softly while kissing her, one of his hands left her chest and went down to her seat, he stroke the end of her back gently and firmly squished her butt.

He took hold of her shoulders and slammed her around so he sat over her. She closed her legs around his back and held her arms around his neck while pulled her up, she pressed her mouth hard against his and let her tongue twirl around his.

He laid her back down and moved his hand down to her crotch, he carefully teased her with one finger, and slowly put in in, he moved it slowly up and down. Astrid tilted her head downwards and let out a quiet moan, still holding one arm around Hiccup's neck. Her other hand was busy loosening his belt. When he heard her moan he added another finger. Astrid bit her lip, her eyelids fluttered and her breathing became heavy.

She shivered and loosened her grip from his neck, she laid down on the bed and curled her fingers around the bed sheet.

Hiccup crawled down, he kissed the end of her stomach and went down even further, he gave her a light kiss at the small "pearl" like thing. He then lay to the side of her and ones again put his hands behind his head. Astrid rolled over to him, she kissed his neck while pulling down his loose pants. She moved down and put her lips around it, she slowly moved her head up and down, when she was on her way down she carefully scraped her teeth lightly over the top of it, she felt how Hiccup shivered, he stroke her hair while tilting his head back and sighing loudly. Astrid lifted her head, she crawled to the other side of him on her knees and hands. She wiggled her butt at him while biting her lip.

Hiccup jumped of the bed, he walked over to stand behind her and gently grabbed her hips, he slowly pressed it in and started to move back and forth.

Astrid jerked, she lowered her head and shoulders. She took hold of the blanket and flexed her fingers she opened her mouth and a short moan came out, she bit down in one of the pillows not to make too much noise. Hiccup had picked up some speed end was now bumping into Astrid with force. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold for much longer so he pulled out. Astrid finally got time to breath, she turned around and raised to her knees, she put his limb back into her mouth and continued to twirl her tongue around it, at last she felt how he thickened, and the warm ooze came flooding into her mouth. She pulled away, her mouth was full and she had no idea where to get rid of it, so she swallowed. It wasn't very pleasant, a little like swallowing snot…

-We have to get a plan for that…' she said while shaking her head.

Hiccup offered her a hand and helped her up on her feet. He kissed her on her forehead. And held her close.

-Are you going to sleep without clothes?' he asked jokingly.

-If you want me to, then yes.

Hiccup shook his head. –No, put on some underwear at least.' He handed her a very small pair of panties and a thin ribbon of cloth to cover her breasts.

She shook her head. –No, I'll sleep with a shirt on, you have no idea how uncomfortable it is to sleep with a bra.

-Whatever, just come to bed now, I'm tired.

Astrid picked up a wide tunic and laid down beside Hiccup, his arms wrapped around her, she kissed the back of his hand and cuddled up closer to him, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. It would be a wonderful night…

**(( Thanks for reading… Oh gosh! This chapter turned out a bit more… "Describing" than I thought it would, I'm sorry for that. Well, a review is always welcome. Stay tuned.))**


	17. Getting stronger

**(( Welcome, I just wanted to give a big "Thank You" to everyone who have read my series, and a special thanks to those who have left a review, I really appriciates it, though im shits at answering them. Unfortunately, I have no rightspeling program while writing this, so im sorry if there are some major flaws. Now have a good read!))**

Chapter 17.

Getting stronger.

Astrid woke up in her cozy bed. Hiccup was already awake, ge gently stroke her hair and smiled at her.

-Good morning, love.' he said softly.

Astrid nuzzled him carefully, she slid one arm under him and pulled herself closer to him.

He in turn laid a hand around her back and held her close too. Astris sertanly wasn't a morning person, she would gladly stay in bed the whole day if there werent anyone to push her up, mostly her mom over the years, and now Hiccup. She let her mind flow away as her eyelids closed again, she half dreamed half thought about a future with Hiccup, A big house, children running around the house, playing with their dragons. And the cheifing, she would be the most respected woman in all of Berk. Her eyes shot open as she felt him place his hand on her chin.

-Are we going to get out of bed today?' he asked with a sweet voice.

-Murgllllll...

-Is that a yes or a no?

-I'm not letting go, I'll be here all day, and as long as I'm holding you, you will to...

-Oh ye? Well, you have been in bed for two months... and I have been out working, who's the stronger you think?

Chills ran down Astrid's back, he was right, she hadn't done any exercise in almost two months, her muchles had withered, she was now weak...

She looked up at Hiccup with fear in her eyes.

-I need to train! I need my axe! Hiccup, let me go! We need to find my heavy gear!

Astrid jumped out of bed, she jumped into her normal clothes, pulled her furcoat around her and ran down the stairs. Her parents sat by the fire.

-Good morning honey, where are you go'n? You want some breakfast?

-I don't have time for that! I need to go training! See you in the afternoon.

Hiccup came walking down the stairs, he looked confused at Astrid's parents, he raised his shoulders and shruged in confusion.

-Did she say where she were going?

-Trainin', Do you want some breakfast?

-Maybe later, I feel that I need to find Astrid first.

Hiccup swung his thick cloak over his back and rushed out of the house. He saw Astrid heading towards his house where she had left her axe and her shoulderpads.

He started to jogg to her. Keeping the cloak tight around him. The air was biting cold and every breath hurt a little.

Astrid stopped at the big front door and knocked, when no one opened she entered. Moment later Hiccup reached the top of the hill where his house was located, he opened the door and walked upstairs to find Astrid in the middle of dressing, she had just snapped the last lock at her armour and now looked up at him with her hands in a loose grip around her heavy axe's shaft.

-Why in such a hury?' he asked and made a worried expression.

-You said it yourself, I have been sleeping for two months! Im withered!

-You still aren't well, you could hurt yourself by training, it was wrong of me to mock you, I'm sorry.

-Ye, but you're right.

Hiccup smiled in his Hiccup-y way, he stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers.

-Atleast, let me help you, we can train together.

Astrid tilted her head and held his hand between hers.

-Okay, but I won't stop if you faint out of exoustion.

-Haha. Deal.

Hiccup put on his own armour, he took an axe from his father's weapon rack downstairs. And together they walked outside.

Astrid swung her axe a few times over her head, just to be sure she still could handle it, she then looked at Hiccup.

-Today, we will go for a jogg in the deep snow, we will end up in a clearing where I'm usually training, we will throw some axe and have some physical exercise.

Hiccp nodded nervously, he wasn't very used to training, the only exercise he did was flying and gliding, and working in the forge of course.

-Can't we bring the dragons? I Havn't seen Toothless in a while, he will be exited, and then we can take a fly around the island afterwards.

-Good idea! Where is Toothless? He wasn't at your room.

-Surely up at the great hall, begging for food or something.

-Okay, go find Toothless, and I'll go readdy Stormfly for the flight back, see you here in a moment.

Hiccup nodded, he took hold of her hand and the walked down the hill together, Astrid turned right and he turned left. Hiccup started the long climb up to the great hall. When he at long last got to the top he opened the big doors and was met by at least two dozen faces looking at him, amongst then was his father, and Toothless. Hiccup raised his hand and waved at his dad and the other people standing around the big table. He walked up to Toothless and scratshed his black cheek, he laid a hand on the dragon's head and lead him out of the hall.

The icy cold wind ones again hit them in the face but Hiccup mounted up and the slim black dragon made a leap up in the air and they slowly glided down to the Haddoc house. In the same moment as they landed Astrid's head showed over the edge of the hill, and beside her walked a beautiful blue Nadder.

-Readdy to go sweety?

-Anytime Astrid.

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and they started the seemingly endless jogg, Both of them panted heavely after just about ten minutes, they ran past raven point, through "Toothless cove" and up at the other side of it. When they got up the steep path they sat down for a moment, Astrid shook her head in dissatisfaction.

-This is terrible! We have been running for twenty minutes and im alreaddy dead tired!

Hiccup didn't answer, he was bussy trying to breath, after a moment he gathered himself and turned to Astrid.

-I have never... NEVER...! been this tired. How were you able to do this almost every day?

-Training... thats the key, when you have done this about ten times, then you get addicted.

-Sounds stupid, this cant be good for anything.

Astrid hit him on the shoulder. Unfortunately, it probably hurt her more thann him since we wore his armour. She started to step on the place, she then smacked Hiccup's butt with her palm and started to run again.

Hiccup jerked a little from the smack, then sighed and started to run after his girl.

Twenty more minutes, then they reaced the end of the forest and in front of them lay a vast field.

Astrid grabbed her axe from her back and started to make sure the edges was shart enough...

Stromfly emerged from the sky, she landed near Astrid and nudged her lovingly, Astrid pated her head and made a signal for her to lie down. Hiccup looked around, looking for any signs of Toothless, he had disapered when they ran throug the cove. There was a small cliff behind them, one of the few colours left exept wite, the black rock was halfly covered in snow that had been blown against it from the sea. Hiccup turned to Astrid to ask her if she had seen Toothless when suddenly the black rocks changed figure and the Night fury leaped down atop of him, he growled playfully and licked Hiccup's back and neck with his big pink tongue.

Hiccup didn't even bother to move, he just murmured something and then Toothless stepped away and looked at him with a teasing expression on his dragonic face.

Hiccup took of his helmet and emptied it of snow along with his hair. He picked up some snow in his hands and squised it into a ball and threw it at the black dragon. He turned back to Astrid and reddied his axe.

-What's the target?

-You see the big oak over there?

-Yep... not very hard... what range?

-As short as you need.' she said and smiled teasingly.

Hiccup bent his arm backwards and hurled the axe with all his force, it barely cut into the tree and slowly slipped out of it and fell into the snow.

-What about that for a first cast?

Astrid laughed, she bent backwards, gathering strength in her legs and arms. She spun around and hurled the axe with force. It cut into the tree vertically and the axe-blade dugg in about four inches.

-What about that for a first cast?' she mimiced and smiled at him.

-Well, at least you know what to do. I just throw.

-I can teach you! Then you too will understand the value of a battle-axe. Their good for everything.

-Maybe, I mean, I tourtured you with boring drawing lessons. This is just payback I guess.

Astid looked grumpily at him.

-Axes aren't boring when you lernt to know them... Now, go get the axes.

Hiccup walked over to the tree and pulled out the axe from the tree, then lifted his own up from the ground and walked back to Astrid. He gave her her axe and calmly looked at her.

-So, show me how to use an axe...

She looked at him with joy in her eyes.

-Sure, your axe is a single-edged one, so you will need to be more precise when you let go of it.

If now you stand like me, two hands on the handle and your back towards the target, move your right leg back a little.

Hiccup did as he had been told, in the next second Astrid slowly turned around.

-When you turn around, you transmits the weight from your left leg to your right, then swing the axe a half round around your head and when your hands are in the same level as your face, you let go with both hands. Like this.

Astrid twirled around and burried her axe in the middle of the oak's trunk.

Hiccup did the same, he felt how he moved too slow, therefore didn't generate enough force to get a good throw, but he let go of the handle anyways. The axe spun around in the air and hit the tree with a dull thud. But this time it stayed in the tree. Astrid aplouded him, she walked forth and colected the axes, and the training continued. They threw axe until their arms were sore, then they did some more exercises, like pushups and situps, they even invented a new position that Astrid jokingly called hiccups: pushups with only one hand and the one opposite leg in the ground while the other two limbs was stretched out to the sides, it looked really stupid but it was hard, so surely it was good for something...

After the long day, as the sun started to set, they mounted their dragons who had patiently waited at them for the whole day. They leaped into the air and soon enough they flew along the coast.

When they came back to Berk it was pitch dark, the only guidelight they had was the large torches at the main square. They landed, Astrid dismounted Stormfly and walked closer to Hiccup, he bent down to the side and stroke her hair.

-First night without you...' he said with sorrow in his voice.

-It'll be cold...' she said, sounding ecually sorry.

They leaned closer and shared a deep kiss, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment, like this was the last time they would meet.

Hiccup was the first to break the kiss, they stared into each others eyes.

-You need to taked a bath...' they said at the same time.

-Thanks for that...' again in sync.

They looked at each other again, and the same thought ran through both of their heads.

-One day, I will marry you...' said Hiccup, too quiet even for Astrid to hear, but she saw his lips move.

-What?

-Nothing, just the most important question ever...

Astrid looked curious at him. -What question?' she said with glittering eyes.

-I'll tell you... soon... don't you worry.

He leaned closer again and quickly kissed her on the lipps.

-See you tomorrow my love, sleep well.

-Same for you Haddoc, sleep well.

They turned and parted ways, Astrid walked down to Stormfly's nest and carefully made her dragon cozy. The red colour on her cheeks refused to leave, part of it was from the cold, but mostly from the words she had read from Hiccups lips.

She walked over to her house door, she kicked it open and danced inside with a broad smile, her parents looked a bit scared at her, this had never happened before.

-You alright honey?

-Yup! It'll be a real good week! You'll see!

Her parents looked confused at each other but Astrid didn't care, she hung a huge cauldron filled with snow over the fire and prepared for a hot bath.

Hiccup got up to his house. He opened the door and was immediately met by his father.

-I saw ye'r note son, thers a big bucket half full with cold water out by the cleaning area. Take this cauldron and you'll have a good bath.

-Thanks dad. I'll cook some food later, if you want.

-Sounds good.

Hiccup took the big, warm, heavy cauldron. He dumped it's containments down in the big bucket. Just big enough for him to sit in with his legs curled up agains him. As he sat there in the warm water, skrubbing his back with a hard brush, he thought about what he had just done. He would have to be up at the forge this week... thats for sure, probably using up all of Gobber's last gold too.

He leaned forward. And the biggest task, to ask for everybodys blessing. He sighed.

-Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?' he whispered to himself.

**(( Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, because I sertenly did. My sister gave me the great idea to recoment a song to the text, so from where they part ways the last time, listen to Ed Sheeran's "Kiss me". A rewiev is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	18. Sparring

**((Welcome. As I'm lying here in my room at the school, the rain clattering against the windows and with a warm cup of tea in my hand, I thought; Today's a good day for writing. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 18

Sparring.

Hiccup woke up to Toothless standing over him, he looked eager at him and flexed his wings a little, showing Hiccup that he wanted to take a flight.

Hiccup slowly crawled out of bed, he put on his winter clothes and the flight gear over that. Together they jumped out of the room and sprung to the skies. They flew over the fields that they had been training on the day before. The tracks in the snow was still there, meaning that the night had been calm, so was this morning. They flew over the mountains to the north and circled around the high, pointy mountain tops. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight and the sun stood high, not giving away any warmth tough. They turned back and a while later they landed on the roof of Hiccup's house. Just as Hiccup had placed all the gear back in its place he heard knocking on the door. He rushed down and opened the door. In front of him stood Astrid, her hair flowing down both her shoulders and her head was covered in a large hood. She looked at him with an enthusiastic smile across her face.

-Good day love! Ready for a workout?

-Uh… good day Astrid, eam… workout? Again?

-Ye, of course! You don't get fit after one day of training.

-N-no, you don't… but…' Hiccup massaged his arms that was still sore from yesterday's workout.

-Can't we do something else today, like… not throwing axes or doing "hiccups"?' he asked with an excusing smirk.

-Sure, what do you propose?

The last word sent a sting right through Hiccup's brain.

-I- Uh… sparring! You know, since you have started to teach me how to throw axe, how about you teach me how to fight too?

-That's a great idea! What gear will you use?

-My flight armor… I suppose…

-Sure, I'll go see if my mom have any full-covering armor at home…

Just as Astrid turned around she felt a hand on her shoulder, it pulled her back and spun her around.

Hiccup leaned closer and quickly kissed her on the nose.

-You don't have to go home for that. You already got one.

-Oh, where?' she looked at him with a skeptical look.

Hiccup took her hand and led her to the back of the house, to a shack where they kept the firewood. He opened the door and stepped inside.

-Don't you remember my gift to you?

-Ye, but the "Nadstrid" got stolen at Outcast island, Dagur's men carried it away to gods know where.

-Well, last week my dad sent some ships to scavenge, in one of the dungeons they found this.

He ripped away a cloth from a rack at the end of the building.

-You got it back!' Astrid shouted with joy in her voice. She jumped up into Hiccup's embrace.

-Yep, the whole set. I even modified it a little.' He handed her the cloak and pointed at the end of it. –There are now a row of razor sharp "feathers" at the end of it, if you spin around you will become a twirling blade.

-Cool…

-Yep, what do you say? A little sparring down at the academy?

-Let's just get dressed up first.

Astrid piled herself up with the armor and they walked up to Hiccup's room. They got dressed properly and woke Toothless up, together they flew down to the academy on the back of Toothless.

Hiccup had brought his shield and they had stopped by the forge to get some blunt weapons, not to hurt each other.

While at the forge Hiccup told Astrid to find a weapon of every kind, while she was busy looking through the storage room he went into the office, where they kept all the valuables. He opened the box where they kept the precious metal like gold and silver. There were only one bar of gold left, and two of silver. He sighed heavily, either he had to make no mistakes while making the rings, or he had to spend lots of time by the river panning for gold…

He closed the box again and walked out to Astrid who was already sitting atop of Toothless with her arms full of weapons. And now they were down at the former killing arena.

Astrid as predicted held an axe in her hands she looked over to Hiccup who wielded a short sword and his own shield.

She nodded at him and put the helmet over her head, then she charged, she leaped in the air and swung her axe in a wide swipe over her head. The axe hit empty air as Hiccup spun to the side and took a step away from her. She quickly recovered and rushed at him again swinging her axe furiously. Hiccup blocked her strikes with his shield and made a try to hit her legs with his sword. It missed as Astrid used the gap between the axe-wings to push the shield down onto his sword and thereby locking it between the shield and the ground. She tried to bend her axe down to rip Hiccup to the ground but he was too quick. He released the grappling mechanism in the shield and hit her legs, she fell forward, losing grip of her axe as she fell. Hiccup let go of the shield and rolled to the side, he jumped to his legs and pointed the tip of his sword at her in a gesture that offered her the choice to yield. She stared at him with rage burning in her eyes. She sat up, looking at him, the all of sudden she rolled to the side, grabbing her axe and in the blink of an eye she cut herself loose and sprung to her feet.

Now she had taken his greatest advantage away from him, so now she would certainly win.

She ran at him with her axe raised, she swiped it sideways in height of his stomach but again the axe hit nothing. She used the force of the axe to spin around another lap and this time she aimed vertically. The axe slide along the edge of Hiccup's sword as he deflected the hit. Astrid pulled back and thrusted with the top of the axe at his head, but it was blocked by his sword. Hiccup backed off a little, he pointed the tip of his sword down at the ground and waited for her next move. Astrid rushed at him again, swinging her axe in deadly arches over her head. Hiccup waited for her to get close until he stepped aside and swung his sword down at her feet. The impact was heavy, Astrid tumbled on the ground as the sword hit her ankles, when she rose up again she saw, to her delight, that the sword had shattered, Hiccup now held a two inched long, useless blade in his hands. He looked down at it in chock, but Astrid would not give up, she grabbed her axe and rushed at him again, leaping in the air and knocking him over, she stood over him with the axe blades pinning him to the ground. She took of her helmet and smiled at him with a furious grin.

-Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, yield?!

-I yield… why did you have to say my full name?

The rage washed of her as fast as she heard his voice.

-I found it fitting…' she said and lifted the axe away from his throat. She extended him a hand and helped him to his feet.

-This was actually really fun!' Hiccup exclaimed.

-Ye, we should do this on a regular basis…

-Every Monday and Friday?

-Sounds good to me.

Hiccup took off his helmet, he looked deep into Astrid's heavenly blue eyes and as if a cosmic force affected them, they slowly leaned closer to each other's faces and their lips locked into a caring kiss.

The time disapered. Astrid's hands turned numb and she lost grip of the axe, her hands wandered up to his face, stroking away a lock of hair from his face.

Hiccup thought back on the box in the forge… yep, I'll definitely will be needing that gold…' he thought to himself and smiled in the kiss.

**(( Thanks for reading, This chapter was a little short maybe… but I hope it'll do.**

**A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!)) **


	19. Gold is thicker than blood

**(( Welcome! I have nothing special to say so let's get down. Have a good read!))**

Chapter 19

Gold is thicker than blood.

'A month later'

The heat at the forge was unbearable, Hiccup wiped the sweat from his forehead. He kept on hitting the red-glowing sword at the anvil while mumbling all sorts of curse words in irritation. The queue of Vikings was endless and it only seemed to grow. Everyone wanted their weapons sharpened for tomorrow's big hunt, and as usual, every damn one of them waited till the last moment. Gobber walked past him and patted him gently on the back.

-Ye'r doi'n a goo' work. Ai can take ov'a d'e anvil for ye, if ye cover the front.

Hiccup nodded thankfully and gave the big ol' viking a friendly slap on the shoulder. As he walked over to the front desk to take the next order he heard Gobber's voice again.

-Can ye find someone t'e go get ye'r father? We might need another hand in 'ere.

-Umm… sure, if I see anyone I'll ask.

To his relief, Tuff and Ruff walked past just a minute later, they carried their glaives over their shoulders and were chatting excitedly. Hiccup raised his voice to be heard over the crowd.

-Ruff! Tuff!' the twins looked up at him.

-Ye!?' said Ruff and smiled at him.

-Can you two go find my dad? He should be down at the docks and send him here?

-Sure we can!' said Tuff and raised his closed fist with only the thumb sticking up.

Hiccup nodded at him and the looked down again, ready to take the next order.

Two hours later, the crowd was still there, Stoick stepped inside the sweaty forge.

Hiccup looked at him with an exhausted look. –What in the name of Thor took you so long?

-Ah, trader Johann is here. He got a ship full of goods.

As Hiccup heard that name his jaw dropped, he quickly put on his shirt, grabbed two newly made axes and slipped out of the forge to both Gobber and his father's disapproval.

He ran down the steep path down to the docks and saw Johann surrounded by a small crowd of people. He rushed onto the ship and shook Johann's shoulder violently.

-Johann! I'll give you these two extra sharp, extra strong axes for as much gold as you can offer!

-Oh, hello Hiccup, now don't get too hasty, I just sold a bunch of gold to a fella a moment ago. He was headed to the forge.

-Nooooo! Why did you do that?

-First come, first served, but I still have four bars left, it'll add up to one kilo in total.

-You get one axe for that.' Hiccup snapped.

-Okay… why so eager Hiccup? What are you making?

Hiccup looked sorry, he realized that he had behaved awful.

-Sorry Johann, I didn't mean to be rude, but I really NEED this material.' He leaned closer to Johann's ear and whispered the cause of his craving.

Johann smiled broadly and raised his hands to the sky in cheer.

-Aah! Such a lovely thing! I'm so happy for you. Here, look.' Johann opened a small lockbox and showed its containments to Hiccup.

-Give me the axes and you get the gold and…' he was quiet for a second, like considering his choice. –And you may choose two of these…' he continued and lifted the box closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes suddenly filled with tears hugged Johann hard, he gently took the box from the trader's hands and sat down at a barrel behind him to look through the containment.

Johann put the four small bars of gold in Hiccup's lap and then turned back towards his other costumers.

Hiccup poked with his finger through the box, it was filled to the brim with gems and precious stones, from polished quarts to pure diamond. But it was two of the stones that really caught his attention. One was a small emerald, not much bigger than a ring in a chainmail and the other one were a smooth polished sapphire, in the color of the sky, and/or the color of a certain girl's eyes.

He laid them in his open palm and walked over to Johann with the box and the two gems in his hands. He showed them to Johann and the old trader winked at him.

-Good choice master Hiccup, it's a pleasure making business with you.

-Thank you Johann! May the God's blessing be upon you.' Hiccup said and wiped a tear from his eye.

Hiccup walked back up to the forge, with the gold in his pockets and the gems held tight in his hand, he walked through the backdoor and into the office, he laid the materials at his tinker-table and put his shirt over it.

When he walked out into the main room he noticed that the crowd had grown smaller, probably because of the news of trader Johann.

Gobber looked at him with a sour face. –N' were did yooo go?

-I-I had to get a special thing from Johann, before he sold it.

-Well, we'ave sold a lot up here too, now you take the anvil.' Gobber took off his big leather gloves and pressed them against Hiccup's chest, then strutted over to the front desk.

Stoick stared at Hiccup with an intense gaze. He stopped to sharpen the sword he was holding and cleared his throat.

-Hiccup, I can understand why you leaved the shop, but it was irresponsible of you…

-Dad, don't make this into a big deal…' Hiccup pleaded.

-I'm not going to apologize, you are an adult now, and therefor you got more responsibilities, you got a work here at the forge, you are the dragon-training master, and most importantly, you're going to be a chief! You can't just run of whenever you feel like it.

-Dad, this was an emergency! You'll understand when I tell you.

-Why not now? We have time…

-Not here, there is too many people.

Stoick looked at him with a curious look.

-Does it concern the village?' he asked.

-No… yes… maybe… I'll tell you later.

Stoick frowned and returned to sharpen the sword.

At long last, the evening fell, Gobber closed the window shutters and shooed off the people still remaining. Stoick had left a little earlier to steer up down at the docks so now Hiccup and Gobber were alone at the still hot forge.

-Gobber, I'm sorry for… earlier.

-No harm done lad, but as ye'r father said, ye can't just run off when ye want, ye 'ave responsibilities now.

-I know that, it was an emergency, it won't happen again.

Gobber nodded with a pleased smirk on his face. –Get yerself home now lad.

-Gobber, can I ask you something first?

-Go ahead.

-You have taught me everything I know, except one thing… Can you teach me how to make gold rings?

Gobber, who stood with his back turned to Hiccup turned around with a sheepish smile.

-An' wha', do ye need gold rings for, Hiccup?

-I, uh… why do you need to know?

-So it has not'n te do with a blonde girl with beautiful eyes?' the old viking said with a fake surprised voice.

-H-how did you know?

-Ye'r not very discreet, if I can put it tha'd way.

-You're right, I'm going to ask Astrid to marry me. I need to make the two finest rings in all of the known world. That's why I ran to Johann, to get some more gold, since we only had one bar left in the shop, and I also got some jewels.

Gobber stroke his beard with his one good hand.

-Ye'll be needi'n the width of her finger, to make a mold of clay, I understand tha'd ye'll be wanting te forge the rings yerself, but I can help you get the molds and materials ready.

Hiccup jumped into the embrace of his friend he hugged him hard.

-Thank you Gobber, I almost can't believe I'm doing this.

-So, so. We'll begin tomorrow while everyone is out hunti'n, ye need te get Astrid's finger measurements.' Gobber turned to the table he was leaning against and pulled out a tray with lots of small rolls, he took one out and handed it to Hiccup.

-Make her poke a hole inte te clay, and do et in a smooth way, don't want to spoil te surprise.

-Ones again Gobber, thank you!

-Always welcome Hiccup, now ge'h yerself home an tell ye'r dad the goo news!

Hiccup ran down the hill, he felt how his cheeks were turning red and the butterflies started to fly around in his stomach. He entered the "Haddock house" and was immediately met by his father's figure in the doorway.

-Dad, before you say something, let me tell you what I could not before.

Stoick was about to open his mouth to say something put the face that Hiccup gave him made him shut it again.

-Dad, the cause that I ran down to Johann today… I really needed some material, and not the usual like paper or ink, but I needed gold…

-What on eart would YOU need gold for?

-Shhhhh, I'll tell you. I got four bars of gold and as a bonus I got two gems.

Stoick's lips curved into a smile as he started to understand where this were going.

-Dad, I need to ask you a really important question, the most important one you'll ever hear from me.' Hiccup drew for air. –Will I have your blessing when I ask Astrid Hofferson to marry me?

A thundering laughter boomed from Stoick's chest, he lifted his son by the shoulders and swung him around like he was a small child, he laughed and laughed and Hiccup could see the tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. Stoick pulled his son close and hugged him hard.

-By the Gods Hiccup! You'll have my blessing a thousand times over! By Thor have I waited for this day?!

Hiccup laughed nervously, the joy he felt was overwhelming and he was afraid he was going to faint. His father put him down at the floor again.

-Now I certainly understand why you rushed off, and it was the right thing to do. Will you go to Astrid's parents tonight, or another day?

-Maybe the day after tomorrow, I want the rings to be finished when I ask them.

-I see. It'll be hard to fall asleep now, but unfortunately, we have to. The big hunt is tomorrow, and I'll be leading it. Good night son, and the Gods bless your path.

Hiccup walked up the stairs, Toothless lay on his stone-bed and slept peacefully. Hiccup pated his head gently and hugged his neck, then went to bed to take of his prosthetic.

When he heard a thud near the rooftop door. He rose up and tilted the shutter to the side, down at the ground stood a small figure dressed in furs. She waved at him and whispered between her teeth: Don't you have a rope or something?

And we can probably figure out how that night went on. (Chapter 3.2)

**(( Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, full hell broke out as I was writing it in my room, so that's why it's got up so late.** **A review is always welcome. Stay tuned!))**


	20. Unbearable questions

**((Welcome, nothing special to say, so let's have a good read!))**

Chapter 20

Unbearable questions.

The morning was announced by a sharp horn-thrust. In every house in all of Berk the people began to get ready for the big hunt. Hiccup pumped up from his bed and landed on his foot… he fell flat on the floor when he realized he hadn't put on his peg-leg. A small hand gently grabbed around his shoulder and Astrid jumped down from the bed so she was on the same level as him.

-Why did you do that sweetie?

-Oh, I had a bad dream… I got scared out of bed.

Astrid hugged him and placed a kiss behind his ear.

-What was the dream about?

-You… and me, I dreamed that I had lost you.

Astrid shrugged and hugged him harder.

-No need to be afraid, You'll never loose me.

Hiccup smiled calmly and with the help of Astrid he sat up at the bed again to put on his prosthetic. He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the roll of soft clay. He reached for it and held it towards Astrid.

-Can you help me for a moment? Me and Gobber will be staying home over the hunt, we have a lot to do at the forge, and amongst those things are making sprints for a wagon, I figured that your fingers should be the perfect width. Can you just poke four holes in this clay, just straight down, with every finger except the thumb please?

-Um… ye, sure I can. Astrid put her finger down into the clay and Hiccup marked every hole with a small symbol, just to keep them apart.

When she was done, Hiccup leaned closer to her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

-Thank you dear, you are really helpful.

-Doing my best I suppose.' Astrid rose up from the bed and put on her clothes. She was stunningly beautiful, even when she was completely covered in thick clothes.

-See you tomorrow Hiccup, wish me luck with the hunt.

-I pray to the Gods, see you tomorrow darling.

Astrid blew him a kiss and walked down the stairs, she bowed before Stoick who was trying to walk up the stairs. When Astrid had left and closed the door behind her Stoick walked up the stairs to his son's room.

-How did she get in?' he asked.

Hiccup pointed at the rooftop door and walked over to Toothless.

-Hmm, she knows that she just need to knock on the door, right?

-Yep, but maybe not in the middle of the night.

-That's true. So son, I'm heading out for the hunt, there are some grilled chicken downstairs and a mug'o mead.

-Thanks dad, see you tomorrow, may the Gods be with you.

Stoick nodded and turned around he was just about to close the door when he heard Hiccup's voice again.

-And dad, keep an eye on Astrid, don't let anything harm her.

-I will, the gold won't be wasted.' He said and walked down the stairs.

Hiccup walked down to the main room alongside Toothless, he shared his chicken with him and threw him a bucket of fish too. Then they saddled up and took some short laps around the island. When they landed again the village was empty. Only the elders and a handful of people was left, and up at the hill where the forge was located, he saw a big viking waving at him. He ran up the hill and greeted Gobber with a polite bow.

-Good day Gobber, let's get the ring-making started, I got the finger measurements.

He gave Gobber the roll of clay. –Goo', which one is which?

-The one with an R over it is the ring finger.

-Okay, let's geh this done now.

Gobber tilted a container filled with melted iron into the holes. He then sat it aside for it to cool. Under the time he chopped the gold into smaller pieces and put them into another container and put it over the fire.

He reassembled a vise and put it atop of the anvil. He took the clay molds and dipped them in a bucket of water so that they would cool of quicker. He smashed the clay and out fell a finger made of metal.

-Soo, now put tha'd in te vise, ye need to make a rings of clay around it. Be as creative as ye can, but it has te be wearable.

Hiccup nodded, he took a chair from the office and placed it close to the vise, he collected some needles and small pieces of scrap metal to help him shape the clay as he wanted. He started off by making the base, a smooth, round ring, then he added a net pattern over it, he made a socket for the gem, and shaped a gem out of clay. After some hours of polishing, fixing, making it over and over again he finally had the perfect shape of their rings.

Gobber took the clay rings and placed them in a small cup, then filled the cups with molten iron.

-Now, we wait for de iron to become solid, , then we'll saw it in the middle, horizontal. Clear te edges, put in te gems and pour gold into te molds.

-Thank you Gobber.' Hiccup said in awe.

*An hour later*

The moment of truth had come, Hiccup carefully sawed down into the chunk of iron, it went very slowly and it made a terrible sound, but at long last, the mold fell apart.

The clay ring fell to the floor and shattered, the small "legs" that had held it centered was still stuck in the bottom of the mold, so Hiccup poked them out with a needle. He carefully placed the small emerald in the fitting socket, he put the "bottom" piece over it and then carefully poured the liquid gold into the holes.

Hiccup breathed out heavily he put the gold container back at the embers in the hearth.

Gobber stepped forward and laid a hand on his shoulder.

-Goo' work… I hope ye do'n forget me when ye make rings fer ye'r wife in de future.

Hiccup blushed. –I'll never forget you Gobber, I will raise a statue in your honor when you pass on to Valhalla.

-De ring should be cool now… but dip it in the bucket just to be sure.' Gobber said and pointed over at the vise.

Hiccup grabbed the mold with a tong and dipped it in the water. He pulled the two parts of iron apart and out fell a golden ring with a flat emerald etched to it.

He picked it up and studied it for a while. –It is beautiful…' he said softly.

Gobber picked up the second mold and gave it to Hiccup, the one he made for himself.

Do the same thing with this and I'll help you clean off the waist and polish it up a little.

Hiccup grabbed the iron mold and handed Gobber the ring. And the process started over.

*Late evening*

The hunting party had returned, it was close to midnight. Hiccup glanced at the small boxes in his hands, he took a deep breath then knocked on the door. He heard some muffled voices and then the door opened on well-oiled hinges.

-Good evening Hiccup, what are you doing here so late? Astrid is already asleep.

-Good evening Herr Hofferson, I got something very important to ask, may you and Mrs. Hofferson take a short walk with me?

Astrid's father looked confused, he nodded at Hiccup and went back inside, moment later he and Helga stood dressed up at the doorway.

-Let's just walk to the docks and back again…' Hiccup said and smiled calmly.

The first minute was awkwardly quiet, but when they were far enough from the house that no one in there would be able to hear them Hiccup took tone.

-Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson, you know that I and your daughter have a special bond, we love each other, and my love to her is greater than to any other. And as we both are growing up, it gets more serious.' Hiccup turned around and looked at the two of them, they held hands and Helga was leaning at Herr Hofferson's chest, they looked very pleased and excited.

-I want to ask for your blessing, when I ask her to marry me.' Hiccup finished.

The two grownups shed tears, the pulled him in for a big hug and squeezed him firmly.

-Of course you have our blessing Hiccup! We was hoping for this day to come.

Hiccup released himself from the hug, he duck down in his pockets and pulled out the small boxes. He opened the black one that belonged to Astrid, and showed the containment to her parents. They gasped, and ones again pulled him in for a hug. They walked back to the house. Hiccup stopped right outside the door, he lowered his voice so only Astrid's parents could hear. He took out a small iron ring from his pocket, together with a map.

-Put this ring and map somewhere where she will definitely notice it. And giver her this note too.

He handed them the objects and hugged them lightly.

-Make sure she comes after me tomorrow.' He said and turned around.

He saw the door close, so he turned back home, he had some things to prepare for tomorrow.

**(( Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluff love. See you in the next chapter.))**


	21. Not really a chapter but a Thanks

**(( Welcome! This won't really be a chapter, but I want to thank you who are supporting the series, this is for you.**

**I just re-watched HTTYD 2, and man did I almost cry, first time I saw it I was so excited over the new movie that I barely paid any attention to the characters, but as I re-watched it *spoiler alert* I was almost cheering when Hiccup and Astrid sat atop of "Itching armpit", so cute! And I actually cried during Gobber's speech when they sat fire to the boat, so much pain and sadness in his voice. (Only thing that disturbs me is that Dreamworks are so afraid of death, both wen Stoick dies and when Drago dies.)**

**Also, I got a review from someone, asking me to write a chapter where Hiccup almost loses Astrid, you know who you are, it really warmed my heart, thank you, I might do it, but it will take a while in this series. (I can do it in the Hiccstrid singles too.) Thanks for the tip dude, I would also like to thank the guy who pointed out my mistake in uploading the same chapter twice ( 18-19) all the support, all the reviews bad and good are read, noticed, thought about and beloved. As long as you are here I will keep updating, writing new series and more. Love you all, very much. A big thank you (that doesn't wash out). Stay tuned!)) **


	22. It ends where it began

**(( Welcome, today will be a good chapter, I can feel it. Now have a good read))**

Chapter 22.

It ends where it began.

Astrid slowly waked up, it was very tempting to close her eyes again and fall back to sleep but the irritating knocking on the door would not stop.

-Get lost!' she shouted at the door.

-Honey, Hiccup was here a moment ago, he wanted to see you.

Astrid quickly sat up in bed and stroke her hair away from her face. She sighed tiredly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Why did Hiccup have to be so diligent… and in the morning too!

Astrid closed her eyes for a second, but that resulted in her falling asleep sitting and she tumbled forward and fell on her face. She was too tired to even care, she pressed her legs against the bed-side and pressed herself forward on the floor with her arms hanging beside her. She crawled over to the chair that still stood in the middle of the room since Hiccup's last visit. She collected her clothes that hung over it and put them on with closed eyes. She stumbled towards the door and fumbled while trying to reach the handle.

When she got out of her room she sat down atop of the stairs and started to bump down the steps one by one. Her mother looked at her with an exhausted look when she came down the stairs on her butt.

-Astrid, honey… You're not very "lady-like" when you do that…

-Merghllllll…. *snore*

-Come have some breakfast.

Astrid tilted forward and slid her butt over to the big table, where she crawled up onto her regular seat. A plate of grilled chicken and eggs were pushed up under her face and made her open her eyes a little, she picked up the knife next to her right hand and stabbed it through the chicken, and she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite.

-So, if you open your eyes you will notice the note that Hiccup left.' Said her mother and smiled broadly at her.

Astrid opened her eyes a little more and swept her gaze over the table, just above her plate lay a map, and an iron ring, and a sheet of paper with a message wrote down on it.

She pushed the iron ring away from the paper and read the words scribbled on it.

"_You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell, you'll also find bronze._

_Gather all, both parents and friends and bring them all to where your lips sealed my heart._

_~Hiccup~_

Astrid frowned while trying to make sense of the words, who fell? What shot? And when in the name of the gods did she seal his heart!?

She read through the paper again while taking another bite of her chicken.

-Mom? Did he say where in the name of the gods he went?

-Good baby Thor in a wagon! You got two parts of the puzzle already!' her mother shouted in frustration and pointed at the map and the iron ring.

It suddenly clicked in Astrid's head, -You see iron…'she moved her eyes to the map.

-Where I shot… He must mean where he shot Toothless down! Mom, I need to gather people, he's up to something!

Helga laughed. –He sure is sweetheart…

Astrid rushed upstairs and took on her winter clothes. She jumped out from her window and down at the roof of Stormfly's nest. She lovingly waked her dragon up and put on the saddle.

Astrid flew up to the Haddock house and knocked on the door, and for ones Stoick opened the door, he smiled happily at her.

-Good morning Astrid, what are you doing here so early?

-I- um… Hiccup left me a note, he asked me to gather some people and go look for him… he left a riddle and a map, I think he have figured out something great and wants to make a dramatic thing out of it.

Stoick still smiled, like he knew what she was talking about, as had her mother… something foul was in the air, were they fooling her?

-I'll help you, go find Gobber, I can go get the academy members for you.' Said Stoick and chuckled a little.

Astrid furrowed her brow and quickly mounted Stormfly, she flew to the forge, Gobber already stood at the front desk and smiled when she landed outside near the building.

-Goo mor'n Astrid, No Hiccup with ye?' he said and smiled stupidly.

-Good morning Gobber, Hiccup left me a note and told me to gather a bunch of people and go find him. Stoick said I should take you with me.

-Thd's right, le's go find Hiccup.

Now Astrid was sure they were fooling her… Hiccup would get for this, even though… both her parents and STOICK was in on it, so it had to be a damn good joke…

Astrid flew down on Stormfly and landed on the main square. Her parents had gathered a bunch of friends to the family, and even some relatives, Stoick had gathered the academy members and Gobber came alone.

-What's the first riddle Astrid?' Stoick asked with a booming voice.

-"You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell you'll also find bronze" 'she read out to the crowd.

-From where did he shoot?' Asked Helga.

-Hiccup have only fired ones, and that was up at… the eastern tower!' Astrid exclaimed with an intriguing voice.

She put her heels in Stormfly's sides and made her rose to the sky.

She landed at the cliff top near the eastern tower, she looked down at the map again and then at the note.

-To where he fell…' she mumbled to herself.

The group of people started to descend to the cliff top. Astrid looked up and out over the horizon.

-Raven point!' she shouted happily and pointed at the cliff ridge at the eastern side of the island.

-Okay, let's get there then.' Said Stoick and started to lead the way down the main road.

Astrid pushed Stormfly to the sky and they slowly flew over the group of people at the ground. They were flying close to the treetops and intensely scouted for any traces of Hiccup.

After about twenty minutes of walking they reached a trench in the dirt, and over it lay a tree fallen at half, the tree that Toothless had broken when he crash-landed, in the tree there was an axe etched. At the end of the axe-shaft hung a bronze ring and another note.

Astrid pulled out the axe and swung it over her head a few times, then she ripped off the note and the ring. She read through the first note to let the crowd hear the rest of the riddle.

-"You see iron, but that's not all, from where I shot to where he fell, you'll also find bronze.

Gather all, both parents and friends and bring them all to where your lips sealed my heart."

Then she read the new note.

-_"As the rules of the Thaw-fest always goes, iron is heavy, bronze is too, though the last prize I want to give you…_

_~Hiccup~_

Astrid spoke quietly to herself, trying to figure out the last clue. She looked down at the two rings in her hand, one iron, third prize… one bronze, second prize… and the last prize is…

-Gold! The last prize is gold! Where my lips sealed his heart… that's where I first kissed him… Toothless cove!

Astrid's cheeks were scarlet red as she started to understand what she was looking for.

She jumped off of Stormfly and started running towards the cove. When she saw the steep path leading down to the valley she stopped, she flattened her clothes with her hands and stroke her hair backwards, then she slowly walked down, when she reached the end of the path she stopped, right behind some small bushes that was now naked of leaves. There he stood, his back turned to her, his red-brown hair flowing down to the bottom of his neck, he wore a black mantle, a well-fitting leather outfit, and boots that covered half of his shin and the edges of them were rolled down and secured with a golden pin.

She took a step out of the bushes. He slowly turned around and smiled at her, she walked over to him in the untouched snow. Her cheeks were burning red, she walked slowly and gracefully closer to him, as she was about an arm-length away from him she stopped. The group of people had managed to get to the bottom of the path and were now staring intensely to see what would happen next.

Hiccup smiled, he reached down in his pocket and closed his hand around a small object, he kneeled down in front of Astrid and held out his hand towards her, he slowly opened the small black box and with a soft, calm voice he asked the most important question ever.

-Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?

Astrid held her hands in front of her mouth, tears were falling from her eyes and she felt how her legs wouldn't be able to support her for much longer as she whimpered out the most important answer ever.

-Yes, I will!

Hiccup gently took hold of her left hand and slid her finger through the golden ring with the green emerald, then he rose up, still holding her hand, he looked down at her and his other hand reached around her back, he tilted his head forward and whispered quietly to her.

-I love you Astrid…

She couldn't express a sound, she gasped and lifted her head so she could look into his eyes that was the same color as the stone in her ring. She parted her lips and moved her head closer to his. Of all their kisses, this one, was what truly meant something.

**(( Thanks for reading! This chapter is a kind of "ending" to this story, the series will continue, just that some changes are made. The next chapter you'll red, Hiccup and Astrid will be married, Snotlout won't be a problem, Astrid will be healed from her wounds, spring have come and a new start for everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, please review and stay tuned!**


	23. A crown of flowers

**(( Welcome. After experiencing a major "writers block" while trying to write about the events after HTTYD 2 I decided that I wanted to keep everyone alive and continue in my own timeline. So ye… wedding! Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 23

A crown of flowers

The spring had slowly crawled back to the shores of Berk and the slopes in the forest was packed with white anemones. The news of Hiccup's proposal had spread like a wildfire and already the following night there had been a great feast held in the great hall.

The two families had decided to wait for the spring before arranging the wedding, and now spring had come. Messengers had been sent out to all their allied clans, and that was about thirty of them.

Right now Hiccup stood on the cliffs overlooking the harbor. He looked out over the sea and carefully watched the handful of ships approaching in the horizon. He patted Toothless on the head and his dragon cooed happily.

-What say you bud? One last flight before the big day?

Toothless puffed his head against Hiccup's leg in agreeal.

Hiccup swung his leg over the back of the black dragon and grabbed on to the handles in the front of the saddle. He kicked his heels lightly at Toothless sides to let him know he was ready to take off. They hadn't more then left the ground when a blue nadder came swooshing over their heads and turned to them just a few meters away from the cliffs.

-Where'ya going darling? Not running away I hope…

-Why would I want to run away? I'm marrying you tomorrow and there is no place I'd rather be than here with you.

-Then why are you out flying?

Hiccup pointed in the direction of the approaching ships, Astrid turned her head and looked in that direction. She looked back at him and nodded.

-Then I take the last flight with you.' She said and smiled.

-It'll be my pleasure.

The sun set as the couple flew to the sky and disappeared over the forest.

Most of the tribes still had trouble with dragons, so the village was emptied of them, they had all flown on vacation on the other side of the forest-y island together with a small group of riders. The legend of "Hiccup the Night wing" had already been widely spread in the archipelago so there was no need to hide Toothless. Most of their world had changed thoughts about the Night furies, after what they had heard about Hiccup they thought that maybe the furies was the one dragon you could actually tame?

Astrid and Hiccup landed in the secret vale where all the dragons were occupied. They greeted the stationer dragon riders and shared a meal with them, also gave them news about what was happening in the village.

When the sun had sunken and the dusk crept in on them they all mounted up, leaving behind two of the more intelligent dragons to keep an eye on the others. Hiccup sat atop Toothless with Astrid's arms wrapped around his chest and her chin tucked in the bow of his neck while the other four riders shared two dragons.

Astrid tilted her head and playfully bit Hiccup in the ear, he shrugged and smiled at her.

-What would I be without you, love?' he whispered.

-Far, far from the island probably…' she whispered back.

That was one hundred percent true, if it hadn't been for Astrid, Hiccup would have left the day he was supposed to kill his first dragon, about five years ago.

He snapped out of his flashback and turned his head towards his soon-to-be wife and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

He looked forward again as Astrid tightened her grip around him. A song was playing in Hiccup's head, a song that his father was hummed from time to time, a song that Stoick had sung to him when he was very small. A song that his mother had wrote before her life had ended.

He smiled to himself… 'A song that was going to play during his wedding'.

The group landed in protection of the dark. Astrid and Hiccup walked down to the harbor where the ships now lay anchored. The "Iron wolf clan" had come, the "Trident clan" had come, "South sails", "Sea slug" "Marauder", even the mighty "High peak" and many others had come!

There were some men left to guard the boats, they looked suspiciously at the two newcomers, especially since there was a night fury walking beside them.

-Good evening gents, I am Hiccup.

The men gasped.

-Can you tell me where to find your chiefs?

-Yes lord Night wing! Most of them is with you father, Stoick the vast, up at the great hall.' Said a man while standing to attention.

-No need for titles my friend, I'm glad you're all here.

The man glanced nervously over at Toothless.

-May I touch him, my lord?

It took a moment for Hiccup to get it he was not used to be called "my lord" or being asked if Toothless could be pated.

-Well, I guess you can…' he shrugged.

Toothless walked closer to the man and tilted his head at him. The man reached his hand out slowly and gently put it at the back of Toothless head.

The man shivered, his face showed clear signs of fear and respect. He breathed in tugs.

Then Toothless opened his eyes, he looked straight into the man's eyes and jumped forward, he knocked the man to the ground hand stood over him, his tongue hanging out and his teeth indented. At first the man shouted in fear, for he believed his time on Midgard was over for sure, but when he opened his eyes again and saw the big dragon smiling at him he let out a little chuckle.

Toothless stepped back again and moved to stand on Hiccup's side.

-What's your name friend?

-Erik, Erik the fish master. Clan South sails.

Erik moved his gaze to the stunningly beautiful girl behind Hiccup.

-And this must be the exquisitely beautiful Astrid Hofferson?' he said softly and bowed deeply.

-Thank you Erik, but you don't need to flatter me.

-Of course not my lady, I'm sorry.

Astrid flinched a lock of hair over her shoulder and straightened her back proudly.

-I could get used to this.' She whispered in Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup nodded and took her hand in his.

-Do you want to walk with us to the great hall? I have never met your chief personally, so if you are willing to point him out for me that would be great.

Erik smiled, then took a step closer to the couple. He reached his hand forth.

-Chief Erik, of the Southern sails clan. It's an honor to meet you lord Hiccup Haddock Night wing.

*Next day*

It was early morning when Hiccup woke up, his father came crashing through the door with a sack over his shoulder. He emptied its containment over Hiccup and smiled broadly.

-Goo' morning son, no time to waste! Put on your clothes and let's go!

Hiccup quickly put on the clothes, there was a lot of linen material in the outfit, fitting for a chief's son, and for a wedding. The clothes was deep blue with red stitches, for his hands he wore polished iron gloves and his shoulders were covered in the same material, shoulderpads that reminded an awful lot like Astrid's. his pants were baggy linen in the color of gray and red. Stoick covered his hands in warmed bee wax and stroke his hands through Hiccup's hair slicking it backwards and he immediately looked damn fancy.

Stoick moved back and held up Hiccup's polished shield so he could see his reflection.

-What do you think son? Looking good?

-I'm… stunning.' He said in awe. Stoick chuckled and put an enormous hand on Hiccups shoulder.

Over at the Hofferson house the events wasn't very different. Astrid had been dragged out of bed, her hair had been done till perfection, she had been bathed in lavender oil and the rarest of the family gems had been pulled out of the closet. Finally her mother came down the stairs with the long beautiful dress, even if Astrid weren't much for dresses she smiled broadly at the sign of this one. At the end of this day she and Hiccup would be a married couple, they would move in to the newly built house at the hill overlooking raven point and everything would be perfect.

Helga walked closer to Astrid, she had tears in her eyes as she held the dress against Astrid's shoulders. It would fit perfectly. All the women in the village had helped out while making it. But it was mostly sewn by Ruffnut and Helga who were the best tailors in all of Berk.

Also Hiccup's outfit was mostly sewn by Tuff and the twin's mother.

Astrid was so stunning, her beauty was indescribable. Carl Hofferson, (Astrid's father) held his arm out for his daughter to take, she laid her arm around his and together they walked outside in the bright sunlight. The people of Berk and the guests from the other clans was making a pathway to the cliffs over the sea. It was a pretty long walk, and the path was winding, to let as many people as possible see the beautiful bride. When they walked past the section reserved for the "South sails clan" Astrid noticed the face of Chief Erik. The previous night had been long, it had started with the couple and Erik taking a few pints of mead, later on they were discussing wildly why you had five fingers instead of six… and after some more hours the monstrously big man called Erik had actually carried both Astrid and Hiccup to their respective houses and handed them to their parents. He was a good man that one, he and Hiccup have seemed to bond well.

Astrid returned her gaze to the path and now noticed her friends from the academy, they were whistling loudly and clapping hands and she now knew it was close to the end of the path.

They stepped around the last corner and her heart skipped a beat.

"This was it, it happened now! She was getting married. Wife of a chief!"

Hiccup smiled at her, there was a small altar built at the edge of the cliff. At the altar stood Elder Gothi, who was the spiritual leader, she would seal their souls to each other. Stoick, the chief of Berk and Father of Hiccup, who would perpetuate them. And Snotlout, who carried the two rings of solid gold.

Carl let go of his daughter's arm and walked to stand beside Snotlout. Tears of pride was falling down his cheeks and he smiled happily at Hiccup.

Hiccup was stunned, it seemed as if Astrid only grew more beautiful for every passing day, but this day, she was so heavenly beautiful that even Freya herself had to be jealous.

He had to use all his will not to grab her in his arms and kiss her violently. She walked up to him slowly, lifting the hem of her dress with the tip of her fingers. She stood facing Hiccup, and he took her hands in his, and lifted them to the height of their waists, then they turned their heads towards Gothi. The old woman tapped her staff in the ground and all the cheering and clapping immediately stopped. The woman who almost never spoke took to word, her voice sounding very much like a crow and she spoke silently. Yet in some strange way her words was heard by all the people gathered.

-Beloved villagers, guests from across the sea. A great day has come, the boy who led us to a new era will today marry the fiercest, and bravest girl currently walking upon Midgard. Mat their path always be blessed by the gods, may they find hope even in the darkest of hours, and may they have many wonderful children!

Gothi waved her hand over her head like she was gathering invisible power, she gestured for the couple to bow down, for she was a very short woman. She twisted her fingers rapidly in front of their faces and suddenly opened it wide, spreading her fingers and pointing her palm at them both. Hiccup felt how some kind of power washed through him, all the nervousness ran of him, the doubts and fears washed away, so for Astrid.

Gothi smiled as she saw the gods blessing had worked. She stepped back and made room for Stoick.

Stoick stepped forth, he had his ceremonial belt and armor and looked very proper. His voice was carried out over the crowd like a strong wind.

-Beloved people of Berk! Beloved guests and allies, we are here today because of these two.

He laid his hands on the couple's shoulders.

-They are young, but have been through a lot, they think they have been tested…' he said with a joking voice.

-They have NO IDEA! Let them get married and they'll have a real challenge!' he said and laughed heartily.

He then switched to be a bit more serious again.

-Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third, do you take Astrid Hofferson the Fearless to be your bride, and to love her in moments of joy and in moments of pain, and protect her from all harm until Valhalla welcomes you?

-Yes, I will.' He answered with a lump in the throat. He glanced nervously at her and smiled.

-Good, Now do you, Astrid Hofferson the Fearless take this Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock the Third to be your groom and to love him in moments of joy and moments of pain until Valhalla welcomes you?

Astrid looked up at Hiccup, she put her hands closed over his and took a step closer, her eyes were glittering in excitement as she uttered the words.

-Yes, I will.

Snotlout stepped forward to the sound of applauds he kneeled down and held the pillow with the rings at Stoick, he picked them up and turned back to the couple. He held the rings between his fingers and slowly slid them onto theirs.

When he stepped back e blinked at Hiccup.

-You may now kiss the bride!

Hiccup didn't miss a beat, as fast as he heard "Y" he pulled her towards him, tilted her head and kissed her deeply, again to the sound of applauds. As they stood there intertwined in each other, partially lost in their own world the orchestra started to play the song Hiccup had told them to (( Now is important that you go to Youtube or any other site with fresh music and listen to Ed sheeran's "Tenerife sea" and listen to the lyrics, thank you))

Astrid looked up, she smiled at the crowd and threw her bouquet of flowers far into the crowd, at the same time Hiccup placed a small crown of whiter roses on Astrid's head. She looked at him again.

-You're the bride of spring, and I will always love you…

Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

-Lets rule Berk as never before, with a crown of flowers!' she giggled happily.

**(( Thank you for reading! Not my best chapter, I'm sorry, but it'll do. I'm writing this the 31 of October, and tomorrows my birthday, I'm telling you that just for the ego trip. I would also like to ask a favor of you, if you have any idea of a story, or a wish for some special event either for the "Singles series" or "OTWOL" please send me a message, post it in the review section or if you want to give me a more detailed description you can send it via E-mail at Joel-fredriksson **

**Thank you)) **


	24. Gifts and promises

**(( Welcome! ****))**

Chapter 24

Gifts and promises.

After the wedding ceremony the whole village and guests went straight to the great hall, where food and brews were gathered in abound and also where the dance would be held.

Hiccup and Astrid was the first to enter the enormous hall, closely followed by Stoick and the rest of the Hofferson-family, the academy members and their families, Gobber and the visiting chiefs. The newlyweds sprung out on the empty floor in the middle of the hall, holding each other's hands while graciously dancing around the floor, then the parents joined in, their friends with their respective dates for the evening and soon the whole of Berk was twirling around on the hard stone floor.

In the heat of the dance Hiccup suddenly kneeled down, Astrid jumped over his bent leg ((this move can be seen in HTTYD2 when Val and Stoick dances)) and that was the signal for everyone to stop and take a seat.

Hiccup was placed in the high-seat, Astrid on his right and Stoick on his right, the Hofferson family was placed at the long table at the right as well. It was now time for the wedding gifts.

First up was the chief of the High peak clan, the mightiest of all clans. The chief, Aske the conquer, stepped up he spoke softly with a mighty voice.

-I am honored to be the first to say "congratulations on your wedding" and I'm honored to finally meet you in person, lord Nightwing! My clan have brought you the humble gift of three ships filled with gold, silver and iron. May our friendship be strong and lasting!

The mighty man bowed deeply and stepped back to the sound of overwhelming applauds.

Next came Joran the unblooded, of the Trident clan. He was a young man, at his early thirties. He was clad in a shining armor. His clan was known mercenaries and among the finest warriors and smiths in the known world. His voice was rustling and dark, but his charisma spread through the room like the light of a lantern.

-Hiccup, Astrid… Have I ever seen such a lovely couple!? The warriors of the Trident clan have assembled gifts for you, from our raids in the west, a shipment full of rare cloths, gems and weapons. It have also come to my understanding that the mighty Nightwing does not wield a weapon, that'll be changed, I'm leaving you this sword, made for a "King" of the southwest, and two men to teach you to use it.'

He stepped up to Hiccup's table and placed the sword in front of him. He turned around but stood still for a second.

-Oh, almost forgot, for the bride… I heard you liked axes?

Astrid nodded at him eagerly.

Joran held up his hand and one of his men came running to him with a package draped in red silk wave cloth. He took the draped weapon in his hands and held it towards Astrid. She let her fingers trace around the covered handle and slowly closed her grip around it after an encouraging nod from the war-lord. When the cloth was slid of it revealed a beautifully crafted axe, with gold tracing along the handle in what looked like rivers, the blades had the pattern of deer's and birds inscribed in the softer metal and the edges was honed to the point where they could slice a soul.

Astrid gasped in awe, she placed the axe in front of her and nodded happily at the battle-scared chief.

The Iron wolfs stepped up, unlike the other clans who was ruled by one chief this clan had a council of three, the clan was known for being fierce warriors, good hunters and always on the good side when it came to economics. The trio spoke only one word each which made it a bit hard to follow along what they said, but the act only deepened the myth about the members sharing the same soul. They were all dressed in black fur cloaks despite the spring warmth, their faces were covered with black cloth and they stood hunched.

-Gold. And. Weapons. They. Have. Brought. But. Still. The. God's. Words. Are. Untold. You. Will. Conquer. Land. And. seas. Wealth. Will. Be. Spilled. Upon. You. All. Your. Sons. And. Daughters. Will. Follow. Strong. And. Never. Will. You. Be. forgotten. Though. At. Last. The. Hour. Waits. When. Blood. spills. But. Love. Will. Still. Hold.'

The three men stepped back and when Hiccup looked down at the table in front of him and Astrid, he noticed a small bag with some weird herbs, potions and ointments that seemed to have appeared magically. He shook off the ghostly feeling that had crept upon him and raised his hand for the next one to step forth.

Both Astrid and Hiccup smiled happily when the young Chief Erik stepped out on the big floor in front of their table. Erik smiled broadly at them and turned to the crowd.

-My clan, the South sails, have always been travelers, we have explored many unsailed waters and soil my bridges if we haven't crossed the back of "Jörmundgand" both once and twice! But I feel ashamed for not sailing here more often… I have decided to send you twenty brave men and women to train in the art of dragon riding, along with a ship full of exotic herbs and seeds, and also, I have heard the spiking's of your "Toothless" being the last night fury. I am pretty sure I had one swooshing by my village just a few days before we left, if I ever encounter it again I will come here for you, master Nightwing.

Hiccup rose up in excitement, if that was true… oh gods, he could barely think of it! Toothless would be so happy.

Erik bowed and stepped back to his place. The ceremony continued, all the chiefs presented their gifts and you could notice how the smile on Stoick's and Gobber's face grew as more metal, gold, herbs, seeds, cattle and money was given to the village. Astrid and Hiccup held hands under the table and softly stroke each other's hands. Hiccup only thought about the possibility of finding another night fury, Astrid only thought about what they could do for the village with all this money and resources. When all the clans were done it was time for everyone in the village, they had a big, unfurnished, home now after all.

Most of the villagers brought just that, from chairs and beds to pelts and carpets, cutlery and chandeliers. When the last family on Berk had handed over their gift Hiccup rose, he knocked his clay mug with a metal spoon and a clear "pinging" tone spread in the room.

-Everyone! I thank you from the whole of my heart, This day have been the best one in my life, thanks to you all, but most to one special person, Astrid Hofferson! Let's call a toast in her honor!

Everyone in the hall lifted their mugs and sung out: For Astrid!' Hiccup continued.

-Just five years ago, no one away from Berk knew who I was, and those who lived on Berk wished they didn't. I was never much of a viking, and I ruined ten times as much as I did good. When I found my dragon friend in the woods and started doing good in the arena, I felt how the pressure became more serious, to someone's vexation…'

He looked down at Astrid and smiled.

-The day I was signed to kill my first dragon I was ready to leave, I had my stuff packed and was sure this was the last time I'd ever set foot on Berk, but just as I was calling Toothless I heard the sound of a honing stone and my heart stopped. She was so beautiful, so perfect… by the gods I was in trouble… but you know what they say?'

Hiccup changed his voice to mimic his father's.

-Ye'gatta' take a girl with STORM!'

He was rewarded with a round of chuckles.

-After a swift flight I knew I couldn't leave, and look at me now! Getting married to the girl of mine and everybody else's dreams, being known throughout the known world as… what did you call me? Lord Nightwing was it?

The crowd chuckled again and Hiccup smiled broadly and returned to his speech.

-And you know what more they say? "Behind ev're big man stands en even begger flagon!". 'He said in the voice of Gobber.

\- Let me rephrase that. "Behind every small excuse for a man stands a strong and beautiful woman…". What I want to say is; I have always loved you Astrid, since we were five summers old, and I only love you more for each passing day. Without you I would be lost.'

Astrid smiled up at him with watery eyes, she knew the words were true and that made her proud.

-Again, cheers to Astrid and you are welcome to dig in to the food!' he shouted and raised his mug.

Everyone raised their mugs and hungrily started to ravage the food.

Astrid leaned closer to Hiccup, resting her head at his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

-You'll make a great chief the day your father decides to retire.

-Thank you, love.

The party lasted until the next evening, for if it was something Vikings could it was partying! And every tribe wanted to beat the others in a fictional game of drinking and eating.

Hiccup and Astrid sneaked away a bit earlier than the others, they ran out of the great hall in protection of the others drunkenness and soon found themselves crawling in through Hiccup's roof-top-door. And we can probably guess how that went…

**(( Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm trying to introduce some new characters such as Erik and the other chiefs. Also I would like to do a bit of a shutout to some of my favorite writers: Ecoutez. Miss Pookamonga. Ahoykilee.**

**If you're not already following them I recommend you to do so. **

**And at last, if you have an idea at how you want the story to continue, either the "Singles" or "OTWOL" you can send me a message, post it in the review section or if you got a more detailed version you can send it via E-mail to "Joel-fredriksson "**

**Thank you!**


	25. Heather report part III

**(( Welcome! I had some great responses on my last two chapters, and now I got a full plan of the story development! Thank you and have a good read))**

Chapter 25

Heather report part III

-Lord Nightwing! Lend me a hand here will ya?' Stoick shouted sarcastically and waved for his son to get over.

The big viking huffed in exhaustion as he dragged the big wooden bedframe up the hill.

Hiccup ran down to him and grabbed the back end of it and lifted with all his strength.

-Why did you have to build the house so far from the village, and on a hill too!' his father complained.

-Cause this was the best spot for one, and it got a nice view and everything. And why do you have to call me that?

-Call you what, my lord?' he said teasingly.

-Shut up dad. See this positively, with such a wonderful home we will never have to do this again, and since the dragons no longer are burning the place every two weeks, *choke* thanks to me *choke* this will last even longer.

Stoick was not the person who usually complained over heavy lifting, but with a hammering hangover even he got a little grumpy and weak.

There were a steady stream of villagers walking up the hill to the newly built house, all carrying furniture, Astrid stood at the entrance and directed the people where they should put the objects, even if she weren't the typical woman she now looked like she had always been tidy and had an eye for design. She, nor Hiccup had ever entered the house till now but she already had an excellent plan of how everything was supposed to look, and Hiccup was okay with that.

When Stoick and Hiccup finally reached the house she smiled deviously at them, she pointed at the open door and up the stairs that was located right inside.

-Up the stairs, the big room to the left, against the left wall up against the window.

Both Hiccup and Stoick sighed in resignation.

Astrid giggled and kissed Hiccup quickly on the cheek as he passed her, then she rushed of to help her parents to put down the heavy chairs in the living room.

The two Vikings sighed heavily as the put the down the bed where they had been ordered, they leaned over it to find rest.

-Whooo… Glad tha'd is over.' Stoick said and covered his forehead with his palm.

They heard Astrid yell from downstairs. -Haddock! Get down here, we're not done yet!

Both of them sighed and slowly walked down again. Astrid smiled evilly and pointed at the end of the hill at an enormous table.

-Aw come on! That thing is the size of a ship! Who even built a table that size? Can't you make silent Sven and Spitlout take that one?' Hiccup whined.

-Haha, nope! You're halfly chief now, you can't force your people to do all the heavy work, love.

Stoick nodded at him. –That's the way it works son, sorry.

-But look at me, I'm a freaking toothpick…

Astrid wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

-Doesn't matter, your chief-ish…

-Don't you know who I am?' he shouted jokingly.

-I'm the mighty…'

-Lord Nightwing!' Erik's voice was heard from the bottom of the hill.

-Exactly.' He whispered and nodded at Astrid.

-Yes, Chief Erik?

-A ship recently docked at the harbor, the crew asked for the newlyweds.

Hiccup smiled happily, he took Astrid's hand in his and started walking down the path.

-Sorry dad, you can carry some of the boxes to pass the time, you know, duty before entertainment.' He said and hurried before his father could protest.

Erik waited for them at the end of the hill, his arms crossed and a happy smile on his lips.

-You don't look very worn, friend. You didn't hit the mead as hard as everyone else?' Hiccup asked and smiled.

-Oh I sure did! Drank the other chiefs under the table, ask your dad. They don't withstand much…

Hiccup's eyes widened, Stoick was known for being very tolerant when it came to alcohol, and if this man had drank him under the table and still could stand up… damn…

-So, what clan did the ship belong to? And did the captain introduce himself?

-It was actually a she, beautiful girl that one, black hair and slender body.' He moved his hands in the air in the shape of a woman's body.

-Huh, wonder who that can be.' He said and furrowed his brow.

-I did not recognize the sails, so I have no idea what clan it belongs to.

They walked the rest of the road in silence, when they reached the long wooden path down to the docks Hiccup immediately recognized the ship, and his heart skipped a beat.

Astrid did to, but instead of happiness her previously good mood was as blown away with the wind. Hiccup fastened his steps and almost jogged down the steep ramp.

As he reached the pier where the ship lay anchored a black haired figure jumped over board and came running towards him, she jumped the last meter right into Hiccup's open embrace.

-Heather! What are you doing here!?' he shouted happily.

Heather broke the hug and swiftly kissed him on the cheek.

-Hey Hiccup! As fast as I heard you were getting married I ordered a ship to sail here, unfortunately the messenger was delayed, so we missed the party.

Astrid saw it all going down, how she hugged him tightly and…Kissed him! That bitch!

Astrid slowly descended to the bottom of the ramp and walked up to stand beside Hiccup, she took his hand and pulled him down to the level of her head and kissed him viciously, she broke the kiss after some seconds and looked at Heather with a neutral expression.

-Good day, Heather.' She spat out.

-I'm happy to see you too Astrid…' Heather said with a sour look on her face, she turned to Hiccup again.

-So, Hiccup! You got to fill me in on everything that have happened here since last time. I have really missed Berk and the gang.

Heather took Hiccup arm in hers and nodded her head towards the village. Hiccup started to turn around and Astrid loosened her grip of his hand as his fingers carefully slid away from her hand, like he didn't even notice she had been there at all.

She stood still, her fists closed so hard her knuckles turned white and her mouth was twisted in a pisst-off grimace.

Erik took place beside her.

-Oh, you don't like that one eyh?

-Shut the fuck up Erik… I'll kill that bitch.

The insult slipped of Erik like water on a goose, he shrugged and started walking after Hiccup and Heather.

Astrid felt how her face turned red, she pulled her shoulder up to the height of her ears and started walking her too.

"She just wanted me to come here so she could piss me off, HOW dare she! She fucking KISSED him. And how can he be so easily over won? No, don't let this run out over Hiccup, he only sees her like a friend, but she will keep those disgusting lips away from MY property!"

Astrid hurried her steps, she walked past Erik who clearly was checking out Heathers butt, she tackled him lightly and walked up to Hiccup's free arm. She shoved her arm in under his and intertwined their fingers.

-Gees Astrid, why so rough all of sudden?' he said surprised.

Astrid stared at him like he was dragon-dung-stupid.

-What?' he said with an innocent voice.

They took a short tour through the village, Hiccup talked about all the changes that had been made, like the pens, restorations of the great hall and the forge. He spoke about the party and whenever he wanted Astrid to fill something in she gave him a sour look and squeezed his hand in a minor painful way.

When they were close to the hill where their house was built and still being furnished Astrid jerked Hiccup's arm, disturbing him in his story about the Berserker war.

-Look Hiccup, the table is still standing there, and I'm sure they have messed up the house too, let's get it done.

-But Astrid, Heather's here, can't the house wait?

-The table… now…

-Okay, okay. Don't be so drastic. Erik, could you please help Heather to some food at the great hall? We'll meet up later.

Erik nodded and held out his arm for Heather to take.

-Well, see you later Hiccup and… Astrid.' She said and turned around to Erik and walked off.

Hiccup smiled and turned around to Astrid, his smile fell immediately.

-Astrid, what the heck? What have flown into you?

-What the heck ME!? She turns up and in a second you're her dog! You don't do that to a newly married man!

-For the first, I'm no one's dog, for the second, what in the name of Oden did she do?

-She freaking kissed you! Didn't you notice, or were you too caught up by her body pressed against yours?

-Her what…? Astrid what do you think of me? I married you yesterday, and you think I'm running after others the very next day?

-The table Hiccup. Get rid of that damned table…

Hiccup sighed, he waved for two men to help him out with the enormous table and they slowly started to descend to the top of the hill.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and watched her husband carry the heavy furniture. The corners of her mouth was pointing downwards. She blew her bangs away from her face irritated.

"She will get for daring to turn up here" she thought to herself.

**(( Thanks for reading! Oooh, drama, what will happen next? Haha, a bit short chapter, but I didn't have time for much more today. Stay tuned and please review, see ya!))**


	26. A insane move

**((Wellcome****! I'm in a very weird mood today, I feel the urge to write, I got time and everything, but my mind is totally blank… let's see if it works out anyways. Have a good read. Mature content))**

Chapter 26

A insane move.

Astrid walked a good distance behind Hiccup, still grumpy but at least she didn't feel the urge to mangle a poor tree with her axe anymore. They had just finished the decorations of the house and was now walking around the big main room. They had a fire lit in the hearth, the bear pelts from Hiccup's room was covering the floor and making it soft and cozy.

All their wedding gifts had ben tucked away into a big utility room at the back of the house.

They had pretty much received a full weapon arsenal each, lots of clothes, precious metal, money, herbs and just about everything they needed and didn't need at all.

Astrid sat down on a chair at the humongous table, she sighed deeply and rested her head against her palms. Hiccup sat down beside her, reaching his arm around her shoulders.

-I'm sorry dear, I realize it was wrong of me to fool after Heather today, but I just don't know, when I saw her I got so uncontrollably happy.'

Astrid lifted her head from her hands and tilted it against Hiccup's chest.

-But you're married to me…' she said softly with a trace of weariness in her voice

-And I would not like it in any other way. I will never fall in love with Heather, I never could and never will. You know why?

-Sure.' She wimped out.

-Because I have always been loving you with my full heat. Never have I ever even considered anyone else.

Astrid looked up at him with a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh gods, he was so adorable, his nervous voice, his emerald-green eyes that was looking at her so lovingly, his soft fingers that was stroking the back of her hand. She couldn't stay mad at him!" she pulled her hand from his and punched him hard in his shoulder.

-Oow! Why do you still do that?

-That was for being such a dog…

She grabbed his new shirt and violently pulled him at her, embracing him in her arms and pulling one leg behind the end of his back, she kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him into it, opening their mouths in unison and letting their tongues touch each other. His hands were reaching down under her leg that was still on the chair and lifted her up to him.

All of Astrid's thoughts was blown away, she just wanted him even closer, she wanted to melt into his body and become a part of him, forever in touch of his handsomely toned back, his strong arms, feel a hand through his red-ish hair. She put her feet down on the floor and held her hands around his jawbone. She ended the kiss and gasped for air, then leaned back and slowly curled down to the floor with him following close by. Their arms searched each other's bodies and once again they were locked into a long kiss.

Hiccup was choked, her mood that had been so sour just a moment ago was suddenly changed into this… he didn't disapprove though. He still got shivers every time her lips touched his, and her hands that was tracing his back, oh gods he loved her!

Hiccup was lost in his thoughts as he heard her voice, saying the weirdest words that had ever left her lips.

-I want a child Hiccup.' She said with a begging voice. Hiccup looked surprised at her and she too looked totally surprised.

-W-what?' he chuckled while standing on all fours over her.

Astrid blushed deeply and hid her face in his shoulder.

-Sorry, my mind got ahead of me.' She blurted out.

Hiccup smiled at her, though she didn't see it.

-Was that true?' he asked in a calm voice.

Astrid smiled broadly into his shoulder and her blush deepened.

-I'm afraid so…' she whispered. And in the next second she was in Hiccup's arms again, he lifted her and started walking up the stairs.

Astrid was blushing terribly, she was so into the kiss and just let her mind float.

She loved him so much! She never thought she would be able to ever love, her harshness had seemed to scare off most people, and she had liked it that way. She had always known Hiccup gave her long glances but had never cared, he had been too weak, but after the Red Death he had been so different in her eyes, she had cared for him and slowly learned to love him, two years later she had reluctantly admitted to herself that she liked him and his glances. And now she couldn't understand how she ever could have disliked him. His arms around her, his lips, his chest pressed against hers and she could feel his heartbeats. She wanted this to be everlasting, she wanted a future with him and the thought of becoming chief-wife was just perfect for her. She wanted to, how girlish it even sounded, bare his children, and then it slipped. The thought in her head had in some strange way formed into words and now it was said. The heat in her face was so intense she felt like burning but when Hiccup lifted her up to, what she presumed he would, make her wish come true it was so intense she just HAD to cool off. She started to undo the buttons on the knee-long dress she had been wearing for the day. Hiccup placed her on their new bed and kissed her forehead. He stood at the foot end of it and slowly and teasingly slid of his shirt.

She panted heavily and finally got rid of her disturbing dress.

Hiccup crawled up on the bed and kissed her bare legs, her navel, her stomach and her chest. He tilted his head and kissed her at a soft point in the bend of her neck that only he in the entire world knew of. She pulled him against her and kissed him intensely. His hands wandered searchingly along her sides up to the ribbon of cloth covering the soft lumps on her chest. He lifted her a little to unhook the clips at the back and carefully pulled it off her. His other hand started to massage her bare torso and she rewarded him with a quiet moan.

Her hands went along his muscular stomach down to his hips. She curled her fingers around the edges of his pants and started pushing them downwards to reveal all of him. He was already rock-hard and that made her giggle into the kiss they shared.

Her tiny hand grasped around the bottom of the shaft and she slowly stroke it up and down to his amusement. He exhaled stuttering and reached his hands down to the end of her spine and placed his arm around her round bottom. His hand reached around her butt and his fingers carefully touched the dampness inside her panties, she shivered at the touch but did not give in to fast, until he started to kiss his way downwards, again hitting the soft-spot and made her shiver once more. His hand started to push her panties down her legs to fully expose her and at last he kissed her there, the sensation came rushing through her spine and made her head turn blank. God's damned yes she wanted this. He slowly let his tongue out and she more or less exploded in motions, her hands gripped the bed sheets hard and she moaned loudly.

What had only been dampness suddenly became a river and she could see between halfly closed eyes that Hiccup enjoyed this almost as much as her. She could not stand much more but still let it slip, her mind turned completely blank and she felt the sensation of flying

She grabbed his hair and violently pulled him up against her. She moved one hand to his shaft and pointed it at the tight opening he had just explored and with a sturdy push he was inside.

Her eyes rolled, she bit her lip and dug her nails into Hiccup's freckled back. He moved in and out in a slow temper.

-M-more…' she gasped out.

Hiccup picked up the speed a little and he too started breathing heavily.

Every pound sent sensation through her and she moaned shamelessly high. After about ten minutes he pulled out, he pushed her up on her knees and elbows and placed himself behind her and slammed it in roughly. He held a firm grip around her butt and his hips moved rapidly. They lost track of time completely but at long last she could hear Hiccup groan in exhaustion, he was close. She felt him widen and how his fluids was pumping inside her.

He exhaled loudly and fell to the side of her, he put a strong arm under her head and looked into her eyes, his glittering like sunshine on the ocean waves.

-I love you Astrid.' He whispered.

-I love you too, my lord.' She said teasingly.

-Can you please stop that? I'm no one's lord.

-Except your people… and everyone else's too.

Hiccup sighed, right now he wanted to do nothing more than carry Astrid downstairs in all her naked glory and just eat dinner, watch the flames and then go to sleep with her right next to him, but no such luck, he had made the foolish mistake by inviting Heather and their respective families to eat with them. He pated Astrid on the butt and rose up from the comfortable bed to put on his clothes.

-Sweetheart, could you help me with dinner?'

-Murghhllll… why did you invite them? I just want to sleep now.' She responded tiredly but at last she rolled off of the bed and put on her clothes.

**((Thanks for reading, yet another short chapter… School is taking the toll on me. Well, at least I can update more often… review and stay tuned!))**


	27. Still a Heather to manage

**(( Welcome! I will update today, for I got no time in the weekend since I'm out fishing with two good friends. I got a notification from a guy telling me to mark the stories as Mature, thanks dud, I'll get to it immediately. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 27

Still a Heather to manage.

Stoick had taken his place on the high-seat at the end of the table, to his left sat the Hofferson family, including Astrid, who was now known as a Haddock. And at the left sat the guest and his son.

Astrid clapped her hands and they could all dig in.

One of Astrid's favorite things about being married was all the status she got, especially since she was married to the heir to the leadership of Berk. She could boss around EVERYONE now, and even such a small thing as clapping her hands when dinner was allowed, though Hiccup had done most of the cooking, made her proud. Everything would have been great if not for a minor disturbing fact, the Black haired girl who seemed to take all the attention.

Both Stoick and Carl was dragged into a long conversation about Heather's fairly unknown clan, the pinecone clan, and her mother was as swallowed up by all the new types of food Heather described from their island. Hiccup too was once again enthralled by her honey-words. Astrid didn't want all that adoring being wasted on the spoiled girl, she cleared her throat.

-So Heather, if I may interrupt?

-Go on, Miss Haddock.

-I understand from your stories that Pine Island is a very nice place, but I can't stop wondering, how's it going with the dragons? You left them out completely from what I've cared to listen.'

Heather lowered her head, looking a little bit excusing.

-Not very good I'm afraid, the people back home is not very good listeners, they have a very die-hard hatred for dragons, the killing is still going on…

-We can help you with that!' Hiccup's voice was heard. Astrid looked surprised. Well, that backfired, she thought to herself. She stared angrily at Hiccup who, too had realized what he had said and now regretted it badly.

-You can!? Thank you Hiccup.

Heather put her arms around Hiccups neck and hugged him tightly.

Astrid closed her fist under the table and once again looked at her husband with a terrifying grimace.

Helga, who knew her daughter better than herself saw what was going on, her smart brain worked rapidly, trying to find a solution for her daughter's crisis.

-So, Hiccup, Astrid, where have you planned your honeymoon to be?' she said and winked at Astrid.

-We haven't even…'

-We're going south!' Astrid interrupted. Taking Hiccups hand from across the table and stroking the back of it firmly.

-Ooh, south. How exiting! How far did you plan?' Helga asked again, looking at Astrid with a half teasingly look. It was Hiccup who spoke first though.

-To the South Sails island and even a bit further. Chief Erik told me of some really beautiful islands in their archipelago where he had built a hunting shack once. Pretty big if I'm not mistaken. He showed me some drawings he had made, he's quite talented in drawing actually.

-No, not compared to you dear.' Astrid reassured with a lovingly smile, Hiccup had followed the improvised plan perfectly.

-Thank you sweetheart.' He said and they shared a short kiss, leaning over the table.

Stoick and Astrid's parents chuckled at the sight, but Heather looked down with a somewhat sour face.

Hiccup turned back to Heather.

-I forgot about the honeymoon, I'll send the rest of the academy to your tribe, they can be persuasive enough, and Fishlegs have enough knowledge, if not more, than anyone else. He'll be able to teach them.

-Or it could wait to after your honeymoon? I mean, it's not that urgent.

-It is! Every dead dragon or viking by the cause of the other one is a highly unnecessary loss.

Heather nodded unwillingly.

The evening continued in a good mood for everyone except Heather, the attention was now turned towards Hiccup and Astrid and they both thrived in it.

**(( Thanks for reading. I'm very sorry for the short chapter. But my time have been very limited lately. I would like to ask a question; quantity or quality? Put it in the review section. With such little time I really still don't want to disappoint you. **

**Well, of to fishing! Wish me bad luck ;) **


	28. Packing and planning

**(( Welcome! Now I'm sure you're itching to know… did he catch any fish?**

**And hell ye I did! Me and my two friends was able to pull up 27 pikes, I was responsible for 12 of them and the biggest one was at 7 kg (15,4 lbs) just to let you know, I'm awesome :p I have started a blog on ( my name is naturally Trilltroller) I'm not very technical, so I might have fudged up, but if you find it, please let me know. well now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 28

Packing and planning.

The sun shined through the open window in the big bedroom, Hiccup rubbed his eyes sleepily, he put his arm around Astrid who was still asleep and kissed her forehead softly.

A Terrible Terror landed at the window frame and cooed happily. Hiccup rose up and walked over to it, it leaped for his shoulder and easily landed at the targeted spot. Hiccup chuckled and then walked down to the kitchen, he started the fire out of the embers left from yesterday and cooked some breakfast for him and his wife. He sat back on a stool in front of the fire. "That word, wife, it sounds so great. This is how it's supposed to be, I want to make breakfast for her every day, make her feel comfortable, push her out of the house now and then to throw her axe, and share every moment of happiness and responsibility with her…"

The Terror nudged his hand and cooed in a begging tone, when he looked down at it it looked him straight in the eyes and then at a piece of halfly burnt pork left from yesterday. Hiccup pushed the meat towards the small dragon using a brochette and the Terror quickly snapped it.

Hiccup heard a heavy thud from upstairs. He spun up, alarmed from the sound.

He ran upstairs and swung the door open, just to find Astrid halfway out of bed, her hair spread over the floor like a puddle of liquid gold and heavy snores accompanying her.

He burst out laughing, she was so strange and so adorably cute! He sat down on his knees and moved closer to her, he lifted her face from the floor and put it in his lap and lovingly stroke her hair.

Astrid woke up to the smell of fried egg and sausage, she crawled to the side of the bed and tried to sit up, though getting extremely exhausted from the effort she let her eyes shut for a second. All out of sudden someone is stroking her hair, her mind had no time for thoughts so she closed her fist and swung it around and hit her attacker in the chest.

Hiccup choked when Astrid's loosely closed fist hit him right in the stomach. He leaned forward from the chock and exhaled heavily.

-Oh gods, I'm sorry love! I didn't mean to do that.

-It's *choke* okay… why was you lying like that? Were you sleeping?

-How?

-You were hanging from the bed with your face in the ground.

-Ye… that happens sometimes, when I'm really tired…

-You're adorable, you know that?

Astrid blushed, maybe she was adorable…?

She pulled her legs to her and cuddled up in Hiccup's lap, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest and listened to his rhythmical heartbeats.

-You want some breakfast, love?

-Mhm…

Hiccup pushed himself up from the floor with Astrid still in his arms, he was happy he could to that, that she still was so short and that he himself had gained some muscle. He bore her downstairs and put her down at her place at the table, then he kissed her cheek quickly and walked over to the hearth and collected the eggs and sausage for them.

Astrid still had closed eyes, twitching her head a little from the in-and-out of sleep condition.

Hiccup put the plate with food right under her face, just as her mother would have done. He kissed her cheek again and sat down beside her with his head leaning over hers. They ate in silence while Astrid slowly started to wake. Hiccup started to pick up the dishes from yesterday and put them in a big tray of warm water.

Astrid walked up behind him and crossed her arms around his waist.

-I'll take the dishes, meanwhile you can start packing our bags?

-Pack our bags? Where are we going?

Astrid looked at him with a fake grumpy face.

-Riiight… South sail islands. We won't leave until tomorrow though…

-I know, but we'll sail tomorrow at dawn.

-Whatever you wish my dear, I'll be upstairs if you want anything.

Astrid pulled her grip around him harder and intensely kissed him, he stroke a wet hand through her hair and kissed back. When they finally broke the kiss after a long while Astrid punched him lightly in the shoulder.

-That's for marrying me, when you could have got any one else that is better, the kiss was for marrying me…

-There's no one better than you…

-Go pack now before I agree with you.' She laughed out and pointed at the stairs.

Hiccup went to the attic and took their saddlebags, then he went upstairs and started packing.

While he looked through the closet his fingers stumbled upon a long red dress, made in a soft material, it had golden ribbons stitched at the hem and the neck, he didn't even know Astrid owned one of those, but he imagined her wearing it and the picture made him blush, so he stuffed it in her bags, along with a dozen pairs of underwear, trousers, shirts and two extra pair of boots. When he was done he sat back on the bed and sighed, he heard the scramble of plates downstairs suddenly stopped, then footsteps in the stairs and then the door swung open and Astrid literally jumped in and landed with her thighs on his knees, she cooped her hands around his cheeks and pushed him down onto the soft mattress and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back, carefully biting her lip.

In the middle of the heat they heard a knocking on the front door, they both looked at the open door and saw the Terror sitting there eyeing them. Hiccup pushed Astrid of him and went down to open.

He was greeted with a gentle hug from Heather.

-Good day Heather, what can I help you with?

-What have you done with your hair Hiccup?

-My hair? Um… nothing I suppose…

-It's all messy.

Astrid descended down the stairs with equally messy hair, and for once her face did not drop to a sour one.

-Good day Heather.' She said shortly.

Heather nodded in approval.

-Your father sent me, the chiefs are leaving today, and you should be there to wave them of.

-Ye, we'll get to it immediately. Just give us a second.

-May I step inside?

-Yes, you may.' Astrid said smiling.

-I'm going up to change, love, need anything?

-Ye, bring the green shirt and my vest will ya?

Astrid disappeared up the stairs in the blink of an eye and left Heather and Hiccup down at the porch.

-You look kind of strong Hiccup, not as last time, all noodle and such.

-Thank you Heather, you have grown too.

Hiccup felt how she was eyeing him up and down, feeling her gaze cross his broadened chest and shoulders many times.

-Have you been working out?

-Well, no, or yes… a little. Me and Astrid are training with weapons every two days. I guess it's showing?

-It is, and I like what I see.

Hiccup failed to recognize the flirty tone in her voice and just smiled broadly towards her.

-Thank you. I'm not as persistent as Astrid though, she is usually running a mile every day, throwing her axe for a couple of hours and then flying for another tow. She's a real champion.

Heather's face looked a bit tired, she did not want to hear about how Astrid was so great all the time, and how she was so beautiful and so on.

Astrid came rushing down the stairs with Hiccups requested clothes in her hands, she threw them to him and ran into the kitchen, seeming to look for something.

Hiccup pulled of the thin tunic he wore and stretched his back a little, to Heather's liking. She was a bit amazed at all the slim muscle he had gained, and the small number of scars he wore. He took up the green shirt he usually wore and slid it over his head, Heather snapped out of her staring phase and looked up at him.

-So, how's marriage?

-Its great! I've never felt more complete. Though missing a few things…

-Like what?' she almost shouted in success.

Hiccup knocked his prosthetic on the floor.

-My leg, to feel complete I mean.

-Oh, ye. But that part is love worthy too, what do Astrid think of your no-leg?

-She thinks it's a bit annoying when I'm too lazy to remove it sometimes when I go to bed, it's quite painful to get this shoved in your thigh so I understand her, but else I don't think she minds much.

-I wouldn't mind that, it's just how it is, you have to suffer sometimes.

-thank you Heather, but it's not really a suffer she's going through…

"Well, no, I'm sure there's plenty of "hard" things she's going through… or going through her rather" heather thought to herself with a slightly irritated clang to it.

Astrid emerged from the kitchen again, now with her hair in a beautiful braid behind her back.

-We need to move the mirror to the bedroom dear… it's annoying to go to the kitchen every time.

-We'll do that tonight darling. Now we should head for the docks.

They shared a short kiss and Heather looked at them grumpily.

Astrid smiled into the kiss as she saw the other girl's face change and slapped Hiccup playfully on the butt.

-Lets go Haddock.

-You can't say that anymore, you're one as well…' Hiccup said and smiled at the blonde girl with the heavenly blue eyes.

A big group of chiefs was gathered at the docks, many new peace treaty's had been signed and everyone was in a relatively good mood. Hiccup, Stoick and Astrid was standing at the outer end of the group and shook hands with all the guests that was now leaving to sail home.

Erik and the other Southsails sat at the far end of the docks, they would stay another day and then guide Hiccup and Astrid to their intended vacation location. Heather and her men would stay one more day too, since they missed one.

Heather had left her men to speak to the others but she herself had walked over to the Southsails and was now getting complimented to her great joy. Erik really had his eyes fixed on her, seemingly a little love-struck. When the last ship had left port the ones who was left made their way up to the great hall, all except Hiccup, he went home to find Toothless on his favorite spot on the roof of the Haddock house.

-When are you going to move in bud? It's a bit empty without you running around creating chaos.

The dragon just growled grumpily at him, there hadn't been much flying for the past couple of days.

-What about this bud? We go find the gang, I talk to the quickly and then we go for a long nice flight?

Toothless jumped down from the roof a little unwillingly, and followed Hiccup to their new house, put on the saddle gear and then they were off.

They landed in the semi crowded academy, Fishlegs was holding a lesson for the newest riders about a dragon's diet, not very many seemed to care, and some were even sleeping. Amongst those were Snotlout and Tuffnut, who sat on some barrels a few yards away. Ruffnut was busy sticking straws up her brother's nose.

The crowd turned their heads when Hiccup and Toothless came flying in and landed with a whipping sound. Some of the younglings applauded.

-Good morning Legs, good morning students. Legs, can I speak with you for a moment?

-Of course Hiccup, what can I help you with?

-I would like you and the gang to be an emissary for me, I'm leaving tomorrow, And so is Heather, they still have the dragon problem, but also potential to become more… peaceful.

You'll need to follow them and teach them how to tame and how to train dragons, Heather will be of great help, I'm sure.

-Okay, but… who will cover the academy? We have a busy schedule, tomorrow we have two lessons about wind speed and dragon classification.

-We can give them vacation?

The children cheered happily at that suggestion.

-Well, we have been working hard this week, I think they can appreciate a break.

-Good then, tell the others when they wake up, you'll leave tomorrow at dawn.

-Yes Hiccup, see you then.

Hiccup mounted Toothless and they swooshed out of the arena, they flew high up in the warm late spring air and made pirouettes and steep dives over the sea, flew as fast as they could in the low wind and just enjoyed the wonderful feeling, they were flying over the cove when three sharp spikes flew past them and a blue Nadder appeared below them.

-Good day milady!' Hiccup shouted.

-Hey Hiccup. Want to race?

-First to the dragon's hiding? (The field at the other end of the island where they kept the dragons hidden.)

-Sounds good!' Astrid had flown up beside them but now she was darting through the air like a bolt shot from a crossbow.

Hiccup chuckled and dove after them.

**(( Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it. Not much to say, stay tuned!))**


	29. Leaving

**(( Welcome, sorry for being so slow on updating, I have a pretty busy program, lots of fishing tournaments and such, but now as the season is soon to be over I got more time again. Since my fail with the blog, I have started a Twitter account, Trilltroller is the name, I'll update when I post new chapters, want to ask you questions or just show off my cool fishing pictures. Now have a good read))**

Chapter 29

Leaving.

Hiccup nudged Astrid in the side as they boarded the ship, Stormfly and Toothless was with them too, sitting in the bow of the ship.

-Aren't you excited Astrid? Exploring a new place, getting away from all these people?

-I'm more excited about spending these weeks with you… alone.' She stroke a hand over his chest and bit her lip seductively.

-Ye'r reddy to go, my lord?' Erik shouted from his ship at the other side of the dock.

-All set Erik! Show us the way.

Stoick walked up to his son and daughter-in-law.

-Hiccup, Astrid, have a pleasant time now, and bring back some good news to us when you return.' He winked at them with a stupid smile across his face.

-Um, ye. Thanks dad, we will.' Hiccup said while holding Astrid to his side with a hand over her stomach.

-One last thing!' Erik shouted from his boat that had now placed a short distance from the pier.

-What!?' Astrid shouted back.

-With this wind well be one day late! Roll on another barrel of fish!

Stoick nodded at one of the workers and was thrown a heavy barrel full of salted fish, he handed it to one of the sailors aboard Hiccup's ship, one of the many wedding gifts that had been given. The ship was toned black, with white sails decorated with Hiccup's personal crest, a black Night fury curled up with a red tail fin at the height of its head.

Hiccup nodded politely at his father, he clapped his hands and the sailors pushed the ship from the docks and started to row

-Bye dad! See you in two weeks!

Astrid and Hiccup stood in the stern and waved until they could no longer see the people. Then they walked over to the resting area in the middle of the fairly big ship. The sailors had already hoist the sails and was now sitting down at their benches and rested. They met up with Erik's ship, Wave wing. About ten minutes off port. They lay anchor beside them and waited for the last ship to arrive. After about ten more minutes they could see the unnamed ship slowly floating towards them with three dragons flying overhead.

Heather was set at almost the same course as they for most part of the ride, they would split up one day before "The Nightwing" reached its destination. Fishlegs flew up to the black ship and landed in the middle of it. The twins atop of Barf and Belch too landed, their dragon etched itself to the strong mast with its sharp claws and Snotlout and Hookfang landed on Heather's ship who still had plenty of space.

-So, Hiccup? What will you be doing these weeks? Ruff asked while hanging upside down from her saddle.

-We will… uhm… what are we supposed to do really?

-Bang, Duuh? Don't you know anything?' Tuff exclaimed.

-Bang? Bang what?' Hiccup asked confused looking up at the twins hanging from the mast. The twins laughed and dropped down to the deck. Astrid put her palm over her face in embarrassment over her innocently minded husband.

-Bang her.' Ruffnut pointed at Astrid.

-What am I supposed to bang at her!? I don't want to hurt her.

The twins laughed hysterically.

-Shut up Hiccup. And yes, we'll bang. Happy now?' Astrid said with a halfly irritated voice.

Hiccup leaned over to Fishlegs and whispered. –What do they mean with "bang"

-Sexual intercourse… even I know that.' He whispered back. Hiccup pulled away his head and he felt how his cheeks were glowing red.

The twins rose up and started walking around the ship.

-Where's the food, I'm starving!

Hiccup sighed and turned around to the twins.

-You were supposed to eat before we left, we only have a limited ration of food with us.

-Ye, but we got busy, we didn't have time to eat.

-I allow you two salted herrings, nothing more!' Hiccup shouted after them, but they were already under deck.

Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid sat down at a small table in the middle of the ship, they poured themselves a mug of mead and just sat there talking about anything that got to them. It had again been a long good while since last time they spent time with each other. Fishlegs had more or less taken over the academy in Hiccup's absence. And the twins and Snot had taken care of the more practical lessons, like blowing stuff up or speed-flying. At its whole, their lives had taken a more mature turn and they were now occupied with work for most of the days. Since Hiccup's proposal to Astrid he had become his father's right hand, when Stoick had to many problems to deal with himself he was now helped by Hiccup. Astrid had started teaching younglings in the art of war, planning, tactics and of course fighting. She had worked together with the academy many times since the kids who were training with her was also those of the dragon academy and they had practiced airborne fights as well. After the "Berserker war" Berk had had a wakeup call, the world wasn't as peaceful as their beloved island, and now the whole of Berk was being upgraded to fit in a world of war. The clans who visited the wedding had spoken of men from the south, in vast armies stretched for miles, in full steel armor and broad shields marching through the mainland. The Highpeak clan, located on the big southern islands was in this very moment fighting of hordes of these soldiers with the help of the Trident clan. They sat there so long that the sun suddenly had left the sky and the wind had grown cold and unappealing. The sailors added some layers of clothing while the three dragon riders walked down to the hammocks on second beck, just to find the twins already snoring over a half empty barrel of fish.

-Two herrings that is…' Hiccup murmured to himself.

-Don't worry dear, we'll have enough food for the rest of the trip.

Astrid put her arm around his shoulders and led him to his reserved hammock.

There were only room for one in each of the beds, but Hiccup had made sure that he and Astrid got their own secluded area with their hammocks close to each other.

They undressed and slipped into their respective sleeping-bags.

Astrid stroke her hand over Hiccup's cheek and looked into his deep green eyes.

-Good night dear, tomorrow we'll wake up and sooner than you know we'll be in our own private lodge on Southsail island.

Hiccup held his hand over hers and closed his eyes, he spoke softly in a scared voice.

-I hate sailing, I'm always thinking about sinking and drowning… I can't swim…

Astrid leaned closer and kissed his forehead.

-You won't drown, I will save you. Just go to sleep now and I'll promise you'll wake up to a calm morning.

Hiccup squeezed her hand and kissed her palm.

-Good night, love.

Astrid put out the lantern that hung in the ceiling above them and they fell asleep quietly.

**((Thanks for reading, I think the next chapter will baffle you a little. stay tuned!))**


	30. Tears over a lost friend

**(( Welcome! Its amazing guys! 30 chapters! So much support and lovely comments! I really love all of you, if I could I would bundle you all up and just hug the s**t out of you! Thank you for everything so far, and please don't hate me for this chapter… now have a good read.))**

Chapter 30!

Tears over a lost friend.

**-**We're under attack! Fight! Fight! Fi- *chop*

Astrid threw herself out of bed, she was a heavy sleeper, but the words "Under attack" was so hardly etched to her mind that she immediately woke up. She grabbed her axe and jumped into her armor that she had insisted on having with her even if Hiccup disagreed. Hiccup weren't long after her, he slid into his flight suit like a snake. And grabbed his burning, retractable sword and they rushed up the stairs to help the sailors.

It was chaos up there, men were fighting everywhere, it was dark and it was rainy. There were a ship laying right beside their own, an equally large ship. With white and green sails. About thirty yards away lay Erik's ship, they seemed to have the same problem, though you only saw the torched dancing in the dark along with the terrifying sounds of battle.

While Hiccup stood phased, Astrid had jumped into action, she swung her axe at a man close to her that she hadn't seen before and cut deep into his back. She ran to the mast and shouted as high as her body would allow her to be heard over the cries of battle.

-Nightwings! To the stern!

Half of the men started to advance backwards, there were no uniforms for each ship, all the sailors form all the boats had their own clothes, which made it hard to recognize friend or foe in the dark night. Hiccup stood in the back of the mob, all the sailors was gathered around him with their shields heighted to protect him. Astrid stood in the second row, she encouraged the men and did some fierce strikes over the shoulders of some men, she shouted for them to part, then she struck the sharp points of the axe into a man at the other end of the shield wall and pulled him behind them instead, and finished him with a stab with the sharp butt on the axe's shaft.

Astrid waved for one of the bigger men in the crew to come over.

-Marc, was it? I need you to hurl me into the air with your shield.

-Yes, milady.

Astrid stepped up onto his broad shield and Marc swung it up so he sent Astrid tumbling in the air over the shield wall and landing with a spinning motion in the horde of attackers. She released the blades in her gloves and knees, and spun around, her axe sliced its way through the chest of one, through the legs of another and down through the shoulder of a third.

She turned around and punched another one in the face with her bladed fist. The sailors of the Nightwing cheered at their shield-maiden and now they too started to charge. Hiccup ran after them with his burning blade drawn. He was helped up in the air by the same man who had launched Astrid and Hiccup, too made the same travel, he drew the short dagger from his right arm and used both weapons while slashing and burning. He danced up to where Astrid stood surrounded by attackers. The crew met up with them and forced the ever shrinking group of attackers to their knees.

The attackers was bound up and gagged, they were all sat at the mast after being robbed of all their sharp belongings.

The crew members who was still in shape manned the oars and started rowing towards Erik's ship, they rammed the attacking ship and made the whole other crew trip, while the Nightwings boarded and dispatched. The attackers surrendered and was also bound to the mast.

-Thank you my lord Nightwing, I don't know if we would have managed that without your help.

-Where in the name of the gods did they come from? And whose are those ships?' Hiccup said while waving away Erik's thanks.

-I don't really recognize the sails, though they remind me an awful lot of Heather's.' said Astrid as she jumped over from the Nightwing in her blood-splattered armor.

Hiccup widened his eyes. –Where is Heather?! Where are our dragons?!

Astrid lifted her visor, she looked equally shocked as he did.

-Fishlegs, the twins, Snot…' they said at the same time.

-We'll have to wait for daybreak, we have lost our coordinates by now and we never know if we're about to run aground.' Erik said in a pained voice, knowing that comment would not please his friends.

They sat tight, their ships lay anchored right beside each other so the crew could jump back and forth with supplies, bandages and ointments.

Hiccup stood in the bow of the ship and looked out over the black and stormy sea, Toothless nor the rest of the gang had been seen, and he was worried to Jotunheim itself. There was something foul blowing in the strong wind.

Astrid walked up to stand beside him, she had a stern look.

-Whatever this is, I bet it has something with Heather to do, it feels a lot like last time she visited…

-I'm afraid you're right, and if we find this to be true, I sure won't back down to give her a hard time, she isn't talking her way out of this…

-We'll find them as soon as the sun rises, until then, help to treat your men.' She said and stroke a bloody finger under his chin.

Hiccup down to where the wounded were being mended, he helped to bind some bandages, clean some wounds and put on ointments, there were not much more they could do. But as the first beams of light rose above the horizon they could see a small ship in the distance, Heathers ship, and over it flew a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup rend his fist in the gunwale and swore for himself.

-Full speed ahead! We're following that ship, they have our dragons and our friends! Put the captives on one of their ships, burn the sails and scavenge what we need from them, we can't carry any extra weight!' Hiccup looked at the bound men with an angry glare and the ones who met his gaze soon looked down again in a mix of fear and shame.

-Hiccup, is it really smart to hunt after them right now? We have no dragons and they do, you know, wooden boat, big ocean.' Astrid said with a skeptical tone.

-The dragon flying there is Hookfang, he knows us, and we're his friends. He won't hurt us no matter what they say.

The rowers sat down in their benches and started to row, and they were quickly closing the distance between them and Heather by every minute.

-Why are you running, Heather' Hiccup whispered between gritted teeth.

**(( Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I will be able to put up next chapter as early as tomorrow (18 nov) so stay tuned!))**


	31. Tears over a lost friend 2

**((Welcome, I got some nice replays on the two last chapters, one asked if I killed off Toothless, let's see about that. One was guessing that they would sink. And one foretold the future… I love you all. Now have a good read!))**

Chapter 31

Tears over a lost friend 2

The morning weather was fairly nice, not very cloudy but still a bit too windy to be pleasant.

Snotlout flew up from the deck atop of Hookfang, far, far behind them they could see two ships following them. He flew down again and landed in front of Heather.

-So, where are we going again? They are faster than us you know, they'll be on us by end of the day.

Heather smirked, she stroke a thin hand across Snotlout's shoulder and started walking towards the staircase leading down to the second floor.

-By the end of day, we will reach the twin islands, and if you haven't messed up, there should be four ships laying anchored there. We will disappear around the corner of the left one and they will follow, and get bombarded by catapults.

-So, eh… why don't we use the dragons?

Heather frowned, she walked the last steps down to the dark second floor, in the far end lay a long beast, green with two heads. It was tied down so it couldn't open its mouth, flap its wings or even swing its tail. There also lay a gronckle, its wings was tied, and its jaws and its legs. It looked up at Heather in defeat and nudged his rider who sat beside him.

There were two riders hanging in the roof too, with ropes around their calves, in some strange way they had managed to stay asleep for the whole night. And then the beefy boy who sat beside his gronckle, he had cried when the crew tied him down, but now he was as quiet as the others. Heather turned around to face the last captive of the ship, the jet-black dragon that was Hiccup's best friend. He was tied down onto a broad plank, all his limbs was pressed close to his body and his mouth was sealed by a tight iron cage, not allowing him to open his mouth even the slightest.

Heather chuckled a little at the irony, why had they trusted her again?

Hiccup walked back and forth on the ship, pulling his hair and muttering in frustration.

-Calm down love! Or I'll throw you overboard. You're stressing me too.' Astrid hissed.

-I can't! They have Toothless! And Stormfly… the whole gang to be precise! I just can't figure how they were able to carry away four dragons and three riders in the middle of the night without anyone noticing.

He turned to Astrid with his "Thinking-hard-on-something" face.

-You can't really bind down a nadder…' he whispered into his palm.

-Dear, how good is a nadder's hearing?

-She won't hear me over the sound of the wind, and even if she did she wouldn't recognize the tone from such a long distance.

Erik walked up to the bow of his own ship and shouted over to them.

-Lord Nightwing, we're approaching the twin islands, If Heather's got a plan, she is going to play it out there. It's the perfect place for an ambush.

-Lets follow her, Erik. Until we have a clue what she's got in mind we better not lose track of that ship.

Heather walked back and forth on the ship, she was restless. She just wanted this to be over.

She had come to Berk with one intention, to win over Hiccup, but it seemed like a lost cause with that bitch Astrid around all the time. She had tried to persuade Erik to join her, but he was too loyal to his "Lord Nightwing", hah! His as much lord as I'm a lady…

She had gave up Erik and suddenly her eyes opened for Snotlout, the cousin of Hiccup, with a weak spot for Astrid, and every walking creature with breasts for that matter. He would be an easy target. Snotlout wasn't the sharpest arrow in the quiver, but he still had feelings, since after the wedding he had been non-stop drunk, cursing himself, cursing Astrid and cursing Hiccup. When a beautiful girl suddenly had walked up to him with a mug of mead and presented herself as Heather, the Heather he knew. He listened to her plans with a half ear and blindly agreed to everything. They were in the same boat (literally) they had both lost the ones they wanted, with no way to turn back. They had found confidence in each other, and now they were getting rid of their past.

They had come up with the plan of capturing the riders and dragons the day before. They had, in the middle of the night, flown over to the Nightwing atop of Hookfang, quietly waked the twins and Fishlegs up and flied back to Heather's ship. Snotlout had left Hookfang and made his way up on Toothless while Heather waked up the nadder with the scent of roasted chicken, Stormfly had nudged her and cooed happily, and didn't disagree when Heather climbed up on her back and flied off. Toothless had been so confused, he didn't like Snotlout very much, but the urgency he saw in his eyes made him reconsider. As fast as they landed on Heather's ship the crew had thrown themselves over the dragons, binding their jaws in the blink of an eye and restraining them.

Heather had flown away a bit with Stormfly and Hookfang so they wouldn't know what happened to their friends and turn aggressive towards the "Pine tribesmen".

The sun had start to set and the two following ships had gained surprisingly much ground on them, Heather looked back at the ships, and then over at the twin islands closing in on them.

She frowned, it would be a close win.

They had just entered the strait between the islands when the two ships suddenly stopped, they dropped anchor and made a "reef-turn"

Heather slammed her fist in the gunwale and cursed her poor planning. Erik was not stupid, he knew all about every sea, every island and every coast, he wouldn't fall for a simple ambush, in the perfect place for one too, only a fool would, like Hiccup.

The ships turned and sailed at the outer side of the island, with their speed it would be them who ambushed HER ships.

-Snotlout! Mount Hookfang! We're going after them!

-Its meaningless! The dragons would never hurt them, and Astrid's on that boat too, she will be able to throw you off that dragon without even touching it.

-We don't need to encounter them, we just need to taunt them into following us. That's an order!

-You're giving me orders?! I thought we were equal here!

-Go, or I'll slit your throat…' Heather held a gleaming sharp dagger in her hand and pressed it lightly against Snotlout's bare throat. Snotlout slowly backed off and sat up on Hookfang, Heather mounted Stormfly and they were off into the air.

The twin islands was not very broad, it only took them one minute to find the two bigger ships at the other side of the island. They heard the words "Dragons!" being shouted from the boats and soon two familiar figures stood bent over the gunwale. One in black leather armor and the other one in a shining metal one, splattered with blood still.

-We have your dragons! Your friends! And still you sail away from a fight?! I Really thought better of you Hiccup! I always knew Astrid was a coward, but you… what a pity!' Heather shouted down at them.

-Snotlout! Why in the name of the gods did you do this?!' Hiccup shouted back with a hurt voice.

-Do you think it was pleasant form me to stick around to watch you devour everything I have lived for? First you took Astrid from me! Then you took my pride by forcing me to hand you those damned wedding rings, and at last you tried to take my freedom by making me an emissary! I got better things to do you know. I will beat you up, and this time there is no Ruffnut to stop me!

-I was never yours Snot! Whatever you believe. Give us back our dragons or we'll end you the same way we did with the Berserkers!' Astrid shouted with rage noticeable in her voice.

-Yaw left!' Hiccup shouted, the boat turned and sailed towards the shore, Heather and Snot flew back, up over the forest and back to their ship.

Hiccup jumped out of the boat and landed on the soft sand at the shore, he rose up slowly looking around for any sign of an ambush, when he considered it to be clear he waved for the others to come too.

-We'll build a provisional camp here, I'm very sure they got more ships waiting for us, and we have no chance against dragons if we're out there! Go find as much wood as possible, we got no time to spill.

The crew from both ships disappeared into the forest and the sound of axe-chops could soon be heard.

Erik jumped out of his ship and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid who was in the middle of discussing whether or not the dragons would actually fire at them.

-Lord Nightwing, do you even have a plan? Just setting up a camp at a random location doesn't seem very tactic of you. What if they are just sailing off with your friends and dragons in this very moment?

-It's us they want, me and Astrid. They're not leaving until we do. If we would have had a dragon we could have scouted on them.

-There were a time before tame dragons you know… we could scout back then too.

Erik bowed deeply and swept himself in his cloak and walked into the forest.

The crew had started to return with medium thick logs, perfect size for building a barricade of sharp staffs. Those who was injured but still could walk and use their arms had started to set up tents under the first trees at the shoreline, they were partially covered by the leaf crowns so they would be harder for the dragon riders to see. No fires were made, and food was ate in silence. When darkness had fallen and everyone was gathered inside the ring of sharpened tree staffs, Erik finally came back, with Tuffnut under his muscular arm.

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped up and hugged their friend hard.

Erik sighed, he sat down on a tree stump in the middle of the camp.

-There are five ships with Heather's included. They are as big as ours and filled to the brim with soldiers. They have set up camp on the opposite island. I managed to eavesdrop long enough to hear their plans, tomorrow by midday they will attack, two by ship and two by foot. No one of them is allowed to kill Astrid, Heather wanted that for herself. Erik said tiredly

-How did you manage to get Tuffnut back?

-I swam out to Heathers ship, knocked out the guards, took the first captive I could see and swam back. The other ones are there as well, but I wasn't sure I had enough time to save them all.

Hiccup sighed, he sat down on a log beside Astrid and Tuff.

-Then we wait…

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter wasn't very action-packed, but the next one will be. If you want you can check me out on Twitter/trolltroller. Have a good day and stay tuned! ))**


	32. Blood splattered

**(( Welcome, there's a bloody chapter ahead. I don't want to spoil too much of it all, but some of you might not like me for this… now have a good read.))**

Chapter 32

Blood splattered.

They could all hear the drums of war approaching, they were coming from the south-east of the island. The crew of the Nightwing and Wave wind, were positioned in the woods, they had moved the barricade uplands, since half the force would be coming from the sea they would have enough time to first take out the land troops and then maybe stand a chance at the ones who came from the sea.

Hiccup stood crouched behind a big tree, he held his shield and a light gronckle iron sword. He wore his black armor and helm with the visor lowered.

He nodded at Astrid who stood behind another tree just a small distance away and she nodded back. They heard the drums just a few yards away, Hiccup quietly counted to three then he launched himself away from the tree, striking wildly at anything in his path, the rest of their force soon did the same, they had the advantage of surprise and the first two rows of attackers fell easily. Astrid hurled herself at a man twice her size, she cleaved his shield with a single blow and cut his hand off by the wrist. The man kneeled down and shouted in pain but the shout ended abruptly as another axe-blow severed his head. Astrid continued to charge, she jumped right into an enemy with her spiky armor, pinning him to the ground and kneeing him with the sharp blades. She rose up again and gazed over the battle-scared grove to find her intended combatant.

Another warrior came running at her, she easily dodged his first two blows and blocked the third with her reinforced left gauntlet. She punched him in the shoulder with her bladed fist and made him too kneel down in pain, so his throat was in the height of her fist. His head fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

-Heather! Come out and play you child of Loki! I'm killing your men and you're hiding in the shadows as the spineless worm you are! I thought I heard you calling me a coward yesterday, who's the fucking coward now… Bitch!' Astrid cried out in both frustration and to taunt.

Astrid looked up towards a small hill some yards away in the forest and saw a wild black hair blowing in the wind, the owner stood at the hill with a long-sword and a shield and full covering iron armor.

-I'm here, Hofferson…

Astrid grunted, she started to run towards Heather, killing every enemy within reach as she ran. The attacking force had grown noticeably small so had the defending force too.

Hiccup had heard Astrid's taunt and had seen her running off to face heather, but he couldn't help her, he was locked in a combat with a man that was the size of his father, the wielded an enormous two handed mace with nasty spikes sticking out from it. He had been jumping and dodging for about twenty minutes and was now dead tired. The enormous man swung his mace again but this time Hiccup was to slow to react, his legs was swept away from him and he landed head over heels on the ground, the man grinned and prepared for one final strike. He raised his mace and *Wham!* the man tripped backwards, losing grip of his weapon and tumbling to the ground. Erik stood over Hiccup with his shield heightened and a deadly glare in his eyes, the hand-axe he wielded was dripping of blood and so was his face. He extended a hand and helped Hiccup to his feet, then pointed over at the hill where Astrid had been running. His eyes widened at the sight, Astrid sat on her knees, arms by her sides and looking up at Heather who stood in front of her with her sword over her head, ready to strike and decapitate Astrid.

Hiccup hurled himself up and ran as fast as he could to the top of the hill.

Astrid had reached the hill, she was drenched in blood and the fury was burning in her eyes.

She swung her axe at Heather who blocked it with her shield, Heather swung her sword down at Astrid's feet but to no avail, Astrid was quick on her feet and easily spun around, placing a possible fatal blow from behind, but heather too had been practicing, she blocked the axe using her sword and spun around to face the Nadstird. Astrid charged at her again, she threw herself at Heathers shield and knocked her to the ground, she sat over her and placed punch after punch towards the black-haired girl's face, but they were all dismissed. Astrid pressed her thighs together and poked the sharp blades at her knees in Heather's sides. The girl screamed in pain but managed to kick Astrid in the neck with a high placed kick. Astrid tumbled forward and before she could regain her balance another kick hit her legs, she fell down to her knees and sat there, she let her arms drop to her sides and she looked up at the other iron-clad woman.

Heather wiped her nose with the back of her hand and grabbed her broad sword, she raised it over her head but failed to see the glimpse of disproval in Astrid's eyes. Astrid jumped to her feet and in one single movement she rammed the blade-fist right into Heather's lower chest, at the opposite side of where the heart is. Heather dropped her sword in surprise, she grasped a handful of Astrid's armor and flickered her fingers over it while chipping for air. Astrid pulled out the blade just as Hiccup descended to the top of the hill.

-Put down your weapons! Pines tribe! Your leader is defeated and your numbers are shrinking.

The attacking soldiers unwillingly lowered their weapons and kneeled down.

They were stripped down to their undergarments and bound by the hands and calves so they couldn't run. The victorious army led their captives back to the camp where Tuffnut had been set on guard.

When Hiccup reached the camp Tuff stood with his back turned to him, he didn't turn around until Hiccup was right beside him.

-They have her, and Legs, and Barf'n'Belch.' He said in a sad voice, looking out over the blue sea.

-Have you seen them yet?

-No, they must be really slow, or it was bad planning.

-Or they don't have any usable sails anymore…' Erik interrupted.

-We have enough captives for them to think twice. Let's go to their camp and make them an offer, theirs for ours…' He continued.

Hiccup nodded.

-Let's get going!

They walked through the forest, as many of the as possible, those who were too weak to move was left back at the camp. They walked with their prisoners in front of them with swords at their throats. When they at last reached the bay where the ships still lay anchored they stopped.

-Snotlout! Get your ass over here! Or I'll be taking great pleasure in cutting it off and taking it here myself!' Astrid shouted towards the ships.

Next second Hookfang flew up from the deck with Snotlout on his back. They flew slowly down to the beach and landed about twenty yards away from the small, bloodied and tired army.

-Ye, bad planning, I know, it did not go as planned, but we are now twice as many as you and not even Astrid can even that out…' He said while swirling his thumbs.

-Give us our dragons, and Legs and Ruff, and you can have your men back… and Heather too…' Astrid said coldly.

Snotlout looked at Heather in despise.

-You failed me Heather, and you failed yourself. But I will still have my revenge. Hiccup, I don't care for these men, none of them, especially not her… she was just a pretty face to look at, and a nice body to play with. *chuckle* you get your friends and dragons as fast as Hiccup have defeated me in a duel, just the two of us.

Hiccup pulled out his sword and took two long strides towards Snotlout.

-You're bringing shame to the Jorgenson family, Snot.' Stop this right now and I might still forgive you in time.

-Family shame? Whether or not I'm winning this, I will never return! I don't need your pity. Now fight me like a real viking!

Snotlout pulled out his hammer and grabbed a shield from a nearby guard, and charged at Hiccup. Snotlout was much stronger, his hammer even made deep marks in the gronkle-iron covered shield, but Hiccup was quicker, two hammer strikes fell on the shield and then he moved away, sliced his sword along the Achilles tendon, cutting it in half with a loud *snap*

Snotlout fell forward as he lost his balance, he stood on his knees and hands and breathed heavily.

-Die… I can't die. I got too much to do.

-I won't kill you Snotlout, you are family…' Hiccup sobbed forth between tightly shut lips.

-You are hereby banished from the shores of Berk or any of our allies. You are destined to wander the wilds until the gods decide that your time has come.' Hiccup said in a low, sad voice.

Hiccup turned around and started walking back towards his men. Snotlout looked up from the ground, his face turned, this was why he hated Hiccup, he could never do something wrong! He was always convinced that there was something good in everyone. Snot reached in under his leather vest, his hand closed around an object Heather had given him before she went out to fight. It was a dagger, the one dagger she had held pressed at his throat. He slid it out of its cover and launched at Hiccup, the dagger was aimed to penetrated hid back and stab him through his heart. But the dagger hit someone else instead, a big man with a green cape, blood splattered face and ginger hair.

Erik had jumped in front of the dagger that was now etched into his heart, he put his big fists around Snotlout's head and twitched them to the side, with a loud snap Snotlout fell to the ground, seconds later so did Erik.

Hiccup kneeled down at Erik's side, he sobbed helplessly but Erik calmed him down with a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't forget me, my lord Nightwing. I'm going to Valhalla now, and we'll meet again when your time has come.

Erik laid his hand at the ground with his palm facing upwards.

-My axe, my lord.

Hiccup wiped a tear from his eye and slid the shaft of the axe into Erik's hand.

Erik breathed out heavily, and as the last air left his lounges the soft words clung to Hiccup.

"Don't forget me…"

Hiccup rose up, he looked at the guards that had been with Snotlout.

-Bring me your prisoners, and you'll get yours back.

The guard rushed away to the row boat. And started to row out to the Heather's ship to collect the prisoners.

Hookfang walked up to Snoulout's cold body, he nudged him in the side to make him wake up, but he didn't. Hiccup lay a hand over Hookfang's snout, and together they kneeled down to sit at Snotlouts side. Astrid and Tuffnut joined him and together they sat in silence to grieve. After about twenty minutes the smaller one of the ships had started to row towards land, the crew was disarmed and shushed away so the riders could enter the ship peacefully.

Hiccup walked down to the second floor of the ship, he found Fishlegs sitting in the corner beside Meatlug, Ruff hang in from the ceiling and snored, Barf'n'Belch lay in the bow and looked tiredly and defeated. Hiccup heard a low growl from behind him and he was now staring into two big green eyes. He ran up to Toothless and cut him loose, then embraced his head and didn't even bother Toothless licking all over him with his slobbery tongue.

Astrid reunited with Stromfly, who had stood bound and blindfolded up at the mast. Her dragon cooed happily and nudged her in the side lovingly.

The twins embraced in a caring hug and together they freed their dragon.

The five riders walked off of the ship and down to the sand again. Astrid stared at Heather who sat on her knees in the sand looking all sad and shit.

-They can have everyone except her…' she said in a clear voice.

-Too many fine men have died today by her cause to let her keep her life.

Hiccup didn't like the words she spoke, but he felt the exact same way. The men who held the prisoners let them go, they waddled over to their comrades and was immediately cut loose.

All except Heather, She sat with her head bowed forward.

-Just swing already! I won't wait forever.

-I won't decapitate you, every warrior needs a maid when he comes to Valhalla.

Astrid pointed over at Snotlout who lay still in the sand.

Heather nodded, she rose up and limped over to sit by his body.

The few that was left of the Nightwings and Wave winds started piling up wood at the beach, together with the soldiers who was left from the Pines tribe.

Every fallen soldier got their own bonfire, and their own personal sacrifice. The two armies stood there as the flames licked the sky and the stars seemed to burn brighter than ever before.

Hiccup took hold of Astrid's hand as they watched Erik's bonfire being set ablaze.

-Lovely honeymoon, dear.' He said and kissed her bloodstained lips.

-Let's never do this again…' she answered and kissed him back.

**((Thank for reading! Sorry summergirl404, Snotlout had to go, I was considering Fishlegs, but I figured that Snotlout would be a better choice… **

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I certainly did, I love writing Hiccup/Astrid as badasses, and Erik's loyalty (For no known reason, except that he thinks Hiccup is cool), Hmm I wonder what Their child will be named… well, thanks for reading and stay tuned.))**


	33. Are you sick?

**(( Welcome, I have understood that I may have messed up a little in the story lately, I have no internet connection while writing this so I won't get at the names straight, but I think it was summergirl404 who said: Stromfly would have flown down to Astrid instead of letting Heather ride her and even taunt Astrid from her back. Answer to that is, I needed to get rid of the dragons for this chain of events, if they would have had them they would simply blast their enemies to pieces, I didn't really come up with any good excuse, let's just say that Stormfly didn't see the danger in the situation and therefor stayed with the one who gave her the most chicken.**

**There were another who said: Snotlout feels like the person who would turn his back on his friends, I don't get it though why they even bothered grieving him.**

**Answer to that is, the gang grew up with him, and they knew him for his whole life, his good and bad sides. Plus that he is Hiccup's cousin, they're not that heartless, Snotlout was enthralled by Heather's honey words and seductiveness, but he could never have wanted to kill Hiccup without someone's influence. That's why they grieved, Snotlout was never evil, just lost.**

**Third was someone (maybe the same person as nr.2) who commented; I didn't think Hiccup was that stupid to turn his back at Snotlout if he wasn't unconscious.**

**Answer; Hiccup thought he got his message through and that Snot would actually just give up, that the rage had blown past him. So, enough ramble and excuses, back to the story.**

Chapter 33

-Are you sick?

One month had passed since the terrible honeymoon, Hiccup and Astrid had never reached their intended destination.

Instead they followed the remaining Southsails back to their island to tell them that their chief had died. They also told them how his heroic deed had saved Hiccup's life and that they would remember him as a hero. They stayed there for a day and grieved together with the tribe. Then they refilled their ship with supplies and sailed back to Berk.

Stoick had looked most surprised when they returned one week prior with half the crew, torn sails and one rider short.

When Hiccup saw Spitlout standing next to his father, the dams behind his eyelids broke, he cried uncontrollably and hugged the usually scary-looking man. Astrid too hugged Spitlout with tear-filled eyes.

-I'm so sorry…' Hiccup sobbed into the big man's chest.

After a while Spitlout closed his arms around them when he started to understand what had happened, why the half the crew was missing and why his son was too.

One single teardrop rolled down his cheek and fell in Hiccup's hair.

Stoick lay a huge hand on Hiccup and Astrid's shoulders, he looked equally sad as the others.

-Tell me what happened son.

The gang, together with Stoick and the Jorgenson family had walked up to the great hall, they sat around the big fire pit in the middle.

-It was midnight.' Hiccup started with a shattered voice.

-We were asleep when we heard the words "Fight!" Suddenly we were under attack from an unknown ship, we managed to fight of them without any bigger losses in number. When we were clear we sailed over to Erik's ship and helped them too. When the fight was over we realized that Heather was missing, and our dragons, and the gang. We were forced to wait until dawn to avoid running aground in the darkness. When morning broke we could see her ship in the distance with Snotlout flying over it. We sat course right after them. They sailed towards something called the Twin islands, a small strait between two long islands. Erik warned us about it being an infamous place for ambushes. We sailed along the outer shore instead of following Heather. They flew up to us on our stolen dragons and tried to taunt us. We sat camp at the shore and Erik managed to sneak into their camp and free Tuff and eavesdrop on Heather's men planning how they would wipe us out. They came the next day and we managed to fight them of. But our army shrank into what it is now. We took captives and marched towards their camp where half their force was still stationed. Snotlout was under influence of Heather, she had manipulated him into wanting to kill me. He demanded a duel, I- I had no choice…' Hiccup broke down crying, he covered his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.

-Snotlout put up a good fight, he almost managed to smash Hiccup into pieces, but Hiccup was quicker and disabled him. No killing blows was dealt, but he banished him. He turned back to us with tears running down his cheeks. Snotlout wasn't done though, he leaped at Hiccup but Chief Erik jumped in between and took the blow, and in the blink of an eye he snapped the neck of Snotlout. Then he too died. We traded for our friends and dragons and in the evening we burned the dead, Heather offered herself to be Snotlout's maid when he comes to Valhalla and so she burned with him.' Astrid continued in a sad voice.

-He fought into the end…' Spitlout had whispered to himself.

He had rose up and hugged Hiccup and Astrid hard.

-You did what you had to, I don't blame you.

Astrid snapped back from her flash-back, she continued to sharpen her axe the she was bringing with her on the hunt. As said, almost one month had passed since their return. They had done nothing for the last three and a half weeks, she was getting restless. Hiccup spent his time up at the forge or in the great hall together with his father and the council. Astrid had grown so impatient. The day before she had walked down to the Thorson's house to find Ruff and Tuff, she knocked on the door and found them sitting on the floor together with their mom and two younger siblings, they were sewing something, as usual.

-Hey Ruff, Tuff? I was planning on going on a deer hunt tomorrow evening, I would need someone with me, do you have time?

Ruffnut just shook her head, not even lifting her view from the piece of cloth in her hands.

-Sorry Ast, I need to get this done, I won't even step outside the door until I am.

Astrid looked over at where Tuff had sat just a moment ago, but now he was hugging her around her foot and kissing her boot.

-Please. pleeeeease take me with you!' he begged and continued kissing her boot.

-Weeeell… you're welcome, tomorrow after supper we meet at the town-square.

-Thank you Astrid, thank you, oh by the gods THANK YOU!' he shouted and danced upstairs with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

Astrid put her axe at the wall, she packed a quiver full of gleaming sharp arrows and collected the two strongest bows from hers and Hiccup's personal weapon arsenal in the back room. She searched through some unpacked chests from the move and found her ragged leather and fur clothing, she had used this for hunting all the time before, it was made from leather straps crisscrossed and tied together forming a corset and a skirt, she wore a pelt mantle over it and a hood that melted in with the colors of the early spring forest.

She was actually very happy that it was Tuff who accompanied her, he was one of the best spear throwers in the northern archipelago, and he was polite, destructive but yet polite. She needed someone to talk to. She loved Hiccup, but you can't speak about anything with him. You can't complain just for the sake of complaining. And besides, Tuff always made things funnier when he was around.

Toothless came sneaking down the stairs like a cat, he stroke his cheek along Astrid's leg and poked her in the shoulder with his left wing.

-You're hungry, boy? I'll go get you some fish.

Astrid disappeared out from the back door in the kitchen, she walked to the root cellar at the other side of the garden. They had a big storage of fish baskets, since both their dragons lived at home, and a new addition to the family too, a small green terrible terror. It had sneaked inside one morning when Hiccup let the bedroom window stand open, and now it refused to leave, not that they minded having another pet.

Toothless followed Astrid patiently, he sat down outside the small stone building and waited with big green eyes. Astrid came out dragging two baskets behind her, she put two fingers between her lips and whistled for Stormfly to come too.

Toothless growled happily and threw himself over the basket, he gave Astrid a quick face-lick before he started chewing on the fresh fish.

Astrid dried her face from the dragon saliva and tilted the other basket out over the ground just as Stormfly landed in front of her. She nuzzled her in the shoulder with happy coos and squawks.

Astrid too felt how her stomach rumbled, she had been so hungry lately, and she was afraid she was getting fat too, a small bump had begun to form at the bottom of her stomach, not very big at all but still noticeable.

Hiccup would soon have to be home, it was Thorsday after all (Thursday in modern language)

She walked inside again and started the fire in the pit, she put a grits over the fire and let it heathen up, when the flames had died down she put on some striped of pork, half potatoes, chicken breasts, and salmon fillets.

The potatoes had just began to turn golden brown when Hiccup opened the door, and stepped inside with a familiar expression on his face, not the one he had been wearing since they returned, but he looked happy. He walked up to Astrid who sat hunched at the fire with her head resting in her hands and a bored look on her face.

-Good evening dear! You can't imagine how absolutely fantastic it is to come home to the smell of good food, and the view of you!

He took hold of her hands and swung her up from her chair. She intertwined her fingers with his and they started dancing around the house. Her bad mood left her quickly as she saw the childish expression on his face.

When they had danced in every room in the house and scared Toothless half to death they returned to the kitchen, Hiccup still held a firm grip around Astrid's waist as she collected the food from the grits.

Hiccup breathed in loudly through his nose.

-You smell wonderful, have you bathed today?

-Yep, you're away all the time so I got a lot of time to do other things.

-You should get a job…

\- I have a job, but it's canceled for the rest of the month because of previous events…

-Right, sorry.

Hiccup kissed her cheek and took one of the two plates from her hands, he sat down at the opposite side of the table and happily attacked the food with no mercy.

-So, what happened today dear, you're not usually this happy when you return from a long day of work.' Astrid asked with a furrowed brow.

-You see, dad have decided to delay his retirement, and Gobber have relived me from my duty as an apprentice, I'm actually a real blacksmith now, and I'm getting my own apprentice tomorrow!

Astrid flew up from her chair and jumped over the table to land in Hiccup's lap. She lay her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him deeply for the first time since their return from the Twin islands.

-Congratulations dear! I'm so happy for you! Do you know who the apprentice is?

-Ye, his name is Bran. From the Ulvson house.

Astrid furrowed her brow.

-I do not recognize that name, I know the family, but I don't think I have met Bran before.

Hiccup smiled teasingly and poked her in the side with his thumb.

-That's because he's a lot like me, you train the warriors, I train the geniuses…

Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

-Ow, what? Just telling the truth… we only allow "hiccups" in the forge, not your muscular, bearded, ten-year-olds.

Astrid chuckled, she knew that to be true, what he said about her students. Some of them had already started to grow a mustache. Some of them were even more bearded than Hiccup, and he still was ten years older than them.

She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek, at mention, he had not shaved in forever. The stubble on his cheeks was awkwardly handsome. He was REALLY handsome. The red-is beard and hair along with those emerald green eyes and that leather robe with black polished boots and loose linen pants in blue and grey… he was really, really handsome.

She stroke her hand over his cheek again and placed it behind his neck, she pulled herself up to him and kissed him again, she melted into the kiss. It was so wonderful, she realized that she had really missed him.

After a long time of hugging and cuddling they finished their now cold dinner. Hiccup collected the dishes and went out to the washing station in the kitchen, now it was Astrid's turn to put her arms around his waist.

-Do you want to go for a flight?' she muttered.

Hiccup nodded, he lifted a handful of bubbles from the soaped water and threw it at her.

-Oh you did not just do that!' Astrid shouted while laughing. She too picked up a handful and smothered it in Hiccup's face. He laughed and swung Astrid over his shoulder, he loved doing that, being able to lift his wife that easily.

He walked out from the backdoor and over to the stables where he put her down at a bale of hay.

-Lets go for a ride then.' He laughed at her sitting there all grumpy-looking and cute.

-I'll give you a hard time Haddock.' She said with a faked sour voice.

-You are? Well, you have to catch me first!'

Hiccup whistled and started running towards the cliff. He jumped out in the air and fell headlong for a short while until Toothless swooshed down and allowed Hiccup to fall into the saddle and fly off.

-That was not funny Hiccup! What if he hadn't heard you?!

-I knew he stood behind the wall! It was totally safe!

-I'm coming for your sorry ass now!' she shouted over the wind as she mounted Stormfly.

Hiccup switched Toothless tailfin and the shot away in the speed of sound, the wind was whipping Hiccup's eyes and made it hard to see, but as they were just flying over the clear sea it wouldn't be a problem. They heard a whipping sound behind them and a long nadder spike flew past them.

-Hey! One second you're worried for my health, next second you're shooting deadly spikes after me!

-Oh come on! I knew it would miss! It was totally safe!' she shouted back at him with a tone of sarcasm.

They flew along the shores of Berk until the sun had sunken behind the horizon. They landed in the darkness and quickly fed their dragons, then they went inside, made themselves a snack and went to bed. Hiccup had his new apprenticed tomorrow, and Astrid would be going out hunting. They lay close to each other, with their arms around each other's backs.

-Good night honey, see you in some days.' Hiccup whispered in her ear right before he fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Hiccup had woken up early and left, that annoying prick had left the bedroom window open again, allowing the terrible terrors to sing their horrible morning song.

Astrid pulled the blankets closer around her and grunted tiredly at the small dragons on her roof.

Something big suddenly bumped into the window frame and made her wake up with a jerk.

Toothless was hanging through the window with a panicking expression. He growled at her and widened his eyes. He froze for a moment and then screeched in defeat, he slipped back down out of the window and started running around the house.

Astrid stood bowed out from the window wondering by all gods what the dragon was doing, then she saw Stormfly running past the backside of the house and squawked happily. And then Toothless came running past next second.

Astrid sat down at the bed again and sighed. They're playing tag.' She sighed for herself and laid back down at the bed.

She was just about to fall asleep again when it knocked on the door.

-Oh for Thor's sake! Who is it?! 'She snapped.

-Open the door, whoever is in there please open!' she heard Tuffnut shouting.

-One moment!, let me get dressed!

-No time!' he shouted back and walked inside and closed the door quickly behind him, he held the handle and braced himself against the walls beside the door.

Astrid jumped up from bed and slipped into the nearest clothes she could find, Hiccup's robe and pants that lay over the foot end of the bed.

She rushed down the stairs with her hair in a mess and an ill-fitting robe over her shoulders that exposed half her stomach through the cleavage.

-What in the name of the gods is happening?' Astrid shouted at him.

He looked up at her with a serious expression.

-My mom is looking for me, if I have to sew one single more stitch in that damned sail I will lose my mind…! Nice clothes by the way, you're growing fat…

Astrid punched him in the face and made him lose his grip of the door handle, he fell backwards on to the floor and held his hands cupped around his hurting nose.

-What? I mean, it's visible…

-Shut up, or I'll throw you to your mom.

-O please, please please!' He ran after her and kneeled in front of her, he held his fists closed and raised them over his head.

-Okay. Just wait here and I'll go change into real clothes.

Tuffnut nodded agreeably and sat down at a stool in the hall. He looked around with wide eyes at the big house, almost seeming like a mansion compared to his own crowded home.

Astrid came walking down the stairs in her hunting clothes, she combed her hair as she walked out to the kitchen.

-It's a really big house you got, is there only you two living here?' Tuff asked, still sitting at the stool in the hallway.

-Ye, and the dragons, they're mostly out at the stables though, Stormfly's too tall to fit inside the house but Toothless comes in sometimes, oh and Screech, our terrible terror. He's inside all the time, his real lazy, sleeping in the hearth, eating our leftovers and then back to sleeping.

-Isn't there like… a waste of space, I mean, you can only be in two rooms at the same time, and you're mostly together anyways, meaning that all rooms except one is empty.' Tuff said and held up two fingers, for on one to view.

Astrid came out from the kitchen, she had now braided her hair and put on her fillet with gold coins sewn to it. She took a chunk of bread from food storage and filled a big mug with mead.

She sat down at the table and started eating her boring breakfast. She stopped her chewing for a moment and nodded at Tuff who stared intensely at her.

-Wha ish et?' she slobbered out with her mouth full of bread and mead.

-Nothing… nothing at all…' he answered and looked awkwardly at her.

Astrid swallowed hard and waved for him to come sit down at the table.

-Come here, lets plan a little for the hunt.' She said and tapped her hand at the seat beside her, she picked up a map over the island that Hiccup had drawn. She unrolled it and pointed at a spot northeast of Berk.

-Here is a big field, and there is a big birch wood.' She moved her finger a little south.

-I know from my flights on Stormfly that deer's are often herding there. It's the perfect spot. We'll make that our final destination, because, there are a lot of good places along the way.' She slid her finger over an invisible path on the map, saying the names of all the good places she could recall from the map.

-It will take us at least three days to reach the main destination. One more if we stop by every other place on the way.' Tuffnut added with wondering look.

-Or it'll take one day because we shed two deer at the first spot. We pack for the worst and hope for the best.

-Alright, I've packed a tent, three pair of clothing, butcher knives, two spears, a bow and a quiver full of arrows. What have you got Ast.'

Astrid looked at Tuffnut in a surprised way, he had never been this serious about anything she knew of before, it would be very fun to see him in action, if he actually was as good at spear throwing as rumored, and if he was this serous for the whole trip they could probably have a wonderful time.

-I, eh… I got Hiccup's tent, it was lighter so yeah, and two bows, a large quiver with arrows, two hand axes, my own axe, and another set of clothes.

-Good.' Tuff looked so serious, he had his arms folded in front of his chest and had a serious look on his face. He turned around to Astrid and broke, to her relief.

-Gods Astrid! I can't wait! Can't we go now, we'll reach the first spot as the sun starts to set anyways. It's such a beautiful day and everything!' He stood up on the chair and held his hands closed into fist and smiled like a maniac.

-Haha! Sure Tuff, I was actually going to ask the same thing. I have been inside this house for two whole weeks! I can't wait to get out and do something!

Tuff nodded, he jumped down from the chair and walked over to the door, he peaked outside to see if the coast was clear. When he deemed that it was he slipped outside and around the corner of the house. Astrid chuckled, she walked upstairs and hung her luggage over her shoulder, then walked out to where Tuffnut stood and waited. He held the two spears in his hands and the short bow was strapped to his chest and back. He had a huge backpack containing a tent and the extra pairs of clothes. Astrid looked about the same, backpack, bows, quiver and axes strapped everywhere to her.

Together they walked the main road away from Berk, they stopped by the forge quickly to say goodbye to Hiccup before they left.

Astrid put down all her packing at the outer wall of the forge and stepped inside, Gobber stood by the hearth and pumped the bellows, Hiccup stood by the grinding stone and talked to Bran, he complimented his work and told him tips and tricks on how to use the stone properly.

No one of the adult vikings noticed her as she stepped through the door, but Bran did, Astrid held a finger in front of her lips as she quietly sneaked up behind Hiccup. She put her hand in front of his mouth and the other hand over his chest, she tilted him backwards and he screamed in surprise as he fell seemingly uncontrolled downwards.

Astrid let go of his mouth and helped him back on his feet again while laughing teasingly.

Bran chuckled a little for himself. Hiccup gave him a stern look.

-Good day love, I'm leaving for the hunt now, at its most I'll be back in eight to nine days.

Hiccup faked a chocked gasp, he folded his arms around the curve of her back and pulled her closer, he kissed her softly on the lips and moved one hand up to stroke her bangs away from her face.

-How will I survive without you for THAT long?' he chuckled into the bow of her neck.

-You'll manage, just think of all the good meat I'll bring back for us.

-Who's going with you?' he asked.

Astrid pointed out the open door, Tuffnut stood in the door opening. He raised a hand and waved shortly, then smiled.

-Take good care of her Tuff, don't let her do anything stupid, or kill a deer for that matter, the bragging would never stop!

Tuff chuckled. –Ye, we'll see to that. We're heading off now Hiccup, see you when we kill a deer.

Tuffnut spread his hand in a "goodbye" and then he went back to his bags.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid and kissed her one last time.

-Good luck darling.' He said while slowly letting her slip from his embrace.

Astrid was just about to go outside when Hiccup shouted again.

-Are you sure you got enough food with you now?

Astrid froze. –Y-ye, of course…

-Okay, see you.

-Bye.

Astrid went around the corner of the forge and started cursing and kicking the ground.

-Tuff! How in the name of Oden did we totally forget about food?

-Uh, we did as me, we DIDN'T think of it…

-Run back home and fill a sack with food, I'll do the same.

They ran down the hill and back to their respective houses. Astrid rushed inside and raided the cabinets, every chunk of bread, every fruit and two rolls of dried fish was packed down into a sack that she hung from her belt. She sighed, Hiccup will have to go shopping when he comes home… well, well, I'm in greater need of it anyways…

She walked outside again and picked up her bags. She saw Tuff running towards her with all his luggage, he was hunted by a flock of chickens. She chuckled for herself.

They walked the same road again, up the hill and past the forge, when they reached the top of the hill they heard Hiccup's voice.

-You haven't gotten away yet? What did you forget?

-Shut up Haddock…' Astrid mumbled.

-I'll take a wild guess and say, I need to go shopping when I get home, eyh?

-Astrid blew him a kiss and smiled evilly.

Hiccup pretended to catch the kiss with his hands and placed it on his cheek, then he leaned back at the forge's wall.

He watched them slowly walk into the forest and disappear behind a corner.

He sighed happily and walked back inside to keep Bran occupied.

*Hours later*

Astrid sighed tiredly as she sat down all her packing, she sat down atop of her big backpack and rested her head in her palms.

Tuffnut too sighed, but instead of being lazy he started setting up his tent. It was a simple tent, two wooden staffs that held it up, a triangular tube with strings in the bottom and the upper corners.

Astrid's was pretty much the same, except it had hollow iron rods instead of wooden staffs.

Astrid started to untie the bolted leather straps that formed the skirt, she had been using it all the time before. When hunting still was done in this way, now when dragons was available the hunters no longer needed camouflage or armor for hunting, the simply swiped down on their nadder and shot a spike. Astrid had decided she wanted the hunt the traditional way, she wanted a challenge and an experience. Not just simply back and forth in an hour.

She hung her skirt in a nearby tree and started unpacking her tent too.

They started a small fire between the two tents and ate a small portion of their food.

They had placed their camp at the border to a small field with a small stream running across it, Hiccup had taken Astrid here once to test out his new invention. He called it a fly rod, it was a very light and thin rod with a "reel" at the end of the handle, with it he could throw out about fifteen meters of line and at the end of it was a hook enhanced with fur and other materials to make the hook itself look like a little fish. He had won their little competition that day…

The wind was blowing from the north, away from the field, so the smell of smoke wouldn't scare the eventual deer that might be on the field. When the sun had set completely they collected their weapons, they quietly sneaked out in the open with only the dim light of the moon to guide their steps. They crawled quietly in the high grass. The most likely place was down at the water, so they readied their weapons and glanced over the edge of the river bank.

Astrid let go of her arrow and to her amusement the pheasant squawked in surprise and died moments later.

-Nice shot Ast, that'll be our breakfast.' Tuff whispered.

-Thanks Tuff.

-Do you want to see real skill?' he asked bluntly and sneaked along the muddy shore of the stream. He stopped by a place where the water was flowing a little faster, there were a tree lying parallel to the stream, he balanced on it until he was in the middle, then he reached for the spear on his back, it had long barbs and was extremely well balanced.

He reached his arm over his head and threw the spear down to a little tuft of reeds.

There were violent splashing in the water when Tuff ran down and grabbed his spear. He lifted it out of the water and smiled in triumph.

-Aha! See!?

-Damn! That was really cool.' Astrid shouted, she was deeply impressed.

Tuff walked back up in the grass and laid down the fish. It was a pike, about three kilos and a very fat stomach. Astrid lent Tuff one of her hand axes and he dispatched the fish with a knock to the head. Then they sat down at the fallen tree and cleared their catch, Astrid picked away the feathers from her pheasant, cut of the head and the intestines and cleaned it so that it was ready for the grill in the morning. Tuffnut cut the stomach open on his pike, opened the gut and played around with the half-digested trout that was inside. He held it between his two knives and shook it in front of Astrid who punched him in the shoulder so he dropped it into the water.

When they were done the moon was far past midnight, they walked back to their camp and fell asleep immediately.

Next morning was unbelievably calm, there weren't even the slightest breeze. They had waked up as the sun rose. They had walked for about two hours now and the sun was scalding. Astrid was sweating as a pig under her thick leather and fur armor, Tuffnut too seemed a little damp.

-If we don't find shelter soon, or a lake or something… I'm going to melt.' Astrid whined while panting heavily.

-There is no chance in Asgård that we'll find any prey in this weather… they're resting in their holes and where the can find shade.

-I say we try to find water, I'm thirsty, and sweaty and gross…

-I'm with you Ast…

They continued their hike. They walked through the forest for probably another hour until the came across a small stream, it came flowing from a mountain in the distance, the water was crystal-clear and freezing cold despite the insanely hot temperature in the air.

Astrid hurled her bags and sacks to the ground and rushed over to the stream, she dipped her hands and stroke her face with the cold water that was left in them when she lifted them up again.

Tuff kneeled down beside her and did the same, they filled a bottle each with the fresh mountain water.

Tuff took off his boots and rolled up his pants to the height of his knees he walked out in the water and sighed in relief.

-Astrid, get in, you can't imagine how wonderful this was?

-Astrid looked down at her heavy clothing, and then up at Tuff again.

-I- I don't really feel like it.

Tuff stared at her with a confused look.

-Ast, you're even hotter than me, how can you NOT want to cool off?

Now Astrid just felt even more unconfutable. She gave Tuff a sour look.

-Oh, I get it, you're grumpy because you're getting fat.

-You little, Tuff, get back here so I can beat you!

Tuff ran further out in the water so that it reached up to his waist. His pants and lower end of his shirt was soaked. Astrid considered taking off her clothes for a second but deemed it unwise, she sprinted to the beach and took a giant leap from the water's edge, she landed right on top of Tuff and packed in some quick punches before they both fell into the water.

Tuff laughed, despite his nose bleeding a little.

-Haha! You'll never get dry now.' He laughed and pointed at her, she stood in the middle of the stream with her fur-clothes all drenched and looked very sour.

-Shut up Tuff, or you'll have to sleep in a wet tent.

-In this heat, that doesn't seem too bad.

Astrid pushed him so he fell back into the cold water. She walked up and started looking through her packing for the extra pair of clothes. She knew she would get terrible blisters if she walked around with wet leather against her body for the rest of the day.

After a break at the cool water and a short lunch they started their walk again, they skipped some places they knew wouldn't hold any prey because of the hot weather. And when the sun finally started to set they reached one good spot. There were a pond in the middle of a big glade and a lot of short grown willows. This would be a very good place for duck-hunting, but that wasn't the main goal on this trip, maybe at the way back if they hadn't killed anything by then.

Astrid pulled up her hood and started sneaking out into the swampy clearing. She gasped and threw herself to the ground. About thirty yards away from her stood a herd of boars, the male was tall enough to reach to her chest, and it had gigantic tusks, there were at least dozen piglets and five big females. If she was spotted, she would be in great trouble. She signaled for Tuff who came sneaking behind her to stop, he lowered himself to her level as he too heard the grunts and squeaks from over there.

-What are we doing now?' Astrid mouthed.

-I don't know.' Tuff whispered back as quiet as he could.

-Retrace your steps.'

Tuff started to back off, carefully placing every step where it wouldn't snap a twig or slop in the mud.

Astrid notched an arrow and drew back the string with a dry scraping sound. She followed Tuff until she accidently bumped into him, why had he stopped all of sudden?

She glanced up at him angrily and nodded for him to keep going, but he pointed with his fingers to their right. She heighted her head a little and gasped as she saw the reason why they stopped, a majestic deer male, as tall as Astrid, with huge horns and a beautiful pattern on its back. It stood just about ten yards away without the slightest hint of them being there.

Astrid nodded at Tuff, she redirected her bow and aimed for a spot right under its ear. Tuff took down his second spear from his back, he reached his right arm back and aimed.

-One, two, three.' Astrid breathed. They let go of their weapons, Astrid's arrow missed its spot by three inches. Tuff hit it right in the side with the heavy spear, the deer stumbled from the chock and Astrid's second arrow hit just in time before it regained its balance. Tuff rushed up and drove his other spear into the deer's heart, he twitched it to the side to make sure it was doomed to die.

Astrid and Tuff stood up straight, they had totally forgotten about the danger lurking at the other side of the pond.

-Yea! We did it!' Astrid shouted.

-Look at this beauty!' Tuff shouted and gestured towards the big deer.

They froze completely as they heard the herd of boars run away from them, but something was rushing towards them through the low vegetation.

Tuff grabbed his heavy spear and pointed it in the direction of the attacker, Astrid grabbed her battle-axe and stood in the same direction. The boar charged out from a bush, it landed over Tuff and kicked violently with its hoofs as he held it away from his face with the shaft of his spear. He managed to crawl away before he was dealt any serious harm. He threw the boar away from him with the spear. The boar grunted and charged at Astrid instead. She swung her axe towards it but she misjudged its speed and the axe swiped through clean air. She jumped to the side but was a moment too late. One of the boar's large tusks slid in under the leather strap holding her quiver in place, it continued running and ripped Astrid to the ground. The boar kept running with Astrid hanging behind it. She was dragged through the mud and the bushes whipped her face, she opened her eyes and thought of a plan, she braced herself and grabbed a small birch and held on to it with all her force. The abrupt stop made the boar stumble, and the tusk that was stuck under the leather strap broke with a loud cracking sound. The boar continued running and disappeared into the forest.

Astrid lay on the ground, she looked down in her hurting, bleeding and dirt covered hands. Tuff ran up to her, he kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

-Astrid, Gods are you alright?

-Y-ye… It misses its target…' she coughed out.

She had numerous cuts on her face and although they weren't very deep, they still stung quit a lot. The skin on her hands had been scraped off and replaced with splinters and mud.

Tuff didn't look much better himself, he had deep, bleeding wounds on his legs, one dislocated finger from when the boar had thrown itself over him and another deep wound in the shoulder from one of the hoofs.

Astrid rose to her knees, she wiped an unwilling tear from her cheek with the arm of her shirt.

Tuff walked over to where her quiver lay in lashes, a short distance away from the small birch. He picked it up and inspected it.

You've got a nice souvenir…' he said and held up the broken tusk.

Astrid nodded, she had a hard time getting enough air from after the high pressure made by the quiver getting ribbed off her, she would most certainly get a bruise over the chest.

Astrid rose up and looked around, she took up her axe from the ground, but quickly dropped it again when she felt the stinging pain from her hands.

-I'll take it.' Tuff said bluntly and picked up the axe. They walked over to the big deer, and their mood went up again.

-Man, imagine that skull hanging on the wall!

-Or that pelt at the wall, or made into a new cloak!

-And all the meat…' they said in unison.

Both looked each other and smiled happily. They slammed their hands together and Astrid curled down in pain and swore loudly many times over her hurting hands.

Tuff ripped off a long stripe of cloth from his tunic and wired it around Astrid's hand loosely.

-There, now help me drag this back to the camp, we do the dirty work tonight so we can just finish it off tomorrow.

-Astrid nodded, it still hurt to use her hands but it wasn't as direct as before. They dragged the deer back through the swamp and up to their camp at a small hill in the forest's edge.

Tuff bound a robe around its calves and winded it up in a tree, he did most of the work since Astrid had no steadiness in her hands. Astrid though started a fire, unrolled their sleeping-bags inside the tents and cooked a meal of grilled apple and pheasant breast.

When Tuff was done he wiped his hands on his bloodied clothes and smiled happily at her.

-Do you have any food for me too?' he asked almost a little ashamed.

-Ye, I made these for you.' She handed him a bowl containing two apples and one pheasant breast.

-Thank you Ast, you're really kind.

Astrid wrinkled her nose, why was he so kind to her, and so… normal?

-Tuff, why are you behaving like this?

He didn't miss a beat, he didn't even say what. He just answered.

-Because I loved you, every boy on Berk did. And I like Hiccup, he asked me to take care of you, and I will. I may seem a little "blown of the branch" but I still feel and think…

Astrid just stared at him, she didn't know this side of Tuff. He had never been this kind and caring before, maybe because there were always other boys around.

Tuff cleared his throat.

-So, that was awkward. May I have my bowl of food now?

Astrid snapped back to reality, she reached the last bit so he could take the bowl from her hands. But instead of setting back down she leaned closer and placed a short kiss on his cheek.

-Thank you Tuff. I had no idea about that, but I'm married to Hiccup, and I love him very much.

-I know, I didn't mean anything by what I said, and besides, I said "loved" not "love".' he said in his usual snappy voice.

He took a mouth full of warm, sweet apple and chewed slowly, like savoring the taste.

-I have never tasted grilled apple before. It's really good.

Astrid smiled, glad that the tense feel was gone again.

-Come by the "Haddockson" house anytime when I'm home and I'll make some for you.

-Definitely!

They sat at the fire until long past midnight, when they at last waked to their tents to sleep the sun was not very far from rising again. Astrid fell asleep as fast as her head touched the pillow.

Morning broke, Astrid rushed out from the tent and bowed down over a bush a few yards away from the borders of the camp. She vomited heavily and made loud gagging sounds. Tuff Waked out from his tent.

-What are you doing?

-I'm… *Whuaaaaa*

-Ew, gross man.

-Curse that damn pheasant breast, I'm sure it was bad…

-Nope, I'm fine, and I ate it too. Both of them to be honest… are you sure you're not just… sick?

Astrid frowned, but she didn't have time to answer until the next wave of vomit came sliding up her throat.

-Ew…

After Astrid's discussing wakeup call they packed their bags again, the day seemed to be equally calm and hot as the one before, and if they thought it was hard work getting to the place with all their backings, they hadn't considered carrying a huge deer with them too. They bound it up against Tuff's two spears and carried it between them. Astrid walked in the front so that she didn't puke all over it by mistake, Tuff's idea…

Astrid felt very tired, they hadn't even walked that far, they had just came past the stream they had stopped at the day before when Astrid highly unwillingly called for a pause. She sat down at a stone near the water and cooled her feet. She took deep breaths and shivered at every outbreath. Could she really be sick? It seemed unlikely, it wasn't a sick-month after all.

Tuff handed her own water bottle and she eagerly drank.

-I think you're sick Astrid, you're not the one who usually calls for breaks.

-I know, it worries me a little, what if it's something serious?

-It sure isn't, then we would have noticed it earlier.' He assured her and patted her on her shoulder.

-What about we make the last way to our previous camping spot now, we might even have some extra hours to rest if we hurry up.

Astrid nodded, she took Tuff's extended hand that he had reached out for her and pushed herself up.

They continued the pain-filled trip, when they reached the camp at dusk Astrid almost fainted. She shamefully asked Tuff to set up the tent for her while she caught her breath.

Tuff put up the tents and started a fire. They ate from their own stores of food, Astrid ate a big lump of bread and a beautiful red apple. Tuff ate dried fish, dried pork and half a bottle of water.

They went to bed, and gods! Astrid had NEVER been this happy to greet her soft pillow before. She soaked in every second of being there, in the cool sleeping-bag with the soft pillow under her head, only Hiccup's presence could have made it better. Even though she wanted to feel every moment she quickly fell asleep.

Next morning was pretty much the same, Astrid woke up feeling sick, she didn't throw up, but the feeling was hanging over her for the whole morning. She didn't want to worry Tuff so she didn't say anything, but the look on his face made understand that he knew.

Astrid didn't feel as exhausted as the day before, most likely because Tuff carried parts of her packing too, but she told herself she was getting better by the hour.

They walked the whole day, with few and short stops. They crossed a familiar corner.

"At long fucking last." Astrid thought to herself as they now could see Berk.

Astrid saw Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber standing outside the forge in the hot evening air, they talked and laughed wildly about the day's events.

Astrid was so happy for the view that she almost dropped the deer and ran over to them, but she was too tired to even open her mouth to shout hello.

Tuff opened his mouth instead.

-Chief! Hiccup!

The two red-haired men turned around and faced them Hiccup smiled broadly as he saw them at the edge of the forest. So did Stoick. All three men walked over to the hunting party and congratulated them on such a magnificent deer. None of the two hunters answered or cheered, Hiccup looked worriedly at them, he stepped closer to Astrid and as he did she let go of the spears and simply fell into his embrace, she had not enough power left, not even to stand. Tuff nodded seriously.

-Ye, we're going to Elder Gothi, now.

Hiccup closed his grip around Astrid and looked deeply worried. Tuff put his luggage at the forge wall and Hiccup took off Astrid's backpack and putted it there as well. He then lifted her up in his arms and he and Tuff started walking towards the high house at the other end of the village. Tuff carefully opened the door and knocked at the doorframe, they heard a mimicking knocking from upstairs, meaning that Gothi was home.

Hiccup carried Astrid up the steep stair and placed her on a bed in front of the big window in Gothi's patient room. Hiccup and Tuff sat down at some old wooden chairs as the ancient woman and Astrid talked to each other in whispers.

Gothi walked over to a pile of fine sand inside a big box, she waved for the boys to come closer as she started drawing with her staff.

-Astrid is…a crossbow?' Tuff read and furrowed his brow.

-What crossbow? Ow!

Gothi shook her head at the blonde boy.

Hiccup started eyeing the pictures and runes instead, he had learned to read Gothi's weird drawings from all the time he had spent in here from all sorts of injuries he had suffered.

-Astrid is… pre…' He stopped abruptly and widened his eyes as he realized.

Gothi made a gesture that intended that he was right.

-Pregnant.' He finished and turned to Astrid who still lay at the bed, she smiled tiredly at him, but her eyes shined with an indescribable joy.

-Aha! I was close…! Wait, what!?' Tuff shouted and jumped up from his hunched position over the runes and pictures.

-We're having a child Hiccup.' Astrid whispered and stroke his neck.

**(( Thanks for reading! Now was that a chapter eyh? I really enjoyed writing it. Before I get corrected and stuff; I don't know the exact symptoms of pregnancy after one month, but please enlighten me. I really think I deserve a review after such a long chapter, but thanks for reading. Stay tuned!)) **


	34. The good news

**((Welcome, just another chapter, nothing important to say else than it will be a fairly short one. Have a good read))**

Chapter 34

The good news.

Stoick and Gobber stood outside Gothi's house, Stoick walked back and forth and kicked the dirt.

-Wha' is taking them so long Gobber? Shouldn't we have received a word yet`?

-Ca'm doown, et have goon'e ten minits. Doo'n get all up in yer willies.

-But what if something bad 'ave happened? What if I should be getting her parents here.

-Ca'm doown.

Stoick continued walking back and forth for some more minutes until Tuff finally opened the door and the three of them came out into the yard.

Hiccup carried Astrid still, but this time she smiled and nuzzled him instead of almost fainting from exhaustion. Tuff too looked very happy.

-Dad, could you meet us at our house as fast as you can? And bring the Hofferson's with you.

-Is everything all right son?' Stoick asked and gestured at Astrid.

-Everything is alright chief.' Astrid answered and smiled calmingly at him.

Tuff ran home to his house and forced his sister to follow him. They ran down to Fishlegs.

-Hey, Legs! Open the door, its important, actually.

-I got Meatlugg in here, if you throw anything at me she'll blast you with lava.' Fishlegs answered nervously.

-Ye, we won't, but Hiccup want you to come to his house. We… uuh, They… have some important news for you, uhm… us.

Legs carefully opened the door and peaked around it. When he saw the two twins standing there smiling happily without anything sharp or wet or burning in their hands he took a step outside and followed them. They met Stoick, Gobber and the Hofferson's at their way and they walked together through the crowded town-square up to the "Haddockson" house with a lot of wondering gazes in their backs.

Tuff talked excitedly all the way up the hill but without giving away the secret.

The front door stood open. Hiccup walked around inside and put up chairs in a half-circle near the fire place. He looked up as the group approached the door step.

-Welcome, please take a seat.' He gestured for the chairs.

Stoick walked inside and sat down and the others did the same.

Astrid came walking down the stairs, she had changed her clothes into a green tunic that reached to her knees and a pair of brown linen pants.

She walked over to stand beside Hiccup in front of the fireplace. Stoick looked sternly at them. He crossed his arms and put one leg over the other. He certainly did not have time for this…

-We actually just got some good news.' Hiccup started and closed his hand around Astrid's.

-We're adding a "Haddock the fourth" to the family.' Astrid said and smiled happily.

Stoick's grumpy look exchanged quickly, he flew up from his chair and hugged Hiccup, he took Astrid's hands and started dancing her around the room while shouting in triumph.

-My son are having a baby! I'm becoming a granddad!

Astrid laughed with him as the big man tossed her around the room and looked so happy.

When Stoick let go of her she was embraced by her mother and father. They hugged her firmly and laughed.

-Oooh! Congratulations to both of you! How far have it gone?' Fishlegs shouted and hugged them both.

-Only one month. Gothi said we would be given a very nice Snoggletogg gift this year.' Astrid said and patted her stomach.

Fishlegs clapped his hands in excitement.

Ruff waked over to them and hugged them too with her long slender arms.

-Grats guys! I guess that takes you out of business then Ast?

-Ye, pretty much. No mead, no alcohol, nightly sleep, can't miss any meals and I have to drink properly of water… sounds super boring.

-If you ever need a babysitter, you can count on me!' Tuff added over the shoulder of his sister. Astrid smiled at him, knowing that to be true.

-We need to celebrate!' Stoick shouted and lifted his arms to the sky.

-Lets gather everyone up at the great hall. I stand for the drinks!

Stoick rushed out from the house and shouted out over the village.

-I'M BECOMING A GRANDDAD!

Most of the people turned their faces towards their booming chief.

Stoick rand down the hill and hugged the first person he met, he grabbed his shoulders and shouted in a cheering voice "I'm having a grandchild! Oh Thor, He really did it!"

-Everyone, let's celebrate! Free drinks for everyone up at the great hall!

The crowd cheered and followed Stoick.

Astrid and Hiccup chuckled at their chief behaving this jolly, Hiccup closed his hand around Astrid's and rested his head against hers.

-A quiet night at home dear?' he asked happily in a soothing voice.

-Yep, you and Tuff will help me clean that deer.

Tuff came walking out from the house, he was chewing on something and on his shoulder sat Screech who hungrily snapped after the piece of food in Tuff's hand.

-I knew you would say… *swallow*… that, that's why I stayed. Hey! Dragon. Let go of my meat!' he swung his hand around but Screech wouldn't let go of the food and so he hunf dangling from Tuff's hand.

Tuff looked down at his hands and then up at Astrid again.

-Ye, how's your hands Ast?

-Wa… was there any part of you that didn't mess up?' Hiccup exclaimed as he noticed the provisional bandages around her hands.

-Hey, it was you who screwed up most of me!' She laughed back and hit him loosely in the shoulder.

Astrid shooed away the boys to go get the deer and the packing that was left up at the forge still. Under the time she assembled the tanning rack and winch that could lift the deer so that it was easier to clean it. The boys returned with the slain animal and they started to skin it in the warm light of the evening sun.

Tuff reached into a pocket at his back and held out a long broken boar tusk.

-Here Astrid, I thought it was a waste to leave behind such a fine souvenir, if you don't want it at least give it to the baby, and tell it that it was from your adventure with Tuffnut Thorsson.

Astrid took the tusk in her hand and smiled.

-Thank you Tuff, I'll hang this over the rocking-bed.

-Ye ye, enough of the honeymoon! Help me skin this thing now.' Hiccup whined and waved at them with his knife.

**(( Thanks for reading. Next Sunday is the first of advent, I'll put up a Christmas-countdown-story on the "Hiccstird single stories". One for every Sunday until the of December when Christmas eve is in Sweden. Stay tuned! ))**


	35. What about the future?

**(( Welcome! I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this. This is not a chapter in the story, but ideas of new. Even if its long left until my ongoing project is done I want to give you a little view of what I have in mind for later. Read through it and give a coment on what you would like to read after "OTWOL". Thank you and have a good read.))**

HTTYD. Projekt idéer.

" Two clans" – two years before Hiccup found Toothless.

Hiccup was done! He had had enough of all the people looking down at him. He was done with all the other kids bullying him. He gathered a handful of friends and built a ship. He looked pained over his shoulder as he left everything he knew behind, but then looked forward again, to all the new things he would discover. They sailed across the ocean and found a new archipelago. After 10 years of Hiccup acting chief the small cabins at the shore have grown into a big, rich village.

When peace and prosperity have flourished for many years, suddenly unprovoked raids starts to appear, lead from an unknown tribe. Their leader is a fierce warrior, though never participating in the raids herself. Hiccup curses the attacking tribe and makes them his sworn enemies.

After some years of constant raids Hiccup calls for his allies and there is a bloody battle. He finally finds himself eye to eye with his nemesis, and his everlasting childhood love.

"Fly off" – at the beginning of HTTYD.

Hiccup decides to leave, but Astrid comes in his way, he decides he doesn't have time to take care of the matter right there so he and Toothless kidnaps her, she follows them through a journey through the wild world. When the hype from the events have settled, he finds himself loving her, but will she forgive him for what he have done and maybe repay his love?

"Stones war" – my own universe.

A peaceful people was long ago banished and oppressed by a new race of humans from the northern forests, the newly arrived people built a wall to keep the opposite faction out, Banished into the swamps of the south.

Many years later the vast plains and the "upper race" who lives there are hit by poor harvest and drought. They now turns their eyes to the south, towards the wall and the sea beyond it.

Joral, one of many jarls and his men are the first to encounter the invading force. The race that drove his people away hundreds of years ago are back to claim the last of the continent.

After saving a small village from the invaders Joral succeeds to unite all the clans into one, and together with their newfound allies from across the sea they rebel against their oppressors with the goal of taking back their ancient lands. Their greatest victory is at the only costal town that the "plainers" have.

"Stones war 2" – After the victory at Karlshand the Skaldi and the Tribesmen are advancing into the lands of their forefathers. The plainers have a new phalanxes' of elite warriors, led by Venelias Arrowsong. The war has great losses at both sides but at last the alliance have managed to push their enemies back to the woodlands in the north.

The council, consisting of Joral, Skald and Anne, a former plainers trader who cough the eye of Joral who now acts as leader for the plainers who decided to join the winning side, are having difficulties to compromise. Joral makes the foolish mistake of dismissing Skald, who stands for 50% of his forces. He also banishes Anne and her people with the words; you only cost me food, get out of my land.

Skald travels back to his icy homeland, Anne takes her people and rejoins the people of the woodlands and Joral is caught in the middle of a two front war. When Skald brings his land heritage in form of a dominion of fire breathing dragons. Who will win? Who will die? And who will conquer them all?

"Wolf King" – my own universe.

The dwarfs and orcs had always been allied, but one day the dwarfs started using the orcs, more or less as slaves. And war broke out in the north. Not a day went past without a battle. Literally the whole land was a battlefield. And the snow who had always been bright white was now splattered in red and black.

At another part of the continent, more to the south, a small boy stumbled through the woods, he was lost, he was frightened and even worse, he was being watched. Wolfs attacked out of nowhere, they mauled him, bit him and scratched him. The young boy managed to fight them off but by the loss of his left eye. He kept on stumbling through the dark forest until he collapsed by blood loss and tiredness. Next thing he know he's in a house, and a girl in his age are sitting over him. He does not remember anything about his past life and when told what had happened he named himself Ulv (after the Nordic word for wolf)

He grew up with the girl and at the age of 17 he was devoted to her, she didn't go anywhere without him nor did he without her. They married a couple of years later, but nothing good is made to last. Tuva, his beloved wife and companion is slain in an ambush by orcs. Ulv swears to avenge her, whatever it takes. Ulv later becomes the most talented fighter in the kingdom of men, and takes the throne of his people. He rules with an iron fist and rallies his forces against the orcs. But the orcs seems like an unstoppable force. Ulv sieges the lands of the elves, in the most southern part of the land and makes them his puppets. He forces them to fight suicidal missions and obey his every order, how risky it is.

Will Ulv ever get his revenge? Who can you trust and who will stab you in the back?


	36. Getting a new shape

**(( Welcome. This chapter is not very important, I just wanted to get something out there for you awesome guys. I got some good responses from my last "chapter" when I finish this story (which won't happen for a while) I will write the "Two clans" story. Though I would like more comments on it, do you guys really want to read that, and if not, do you have any suggestions? Now, enough ramble. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 36

Getting a new shape.

The warms air of the summer evening was intense. At least for the boys and girls who was forced to battle in the arena. Astrid sat on a pile of crates and watched over the fighting pre-teens. She shouted commands and complimented the students every time they did an exceptional good work.

It had passed two months now since her hunt, and her stomach seemed to grow bigger by the day. It was a tough job to train the younglings, and she felt how she soon wouldn't be able to perform even the easiest lesson without risk of hurting herself or the child.

It had been an awfully warm summer, and the warmth still lingered on, even as they approached the early autumn. The summers on Berk was short and intense, much as the people who lived there.

She looked down at the kids again and shouted.

-Shield wall!

Half the group gathered in the middle, some of them hunched down and put up their shield in defense, some stood up and did the same.

-Anne! You're in charge. Make the wall hold.

The small blonde girl nodded at Astrid and waved her sword around and ordered to close the gaps in the wall.

Astrid looked over at the rest of the group, those who did not have a shield as their first weapon of choice.

-Torvald! You're in command of the stormers, make the wall break.

The black-haired boy nodded at her and gathered his forces around him, the ones who wielded heavy, two-handed weapons was put in the front and the ones who had for example two smaller axes stood behind.

-The group who does the best job will get rewarded. Begin whenever you're ready.' She said and clapped her hands.

Torvald raised his axe and shouted a fierce battlecry. The stormers started running towards the wall.

-Hold tight! Hold it!' Anne shouted from the front of the wall.

When the stormers was about two yards away they jumped and threw themselves at the wall. They chopped with their axes at the wooden shields and tried to rip it apart.

-Swords!' Anne yelled and all the students in the shield wall pointed their blunted weapons out between the gaps in the wall. They struck with their swords at anyone who came close enough, but they never left enough space for the attackers to hit back.

Anne looked up at Astrid and smiled, and Astrid smiled back.

Lower!' she shouted and the ones who stood hunched struck out with their shields in the height of the stormer's knees. Many of the fell to the ground with surprised grunts and was "killed" by the ones in the wall.

-Forward!' she shouted again and the wall started to advance forward, "cutting" down their enemies.

-Torvald did not give up though, he himself was a skilled fighter for his young age, he managed to get the edge of his axe around one's shield and ripped him to the ground. Then he struck at another, and though the axe was blunt he still left a deep crack in the wood. Those who had two weapons started to mangle the shields with rapid blows and managed to "kill" a few.

Anne gathered her fighters and every time someone fell he or she was immediately replaced with another. At last, after about twenty minutes the numbers of stormers had decreased dramatically and Astrid blew the fight over.

She jumped down from her crate and walked over to Anne, she took hold of her wrist and raised it into the air.

-The shield wall have been victorious!

All the students applauded, even the ones who lay on the ground with hurting limbs and bodies.

-May I have a word with you after lesson?' she whispered into the girl's ear.

-Yes mistress.

-So, you are dismissed, have some rest and we'll see each other tomorrow.

-Yes lady Astrid!' the kids shouted in unison.

Anne stayed as the others left. When they were alone Astrid took tone.

-You're a very talented leader, your performance of the shield wall was superior anything the other students have shown.

-Thank you milady, I want to be just like you when I grow up, so I train extra hard.

-That shows! I recon you and the others in the wall have practiced after lessons too? It's not just to give a single-word-order and the get it at once.

-No milady, I gathered them every evening for a week, just to get this right.

-Do you know what wins battles?

-Strenght… and stamina.

-No, battles are won with your mind, you need to think, and you need discipline. Since you were the last to act leader, and the best at it too, I will hereby make you the official leader of the wall, you have all the others under your command, but you will still follow my orders without hesitation. Are you okay with that?

The girl's eyes was shining, she looked very happy. She dropped her sword and shield at the ground and hugged Astrid.

-Thank you milady, I will not disappoint you.

-I look forward to fight with you in a real battle, just think of it. When you and the others are of age we will sail vest, to the mainland, and we will raid along the coasts and stroke fear in the heart of the inhabitants.

-You can't fight anymore… you are having a baby, you will be a mother.

-You don't think I will fight?' Astrid said surprised and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

-No, you're far too precious, you will be chieftess, and you will have to take care of the child.

Astrid chuckled a little.

-Hiccup will have to be the mother in our relationship, I won't stay home when everyone else goes out raiding…

-But he's going to be chief…

-And I'm his wife, but I'm also Astrid Hofferson the fearless. Nothing is going to take that away from me, even if I'll be forever pregnant I will find a way.' Astrid said and flinched her hair over her shoulder with a nonchalant gesture which made Anne giggle.

-Now, dear student. Get home and eat something, you're almost as skinny as my useless husband…

-Haha, thank you milady. See you tomorrow.

Anne ran out of the arena with her shield and sword and squinted happily as she turned around the corner.

-Who did you call useless, love!?' Hiccup shouted from the bleachers around the arena.

Astrid looked up and smiled happily.

-My future chief, I think he's a real prick!' she shouted back with a happy voice.

-Oh, why so, my love?

-He makes me fat…' she said and gestured at her stomach.

Hiccup walked through the gate and embraced her. He smelled of coal and iron and sweat.

-How was your day darling?

-Well, me and Bran had a long discussion about girls, he thinks I'm some kind of master at the subject… for some reason.' He said and pulled her closer.

-Was it you or Bran who started the conversation?

-He, actually.

-Who's the lucky one?' she said and nudged him in the side.

-I don't know, he said she's in the shield wall, and she may have blonde hair…

Astrid laughed and started to walk around the arena to pick up leftover shields and weapons that the sloppy students had left behind.

-The gods plays a little game at our island, the story repeats itself.

-Huh?

-I think the red-haired boy means Anne, the best warrior of her age. Don't you recognize the pattern?

Hiccup stood there thinking for a second then he smiled at her when he got it.

-Haha, ye, it's exactly the same…

-Haddock you lazy bugger, help me clean up here, I want to get home.

-You're a Haddock too, how many times do I have to remind you?

-Forever dear, forever.

**(( Thanks for reading, expect a new chapter soon. Stay tuned!))**


	37. Things get Tuff

**(( Welcome, I want to give a shoutout to two awesome people. Summergirl404 and DragonTrainerBoss, who have helped me developing new ideas for the oncoming stories. You're awesome. And thanks to everyone else too, I love you all. Now, have a good read))**

Chapter 37.

Things get Tuff.

Astrid stepped through the door for another day at the arena. Another four weeks had passed and she was in her own opinion disgusting-looking. The blub that was growing in the bottom of her stomach. She sighed heavily and started walking.

When she passed the street where the Thorson's lived she stopped and looked at the house.

-Screw it! I'll do it!' she shouted at herself.

-What're you doing Ast?!' Tuff answered from the roof top.

Astrid looked up and shaded her eyes agains the bright sun with her hand.

-Can you get down here? I would like to talk… or rather ask you a thing.

-Just a second.' Tuff swung his leg over the corner and slid down along the roof, he fell for the last couple of meters and fell straight on his face.

The sight made Astrid chuckle, but she quickly covered it when he rose up and approached her.

-So, what was you talking about?

-Ye, look at me Tuff… I'm out of shape, I can't participate in the practical lessons in the arena.

-So what...?' Tuff said in a distant voice while picking his ear and snapped away the stuff he dug out.

-I would like to hire you to help me out with the lessons.

-You mean like… reading?

-No, we don't do that in my class. I talk about training with blunt weapons and shooting bow.

-Cool! I'm in.

-I can offer you half of my payment.

-Is there a payment?

-Ye… since it's a job, and you do have to go there every day except Thorsday and Freyday.

-Astrid, Astid… I don't need your money.

-Well, neither do I. I'm almost Chief's wife, we got money overflowing, and I think you could do some fun stuff for that money.

-Well, if so… Thank you Astrid.

Tuff turned around and started to walk back to his house. Astrid crossed her arms and cleared her throat loudly and made Tuff turn around.

-Where are you going Tuff?

-Eeh… Home.

-You're employed…

-So?

-So… you're coming with me to the arena.

-Eeh, okay. Seems fair I guess.

Astrid shook her head and started walking towards the arena again, now with Tuff following a few steps behind.

Astrid entered the arena and saw her students sitting around in their armor waiting for her.

-Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Is there anyone missing today?

Anne rose up, she looked at her friends in the shield wall.

-Shield wall!

The younglings rose up and quickly gathered in a close formation.

Anne eyed the shields quickly and turned to Astrid.

-Two missing, Carl and Svend.

Astrid looked at the girl in astonishment.

-Good, thank you. Well, I got some news for you. First of all, we have a new commander, Anne Lumbersdotir. She have shown proof of a true leader and she have discipline on her men, let's give her an applaud.

The kids clapped their hands and cheered at their friend, and that made Anne blush.

-And next…' Astrid gestured for Tuffnut to step forward.

-This is your new teacher, he will help me during the practical lessons, since my body is beginning to feel too bulky to participate.

-Hello kids, I'm Tuffnut Thorson, the fiercest warrior and most deadly weapon that Midgard have ever seen.

-No you're not, Astrid is…' some kid said while looking skeptical on Tuff.

-Either way, today's lesson will be in spear throwing… for half the group, the shield wall will have a lesson in steadiness and will have to experience the feeling of having spears thrown at you. And for that I brought my husband's shield.

Astrid held up Hiccups gronckle-iron covered shield and showed it to the crowd.

-This shield is impenetrable, so no one will have a spear sticking out of their chest, for if he manages to curl up behind this you sure as Hel do too.

-Me and Tuff will show you once, then it's your turn.

Tuff positioned himself at the other side of the arena, he picked up one of the many spears lying around and judged it in his hand. He nodded and closed his hand around it.

-You're ready Ast?

-Go on!

Astrid tightened her grip around the shield's handle and bowed down so she would be fully covered by the shield.

Tuff released the spear and when it hit it almost made Astrid fall over, the force made her arm push back and she knocked herself in the knee and head with the frame of the shield.

Tuff laughed and spread his arms towards the students to welcome applauds.

Most of the stormers did applaud, though those in the shield wall moved closer to Astrid.

-How'd that go Ast?' Tuff asked teasingly.

-You think you're better than me?

-Uh, ye… I made you hit yourself with the shield.

-I think we have a challenge?

-Sure, let's have a little fight.

-My wall against your storms. Looser cleans the arena for a week.

-I'm on, wait… Am I cleaning or are the students too?

-WALL!' Astrid shouted and the kids gathered in their usual formation.

-Wall shift!' Anne shouted directly after and two of the students on every side took a step back and made space for the one in front of them to take a step back.

Astrid looked suspicious at Anne but did not change the order.

-Tuff! Use the blunt spears, we don't want any serious injuries!' Astrid shouted over the noise.

-Okay Ast!

Tuff signed for the kids to gather their weapons and take a spear each from the rack. They positioned themselves in a blurry line. Tuff raised his spear.

-Everyone knows how to throw one of these things right?

-Ye!' said the chubby boy to his left, and that was enough for Tuff.

-Okay, firs row can throw… hey that rhymed! Than the second row can throw.' Tuff chuckled for himself. –Hah… words…

Tuff suddenly raised his spear quickly and threw it at Astrid's shield in the wall. It hit the shield with a brutal force that made the shaft shatter and Astrid to stagger. The other students wasn't far after and soon a small rain of long spears fell down over them, no one fell, though more or less everyone staggered. Astrid looked out from a small gap between the shields, she saw how half the stormers had started running and the other half was just about to throw their spears.

-Anne! First row charge NOW! Roof and second reposition!' Astrid shouted over the thunderous sounds from the attackers.

Anne and her men in the first row sprung up from their hunched position and pushed over many of their attackers. Before the stormers could take much ground, Astrid and the rest of the wall had secured the ground by pushing forward until they were united with Anne's group again.

Tuff pointed his spear at the weak-spots in the wall and shouted for the students to smash them in. He swung his spear over his head and made as much noise as he could to throw off the concentration of the others, and so did his "army".

-Come out Astrid! I just came to think of something super funny. If you answer you have to come out, deal? Oh, and that other thing about your fence up at the house, I'm not saying I broke it, but… It might be broken…' Tuff shouted in a happy voice, like the fight wasn't even there.

-You did what!?' Astrid shouted back as she came to think of the fence around her and Hiccup's house. It had looked all wobbly this morning.

-Aha! You answered! Get over here blondie!

Astrid hunched down behind the wall again.

-Max, Tim! You're the best single fighters in the wall, follow me, we're taking them down.

The two boys nodded and followed Astrid around the corner of the wall. Astrid gave them the directions she wanted them to go in and she herself rushed up to Tuff, she struck down several boys and girls on her way but when she finally reached Tuff she was already tired as Thor after a thunderstorm. She stopped for a while and looked up at Tuff who sat atop the crates she had been sitting on the day before, he sat cross legged and had the spear resting against his shoulder.

-Hello Ast, I don't want to hit you, can we just call it a win, because… we both know I'm going to *chuck!*

-Ah! Hey, I was talking to you.

-You're not winning, I may be out of shape but I won't let me be bested.

Tuff smiled stupidly, he used the spear as a pole vaulter would have to swing over Astrid's head and land behind her with a soft thud. He held his spear in both hands and charged at her. He was very quick, he used both ends of the long weapon to try to make her stumble, but Astrid too was quick, and she had two protective gears to help her, the shield and the broad axe, but she felt the fatigue creeping up on her. She backed up a bit and raised her axe over her head.

-Shield wall! Scatter and devour! Take them down!

She heard the shouts from her group as they broke up from the tight formation and rushed the attackers. Astrid smirked at Tuff and threw the shield, she didn't notice it right then but it never hit the ground.

She tightened her grip around her axe with both hands and charged at Tuff. One single, well placed hit could break his weapon, or make her win the duel. But she misjudged, she did not have the strength left in her to swing her axe as fast as she needed and so his first blow landed safely at her calves and made her trip, she fell headlong to the ground and rolled to the side as fast as she could. She quickly looked around for a weapon but didn't find any. Tuff jumped in the air and aimed his spear at her shoulder, and just as Astrid braced herself for the unwelcome pain she heard a metallic clatter. She opened her eyes and looked to her left to find Hiccup standing there in his black leather armor with his shield that she had thrown away and a blunt iron sword in his right hand.

Tuff smiled happily at him and waved with one hand, the other one still swiping deadly arches around him just to land on Hiccups shield time after time after time.

-Hello Hiccup! I didn't see you coming.' He said happily while striking for Hiccup again.

-Good day Tuff, so I guess Astrid employed you after all?

-Yup, I can't get it how you can earn money on smashing small kids.

-Ye, a real dreamwork… (See what I did there)' Hiccup said sarcastically and let his thoughts flinch to the forge where Bran and Gobber still worked.

-Hiccup! What the heck are you doing? That is dishonorable form me!' Astrid shouted at him from a few steps behind, and he was pulled back into reality just in time to evade a wide swipe from Tuff's spear.

-I came by because I needed to talk to you, first I saw you throw my shield, I caught it and observed you for a moment till I saw you were getting in trouble.

-I can take a beating!

-You sure can, but my baby can't.' Hiccup said casually and nodded at her.

Three boys came running up behind Hiccup, the all bore shields and together the four of them cornered Tuff against the wall and finally made him yield.

The shield wall students cheered and slammed their shields in victory, while the stormers kicked the ground and snapped at every comment from another.

Astrid sighed, she clapped her hands and the kids went silent.

-Good work today, it was an even battle, but the shield wall have once again won marginally. It's now up to the stormers to clean the arena for the coming week. I suggest you find a leader, and then you train in your pastime, I want to release you all at the same time, and as it is now the wall-gang is a better working organization. So, pick up and you'll have the rest of the day off.

The winning team took their belongings and left as the losers started taking out mops and brushed to clean the arena from blood and dust and splinters.

Astrid overlooked the work for a while but then she turned to Hiccup.

-So, what was it you came here for?

-Ye, we had a council meeting today. There was a messenger from the Highpeak clan, they need more warriors for their defense against the Mainland legions, though dad don't want to send any men if he does not know who the enemy are, or how they fight.

-Get to the point love.

-Dad want me to sail to Highpeak in two days, I'll be gone a month, at least.

Astrid gasped, she laid an arm around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

-Then I want to accompany you.

-That's the part that pains me the most. Dad's not letting anyone leave to Highpeak except me, I asked about you but he did not want to risk that, and besides, the recruits you're training now are the ones who will be shipped off when I return.

Astrid looked chocked, almost a little scared.

-We will have weekly reports sent to Berk…' Hiccup said in a frail try to ease her.

-I will miss you.' she whispered into his armor.

**(( Thanks for reading, I'm so very sorry for being so slow at updating this week, I got no excuse except that I'm a lazy shit. Well, thank you and stay tuned.))**


	38. A painful goodbye

**(( Welcome! I have such good plans for the story, I'm building up for it now. **

**Well, that was some meaningless ramble, have a good read.))**

Chapter 38

A painful goodbye.

Hiccup woke up beside Astrid, she was for once awake before him. She looked him in the eyes and stroke his cheek softly. Hiccup smiled warmly at her and placed his hand over hers.

-Good morning dear…

-It's not a very good morning in my opinion.

-I know love, but we don't have much of a say in the matter. The Highpeaks need more soldiers, and I'll act as an emissary.

-You're going to war Hiccup, what every you tell yourself, you will be standing at the front line.

-I'll have Toothless with me.

-He can't always save you.

-Astrid, don't make this any harder, it's not like I want to go.

-Then don't.

-I must, just like I did when we fought the Red death.

Astrid leaned closer and kissed his nose. Hiccup kissed her back and then rolled out of bed.

-How did you manage to wake before me?' he asked while he put on his clothes.

-I didn't sleep…

Hiccup looked surprised at her.

-You should have…

-I couldn't, the thought of you leaving for so long kept me awake.

Hiccup sighed, he dropped the shirt he held and turned around to face her. She looked sickening sad, betrayed somehow…

-I'm sorry Astrid, I really am, but I need to do this, if we can stop the Mainland legions from taking over Highpeak, then our child can grow up in a peaceful world. If not… who knows when they reach Berk?

-The thing is, YOU don't have to do this.

-I have to. Soon I'll be chief, I need to show my fore-feet. I…' The words got stuck in his throat.

-I volunteered.

Astrid looked sternly at him, she looked very unpleased.

-And why… Hiccup, did you do that? You don't want to be around anymore, you don't want to see me in the shape I've become?

-A-Astrid? Do you h-hear yourself?

Astrid sat down at the bed and supported her head with her hands. She started to sob and the tears was rolling down her bare arms.

-I don't feel good, Gothi says its hormones, but it's so annoying…

Hiccup sad down beside her and held his arm around her back.

-It'll be okay sweetheart, every woman experiences the same thing you do. But I promise, you're handling it a hundred times better! You're Astrid Hofferson the fearless, best warrior alive, and the most beautiful girl too.

Astrid chuckled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

-I want grilled chicken…

-I'll make you some, it's still about two hours before I set sail.

Hiccup put on his shirt and walked downstairs with his squeaky leg. I definitely have to fix that before my trip.' He thought to himself.

Screech lay in the fire pit, he snored loudly and every breath ignited a chunk of charcoal in front of him. Hiccup placed a handful of sticks and twigs over the embers and gently woke screech up. The small dragon purred and climbed up along Hiccup's arm, he sat atop of his shoulder and fired a soft beam of fire at the pile of sticks.

Astrid came bumping down the stairs, she still had a dash of sadness on her face but at least she smiled. She sat down beside Hiccup and took Screech in her lap, she gently stroke the dragon's back and neck to the sound of his happy purrs.

Hiccup poked the fire with a sword to make the fire die out so he could start cooking the chicken.

Astrid leaned at him, she stroke Screech and shut her eyes.

-I think I'll be moving home to mom and dad for the time you're gone.

-Ye, why not. Your mother will be able to teach you a thing or two about carrying a baby… she have given birth to two herself.

-Don't mention her…

-Who?

-Agnes…

-Why not, she was my model when I was a kid.

-You're still a kid. A pity to have her as a model, she left Berk the first opportunity she got.

-She was married away to a Highpeak.

-Still.

Hiccup looked back down into the embers, they hadn't spoke of Agnes in years. Agnes was the older sister of Astrid, and back in the days she was famous for being the most beautiful girl ever, the Hoffersons did a good work on that front.

-Maybe I meet her, she might want to come home…

-I don't want her home, she is better of down there, cleaving legionaries all day long.

Hiccup sighed, he picked up the chicken from the spit and put it over the dying fire.

Astrid nudged Hiccup in the ribcage and smiled at him.

Hiccup really couldn't take all those mood-changes.

-What?

-Kiss me.

Hiccup bowed down and locked his lips with hers, he held one of his hands around her cheek while stroking away her bangs with the other one. The kiss was intense, full of passion and love.

Astrid was the one who broke the kiss, she breathed out heavily and stared into his eyes.

-I love you Hiccup, don't you dare to get killed, I will find you in Valhalla and I will beat the everliving crap out of you.

-I did not plan on getting killed, my job is to observe and learn, so we can defeat them.

Hiccup looked at the chicken, it seemed to be done.

He put it on a plate and cut out the breasts and one leg and put it on Astrid's plate.

-You're not hungry?

-Naah, not very. And besides, you eat for two now.

Astrid gave him a quick kiss and then she dug into her chicken.

They finished their meal in silence and Astrid helped Hiccup to carry out his packing. They put on the saddle with saddlebags on Toothless, and packed down some extra tailfins, they had an urge to always get destroyed whenever they should not, so a few more wouldn't hurt.

They left the house and started walking down towards the docks. Most of the village was watching. At the slope down to the docks stood all the academy students, both the dragon riders and the warriors. They saluted the couple as the descended down to the black ship that was Hiccup's. The crew stood ready and the Highpeak's emissary stood in the bow of his ship and seemed to be in a good mood.

-G'day Lord Nightwing, we have a fortunate wind today, if it keeps up we will reach Highpeak in two or three days' time.' He said and saluted.

-That is good to know. Just let me say my goodbyes and we'll be off.

-Of course my Lord.

-Hiccup turned around to his father and embraced him.

-Goodbye dad, take care of the village, I want it to stand when I come back.

-No worries son.

Hiccup took a step to the right.

-Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. Take care of Astrid for me.

-We will Hiccup, you can count of us.

Hiccup put his hand on the shoulder of his apprentice.

-Good luck in the forge Bran, Gobber will take good care of you.

-Sure Hiccup, I'll make you a sword when you return.

-If you do, I'll be impressed.

Bran smiled and saluted.

At last Hiccup turned around to Astrid, she looked so sad that it almost broke his heart.

-Goodbye dear, I will think of you every day, and our baby too. I'll write a log-book and send it with the emissary every week until I'm back.

-Hiccup…' she looked with pain splattered eyes at him, but the words she wanted to say did not leave her lips, instead she threw herself in his arms, she hugged him hard and crossed her legs around his waist. She sought his lips and was met immediately. They kissed for a long good while to the sound of the crowd all sighing "aaaaaaaaaaw".

Hiccup unwillingly broke the kiss, he put Astrid down at the wooden planks again and slowly slipped out of her embrace.

He stepped down in his ship and made a signal for the crew to cast off.

The Highpeak emissary looked at him and nodded.

-Cast off! Oars out! Full speed towards Highpeak.

The two ships sailed out of the protected bay in no time, once outside the island the wind picked up and the speed did so too.

Hiccup held his hands around the gunwale, he stroke his finger over a deep scar in the wood, probably from an axe…

-I hope this trip goes a little smoother than the last.' He sighed to himself and looked back at Berk with tears in the corners of his eyes.

* Sunset of the third day out at sea*

-Land!' someone shouted, Hiccup jerked up from his slumber at the mast. He looked out from the bow and smiled. This was the first time in almost three whole days they saw land, it would be at least an hour left until they hit the shores. Toothless sneaked up beside Hiccup and smiled his toothless smile.

-You want to go for a flight bud?

Toothless nodded and lowered his body to let Hiccup climb on.

-Carl, make sure to follow the Highpeak's ship, I will take a short flight to see of the coast is clear.

-Yes Hiccup! Uhm…"milord"

Hiccup shook his head. –Hiccup is fine.

-Yes Milord.

Hiccup kicked his heels at Toothless sides and they sprung into the air.

They reached the shore in a matter of half a minute, it was just an ordinary beach, it seemed the coast was clear and everything was calm so they flew uplands. There were high cliffs at the end of the beach, the rock was bone-white. And atop of the cliffs was vast fields.

This was the first time Hiccup had ever seen something like this, the landscape was so beautiful he flew higher into the cloud free sky, much higher. Far in the distance he could make out the outlines of a fortress of some sort. Close to a big green forest. Facing out over the fields. He looked back over the sea and saw the ships in the horizon as small black dots, there would be at least an hour more until they landed so he decided to take another tour, maybe look what was in that fortress.

-Okay bud, lets speed up a little, I want to see what's in that fortress.

Toothless growled and folded his wings to his sides, they dove in high speed slightly towards the ground. When they had lost dangerously much height he spread his wings again and swooshed upwards again. They were pretty close to the building now, so they flew straight upwards until they were out of reach from catapults or crossbows.

Hiccup assembled a spyglass that he had in one of the saddlebags. He looked down at the fortress, it was built roughly cur logs, with an easy gate at both sides of it. There were no houses, just tons of small white tents, and some big red ones. There were a section at the end that faced the forest that held lots and lots of horses. And the people he could see was all wearing steel armor, red skirts and broad red shields.

-I might never have seen the Highpeaks in their homeland, but I'm pretty sure those aren't our allies…' he mumbled and put away the spyglass again.

He had just started to turn back when he noticed something in the distance, it came across the field. A big cloud of dust, most certainly coming from a great army. He picked up the spyglass again and looked down at the fortress. The men down there too had seen the cloud, there were an army assembling down there. Men rushed to their horses, but most of them gathered at the gate and walked outside in a strict formation, shoulder to shoulder, shields at their waists, everyone carried two spears each. And a short sword at their hip.

This would not end well.' Hiccup thought.

The ships had just hit the soft sand. The two crews jumped off and started to walk around to find a place to set camp.

-Where is she… they should be here by now.' The Highpeak emissary whined for himself.

-We're here, you're just bad at finding us.' An unfamiliar voice said and all the men turned around.

-Aah, Violet! I'm so happy to see you.

-Sorry I can't say the same, though these soldiers will prove useful. We're landing a siege on the province up here, those bastards won't take any more of our land.

-Wait! We're not your fighters. We follow Lord Nightwing. Carl said in denial.

-And he goes under my order. We saw him flying up there, probably towards the mainlander's province. Now get up there and save your precious lord.

The Berkians grunted but followed the strange woman through the forest, a bit unwillingly though.

Hiccup observed from above, the two armies closed in on each other. He knew he had to do something, it was his job to defend the land from the invaders after all.

He pushed Toothless to make him dive, as they swooshed down he could see how the legionaries raised their shields, the first row held them vertical, and so did the sides, but all who stood in between raised theirs as a roof, the broad shields seemed to link together and forming an impenetrable moving house.

Hiccup pulled the reins and made Toothless stop, they hovered a good distance over the invaders, but close enough to see what happened.

The shield-house had stopped, they stood completely still and waited for the approaching Highpeaks. Somewhere in the army there was a horn-thrust. And the two first lines of the "roof" slid their shields back and sent a shower of long spears at the attacking vikings.

Most of the spears hit their target, and so, a lot of vikings lost their lives.

The shields was up again right as the spears left the thrower's hands. And another horn-thrust and they repeated.

Hiccup watched in disgust as his brethren got slaughtered. And it only got worse, there were no plan in how to brake the shield wall, the Vikings just threw themselves at the shields and hoped for them to fall, which resulted in many of them losing their lives that way, at some point the wall broke, but then a lot of Vikings had already died, and the fight had just begun.

Hiccup looked away, he made Toothless fly higher. They positioned themselves slightly beside the army of shields, and then dove. The whistling sound that appeared from a Night fury diving towards you made some of the men under the shields lose focus, they had never heard the sound before, but they would soon learn to fear it.

-Shoot bud!' Hiccup shouted.

Toothless gathered the purple glow in his mouth, then spat a crackling bolt of plasma towards the men, they raised their shields in a pity try to defend themselves, but the plasma pulverized the wood, the owner of the shield and everyone around him for ten yards.

Hiccup switched the lock on his sword and leaked the zippleback gas out over a big area of the shields, then ignited it.

At first it just burned, then when the flame hit the mass of it, it exploded. Shields and soldiers were flying in the air and the ground was scorched from the melting hot fire.

The flames spread in the grass but was quickly put out by thousands of stomping feet.

Hiccup and Toothless flew up again to make another dive. The army was now split in two, those who concentrated on the vikings, and those who concentrated on Hiccup.

Hiccup changed the empty container of gas into a full one, and Toothless gathered new plasma. They made a second charge and this time Toothless' bolt hit a bull's-eye.

It hit the ground right in front of the men and spread like a spring flood over the ground, sending up a large cloud of human ashes. At least hundred soldiers perished in the assault. They flew low above the "roof" and Hiccup let out the gas. It leaked down under the shields and made the men cough, then they exploded when the gas was once again ignited, leaving a great scar in the previously well-organized army.

The crew of the Nightwing sneaked through the forest, led by the unknown woman. She hinted for them to come closer.

-You see the fortress?

-Ye.

-We're setting fire to that shit.' She gestured with her hand towards a bunch of bushes.

-There are torches there, take two each and let's go.

The men did as they were told, they took the torches and set fire to them. Then under the lead of the woman they sneaked closer. They leaned against the wall and the woman nodded towards tow guards atop of the wall. Out of nowhere two arrows was shot and the guards fell down dead. The woman ran around the corner and put her torch against the first tent she found. The rest of the vikings did the same, they quietly ran around the camp and sat fire to everything that was flammable. Carl lay his torch under a pushcart full of hay, it was set ablaze at once and he pushed it through the camp so it could spread its fire.

He heard a battle-cry and turned around just in time to block an attacking legionnaire. He slammed the sword out of his hand with his round shield while reaching for his axe. With one single chop the man fell dead down.

Carl chuckled for himself. –As easy as it gets. Nightwings! Kill all Invaders you can find!

The woman showed up behind him, she threw two decapitated heads at his feet.

-It's not the soldiers you want… it's the centurions.' She said and smiled wickedly.

-Highpeaks! Fight!

The crew and the Highpeak army, about two hundred men, rushed through the fortress, killing everything that wasn't on their side. They finally reached the outer gate, and witnessed the battle going on. There was a black dragon flying over the army, shooting bolts of unholy fire and then a boy who rode it, spreading a green, explosive mist over the ones who still stood after the plasma blast. And in the distance there was chaos of legionnaires and vikings.

-Fight!' The woman shouted and charged at the army. She swung her great-sword over her head and deflected the spears that was being thrown at her. Her men joined in just moments later, and then the Nightwings too.

They broke into the unorganized back of the army and easily slaughtered their foes. They heard a sharp horn-thrust from the west, and when they looked up they saw a horde of riders coming down at them in high speed.

The men braced themselves for the oncoming massacre, but now they heard a blood freezing sound, a sound that had put fear into the heart of vikings for generations, the deadly screech of a night fury. The horses staggered and stopped running, they urged to turn back and some of the risers was thrown off. Then a plasma bolt exploded in the middle of the horde. Many horses went up in smoke, just as their riders. Ant the rest of them was going mad. The horses kicked in the air and whinnied in panic.

-Shoot!' The woman shouted and three dozen arrows was sent flying in the air to rain down over the remaining horses and riders.

Hiccup landed behind his men, and jumped off of Toothless.

-I'm sorry for dragging you into this, I should have stayed at the ship!' he shouted over the sounds of battle.

-It's okay Hiccup! Have you noticed how easy these men are to kill, so weak and fragile! We have killed hundreds, and no one have lost their life yet.

-You should have seen the beginning, there was a massacre in the front, on our side unfortunately. They are dangerous when they're organized.

-Well, good thing you broke that then!' said a feminine voice from behind.

Hiccup turned around and saw a woman dressed in thick leather armor, she had a great-sword resting over her shoulder and she was drenched in blood. She reached her hand out and smiled deviously.

-Good evening Lord Nightwing, my name is Violet Fredriksdotir.

-You're the chief's wife? It's a pleasure to meet you milady.

Violet looked skeptical at him.

-Do I look like a "Milady" to you?

-No, you look frightening.

-Good, now go get some blood on your sword, Berkian! Everybody, CHARGE!

The army attacked again with renewed strength, they broke through the lines like a sharp knife through warm butter. The two armies met in the middle, there were no hostages taken, every man that wore a red skirt was killed on spot, no survivors.

Violet walked over the battlefield and drove her sword through any one who was still alive. She looked up and waved tiredly at someone who came walking out of the mist made up of sweat and dirt. She walked up to him and embraced him, they shared a short kiss and together they walked over to Hiccup.

-Good evening Hiccup Nightwing, long time since last. How's everybody doing back on Berk?' the newly arrived man said softly.

Hiccup recognized the voice and turned around and saluted.

-King Aske, it's an honor to meet you again.

-No need to salute, Hiccup. I see you as a friend and allied.

-Yes milord.

-Come walk with us, we have a bit to talk about…

**(( Thanks for reading! It was a pretty long chapter eyh? Say what you think about it, review and stuff. Thank you and stay tuned.))**


	39. The color of red

**(( Welcome, have a good read))**

Chapter 39

The color of red.

Aske laid his arm around Hiccup's shoulder and they started walking over the battlefield. The men dragged the corpses out of the way when their king walked forth.

-I'm glad you're here Hiccup. You have already proved most useful.

-Thank you milord, but my mission here is not to spill any Mainlander's blood.

-Please, call me Aske. And yes, your mission is to learn how to defeat those… invaders. It will require you to spill blood.

-Aske, I saw what happened in the beginning, there was a heavy loss of men on your side. I do not wish to be in that shrinking army, I have a family that awaits my return.

-So does most of the men who fell today too, on both sides. I do not seek war, but war is what we get. And your soldiers will come here, they too have families, children…

Hiccups eyes glared, to the notice of the High king.

-Astrid is pregnant, isn't she?' he asked with a wondering voice.

-Yes, the fourth month, she will give birth by time of Snoggletogg.

-Then I must congratulate you. I hope for it to be a daughter.' Ake said and winked at Hiccup.

-Why so?

-I have three sons, a fourth will come to the world in the start of next summer.' Aske looked at his wife and smiled.

-Anyways. Hiccup, it's important for you to find a way to defeat our enemies. I know the tactic we have right now won't work in the long run. I saw what you did today, how your dragon blew them to pieces, it takes a lot of strength for me to say these words, but we need dragons.

Hiccup smiled broadly at the king and nodded energetically.

-Yes Aske! You need dragons, once you've earned their trust they will fight with you to the bitter end. And I noticed that these men have not seen any before, which gives us a great advantage in recruiting them. One single talented dragon rider could take out half their army by themselves.

-I know that's true, but we have a major problem in that quest.' Aske swept his hand over the landscape and looked up in the sky.

-Do you see any signs of dragons? No, nor have my people done, in two years… This island was the most blooded place in Midgard, but now the dragons have disappeared. We have drove them off to the far north of the kingdom, and soon they'll be non-existent in my reaches.

-Then I'll take an expedition to find them, I'll tame as many as I can and return at the first snowfall.

-We don't have time Hiccup, we are fighting our last stand in this very moment. From what I have been told the invaders are occupying the southeast territory, and have now claimed land up till the heartlands, soon they'll be all over my kingdom, and our only refugee is the Trident Island, they'll soon overrun us. Their forces are endless and as the campaign is going now, we'll soon run short on soldiers.

Hiccup shrugged in deep thought and then spoke.

-We have about a hundred potential riders on Berk, away from them we have another hundred soldiers, that's as many as died today. The invaders are strong when organized, but weak when not. We need to keep them at bay for another month, to let Berk prepare, so we need to attack when they can't organize.

-The forest… to get to where we are now, they need to walk through a dense forest, there's no way around it than by sea, and the Trident and Southsails are doing a fantastic work at protecting our shores. We could position men all over the area, so they can contact the army whenever they see new invaders.

-That's a good plan actually, you need to show me a map when we get back home.

Aske nodded and started to walk back to where his horse was held by a servant when someone shouted: Mainlanders! They're coming! We're under attack!

Aske turned back, he sharpened his gaze and focused at the forest line.

-Soldiers! Form lines! Prepare yourselves for battle!' he looked at Hiccup and smiled.

-Let them taste unholy flame, Nightwing.

-About that, all dragons have a limited number of shots, Toothless is all out.

Aske stared at him disappointingly but quickly turned back to the army gathering around him. The mainlanders walked out in the field of the last battle, they raised their shields in the same formation as the ones before them, but kept on marching.

-Prepare to storm!' Aske shouted and his soldiers braced themselves.

-NO, wait, stop! There have to be another way, we can't lose another hundred.

-We've tried Hiccup, this is the most costless solution yet.

-I have an idea.

Hiccup dropped the empty gas-container that was sheeted and replaced it with his last full one. He took his shield from his back and walked forward, alone.

He stood right in front of the army and held up his hand in a gesture to make them stop, and they did. A soldier from the middle of the first row stepped forward, he wore a golden helmet with a crest on top of his helmet.

-We, do not seek war…' Hiccup softly said, with a tone as if he spoke to a small child who did not understand the words.

-Deditisne vos?' the man with the golden helmet seemed to ask.

-I give you, a gift, for peace.' Hiccup continued and reached his arm out and held the sword for the man to take.

-Tu illusisti mihi,?

-Gift.' Hiccup said and closed the man's hand around the bladeless hilt.

-There are buttons, click the lowest one…' he continued and poked the air in his hand as is he still held the sword.

The man looked down in his hand and pressed the button. Green gas seeped out and covered the ground. The gold-headed man choked but Hiccup calmed him by gesturing with his hands.

-Another button, on the side…' he said and moved his hand and poked the air from another direction.

Hiccup gripped his shield steadily and waved for the viking army to come closer.

-Come closer, don't attack until you hear a blast, then storm.

The army approached slowly and stopped right behind Hiccup.

The man looked skeptical, but Hiccup calmed him with a gently smile then poked the air again to make the man press the second button, and the man slowly did. Hiccup heard a familiar "Click" and quickly ducked down behind his shield as the sparks ignited the gas and made the two first rows fly ten feet up in the air. The viking army attacked right on the damaged shield wall, a few was still slain by spears, but most was already inside the mass of red-skirted men. They hacked and slashed their way through their lanes and after a quick battle half the Mainlander's army was killed, and the rest fled with a rain of arrows following them. Only a few reached the forest again.

Aske rode up to Hiccup.

-That, dear friend, was a massacre…

**(( Thanks for reading, a bit short chapter but I got some more in store for later. Stay tuned R&amp;R. Thank you.))**


	40. Maps and stuff

**((Welcome, I'll continue where I left off. It's chapter 40! I'm still amazed every time someone clicks the "Follow/favorite" buttons. Thank you all very much. Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 40

Maps and stuff.

Hiccup sat at a big table, he had a mug of herb-tea next to him and a plate with fluffy bread loafs which was very popular in this country. He took a sip of tea and traced the painted forest line on the map. Aske put his hands on the bench and bowed down over Hiccup.

-The forest gets less dense the further south you get, right now we have only encountered them in that area. But as winter comes closer they will move to the north, winters in the south tend to be very harsh, even for my people, so these sun-seeking bastards won't stand a chance.

-Do you think we can keep them at "Their" side of the forest until the snow have fallen?

-Yes, with ease. And as fast as the ground lies under one meter of snow we'll have a big advantage. They have a huge fortress in the south, their winter camp. Their full force will be there.

-If we would have had a bigger horde of dragons… we could blast them to bitts.' Hiccup mumbled, he noticed himself saying those words with a sense of eager that frightened him.

-No need, they have not owned land here long enough to have a stable food resource. They still rely on transports from the Mainland. Those caravans are poorly guarded and slow in the winter. Last year we smuggled over a squad to raid and destroy, after two weeks of no transports they sent out half their force, approximately 500.000 soldiers in a single army. My soldiers were slain in a matter of two hours.

-What do you mean?

-If we get the dragons here, we can use the same tactic. Quick air assaults, back and forth in the blink of an eye. We can starve their fortress and make them die where they would feel safe…

-And then our army is intact, defending the forest borders… That's genius. The dragon riders can take out four times their own number, so it'll be safe for them too, we can even steal their supplies and use them for us selves.

Aske nodded and patted Hiccup on the shoulder.

-We're the better warriors too, for this kind of climate.

-We sure are, my king…

Aske turned his back on Hiccup and walked back out to the victory feast that was raging on outside the quiet courtroom.

Toothless curled up behind Hiccup and purred calmly with his tail wrapped around him.

Hiccup took out a notebook from a pocket in his jacket and opened to the first page. The book was still empty, he had made it right before he left Berk. On the top of every page he had wrote "To Astrid Haddock".

He scratched his chin with the back of the pencil and then started to compose his message.

_~Good_ _day my love, first report and everything is fine. You were right about me going to battle, first hour on shore and we engage a thousand-man-strong army. There were a terrifying slaughter in the beginning, on our side unfortunately, but me and Toothless evened it out. These men have never seen dragons before which gives us a huge advantage._

_I need you to train your students how to use ranged weapons from the backs of dragons, for me and High king Aske have figured a masterful plan which I will tell you about in my next report since everything is not figured out yet. _

_~Your Hiccup Haddock~_

-Hiccup closed the book and put it back in his pocket, he nudged Toothless to wake him up and together they walked up the stone stairs in the big castle to their private room.

Hiccup dropped his clothes over a chair at the window in the room and then slipped down under the warm sheets in the oversized bed. Hiccup chuckled a little at the fact that Astrid thought their bed was too big, she should have seen this! Toothless could lie in his full length horizontally over it and he would still have some decimeters to spare at both ends.

Toothless curled up beside the hearth and quickly fell asleep again.

Hiccup closed his eyes and wished he could put his arms around Astrid, kiss the bow of her neck and smell her hair, but the tiredness finally took over and he dozed off into a deep slumber.

Hiccup woke up next day to a gentle knock on the big door. He sat up in bed and whipped the sleep out of his eyes.

-Come in, I'm not dressed though.' He shouted towards the door.

-I'm sorry my lord Nightwing, I can come back later if you wish.' An unfamiliar voice answered in an excusing tone.

-It's okay, come in. I'm not that horrific without a shirt…

The maid opened the door and looked down in the floor with a scared expression. She walked over to side of the bed stood in salute. She was not very old, sixteen or seventeen maybe. She, like almost every other person in Highpeak, had red-ish hair and freckles.

-Was it something you wanted?' Hiccup asked politely.

-My lord, I'm here to embed and clean your room, and take care of your needs, if you so wish.

-My what?' Hiccup's face turned red of anger and embarrassment.

-Come sit down for a while. That's my need, I want to talk to you…' he said while trying to bury his anger.

The maid sat down beside him in the big bed and looked frightened at him.

-What's your name, m'lady?

-Sandra.' Said the girl shortly. And quickly looked down again.

-So, Snadra. How old are you?

-I'm sixteen winters old.

-Why are your answers so short?

-Maids are not supposed to talk to lords.

-Well, consider yourself my friend instead.

The girl looked up at him with chocked eyes and drew for air. She placed her hand on his bare arm.

-What have you done my lord?

-What? I would like to consider you as a friend.

-You can't befriend a slave.

-A SLAVE!?' Hiccup shouted and the anger that just had slipped off him was back again.

-You're a slave!?

-I'm sorry my lord, I thought you knew.

-Who "owns" you?

-High king Aske, I'm a court-maid, please don't let him know of this, he will be very displeased to hear I upset you, and he don't take too good on flaws.

-I won't make anything worse for you, I will free you.

The girl looked up at him again with tear-filled eyes.

-F-free me?

-Back on Berk, we have never had slaves, and we're the most functional tribe in the northern seas.

Suddenly a new figure stood in the doorway. He was tall, wore a long mantle and had a long blonde beard that had grown together with his hair that was the same color.

-What are you shouting about Hiccup?

-You're keeping slaves Aske?' Hiccup shouted in a furious voice.

-Well yes, almost every tribe in the southern archipelago do, how do you think we can afford war if we didn't have slaves to fill our lines?

-Use skilled warriors for the sake of Thor.

-Why not both?' Aske answered in a relaxed tone, he had managed to keep his head cool through Hiccup's angry shouting.

-I want to free this girl!

-You can have her, after such an effort you can have her for free actually.

Hiccup looked sternly at Aske, but he didn't manage to keep up his angry facade towards the High king with his relaxed smile.

-I'll leave you two, come join me for breakfast later Hiccup.' Aske said and bowed.

Hiccup shook his head and rolled out of bed, he walked over to Toothless and scratched his cheek.

-Light the fire, will ya bud?

Toothless opened his mouth a little and slowly breathed a slow moving flame at the half-burnt logs in the hearth and flames sprung to life in the wood.

-Thank you bud.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the table at the big window. Sandra had begun cleaning the room and pulled the drapes aside to let the bright light in through the stained glass windows.

Hiccup looked down at the desk and noticed something he hadn't the day before. There lay a pile of identical maps and a note that read "_Dear Hiccup, I sent a servant this last night, I didn't want him to wake you so I told him to put the maps here. These maps are copies of the one we looked at yesterday. You now have all the time you need to figure a good strategy. You will find a list with all the resources we have, to your right. Please keep me updated._

_~High king Aske~_

Hiccup put down the note and looked at the never-ending parchment at his right.

\- Soldiers; 10-15 thousand.

\- Food; one year's supply for the army. Back up recources for the people, one year.

\- Weapon; 10-12 thousand is store, made more if requested and needed.

And so the list went on, for about one and a half meter. With all sorts of recourses and knowledge that might seem useful in the times of war.

Hiccup heard a clanking sound behind him and jumped in fright. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sandra standing frozen with her hands still in a motion like she held an object, though the metal plate she had been holding were now spinning on the floor. She wore a frightened and excusing look on her face.

-Sorry my lord, please don't hit me.

Hiccup looked at her with a calm expression.

-I'm not your master, you're a free woman now. You don't even have to clean this room if you don't feel like it, though I would appreciate if you did, I'm exhausted…

She looked at him with surprised eyes, and quickly picked up the plate and put it back in its place at the night-table.

-I will clean your room my lord, I will serve you till you send me away.

-So, you don't have anything else you want to do with your time?

-Not until you are fully pleased with my work my lord.

-Call me Hiccup. And I don't need, nor want slaves or servants. But if you want, I can make an excuse.

-Thank you my lord… ehrm, Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded at her and turned back to the list and pile of maps. He smiled broadly for himself and thought he had done a very good thing today, and the clock wasn't even midday yet.

-Do you have a family Sandra?' he asked happily.

-No, I have grown up in this castle with all the others, I have had it pretty good compared to the kitchen slaves or the stable-slaves. High king Aske is a good master, he never lets anyone starve or die of disease.

Hiccup nodded at her with a thoughtful look. He pointed at the basket she had carried when she first entered the room.

-I noticed you had a couple of apples in the basket of yours, may I have one?

-Yes, of course my lo… Hiccup, that's why I brought them.

-Throw me one then please.' he said and smiled.

Sandra want over to her basket and picked up a crimson red apple, she squeezed it firmly in her hand to judge its quality. She put it back and chose another, she nodded at the apple and threw it to Hiccup in a soft motion.

-Thank you m'lady.

-So Hiccup, do you have a family. There have been some talking amongst the servants that you married a beautiful Valkyrie that you met when you were flying on your dragon. Is that true?

Hiccup almost choked on the apple when he heard the bizarre story, he let out a small chuckle. And once again turned to his new friend.

-I have a family, yes, my mother was taken by dragons when I was very small, so my dad raised me by himself. At the beginning of this summer I married a girl named Astrid Hofferson. Maybe that's where the Valkyrie thing is coming from? Anyways, we're having a baby around Snoggletogg this year.

-I'm happy for you, and I envy her, to have such a respectful husband must be a great pleasure.

Hiccup blushed, but smiled at her awkwardly.

-Thank you m'lady.

Sandra smiled at him and continued to sweep the floors.

After a long moment of silence Hiccup cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

-So, Sandra. Do you have any knowledge of this stretch of land?' he said while waving for her to come over.

She bowed down beside him and looked at where his finger pointed on the map.

-I do, actually. I and a couple others attended a great hunt some years ago, we wandered the forest for a week. I know the southern reaches of it at least.

-Good, for that's where our army's going…

Hiccup pointed at a stool near the bed.

-Take the stool and come sit down beside me, I'll help you clean if you help me with this for a while.

Sandra put the stool close to Hiccup and they spoke for hours, until the bells rung to announce breakfast. Hiccup held his arm out for Sandra to take and they walked down to the great hall to eat. Sandra smiled broadly all the time, it was her first time at the table after all.

**(( Thanks for reading, There's a lot about Hiccup right now, and how good of a person he is, don't worry though, I haven't forgot about Astrid though. Stay tuned. )) **


	41. Stuck at the island

**(( Welcome. Today have been a pretty boring day, and I got home late so ye…**

**Have a good read.))**

Chapter 41

Stuck at the island.

-Okay students, end of day. Tomorrow you'll be joining Fishlegs for the whole day.

-Yes Miss Astrid.

Astrid nodded at each of her students as they left the arena. When the last one had left she looked at Tuff who was pulling arrows out from the targets.

-I can take it Tuff, you have worked hard today.

-Anything for you Ast.' He answered shortly and continued pulling out the arrows.

Astrid sat down on a barrel beside him and held her head in her hands. She suddenly exploded.

-I can't stand it! I really can't! I received Hiccup's first report yesterday.

-What did he say?' Tuff answered again in a indifferent voice.

-He was shoved into battle the very first hour! Many men died, and I guess there was a handful of them who died for him! He can't fight, and whatever he thinks, he's not a great diplomat!

-So, what are you going to do about it?

-Nothing! I can't do anything about it!

-Astrid…' Tuff said and gripped her hand firmly.

Astrid looked up at him with wet eyes.

-Astrid, He'll be very fine when he comes back, there's no other option for him. Even if he's impaled by a thousand spears he will have to crawl back here, if not I will drag him here myself. He has a baby coming, and he have to be here by then.

-Thank you Tuff…' Astrid said and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Tuff loosened his grip of her and turned back to pull out more arrows. He stuffed them in quivers and stuffed them away into the old dragon cages. He wiped his hands on his shirt and turned back to Astrid who still sat on the barrel.

-So Ast, what are you up to this evening?

-Nothing, just another boring evening with no commotion.

-Could I buy you dinner at the tavern then?' he said and smiled at her.

-You don't need to buy me dinner, I have money on my own.

-But I want to, Hiccup's gone, and please don't take this wrong, but I want to take care of you for that time, as a friend.

Astrid looked skeptical, but then smiled. She really liked Tuff, not like hiccup but he was probably her best friend for the time being.

-Thank you Tuff, I'll gladly go to the tavern with you.

Tuff straightened his back and held out his arm for Astrid to take, and she did. They walked out of the arena.

They walked through the town square and up on the porch of the relatively new-built tavern.

There were always good and fresh food served, exotic mead and brews, and fruits! Astrid's favorite food was definitely fruit.

Tuff swung the door open and stepped inside. He looked at the man that stood in the bar.

-Bucket, I would be very happy if you had a table for two or something…

-Yes Tuffnut. Right over there.' The bearded viking said and pointed with his hand replacement at one of the corners of the big lodge.

Tuff walked towards it with swaying arms and Astrid followed quietly.

-I didn't know Bucket worked here.' she said curiously.

-He have, for some weeks or so. Have you tasted his fish stew?

-No, I haven't.

-Do… its really good.

They sat down at the small table in the corner and Bucket soon came to them with a piece of parchment with a list of various foods listed on it. Tuff took a quick glance at it, he didn't know how to read very well but he didn't need to. He held up two fingers and smiled broadly.

-We'll take tow bowls of fish stew, and one of those spiky, sweet yellow thingies that you sold me yesterday.

-Pineapple?

-Ye, call it what you want… one of those anyways.

-And two mugs of mead?

-No, two mugs of any kind of juice.

Bucket looked confused at him but shrugged and walked back to the kitchen.

-Tuff, I would never have guessed you would remember things like that.

-I do, I'm actually really smart…' he said and smiled stupidly.

-I just like to act the way I do, it makes me feel safe, and girls like it.

-I can guess…' Astrid said and chuckled a little.

Bucket came back after a few minutes with two steaming bowls of stew. He put them down in front of them and jogged back for a jug of juice.

-So, tha'd be one gold coin.

Astrid instinctively reached for her pouch but Tuff kicked her on the leg under the table and opened his own. He reached down in it and pulled up one gold coin and one sliver and gave it to Bucket.

-Thank you Mr. Tuffnut.

-No worries Bucket, I'll be coming back for a cookie later.' He said and smiled.

-Enjoy your meal, let me know if you need something.

Tuff looked away from Bucket and fixed his gaze on Astrid.

-Ladies first.' He said and gestured with his hand at the bowl.

Astrid bowed down over her bowl and filled a spoon full of stew, she looked up at Tuff with a wondering look and blew on her spoon.

-Eh… well, you got to put it in your mouth to actually taste it…

-I will, don't rush me…

-Whatever.

Astrid opened her mouth wide and filled her mouth with stew, and her face changed.

-Wow, it tastes really good!

-Yep, and just wait until you taste the pine… cone… thingy.

-What is that?

-A golden fruit, tastes very sweet, and you get all sore if you eat a whole by yourself… reminds pretty much of you.' He said and leaned back on his chair.

-Don't even try Tuff… I'm married.

-I know, I just cover up the empty space Hiccup left.

-Don't…

-Sorry Ast, can I set in?

-It's not my house, you're free to eat whenever you want.

-Ye, thanks.

Tuff bowed down over his bowl and slobbered up his stew.

They finished at the same time and Tuff snatched the pineapple from the middle of the table and started to cut it.

He laid up some pieces on a smaller plate beside her and nodded for her.

-Take one…

Astrid picked a small square of fruit and put it in her mouth, once again her face lit up in happiness.

-Tuff, this is awesome. I want a whole stack of these in my house!

-Not a good idea… I had, now my mouth feels like spikes…

Astrid frowned, she took another piece and walked over to the bar.

-Good evening Bucket, I would like to get a crate of those pine…cone thingies we bought delivered up to the Haddockson house. I'll pay whatever it costs.

-Yes Miss Haddock, I'll bring em to ya tomorrow morning.

-Thank you Bucket, it was a wonderful stew too.

-Thank you Miss Haddock.

Astrid walked back to Tuff.

-So, are you walking me back?' she asked happily.

-Ye, of course Astrid.

He emptied his drink and stood up beside her. They walked outside in the complete darkness and started to walk towards the Haddockson house.

They stopped outside the big door and just stood there for a moment.

-So, thank you for the evening Ast, it was fun.

-Ye, it was.

Astrid stroke her arm nervously. She lifted her fist and punched him in the shoulder.

-That's for paying for my dinner.

She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closely.

-And this is for everything else.

Tuff hugged her back but quickly broke the hug.

-Don't even try Astrid…' he said and smiled teasingly.

She stepped back and smiled broadly.

-Thank you Tuff, sleep tight.

Tuff walked down the hill and waved a goodbye.

Astrid stood in the darkness and smiled. " A good friend indeed."

**(( Thanks for reading, it's a bit slow on updates right now, I have pretty much to do in school and that stuff so yeeee… stay tuned.))**


	42. First snow

**((Welcome, I have decided (with the help of a reader) to stop doing these ( - ) and instead doing these ( "" ) when there's a dialogue. Now have a good read. **

Chapter 42

First snow.

Astrid woke up alone in the big house, she was cold and tired and some parts of her body were hard and pointy. She rose up from the big bed and walked over to the closed window, she stroke her finger along the frame and saw how the white dust disappeared when her finger came close to it. It was really cold and her finger turned wet from it. She pushed the shutters open and was chocked at the landscape that lay before her. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, there were complete silence, no birds and no terrible terrors… no commotion and no working… to think that the weather could change this fast…

As late as midnight yesterday it had still been relatively warm and now it was absolutely freezing.

Astrid closed the window again and went downstairs and started the fire. She went around the house and lit as many bee-wax-candles as she could find. They had been given a yearly supply of candles on their wedding, from one of the clans close to the Mainland, which had vast bee-farms. The candles were delivered with a hundred holders that kept them from burning anything but still spread light and warmth. Astrid put on some thicker clothes and a pair of slippers made of sheep-pelt that her father had made her when she was small.

She went into the outer room and opened the door to the stables. Stormfly lay on her pile of hay and snoozed peacefully. The walls of the stable had been built out of stone so that there were less chance for it to burn down. And now the dragons could even heat up the walls to make the room warmer.

When Astrid knew that there was nothing to worry about she closed the door and walked to sit by the fire. Screech jumped up in her lap and she stroke his back gently to the sound of the dragon's purr.

"Wonder what weather they have over at Highpeak…" Astrid said calmly to the little dragon.

Of course the dragon did not answer, but he tilted his head and looked at her with a joyful glare.

"Huhm… you don't talk very much, do you?"

The dragon curled up closer to her and lay down its head.

Astrid ate a small breakfast. Then she searched through the clothes-store and found her winter clothes, a pair of fur boots and stitched gloves. She stepped outside and started walking down to the quiet village. She knocked on Stoick's door and waited. The big viking opened the door and looked happily at her.

"Good mornin' Astrid. How's everything with you this cold and harsh day?"

"It's good, I miss Hiccup though."

"So do I. So, was there something special you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes sir, I would like to accompany you today, I want to learn how to be a chief."

Stoick was about to start laughing but quickly realized she was serious.

"Why so? That's Hiccup's job…"

"Face the truth Stoick, this is how Hiccup's leadership will be, absent. I will rule the village as much as him…"

Stoick sighed and moved away from the door to make space for her to enter.

"Come in Astrid. We need to talk."

The words made Astrid shiver, now she understood why Hiccup avoided his dad whenever he said those words. She didn't though, she walked straight in, hung her coat at a notch on the wall. She walked to sit by the fire in the middle of the main room. She still felt at home here, she had spent most of last winter inside these walls and by this fire, with this man and his son.

Stoick sat down at the opposite side of her, he picked up a fire-fork and started poking the embers which cast a scary shine over his face.

"Astrid, you're completely right… Hiccup is not made for being a chief, how much it even pains me to admit it. That's why I'm so glad that it was you of all people who married him."

Astrid shuffled uncomfortable in her chair and looked down in the embers, the words he spoke was not scary themselves, but the situation and his voice made them terrifying.

"Thank you chief."

Stoick looked up from the embers and right at her.

"Astrid, you will be a great chief, you will be the steady, strong leader that Berk needs through the seasons, while Hiccup is the hero that we will need under times of need. You're a perfect match."

"Thank you chief." She said again and felt a little proud.

"Don't call me chief, Stoick or dad is way better."

Astrid looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Stoick." She said and smiled.

Stoick put his hands together loudly and rose up from his chair.

"Have you eaten yet Astrid? I was just about to make some breakfast"

"I have, but only a little. I could eat some more if you got some to spare"

"Newly baked bread with honey and a bowl of fried, salted egg?"

"Awsome!"

Stoick collected a plate with food for her and put it under her face, a guest he had learned under last winter and now it was tradition.

Astrid hungrily dug in and enjoyed every bite. Stoick's cooking was amongst the best in the big village next after her and Fishlegs moms. Stoick's homemade bread was godly, and together with a mug of fresh yak milk… M-mh.

Stoick filled a plate for himself and sat down beside her this time.

"So, what would you like to put on the daily scheme Astrid?"

"Organize a shovel group to clear the streets and the market. Then secure the ships so they don't get damaged if the harbor freezes. Eventually help people to repair their houses so they don't get too cold."

Stoick nodded and swallowed a mouthful of bread.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, though I don't want you to do any heavy lifting or climbing on slippery roofs. Hiccup would kill me of you got hurt even the slightest."

"I understand, I'll find someone to do it for me…"

"Eat up and we'll be off." Stoick said and rose up. He swept himself in a thick fur cloak and put on a pair of heavy boots.

Astrid swallowed the last of her food and followed him outside, together they pulsed through the snow down to the village.

*At Highpeak Castle*

Hiccup woke up to another blood-red sky, you could really feel that the autumn had come now. The trees had changed color to a red or yellow tone, and in difference to Berk there were no damned pine trees here, only birch, oak and beech. Hiccup put on his clothes and sat down at his working table. He wrote a short message in his notebook. He had now been here for three weeks, and yet not a sign of the Mainlanders.

There were still some months left till Snoggletogg, and probably one month left until he could go home. He missed his family over everything else right now. Every time he closed his eyes he could see Astrid's face in front of him, and to his fright, he found himself forgetting more and more details of her face, how many wrinkles she could get on her forehead, how broad her smile was, how many freckles she had on her nose and so on…

He closed the notebook and put it aside. Then picked up the pile of maps and the list with resources. He sighed heavily and wished that the she would knock on the door soon so he didn't have to do this shit by himself. And as he sighed again and put his pencil against the map the door squeaked open and Sandra sneaked op to him.

"Good morning Lord Nightwing."

"It's Hiccup, Sandra… just call me Hiccup"

"But you ARE Lord Nightwing."

"Can we just start with the maps, I'm a bit tired of these walls and would really like to get out flying today…"

"Of course my lord"

Hiccup sighed at her and nodded at the map where he held his pencil.

"You said that there were a hidden base here right?"

"Ye, the biggest of them all, it can house up to two thousand soldiers."

"That's good, I guess that there's an important trading rout close by then?"

"A little to the east, yes."

"Should we keep this station garrisoned or is it too far away to be bothered with?"

"Yes and yes… It is a bit too far off to be threatened, but it's still the most important station, we could keep a third of the capacity there, just to stand a chance against an attack."

"Sure, Aske will have a say in it too, but for now we can place 500 men there."

Hiccup moved his pencil around the map. He examined the map closely and widened his eyes as he understood that they were done.

"Did we just actually do this? We're done. We got a line of defenses that corners these invaders in the southeast, the camps does have a ten minute gap between them with a horse. There is no chance for a big army to sneak past, and we have two and a half thousand soldiers left to spare… " Hiccup happily summed up.

"If High king Aske asks for me, tell him I'm out flying and won't return till dusk…"

"Yes Lord Hiccup, I'll tell him. Should I account for our planning or do you want to be there then."

" I want to be there, if he asks just tell him I'll be reviewing it in the evening"

"Yes my Lord Nightwing."

*sigh* "Stop it."

Sandra smiled teasingly and poked him in the side.

"Now fly off, before Aske finds you and asks for a report."

Toothless woke up at the mention of flying, but he lay still not to disturb his human and the red-head girl. His human had been so grumpy lately and he had learned not to disturb. But now Hiccup was walking over to him, dressed in his flight-suit, Toothless couldn't help himself. He jumped up and pushed Hiccup to the floor, he happily licked his face to the humans laughing protest. The red-head girl opened the enormous glass windows and stepped aside. Hiccup mounted Toothless and he ran at the open window. They threw themselves out from it and fell vertically for a couple of yards, then turned skywards and flied off into the cold morning sun.

They flew over vast farmlands and colorful forests. They stopped by a small creek and ate their breakfast, then they continued again, flew slalom between the big trees and scared a whole herd of deer's. They returned to the open sky again and flew as high as they could. When they were in level with the few existing clouds Hiccup released his leg from the steering-fin mechanism and locked it into gliding position.

"You're ready bud?"

Toothless growled happily and steadied his wings. Hiccup sat straight, then tilted to the side, he glided off Toothless neck, he fell vertical for a moment and then released the 'wings' and fin so he glided peacefully in the chilly air.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Hiccup shouted as he broke down through a cloud and saw the green forest again. Toothless folded his wings to his sides and shot after Hiccup. Hiccup in turn angled himself in the air to slow down, when Toothless was right under him he laid down again and grabbed the handles at the saddle. He connected his no-leg again and they swooshed downwards until the treetops was inches from Toothless feet. Hiccup reached down and picked a handful of leaves and stuffed them in a pocket on his suit. Then he pulled the handles upwards again and they shot to the sky. They flew steady in level of the clouds and Hiccup leaned back over Toothless' back.

"I miss home…"

**(( Thanks for reading. I had a busy week, that why the updates were so slow. Hopefully next week will be calmer. Stay tuned.**


	43. Soon on a new mission

**(( Welcome! I would like your opinion on the outcome of the coming chapters, please write a review: Do you want Hiccup to go home to Astrid as soon as he can? Or: Do you want Hiccup to go on a quest to the Northern Highpeaks to find more dragons? Have a good read.))**

Chapter 43

Soon on a new mission.

Hiccup landed in front of the stables, he jumped down from Toothless and they walked through the great castle-square. Two guards recognized them at the main gate and opened it for them, they were immediately met by Aske and Sandra, and another familiar face. Joran, chief of the Trident clan.

"Ah, there you are Hiccup, Sandra told me a little about the project, I'm itching to know what your bright minds have come up with. Also, look who arrived this morning." Aske said happily, a little childish even, and nodded at Chief Joran.

Joran stepped froth from behind Aske and offered his big hand for Hiccup to take.

"A pleasure to meet you again Lord Nightwing. How's the shield maiden?"

"Astrid? Well, she's good I hope, I haven't met her in almost a month."

"You see, I've heard rumors that she is pregnant. With your baby too." He said and winked at Hiccup with an overly big movement to his bushy eyebrows.

"I can confirm that those rumors are true, she will give birth by the time of Snoggletogg."

"Good going there lad. Now, Aske told me that you and this fine lady here have evolved a plan to get rid of these damned invaders?"

"Well, it's no hundred percent guarantee, but the plan is as good as waterproof." Hiccup said and straightened his back proudly, he pulled Sandra to his side and gestured at her with his hand.

"This lady, Sandra, have been to great help. Without her this would have taken the whole winter."

Joran smiled at her broadly.

"Then I thank you too Lady Sandra. You two will be richly rewarded when the battle is over."

"That, dear friend, is up to us both to agree to" Aske said and placed his hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"So, let's get up to my halls and have a look then." He said and led the group to a long spiral-stair.

Hiccup entered first, he carefully opened the door and found a big room with a big round table in the middle of it. There were already a few people sitting around the table, Queen Violet included and Hiccup immediately felt a knot in his stomach.

"Dear counselors, may I introduce Lord Hiccup Nightwing the Horrendous Haddock the Third and Sandra Freesdotir." Aske said and extended his arms as he presented them to the small crowd.

"All of you already know Joran. So let's get this started. Hiccup"

"So, ye... Hi everyone. As you know there is an invading force terrorizing the country. Me and Sandra was put on the task to find a way to get rid of them, while High King Aske and Chief Joran the unblooded, together with the new chief of the Southsails clan, which I had had the misfortune of never meeting, stand for the supplies and soldiers."

Hiccup looked down at the floor, he felt embarrassed over his rambling about the obvious. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Its soon winter, and from what I have heard the invaders will retreat to their camp in the southeast as fast as the first snow falls. When that happens we will have them bounded up. They are relying on a steady supply of food being shipped from the Mainlands, if we manage to disturb those transports enough we might either starve them to death or at least being out of shape, or to drag their army out to battle in the snow. These soldiers are not familiar to cold, and definitely not snow. They're from warmer parts of Midgard, shown by their skin-color. We will have a great advantage by that cause. We want their army to march in opposite direction of where we are now, so I and Sandra have put out a line of troops in the woodlands close to their camp."

Hiccup waved for Sandra to show the map to the crowd. They had put an X, marking every troop that they'd put out.

"Sandra, do you want to continue?"

"Yes my lord."

Hiccup sighed at her and stared at her with a stated look. Sandra smiled at him and mimed a 'Sorry'.

"So, as you can see, our troops have them cornered, there is just a ten minute gap between the stations by horse, and when we get the dragon riders here, the gap will be just a minute or less. No big army can slip through their watch. We will use Berk's riders to disturb the transports, and make the invaders think we're attacking from the southeast, so that's where they will hopefully direct their army. And if the events turn out like last year only half their army will be out in the open, where our ground-bound forces can take them out. And the riders can assault the fortress, maybe not destroy it completely, but still burn important food stores, camps and hopefully kill a good portion of their men."

Sandra closed her hands and smiled at the gathered.

Violet raised her hand and Sandra nodded for her to speak.

"So, I know the numbers of my men, but what about the Berkians? How many riders do you have?"

"We could have around 150 riders. All fine warriors on themselves and practically undefeatable on the backs of their dragons." Hiccup quickly answered."

"That's not enough, I have seen what a good a single dragon rider can do, but this fortress is vast, the troop you were killing Hiccup, that's only a piss in the ocean compared to this. And reports are that they not only get food delivered to them, but also troops, weekly."

Hiccup shrugged, a little offended by her harsh tone.

"This is the best we can do, at least we have the woodlands border secured. If we can cause them any pain, how small it may be, it's still a thorn in their sides. I can assure you that my riders will do their best, till their last drop of blood have left their veins."

Violet leaned back in her chair with a sly grin on her face.

"It will work, I just wanted to taunt you a little. You'll make a fine leader one day Hiccup."

Aske rose from his chair and leaned over the table.

"So, dear council, do we go with this plan? Personally I really like it, I think it will work."

A mumble came from the others and after an urging look from their High King they all agreed with a happy smile on their lips.

" I have ordered a feast for our success here today, in the honor of Hiccup and Sandra!"

The Vikings cheered and rose from their chairs, they started walking down the long stairs.

Aske stood beside Hiccup and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Hiccup, I have been thinking a little about what you should do next, but I haven't made up my mind yet, see me tomorrow at breakfast, then I'll tell you my wish."

"Of course my king" Hiccup answered with a tone of fear, he just wanted to go home now.

**((Thank you for reading, please review where you want him to go. Stay tuned!))**


	44. Going home

**((Welcome! Have a good read.))**

Chapter 44

Going home.

High king Aske thumped his fingers on the wooden desk. He watched at the big door at the other end of the room. He had seen Hiccup walking away from the breakfast-table moments ago, so it shouldn't take long until he got back here.

Aske looked down in his lap at the "to-do-list" he had received for the day. Amongst those things was holding a speech, visit a new farm in the area, and wave Hiccup goodbye. He looked up again as the doors slid open on quiet hinges.

"Good morning Lord Hiccup, slept well I hope?" He said in a polite and cheering voice.

"Good morning my king, I've had an excellent night, once again thanks to your exquisite guest room." Hiccup answered in a tired and low voice, still trying to sound polite.

"Is there something troubling you Hiccup?"

Hiccup was just about to open his mouth to speak when Aske cut him off.

"Well, doesn't matter, your new task surely will cheer you up a little. I have decided, with the help of my lovely wife that you're going home."

Hiccup looked up from the ground and was about to shout in joy. He ran up to Aske and shook his hand with both of his. While sliming broadly and a noticeable cheer in his eyes.

"Thank you my king, this is just what I was hoping for. I mean no disrespect, I love your country and your people, but I have been missing home so much lately, thank you!" he shouted in cheer at the tall king.

"However…" Aske said and pulled his hand to himself and took a step back from the over-enteric Hiccup. Hiccup's face faded into a sinister look.

"You will have to return in two weeks after departure. And you will bring two of my people with you, to look over the village's progress in the machine of war. When you sail back I want you to bring a first troop of riders ready to fight." Aske said and nodded at Hiccup with a demanding glare in his eyes.

"Yes, my king. That will be arranged." Hiccup said and sighed quietly.

"How long will I be stationed here after that?" Hiccup asked in a shivering voice.

"I do not know that yet, friend. It's up to you in matter. But don't get hung up on such a thing now, I'll tell you your new quest when you return. Now, let me introduce your traveling-comrades."

Aske clapped his hands and the big doors behind Hiccup opened again. Two persons dressed in long cloaks appeared and walked straight forward, into the middle of the room where they stopped. Aske pointed his hand at one of them, dressed in a red cloak.

"My wife, Violet. She will accompany you to see how your warriors are doing. She is, after all, the best warrior alive…"

Hiccup chuckled a little at that compliment, he knew she was a fine warrior, though not the best… the best one was currently pregnant.

Aske moved his hand to point at the other one.

"You might recognize this one… she have been traveling all week to meet you."

The girl to Hiccup's right pulled off her hood and looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Hello Hiccup. How's Ast doing?" she said and smiled at him.

"A-Agnes!?" Hiccup stuttered and laughed. They ran towards each other and fell into a friendly embrace.

Agnes hadn't changed much since she left Berk. She was now about thirty years of age, but she still looked to be twenty. She had the same hair color as Astrid, and the same eyes too. She was taller though, and more slim and gracious. She had her hair spread out over her back like a waterfall and she was dressed in a long blue dress with golden rims and stitches, the dress was identical to the one Astrid had worn last winter, only a bit longer.

"Wow Hiccup, you've changed a lot, last time I saw you, you were like this high." she laughed and held her hand in the height of her chest.

"And you're a lot more handsome too, I see why Ast married you…" She said with a smirk and nudged him in the side.

Aske cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention back.

"So, you have quite a travel ahead of you, you know where the ships landed, it's almost a half days travel. You better be off now. I have arranged the ships to be filled with supplies, and the crew is waiting in the courtyard for you."

"Yes my king. Though, may I take one more person with me?"

"She's already waiting with the crew, she told me she wanted to follow you this morning. No idea how she knew you were leaving."

Hiccup smiled, that seemed like Sandra alright…

"Thank you my king, I'll be back in two weeks."

Aske nodded and clapped his hands again, the guards opened the doors and the group walked out. Hiccup ran up the stairs to his room and quickly packed his bags, he put the saddle onto Toothless and filled the saddlebags. He opened the window and the swooshed down from the high tower to the sound of cheers coming from the crew.

The two crews turned around and started walking towards the city gate. With Hiccup and his feminine friends atop of their mounts in tow.

**  
People had gathered along the streets to wave the heroes and dragon rider farewell. They threw bundles of colorful herbs and autumn flowers at their feet.

Hiccup felt really strange of all the commotion while Sandra and Agnes looked as happy as they could be. Hiccup leaned over to Violet who had put on her usual face.

"My queen, why are they cheering? We haven't done anything great yet…" he whispered as quiet as he could and still being heard above the noise.

"My husband have made a big promise out of this mission, he have told the whole land that when we return we will wipe the land clean off any invaders. My people have suffered greatly from the invasion and any promise of freedom is a reason to cheer." She answered coldly in an equally low voice.

Hiccup straightened up in his saddle and swallowed, he now felt the burden settle down over his shoulders. These people had been promised that HE would free them? If the Highpeaks and the Trident hadn't managed while working together, how would Berk make any difference?

As the group came out of the city and onto the open fields that covered these parts of the land Hiccup looked at Violet again.

"My queen, may I take a flight?"

"You may. You don't have to ask for permission for such a thing. You're a great and notorious lord, you can do pretty much what you want…"

Hiccup looked awkwardly at her. And then at the group of men in front of them.

"Is there anyone who could managed to carry my packing for a short while?!" he shouted out to his black-clothed crew.

"I can!" A man shouted back, it was Carl, the first mate of the Nightwing.

Hiccup stopped and let Carl walk up to him, he untied the heavy bags from Toothless and swung them over his own broad shoulders.

"Thank you Carl." He said and nodded at the big man. He then looked over at Sandra who rode her brown horse.

"Miss Sandra, would you like to accompany me on a flight?"

Sandra stopped and looked at him in surprise. She quickly gathered herself and answered.

"Yes my lord Hiccup, I would love to."

She jumped down from her horse and gave the reins to a man from the Highpeak's crew. She ran over to Hiccup but stopped in front of Toothless and looked wondrous.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked and frowned.

"Right here…" Hiccup said and patted a are in front of him on the saddle. He had already picked up and extra security strap from a pocket in the saddle and now held it between his hands.

"Is it really…okay?" she continued skeptically.

"As long as you don't hope for anything then yes…" he said and patted the area again.

Sandra flinched her shoulders and jumped up in the saddle. She wrapped the strap around her waist just like Hiccup told her to do and then she grabbed the rim of the saddle with both hands while Hiccup leaned over her back and grabbed the handles.

"Okay bud, up…gently." He said and patted the dragon.

Toothless growled low and braced himself. She shot away with a strong push from his hind legs and a swipe with the wings. Sandra screamed high as they shot up in the sky, she didn't stop screaming except for when she took a new breath. Hiccup let go of the handles with one of his hands and held it around her waist, in a try to calm her down. It worked, eventually. After a short while more Sandra stopped screaming and allowed herself to open her eyes. Toothless had now evened out and flew horizontal right under the grey clouds.

Hiccup let go of Sandra and sat up straight in the saddle. This reminded him an awful lot like his first flight with Astrid…

Sandra's eyes was wide in amaze, she too let go of the saddle and started to stroke her hands through the clouds.

Hiccup smiled at the view, he nudged Toothless in the sides with his knees and he slowly angled himself upwards. When Sandra felt the shift in his movements she quickly grabbed the saddle again and looked at Hiccup with a frightened look. Hiccup just smiled and nodded upwards. Right now they couldn't see much since they were in the middle of a thick layer of clouds, but soon the was above them, and instead of the murky weather it was down there it was sunny, cold and hard to breath.

"I-is it always sunny up here?" Sandra asked quietly as she turned her head around to savor the sight.

"It is, and as you may notice, it's also hard to breath."

"Why is that?"

"I think it's because we're too close to Alfheim, and the light elves don't need to breathe as we do. Therefor there is not as much air up here…" he said and shrugged.

"But I don't know…"

They flew in silence for a moment, until Hiccup could hear Sandra's breath increase, she started to take many short breathes and her hands started shaking a little.

Hiccup nudged Toothless and they slowly descended down through the clouds.

When Sandra's breathing was stabilized Hiccup pated her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Would you like to fly him?" he asked and smiled.

"I don't know how to do…"

"It's easy, I'll teach you. Hiccup locked the tailfin into a gliding mode and released his peg-leg from the steering-mechanism. He crawled a little further back on Toothless back and gently grabbed Sandra's legs, he guided her feet to the pedal and secured them with a strap behind the heel. He took hold of her wrists and moved her hands to the handles.

"So, there are four main modes, gliding, which were currently in. then there's right turn, left turn and up and down. As you can feel now your foot is horizontal, that's gliding."

Hiccup walked on Toothless back and sat down in front of Sandra with his face towards her.

"Now try to push your heel down…"

Sandra carefully shifted her foot so that her toes pointed upwards and the fin broadened a little and made Toothless slowly turn upwards.

Sandra laughed at her success and looked at Hiccup with glittering eyes.

"Now, can you push your toes down until you hear a click…?"

Sandra did so and the fin slicked together along the tail-core, which made Toothless dive quite steep downwards. Sandra held a quiet scream in her throat that luckily enough never reached her lips. Hiccup noticed her fright and pressed down her foot even further with his own. The fin opened a bit more at the left side of the tail and Hiccup pushed himself a little to the side to make the turn a bit sharper.

"That's how you make a right-turn, toes down two clicks… push yourself inwards when you turn, to make it quicker. You will automatically gain height when turning, since the open tail generates lift. Now, how do you think you make a left-turn?"

"Heel back two clicks?" Sandra answered with a shattered voice.

"Yup."

Sandra pushed her heel back tilted her weight to the inner side of the turn. Toothless growled encouraging to her and let out his tongue to flap in the air. Sandra slowly let go with one hand and placed it behind one of his ear-laps.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"Can you take him skywards? Right under the clouds…"

"I can try. Be with me if I do something wrong…"

"If you feel that you lose control of the situation just go back to gliding mode, it's the most stable of the four."

Sandra nodded and shifted her foot to make Toothless fly higher.

Hiccup watched the land underneath him to see a safe landing spot for later. Since the whole landscape was a single vast field there was far more difficult to find the opposite of a safe landing spot.

Sandra had now flown up to the level of the clouds and with a bit of insecurity put the fin in gliding mode.

"So my lord, what now?"

"Stop calling me 'My lord', I'm no one's lord!"

Hiccup smirked at her and released his security strap from the saddle.

"Catch me if I fall..." he said and glided to the side.

"HICCUP!" Sandra shouted in despair as she saw him fall right down from Toothless, he seemed to have fainted or something for he did not move as he fell, she pushed her heel back and to her anger and fright she started to fly upwards. She grunted and pushed her toes downwards and now Toothless growled playfully and started to glide down again. Sandra watched Hiccup fall, but suddenly he curled up into a ball and grabbed the two straps at the sides of his legs. He pulled them up towards his head and with them, two 'wings' followed. He evened out and now glided horizontal, he quickly punched something at his chest and a fin shot out from his back. When she finally understood what had happened she started laughing and put Toothless in a gliding mode at the same height as Hiccup. She watched him flying there, smiling broadly under his helmet. She started to laugh and cheer. Se reached her arms up and punched the sky in happiness.

"I Love This Hiccup!" She shouted in an excited voice.

He didn't answer but looked at her, he swung his body to the side and turned himself so he lay on his back. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Care to pick me up before we crash?!" he shouted over the wind.

Sandra put Toothless into the gliding mode and shuffled herself back in the saddle. Hiccup carefully angled himself in the air and slowly turned towards them. He grasped the handles and pulled himself into the saddle, he connected his leg with the steering-mechanism and made Toothless fly straight forward about ten yards over the few threes that was scattered across the fields. They flew over the group of comrades that by now had made good progress. They shot by only a few feet over their heads with the whistling sound following them that made both men and horses to panic.

They shot to the sky again in a speed that was completely unknown on this island. They looked like a black arrow shooting through the grey sky.

"Have you ever seen the white cliffs from a distance?" Hiccup asked and smiled at her.

"Of course not, this is the first time ever flying…"

Hiccup looked down onto the beach and saw the two ships laying anchored right at the shoreline.

"Well, that will have to wait…" he said and yawed Toothless towards the ground. They landed right in front of the ships and greeted the workers that was in the middle of packing them.

Another hour went past and now the crews joined them.

The sky had cleared under the day and was now almost cloud free. Hiccup stood in the bow of the ship with Toothless. He held his hand atop of the dragon's head and sighed calmly at the sight of the scarlet sun descending into the ocean.

Sandra and Agnes walked up to him and stood on each side of him.

"What're you thinking about Hiccup?" Sandra said calmly while gently grasping his arm.

"How good it will feel to get home…"

"You must miss her very much…" Agnes said and sat down on the gunwale beside him.

"I do, most of everything in life actually…"

"I do too, it was at least ten years since I saw her, almost as long since I heard from her." Agnes said in a low voice with a stain of sadness in it.

"She seems to be a nice girl, I too look forward to meet her." Sandra said and leaned closer to Hiccup.

**(( Thanks for reading, pretty good chapter in my opinion. Stay tuned!))**


	45. He, and she

**((Welcome! Long time no seen! It have been Christmas and stuff and I received this awesome drug called "World Of Warcraft…" ye… if you ever feel like playing with me (Sounding like a P12.) You find me on the EU server Argent Dawn, char name- Venelias. Well, enough immature ramble. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 45

He, and she…

Once again it was a quiet day in Berk. Lst night's snowfall had covered the village in a thick layer of white powder. The village looked idyllic, with snow-weighted houses, small paths to and from every house and a few torches burning here and there.

Astrid sat in front of the fire in the Hofferson house together with her mother. For once Astrid was actually sewing. She had a concentrated frown draping her face and was constantly mumbling a series of swearwords at the piece of cloth that for some reason did not want to behave like she wanted it to. Her mother looked up at her with a wondrous look.

"Astrid, darling. Where did you learn all those foul words?" She asked with a warm and kind voice.

"I picked them up from various places…" Astrid snapped back as she once again stung herself in the finger with the sharp needle.

Astrid groaned and put her project on the nearby table and looked up in the ceiling with an irritated look.

Her mother made one final stitch and then she put her sewing down beside Astrid's. They both were making ragdolls, Helga had made one that looked like Toothless in miniature, it was soft and cuddly and crafted in a perfect way. Astrid was trying to make a doll looking like Stormfly, but she had barely got past the process of sewing the two first parts together.

Astrid shook her head and rose up from the chair.

"I'm gonna make some tea. Would you like some?" She asked her mother.

"Yes please darling." Helga answered and gave her daughter a warm smile.

When Astrid had turned around Helga quickly snatched the unfinished doll off the table and started to correct her daughter's mistakes.

Astrid soon returned and found that her plan had worked. Her mother could never let go of an unfinished project. She sat down the two mugs at the table and picked up the Toothless-doll. She eyed it carefully and smiled at the feel of it. It would be a perfect toy for a baby. She put the doll back down and took a sip of her tea. Just as she did, the door swung open and a gust of snowy and cold wind swept through the house. Astrid's father, Carl, stood in the door opening. He had been running, for he breathed heavily.

"Astrid, The Nightwing will be docking within twenty minutes. I guess you want to be there then?" He said smilingly.

Astrid jumped out of her chair, tipping over her mug of tea and the chair she sat on too. She rushed up the stairs to her room and slipped into her winter clothes as fast as Thor's lightings.

She came down the stairs in one giant leap and then rushed out through the door that her father held open.

She rushed through the streets all the way to the steep ramps leading down to the docks. She stopped at the top of them to catch her breath. Long time had passed since she last worked out, and she was carrying a lot of extra weight with her too.

Stoick suddenly walked up to her as she stood bent over her knees chipping for air.

"Good morning Astrid, aren't you in a hurry?"

"Morning… chief… just let me *Gasp* catch my breath for a second."

Stoick put his hands at his sides and looked at her.

"You really shouldn't be runnin' around so much, you might hurt yourself, or the baby…"

Astrid looked up at him with a slightly irritated look. Stoick noticed it and laughed heartily.

"Come on Astrid, I'll help you down." He said and laid a huge arm behind her shoulders, and the other under her legs. He lifted her up with ease and carried her down the ramps without any problem. He sat her down at the end of the ramps and stroke away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Astrid smiled at her chief and father-in-law.

"You have missed him a lot too…" she said softly, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes… Yes I have." He answered and looked out over the icy sea at the two ships slowly sailing towards them.

Hiccup stood in the bow of the ship again. His eyes was weary and his face was numb from the cold.

There hadn't been much, if any at all, sleep last night. They had sailed away from Highpeak with the warmth of a good late-summer's day by Berk's standards, and was now met by a soul-freezing cold. The clothes he had packed was nothing against this intense cold. And the soft, moist wind coming from the sea was to no help. His fingers was like sticks, unmovable and hard. His eyebrows and hair was full of frost and his eyelashes was heavy with ice. The many layers of clothes he wore were all stiff and cold as Jotunheim itself. Every breath he took stung a little in the throat and the breath out immediately froze at the moment it left his lips.

None of the other passengers had dared to go outside yet, they still sat under deck with an oil-lamp and tons of blankets wrapped around them.

In some strange way Hiccup embraced the cold, he felt at peace in its harshness and now he could see Berk… in only a few minutes he would be home again.

He heard something over the crackling of the thin ice under the boat's hull and the squeaking from the rower's oars.

Sandra had walked up from under deck, she had unintentionally managed to sneak right up to him without him noticing. She nudged him in the side softly but his reaction was not the one she expected. Hiccup jumped two feet up in the air and screamed like stung by a glowing iron rod.

"SANDRA YOU SCARY PIECE OF…!" He shouted and braced himself against the gunwale.

Sandra looked ashamed and tilted her head towards her feet.

"I'm sorry milord. I didn't mean to scare you." She said in a sorry tone.

Hiccup calmed himself and straightened his back in a desperate try to regain his honor.

"So, now you know why I got my name…" he mumbled just loud enough for here to hear.

"My Lord Hiccup, I wanted to talk to you before we anchor at Berk."

"Sure, speak. You don't have to ask for permission."

Sandra looked down at her feet again with a slightly red blossom covering her cheeks, but it was not from the cold…

"The rumors about you are an understatement. I was afraid to meet you the first time, since I've heard you were a great warrior and conqueror, and I have met many of those before… all nothing more but swine's. You are the kindest person I've ever met, and from the moment that you denied Aske's offer to… use me… I have loved you…" She said quietly. Her blush had deepened even more now and her head fell lower.

Hiccup felt her words hit him in the chest like a punch, he leaned back to search support from the gunwale once again.

"Sandra… I'm flattered, but I can't return your feelings. I'm married. I really appreciate your words and your affection, but taking you away from slavery is the only thing I can do for you…"

The words sounded clumsy and unthoughtful as he uttered them and he gritted his teeth at the sound of them.

"I know." She answered shortly and hugged him quickly.

Steps was heard from the stairs and Agnes too joined them at the upper deck. She wore a thick blue cloak and a green wool dress that fully covered her body from the cold. She looked at them with her bright calm eyes and gave them both a warm smile.

"Do you think she will recognize me?" she asked and looked towards the dock now only a few minutes away.

"I'm almost certain, you don't forget the face of your sister that easily."

Agnes smiled again and sat down on top of a barrel at the entrance to the lower deck.

The ship slowly sailed into the harbor. Hiccup could now see the people clearly. His father stood towering over all others with his arms crossed over his chest. Lot of people he knew stood behind him. And a single one stood in front… at the end of the pier stood a woman dressed in a heavy fur jacket that reached down to her knees, she had the hood pulled up over her face and she wore a pair of huge, hairy, boots that too reached to her knees, making her fully covered in fur.

Hiccup gasped in excitement, he put his heel against the gunwale and took a giant leap towards the pier, he never reached the ground, for Astrid was already holding him in her arms and lifting him. Hiccup took hold of her wrists and pulled her arms out from her body, he leaned his head down at her and hungrily locked his lips with hers. She released her hands and grabbed hold of his shoulders. She swung him around and pinned him to the snowy ground while laying down over him and once again sliding into a deep kiss. The crowd behind them 'Whooed' at the sight and clapped their hands. Some of the dock-workers walked past the two younglings laying on the ground and helped the crew to secure their ship.

The tall woman with the blue cloak gracefully walked off the ship and kneeled down beside Astrid and Hiccup. She lied a hand on Astrid's shoulder and carefully tilted her to the side.

Astrid looked up at the woman with an angry glare and jerked her shoulder to get loose from the woman's grip.

"Wow, you have really gotten fat…" The woman said and smiled teasingly at Astrid.

Astrid's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. And she moved away from Hiccup. She rose up and eyed the woman intensely, then fast as lightning she rose her hand and slapped her right across the cheek which made a loud 'smack' sound and left a red mark.

The woman in blue looked shocked at her little sister, and was just about to open her mouth again to say something when Astrid silenced her with a finger in front of her face.

"That was for leaving me for ten years…"

Astrid then took a quick step forward and embraced her sister. One lonely tear rolled down Astrid's cheek and she sobbed quietly.

"And this is for coming back… Agnes…"

It Agnes took a second to understand what just had happened, but she soon closed her arms around Astrid too.

Hiccup rose up from the snowy dock, he brushed the powdery snow off of his clothes and looked at the beautiful reunion. It looked so perfect. The little Astrid standing on her toes and hugging her sister, who rested her cheek on top of her head and slowly stroke her back.

Hiccup chuckled and swept his gaze over the area. He noticed Sandra standing on the ship still. He waved for her to come over and smiled warmly. She started making her way off the ship and was close to slip a couple of times. She finally reached Hiccup and used him to support herself.

"Astrid, my beloved wondrous Astrid… may I introduce Agnes Hofferson…"

Astrid let go of her sister and turned back to Hiccup. She put her arms around him again and hugged him hard.

"I have missed you, love." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I have missed your voice… and your hair… and your arms…" She continued.

Hiccup closed his hold around her and kissed her hair… her beautiful, fragrant hair.

Hiccup felt a sudden weight change on his left shoulder and heard a heavy thud and a small squeak. He looked down and saw Sandra lying flat on the ground with a red-blossing face.

"Sorry my Lord… I'm not used to all this ice…" She said and looked down in the ground in embarrassment.

Hiccup chuckled and extended a hand for her to take while he held his other around Astrid.

"…And miss Sandra… From Highpeak castle."

Sandra took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Good day, Lady Haddock. It's a great honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Astrid felt a mixture of emotions at the sight of the girl. She was very beautiful, and seemed to be polite, though young, and a bit naive… why had Hiccup brought this girl? She didn't seem important. Or was she the Highpeak emissary?

The thoughts was rushing through her head when she finally realized she was staring right at the girl, Astrid shook her head to refocus her thoughts. She gave the girl a friendly smile and reached her hand out.

"Thank you, but call me Astrid…"

The other ship had now anchored too and was secured to the pier. The crew of the ship jumped onto the pier and walked up behind the small group of people.

"Ye, very nice reunion, though remember we're not here to play around only, we got some work to do, and I would like someone to show me around the island." Violet said and stared down Astrid with a nonchalant look.

"Let me introduce the high-general of the Highpeaks. Violet Fredriksdotir, queen and shield maiden of the land in the south." Agnes said and groaned at the other woman.

"I'm here for one thing only… to make sure we return with an army." She snapped and put her hands at her hips.

"We'll make sure that happens. We got two weeks. Let us have some time with our families for Thor's sake!" Agnes said and frowned.

Violet snapped her fingers and she and her crew walked past them and right through the crowd of villagers at the other end of the pier.

Stoick looked at her in dislike and whispered to Spitlout to make sure she got a tour around the village. Then he too walked up to his son and his friends with a great smile.

**((Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter.** **Love you all!))**


	46. Different opinions

**((Welcome! I felt like making another chapter as soon as i could, for it will be a lack of them in the near future. I will be going on a "Lan-party" with a friend, and right after that me and my family will travel to London. So have a good read now and sorry for the lack of updates.))**

Chapter 46

Different opinions.

Hiccup turned to his father as he approached them. He smiled broadly and held out his arms wide.

Hiccup ran to him and put his arms around as much of his father's broad torso as he could.

"Welcome home son." Stoick said and returned the hug.

The Hoffersons too had come down to the docks now, and Gobber.

Hiccup smiled at his friends and then looked back at Astrid.

"Honey, could we host a small feast at our home?" he asked.

"Of course. I haven't been there for a couple of days so it might be quite cold though."

"We'll find Screech and start the fires as fast as we get home."

Hiccup looked at his father and friends again.

"I would like to see you all at the Haddocksson house this evening. If you have the time."

The group nodded. Gobber and Stoick started talking and walked back up the ramps. Carl and Helga Hofferson had raised their gaze and now saw the woman in blue. Both of them ran right past Hiccup and embraced her with tears of joy running down their cheeks.

Toothless now joined Hiccup. He jumped off the deck of the boat and ran up to his human's wife and gave her a quick face lick and one of his toothless smiles.

Astrid laughed and pushed Toothless away from her to escape to drown in dragon slob. She walked to stand beside Hiccup and rested her head at his shoulder with a heavy breathed out.

"We should go home honey. I want to show you a new addition to the house."

Hiccup looked at her with a heighted eyebrow.

"New addition eyh? Wonder what that could be."

Hiccup held his arm out for Astrid to take and they started walking along the pier towards the ramps when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned their heads simultaneously and looked at Sandra who stood at the middle of the pier and looked down with a shy look.

"Pardon me my lord. But I wonder if there is anywhere I could take shelter from this cold." She said with a shattered and sky voice.

"Of course, you can accompany us home I guess." Astrid said and smiled warmly at the girl.

Sandra bowed graciously and tilted her head.

"Thank you my lady. You're very kind."

Hiccup smiled at her and held out his other arm for Sandra but Toothless was quicker. He sneaked up behind her and shoved his head up between her legs. With a surprised squeak she found herself sitting at the front of Hiccup's saddle. She laughed shortly and patted Toothless' neck carefully. Astrid and Hiccup chatted all the way home, they shared spontaneous kisses now and then, but Sandra was awfully quiet as she rose atop of Toothless.

They finally reached the top of the hill and Astrid put the key in the keyhole. She opened the big wooden door and gestured with her arm for the two others to step inside. Hiccup took a deep breath through his nose and sighed at the wonderful smell of his own home. The pine-wood walls, the oak furniture and the bee wax candles all together made a truly welcoming scent.

Sandra slid off of Toothless and stood in the doorway, waiting for Hiccup to take his clothes off, when something small and green suddenly flew past her head very fast. It crash landed on Hiccup's back band almost made him fall over. The small dragon crawled around and purred excitedly with stressful eyes flickering all over the place.

Hiccup laughed and reached his arm back to take hold of the small dragon. He grabbed the dragon with one hand behind its front legs. He lifted it to his face and pressed it loosely against his chest and hugged it carefully.

"Hey Screech, I've missed you too."

Sandra stood frozen from the fright. But when she saw Hiccup play with the dragon, and cuddle with it she could ease a little.

She stepped inside and took off her boots and hung her coat on a hook on the wall.

She let her view swipe over the house, it was big, and cozy, and warmer than she had expected.

"I see that you have a good life, if you have the fortune to live in this beautiful house." She said in a respectful voice.

"Thank you, we had it built as a wedding gift this summer. I think it turned out better than expected." Hiccup said and put Screech down onto the floor.

"Please, look around. I would guess this is where you'll be staying for the time being, if you don't find anything better suited." He continued and too hang his coat at one of the hooks.

"Thank you my lord. I promise I won't be to trouble."

"Sandra, please call me Hiccup."

"Yes, Hiccup."

He smiled at her and walked inside the house to find where Astrid had went.

He found her at the hearth with a bundle of sticks and bark that she tried to ignite with the help of a flint and steel.

"I have a better way to do that…" Hiccup said teasingly and grabbed Screech from behind him and held him towards the fireplace. Ge gently squeezed the dragon's stomach and a gust of fire came out like a burp.

The firewood started to burn immediately. Hiccup smiled at Astrid then leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"There was something you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"Yes, me and your father did some work when you were gone."

"I surely hope so, I have been gone for more than a month."

Astrid punched him loosely in the shoulder and took his hand in hers. She rose up from her hunched position and led him towards the stairs. Sandra still stood in the hallway, barely daring to breathe the air in the house.

"Sandra, you can follow us. We have no expensive, rare or fragile objects in this house so you don't have to be afraid to brake anything." Astrid said and waved for the girl to follow.

Sandra quietly walked after them up the stairs.

Astrid pointed at the door beside hers and Hiccup's bedroom.

"Open it, you won't be able to miss what has happened." Astrid said eagerly.

Hiccup slowly opened the door on well-oiled hinges and gasped at the sight. There was a baby room! There was a small rocking-bed with a fence around to keep the baby from falling out, there were dolls made out of fabric all over the place. Paintings on the walls and a mobile (Of course not like an Iphone, but you know those things that hang over baby-beds with toys that you can spin and stuff…) with small wooden dragons hanging from it. The bed was covered with extra soft sheep pelts and small, super soft pillows. There were lanterns hanging from the walls, high enough that they were inaccessible for a toddler.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid and took her in his arms. He swung her around and laughed happily.

"I love you Astrid! I'm becoming a father! I love you!"

**((Thanks for reading. This was a pretty short chapter, I know. But I really can't find enough time anymore. Also, if there are any women/girls out there who know a lot (Or anything) about pregnancy, please write me a list of what happens with the body monthly. I have no idea and I'm sick of Googeling it… for some reason I just find those scary ass pictures and stuff… well, all help is welcome. Stay tuned and wish me luck in London!)) **


	47. Different opinions 2

**((Welcome! I am very sorry that i haven't updated in a long while… that is bad.**

**BUT, I have been to London and I want you to know, I love you all, even if you're from London… but I need to get an answer on this; HOW THE ACTUALL FUCK CAN YOU LIVE IN THIS PLACE!?**

**I love your dialect, I love your food and 'Long Live The Queen!' but I can't stand the constant crowd, you can't even fudging turn around without being run-over…**

**No offence though, hook me up with one of those hot British girls please :3 **

**Well now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 47

Different opinions 2

"How do I look, Gobber?" Stoick asked grumpily and straightened his back in front of the mirror in Hiccup's former bedroom.

"Ye look greit… can we juust geh on wit eh?"

"There is no hurry, and we are in fact eating dinner with a queen… you have to look somewhat fancy."

"Wha'ever ya say…" Gobber sighed and handed another belt to his friend to try on.

*At the Hofferson's*

"Agnes darling, you have really grown!" Helga laughed happily and hugged her daughter for a thousand time.

"Thank you mom, but I think we have to hurry up a little if we're going to be at Astrid's in time." She said and gently escaped her mother's embrace.

"Oh darling, there's no hurry, Astrid is never in time herself…" Helga answered and waved her hand lazily in front of her face.

"Same Ast that I left…" Agnes said and smiled at her mother.

The preparations had been going on for an hour or so now, Agnes had only scrubbed her face with some good-smelling soap and put on a new dress in the color of purple. Her mother and father though had been too busy watching her do these things in awe that they had gotten after schedule.

Carl was in their bedroom trimming his beard and Helga was running around the house looking for her jewelry, with momentarily stops to hug her long-lost daughter.

Agnes sighed and sat down on a chair at the big table in the middle of the main room.

"Just hurry up a little…" She sighed in a happy tone, glad to be home again.

*At the tavern*

"My lady, you should make ready to attend the feast at the Haddockson's."

"I don't need time to prepare, whatever I wear will be good enough for these fortunate peasants." Violet answered coldly as she snatched another mug of ale from her soldiers' table.

"You should not call you allies and the friend of your king for a peasant…" the captain said and looked sternly at her.

"With allies you mean slaves? And with king you mean weak husband…? Captain, if you don't feel like sailing home in a jolly-boat only wearing your undies, you should keep your overpaid mouth shut…" She said in a threatening voice and moved her head closer to his. She heightened her eyebrows to strengthen her already scary-looking expression.

"Yes, my lady…"

The captain lowered his gaze and sat back down at the bench where all the other soldiers were seated.

Violet looked away from him and swept the drink in one go, she sat it down on the table with a loud 'clank' and burped.

"Let's attend this 'Haddock-feast' then…" she said and walked out of the tavern with long steps.

*At the Haddockson's*

"Hiccup, could you please hand me the brush?" Astrid shouted at the top of here lounges.

"I'm in the kitchen! How could I possibly hand you the brush from here?!" he shouted back, but not as loud.

"I don't know, but I'm can't reach it from where I stand!"

"You're at the same bench as the damned thing!" Still, my hands are full.

Hiccup sighed and was just about to give up and walk up the stairs when he saw the silhouette of a woman rushing up the stairs. He smiled and walked back to the big cauldron with rich, meaty, stew.

"I'm here to help, milady. What can I do for you?" Sandra asked politely and bowed in front of Astrid.

Astrid looked at her for a second with a confused expression and then pointed at the table behind her.

"Take the brush there, I have found an impossible snarl here and I don't want to lose it out of sight."

"I see, sit down milady, and I'll help you."

Sandra gently pushed Astrid down onto a chair that stood in front of the mirror, she grabbed the brush and started making her way through Astrid's thick, golden hair.

Astrid looked a little uncomfortable at first, but then relaxed as she felt the other girl work her way through her hair with ease.

"Sorry for mentioning it, but I couldn't fail to notice that Lord Hiccup is cooking the food in your household, it seems odd to me for from where I come cooking is only for women to do."

"Well, here on Berk we don't have slaves… and when it comes to the household we do what we're good at… if I would try to cook food for this type of convention I would end up make everyone sick with my food. Hiccup's a good cook, but when we need to chop some wood for the fire I will do it. And if someone were to break into our house it would be me who tackled the thief while he hid under the bed." Astrid answered with a smile.

"That is exactly the relationship of my king and the queen." Sandra said and giggled a little but quickly shut her mouth and put a hand over it.

"I'm sorry, I should not be disrespectful to the royals of my country. Please don't tell her I said that…"

Astrid looked up at the girl behind her with a confused look and shook her head.

"Why would I? You're making my hair and helping out, I don't need to hang you out for saying something that's not even bad."

"Thank you milady, you're a kind person."

Sandra tugged Astrid's hair a little at the end of it and took a step back.

Astrid reached her hand back to inspect the girl's work and found that without her notice the girl had braided her hair into three beautiful braids at the back and two thin ones that hung in front of the ears.

"H-how did you manage to do this without me noticing? And in such a short time?" Astrid said in a wondrous tone.

"I show you."

Sandra turned her back to Astrid and grabbed three chunks of her own hair. She twirled her fingers around rapidly while speaking quickly. Astrid's eyes darted back and forth trying to keep track of the girl's fingers that seemed a blur. Only a few seconds later Sandra had two russet braids down her back, she turned back to Astrid with a happy smile and nodded.

"I did not get a single thing… I will have to hire you to make my hair every morning…"

"Of course milady, but you don't have to hire me, your household already own me."

Astrid, once again, looked confused at the girl.

"Are you Hiccup's slave?"

"Yes milady."

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup came rushing up the stairs with a frightened look on his face.

"What is it love!?"

"Have you ?bought a slave? And she's still a slave!?"

"Wha-what?"

He did not get time to finish his sentence before one of Astrid's fists met his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You bought a good looking little slave to toy around with and you even dared to take her home with you!? What did you expect me to say when I found out? 'Oh ye, let her live here, no need for her to have her own bedroom she can sleep with us! Oh, of course we can all have sex, why not? The more the merrier!"

Hiccup looked scared at his wife and then glared angrily at Sandra.

"What the heck are you talking about? For the first there is no slave here… and for the second, she's more than five years younger than me, I would feel even more horrible then. And for the third I would never, ever want to have… that… with anyone else than you…"

Now Astrid too glanced over at Sandra who stood in the corner of the room with her head hanging and her hands obediently at her sides.

"I'm sorry my lord, this was my fault, it was only a big misunderstanding from my side."

"I surely do hope so…" Astrid growled.

Hiccup rubbed his sore cheek and stepped fully into the room. He extended a hand to Sandra and pulled her out into the middle of the room.

"Sandra, at the moment King Aske 'gave' you to me I made you a free woman. You're no one's slave and you're free to live and work with and where ever you want."

Astris straightened herself and opened her fists.

"Next time you tell anyone that you're our slave I will bind you to the mast of a small boat and send you of the island without any food… there have never been slaves on Berk and I will never, in the names of the seven plains be the first to have one either…"

"Yes, milady. I'm sorry."

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a sudden realization.

"You thought that I bought a slave to 'entertain' myself over at Highpeaks?"

Astrid looked at him with a little shame showing in her eyes.

"Yes, it didn't seem any better…"

"Do you really think that of me? Astrid, there's a reason I married you, and never even thought of anyone before you… Astrid, you really are the only one for me. I promise."

"I love you too Hiccup… I'm sorry."

Hiccup grasped Astrid's small, pale hand and pulled her close. He put his free arm around her waist and pressed her against him. He leaned down over her and kissed her lips softly.

"Don't you ever doubt me again…" he whispered to her face.

**((Haha (Anyoing childish piratevoice)! Once again a short chapter! I will try to update soon again. And soon the vacation is over and I'm back to school, and when that happens I will have more time to write. Also I want to say some things to the guest that was over his/her ears about playing WoW, I'm on the EU server of Argent dawn, I'm both horde and allie. Venelias is my main at the alliance side and gorzhrug on the horde side. God damn it man/woman, get an account on FF.N so I can PM you. I'll be on playing this weekend so feel free to join me if you can. Now, thanks for reading and stay tuned!))**


	48. Discussing matter

**(( Welcome.** **. If anyone's interested, I'll be playing WoW all day tomorrow ( 9th jan) so if you want to come on and chatt, play or maybe even skype you can log on the EU server Argent dawn and whisper 'Venelias'. Now have a good read.))**

Chapter 48.

Discussing matter.

"Shouldn't we wait for Queen Violet?" Astrid asked as her sister sat down at the table.

"Naah, she's always late, and she doesn't care much for that kind of traditions, and if she would get mad about it, just lay the blame on me, I have handled her before." Agnes answered in a lazy and excusing tone as she snatched a small piece of meat from a plate.

Astrid shrugged. "Okay then, everybody, you may take a seat." She said and gestured with her hand towards the oversized table that was crowded and overflowing with food.

Hiccup's cauldron of stew stood proud at the middle of the table, surrounded with meat, fruits, bread, ale and sweets. He had pretty much emptied their root cellar in the process of this meal.

Stoick sat down beside Hiccup's high seat, he smiled proudly at his son and filled a flagon without even looking at it. Gobber sat down beside him and did the same. Then Sandra in turn sat down beside him. At the other side of the table sat the Hoffersons.

Astrid stood beside Hiccup and was just about to clap her hands for everybody to start when there was a knock from the door. She heightened an eyebrow for Sandra, who was the one closest to the door.

"Could you please…?" She began, but Sandra was already up on her feet. She walked the few steps over to the door and opened it carefully.

"Good evening my queen, welcome in." She said shortly, bowed and took a step to the side to allow the queen and her two officers to enter. They walked straight in without ever moving their gazes. Violet sat down at the short end of the table and her two soldiers sat down at the benches on the long sides, close to her.

"Good evening Lord Nightwing…" she said shortly stared at him.

"You weren't planning on starting without me I hope…?"

"Ah… eh, no. Not at all my queen." Hiccup answered uneasily. He looked up at Astrid.

"So now, Astrid, now everyone is here, let's start the meal."

Astrid clapped her hands and everyone immediately tugged in.

Stoick looked at the queen with a wrinkled nose, she was not dresses as he had expected her to; she wore her leather armor and a pair of straight linen pants in the color of light-blue. Her hair was hurriedly put up in a simple ponytail and she wore bracers at her wrists. He looked down at himself and got even more disturbed that he had gone through all the trouble of trying and putting his own clothes on when she herself surely didn't care for appearance. He was awoken from his thoughts by Astrid's voice.

"So Agnes, why did you take time to come here really, and why didn't you bring Marco, or whatever his name was…" she asked and looked at her sister.

Agnes cleared her throat and put down her cutlery.

"Well, the news of Hiccup's visit traveled fast across the land. I got a messenger sent to me to tell me about the news, so I decided to travel to Highpeak castle to meet him. Since we knew each other before I got married I seemed to be just right." She said and folded her arms over her chest with a nonchalant smile on her lips.

"And the reason Marac didn't accompany her is simple. He's dead." Violet said between the chewing. Everyone stopped their own eating for a second and stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"A pity, he was a good man, and a knowledgeable landlord too."

"Don't you forget that I'm a duchess, I inherited all his land…" Agnes said grumpily and looked at the other woman.

"I didn't forget. I'm just saying he was a great lord, and warrior."

"So you're a chief, sort of?" Astrid asked excitedly.

"Well, duchess, it's kind of like a chief, but you got to follow command from the ones above you. Like the king and queen." Agnes explained. She then looked over at Hiccup.

"All of Midgard knows the story about Berk, and its famous "Nightwing" by now, so unfortunately you don't have much to tell me…" Agnes said with a wink.

Violet heighten her voice. "Yes, they do in fact… Everyone knows the story of that you tamed a night fury, and how you defeated a monster and now Berk is friends with the dragons, but I have not heard a word about how you tamed it."

Hiccup looked at her with shining eyes and felt how the pressure on him lifted, he knew this subject very well…

"At first I was very scared, but I said to myself; keep it together whelp, if you are going to die it may at least be by the claws of this beast. I sneaked into the cove where the Toothless was trapped and a brought a fish with me, he took the fish and when I said that I didn't have any more he must have understood in some way, for he burped up a piece of half eaten salmon for me… and he would not let me leave until I had taken at least a bite, so I did."

Astrid looked at him with a disgusted grimace.

"Why have I not herd of this before?" She asked.

"Because it didn't seem important, and I was hoping to one day kiss you… much…"

"Whatever…" She said and waved her hand for him to continue his story.

"The first thing you got to do is earn a dragons' trust. I spent the whole day in the cove with Toothless, and after a while he became interested in me. A dragon is very proud of their artwork, that's the first thing I learnt, so if you respect their work they will also respect you.

I managed to walk out of the riddled lines and dots he had created with a stick in the sand and found myself standing an arm's length away from this 'ferocious beast'. At this point I thought; Win or lose. So I stretched my arm out, at first I looked right at him, but he growled, so I let down my gaze. He could have snatched my arm as easily as breaking a twig, but he didn't, he carefully moved his snout into my hand, and you could really feel the bond."

"Well, nice story Nightwing, but nothing that I can use really… The Highpeaks are not letting anyone ride those demons, that's why we got you. I want to know what you learned ABOUT the dragons, physical things."

Hiccup suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, the queen did, as she implied, not care about how to befriend a dragon, only about its weaknesses. But surely it was because she was a warrior, and King Aske would have no use of this information anyways, also, is she wanted the information bad enough she could just steal the book of dragons…

Astrid looked concerned at him, but she did not show it enough for the others to see.

"Well, Dragons love fish, it can distract them for hours…" Hiccup lied… or not lied, it wasn't really a lie… right?

"Though, they do not like eels, terrified to be frank." Gobber added and scratched his chin while downing another mug of mead.

Hiccup looked angrily at Gobber.

"Thanks for summing that up, Gobber."

"Any time lad."

"Is there more?" Violet said and moved her gaze from Gobber back to Hiccup again.

"Well, there's this herb that we call 'Dragon nip', there was a berserker carrying it once, that's how we discovered the effect. The dragons will go crazy and do whatever they can to either kill the carrier, or take the nip for themselves." Hiccup lied again.

"Is there any on this island? Could be useful in a scene of battle for example?" Violet said dully and lazily dropped her knife on the table over and over again, creating a rhythmical sound.

"No, are you mad? Only a single strand of grass can allure dragons for miles around. That's why Berk was such an attractive raiding spot, we had a whole field of that stuff at the other end of the forest. I made sure that all of it got burned and we have had countless search parties out looking for any traces of the weed still growing, just to be safe."

Stoick looked at his son with a heightened eyebrow, he was very aware what his son was doing, and also that he carried a bundle of dragon nip with him at this very moment. He had received a helpless glare from Astrid and too felt like the queen was trying to get out useful information from them.

"Hmm, seems pretty drastic." She said and finally put down her knife.

Stoick swept his drink and put the flagon down with a loudly thud. Then he looked at Sandra, at the other side of Gobber.

"I'm sorry that I forgot your name lass, but I would really like to hear your story too, I have not seen or heard of you before." He said kindly and smiled at her through his huge beard.

"My name is Sandra my lord, I'm from the Highpeaks as well as the queen and lady Agnes. I was serving at the Highpeak castle, and was sent to serve your son, Lord Hiccup with whatever he needed. And since your son is such a great man he showed me respect and we became friends, I helped him to for an attack plan against the mainlanders, and as a reward he declared me a free woman." She said politely as fast as she could but still making every work get heard.

"Free… woman?" Stoick repeated.

"She was a slave…" Agnes explained.

Stoick quickly looked at the queen with a sudden burst of anger flowing through his body. He raised his voice to a frightening tone as he rose from the bench and towered up over the group.

"You keep slaves!?" He almost shouted at her.

For a second Violet's face was white with terror as the huge man stood bowed over the table with a slightly furious look on his face, than she regained her composure and looked up at him coldly.

"Yes, we keep slaves. Does that bother you?" she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"With all due respect my queen, but that is unacceptable."

"Don't lecture me about how to lead. I'm queen of the Highpeaks, the greatest civilization after Asgard."

"I know your land is great, and you are victorious on many fronts, but slavery is not a solution to anything!" Stoick spat out and dunked his fist in the table. He was not known for his good temper and his patience was running low.

"Stoick, or whatever you're called, me and my husband, and our forefathers have built a mighty kingdom upon the shoulders of many slaves. It may work in a small place like this, but in the real world, man-power is needed, and money's short." Violet replied with a suppressant tone. She stood up in front of Stoick and looked at him tauntingly.

Stoick's face was pinkish, he stared at the woman and his gaze burned right through her, and with the torch light in his background he looked like something from Hel itself. The two officers she had brought in with her refused to meet his gaze and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"I do not care who you are, A farmer, a sailor, a queen or even a God… If you support slavery, you are not welcome at the shores of Berk…" Stoick hissed out between gritted teeth.

"That's a real pitty… 'Chief'." She hissed back.

Violet snapped her fingers and turned around to walk out of the house with her two soldiers following close by.

"I will have two hundred men and dragons delivered to the shores of southern Highpeaks in one and a half week, or I will make sure that there are warriors… a lot more warriors than two hundred, sent to your shores!" She shouted as she walked out. She stopped at the little front yard and turned around.

"Agnes, as your queen, I order you to follow me home at the break of dawn."

Agnes entered the door opening and looked at the queen.

"This is my family, so I think I'm good…"

"Then you are a traitor, just as everybody else on this gods' forsaken island!"

Agnes stared out into the darkness, right at the queen's pale face.

"I rather be a dead traitor than follow your sickening commands anymore. And tell your cowardly excuse for a husband that murder never goes unpunished…"

Violet stared at her with rage in her eyes. She made a snorting noise and spat on the ground.

"To death with Eastmark!" then she swept herself in her cloak and disappeared down the hill.

**((Thanks for reading, right now I got the rest of the story planned out, including the end. Though I would love to know some of your speculations. Please review what you think will happen. Stay tuned!))**


	49. A kiss in the dark

**(( Welcome! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter. I hope you're still into the story and still enjoy reading it. Well now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 49

A kiss in the dark.

The moon shined distantly on the cloudy night sky and casted long shadows in the alleys and small streets. Not a single being was awake at this hour, except one.

A thin and slender figure swept over the streets from shadow to shadow with her dark cloak flowing behind her. She bowed down behind a pile of snow and peaked around the corner of the house wall where she had hidden herself.

She noticed how the house was unguarded and smiled a little to herself. She put her hand behind her back and loosened the knife she carried with her from its scabbard. She gently placed her pale hand on the door handle and carefully slid it open.

She quietly sneaked through the dark room and searched for her target. The dagger gleamed in her hand from the few beams of light that came from one single wax-candle hanging from the roof.

The woman walked up the stairs as quiet as she could and tried not to wake any of the others currently sleeping in the house. She pushed open another door at the end of the stairs and walked up to the bed and there he lay. She heightened her dagger over his head and grinned deviously, then she turned her dagger around so that the butt was pointing downwards. She braced herself and slammed it down as hard as she could. The young man moaned dully but did no attempt to move, as if he was still asleep. The woman put her dagger back in its scabbard and dragged the man out of the bed and over to the window. She pushed the shutters open with her elbows and looked out and down at the ground; perfect, a big, fluffy pile of snow was placed right under the window. She lifted the unconscious man up at the windowsill and used all her force to push him over the edge. She smiled, pleased with her work and then she jumped after the body and landed softly right beside it. She tied a leather rope around his waist and started to drag him through the empty city. Her new goal was to take him to the one house close to the main square, with a wooden nadder-head decorating the front. She dragged him through the snow and stopped outside the front door. She looked at the man with curved lips partially covered by her big hood. With one hand she tilted the hood back and revealed her long blonde hair. She loosened the knot at the end of her three-way-braid and shook out her hair.

"You're one heavy fucker…" she sighed quietly at the unconscious soldier and rolled her eyes.

She let go of the rope for a moment and unlocked the door as quiet as she could without waking anyone up.

She had to bow when she passed the doorstep so she wouldn't bang her head and continued dragging the man. She backed up the stairs and pulled with all her strength to get the man over doorstep.

At long last she was alone with the queen's soldier in her sister's former bedroom. She sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. A wax-candle stood on the nightstand together with a bundle of lighting-sticks so she lighted it. The man lay at her feet, snoring… he was quite handsome for being a normal soldier, and he looked quite fit too… this could take some time, she thought to herself.

She made one last effort to lift the man into the bed, and when she succeeded she wiped her hands and once again smiled pleased.

She crawled up on top of him and placed her knees on each side of his waist. She bowed down over him and carefully kissed his face. She felt a little twitch from his muscles as she did, and so she kissed him again. She let her hands wander over his strong arms, from his hands up to his broad shoulders. Agnes took hold around his shoulders and placed a kiss on the soldier's forehead.

The man shot his eyes open and stared wildly around with panic visible on his face. He clenched his fists and instinctively tried to punch the person who sat over him, but a number of long, sharp nails pinned his arms in place until he had gotten a grip of what was happening.

"You know who I am…" Agnes whispered close to his face. Her words was not meant as a question.

The soldiers swallowed hard and nodded at her.

"Your name is Gabb, if I haven't misheard your friends." She said and smiled friendly at him.

"Yes ma'am." The soldier answered quietly, still looking frightened.

"You have nothing to fear Gabb, as long as you remain silent." She said and loosened her grip of his arms.

Again, the man nodded at her.

"Do you have a wife, Gabb?" She asked and heightened an eyebrow.

"No, my lady." He answered, now sounding a little more relaxed.

"Good… then I am free to do what, ever, I, want…" she said with a seductive voice. She bowed down over him again and kissed his lips. She let go of his arms completely and reached hers up in the air.

Gabb stroke her sides and thin waist softly while answering every kiss she gave. He wrapped his arms around her back and started to untie the leather cords that held her corset together.

Agnes slowly moved her hips back and forth at his stomach, making her body and bottom curl against his figure.

Gabb's breath grew heavier and his fingers fumbled at the last knot at her corset.

Gabb, opened the back of her clothing and easily pulled it away from her chest, but Agnes was quick enough to cover up her bare torso. Using her elbows she pushed Gabb down into the mattress again, she leaned over him and looked him right in the eyes with her ocean blue eyes.

"I need something from you first, Gabb…" she said and bit her lip seductively.

"Whatever you wish milady." He sighed back with a lucky grin on his face.

"You will sail home with the queen, but you have to go directly to Eastmarch at first given opportunity."

Agnes reached into one of her pockets she had on her pants that she still wore and picked up a small envelope with her own personal seal on it. She waved it slowly in front of Gabb's face.

"You need to give this letter to Marshal Teon, at the court of Eastmarch."

"With all due respect milady, but you could have just asked me, you didn't need to find me in my sleep and… do all this. Not that I complain or anything though…" he said and looked a bit confused at her.

"Gabb, you're a smart young man. Things are going to get ugly, war is upon us, even here. The queen won't let you go to Eastmarch on my errands, but I'm sure you want to be on the winning side?"

Gabb now looked even more confused, and a bit skeptical too.

Agnes sighed, she put the letter down on the nightstand and laid her torso against his.

"You have a simple choice, either you do this quest form me, and I'll make sure you get wealthy, if you play your cards right, maybe even the new Count of Eastmarch. And you get to do whatever you want with me tonight…"

Gabb's eyes were glittering at the thought of that, but then he came back to reality and looked back at her again with wondrous eyes.

"What's the second option?"

"You'll get punished by the queen for being later to the lineup tomorrow, you will die within a soon future and you won't remember anything of what happened tonight…" she answered in a low whisper, just beside his ear.

"Option one seems a lot better…" He declared in an equally low voice.

"I will tell you everything you need to know as soon as you have completed my little quest."

Agnes straightened her back and sat back up over him again, she moved her arms away from her breasts and took a firm hold of his wrists.

"Now, where were we?" She whispered and bit her lip.

Gabb carefully let his hands be guided up towards her chest. He squeezed her breasts firmly and gasped at the feel of them. Agnes moved herself down on his body so she sat split-legged over his hops and started to move her hips again. She could feel a bump form under her, there was only two thin layers of linen that held them separated now…

"How old are you?" Agnes asked between her short gasps.

"Twenty six milady." He gasped out and continued to massage her firm breasts.

"That's a good age… have you ever had sex before?"

"No milady… I have never had a lover, and I have been in the army since I was fifteen."

"Then let me show you…"

Agnes slid even further back and bowed down so her face was at the same level as his crotch. She slowly untied his pants without ever letting her gaze slip from his.

She pulled the pants down to his feet and looked at the limb towering in front of her face. He was well hung, even better than her first husband even. She gently pulled back the foreskin and then slid her lips over it. She was close to giggle when she saw him jerk his head back and moaned quietly. She swirled her tongue slowly around it and felt him shiver every time she pushed her mouth down over him.

He was already pulsating, but that was intolerable, she wasn't done yet…

"Don't think of it, think about the new armors you can buy with the money from this quest, about the men you can command…"

"G-got it…" he stuttered and jerked his head back again.

Agnes considered he had had enough of this, even if it wasn't in the original plan she felt the urge to have him inside her, to feel something too.

She had begun her plotting as fast as she knew Hiccup were in Highpeaks. She had persuaded High king Aske to send His queen and general to Berk when it was time for Hiccup to return. He had taken it as good advice and did as she said. When Agnes knew which guards were going to accompany them on the trip she had immediately started searching for the week spot, or in this chase, the only virgin. Everything had gone as planned so far, now it depended on Gabb to fulfill the last part of the plan, and then justice would be served.

Agnes crawled on her hands and knees over Gabb's out stretched body, she stood over him and wiggled her butt to make him undress her fully.

His hands reached to her butt and he stroke her curves carefully. It almost seemed that he was afraid to break her, like she was a thin bowl of glass.

He finally mustered enough courage to slide down her pants over her butt. He pushed it down to her knees and she helped to remove them the last bit.

Gabb grabbed her bottom and pushed her towards his face. The sudden move made Agnes squeak, a short but high-pitched squeak, but then her eyes rolled in their sockets and she moaned quietly as his moist tongue met her clitoris.

Gabb was a virgin, yes, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to do the things. All his friends always told stories about how many they had bedded, how long they could go and what to do to make a girl beg for more… time to try some of those things… he though.

Gabb pressed her gently against his face and rapidly moved his tongue up and down. He felt how she became wetter and wetter, until her moist started soaking his bearded chin. He stroke her round butt cheeks and carefully scratched her back. Unlike Agnes, his fingers had short and soft nails and his touch, rather than making her frown, made her even more comfy. Gabb relieved his right hand from the stroking and used it to help out in the front. He put in a thick finger into her tight opening and felt how the walls clenched around it. He started moving it in and out and was rewarded with Agnes' quiet moans. He felt how the wetness increased even more and Agnes whole body was shaking for a couple of seconds.

Agnes pulled away from him, she took hold of his shoulders again and swung him around so that she lay under. She put a hand behind his neck and moved his head closer to her mouth.

"I-ah… I want you… inside me…" She whispered between her breathes.

She moved her head up a little to meet his lips, with her free hand she grabbed his dick and moved it to the opening between her legs. Gabb breathed out heavily as his tip touched the soft walls of her vagina, and with a steady push he was inside, his mind went blank. It was so mind-blowing wonderful. He started moving faster, to Agnes liking. She tilted her head to the side and pit into the pillow not to scream in pleasure. Her fingers gripped desperately in the blanket to find a way to relieve her body of the overwhelming pleasure. Time was non-existent, it could have been hours, or minutes. It didn't matter. Agnes panted heavily when Gabb finally pulled out of her and covered her stomach in white goo. He lay down beside her and sighed.

"Thank you, my lady, you have made a simple man's dream come true."

Agnes rolled to the side and kissed him on the forehead.

"You were good… I'll gladly do that again after you have completed my quest."

"It shall be done. I already look forward to it."

Agnes rose up from the bed and whipped herself clean with a towel that she had brought up to the room earlier that the previous day.

"You need to get going, you don't want to be late for lineup tomorrow." Agnes said and looked at him as he lay in the bed with half-closed eyes.

She quickly slipped into her clothes again and swept her dark mantle around herself. She picked up a ribbon of cloth, possibly one of Astrid's old bras.

"Sit still." She said to Gabb when he was about to rise up from the bed.

He looked confused at her but her knowing look made him relax soon enough.

"You don't know where you are… and it's best to keep it that way, just for safety measures."

Gabb nodded at her and closed his eyes. He let her blindfold him and then she quietly led him down the stairs and out of the house. The cold outside hit them like a gronkle, their sweaty bodies was freezing after just a few minutes and Agnes was eager to get home. She almost jogged through the streets up to the building where the queen and the soldiers slept. She untied the blindfold, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she sprinted away through the shadows and seconds later she was nowhere to be seen.

Gabb stood and looked after her into the darkness. He sighed happily and then sneaked inside the dark house.

*Next day at the docks*

"Men! Formation!" Shouted Violet and looked sternly at her soldiers and crew.

"Everyone, at your places!"

The men threw themselves down at the benches and grabbed their oars instantly.

Violet glared at Stoick, and Stoick glared back.

"Two hundred men and dragons at the end of next week, or I will make sure you are the one to dig the graves for your peoples' graves." She said coldly, like a snake hissing before its attack.

"Words can be very big, but they will never matter if they aren't true." Stoick replied with a threatening voice.

Violet jumped onto her ship and shouted an order for the rowers to start rowing.

She leaned against the mast of her ship and looked at Stoick as she sailed away from the dock.

"When I return your city will burn. And you will wish the day you insulted me and my land had never happened! You will all be slaves!"

"I'm waiting!" Stoick shouted back at her.

Gabb stood at the gunwale and looked back at Berk, furthest out on the longest pier stood a long, slender woman, with eyes as blue as the summer sea and hair beautiful like strands of gold. He patted his chest-pocket and smiled distantly.

"When we return…" he said quietly.

**(( Thanks for reading. I got a good feeling about this section of the story (The Highpeak-wars) I think you will like the upcoming chapters. Stay awesome and stay tuned!))**


	50. twisted thoughts

**((Welcome. Do you want to know something that's annoying as shit? To make a chapter, then upload it and read through it and realize there is like a dozen spelling errors. I noticed it in my last chapter, and will probably find some in this too. Well now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 50

Twisted feels.

A few days had passed. Violet stood in the prow on her ship and looked at the rising sun in the horizon. The morning was calm, no wind, no waves and yet they were in the middle of the ocean. A strong storm the night before had set them out of course. The two ragged ships and the tired crews slowly sailed towards the rising sun, still soaked and moody from the long night's struggle.

Violet stepped down from the prow and walked down to the rowing benches. She brushed the stained sea salt out of her somewhat damn hair and sighed tiredly.

"Captain, how much supplies did we lose?"

"Two barrels of fish and one of mead, general." The armored man said and saluted.

"Will we last the trip?"

"I don't know general… I have no clue where we are." He answered with an excusing voice.

"Thor have been angry with us…" the captain said and looked up in the sky.

Violet stared at the man with sharp eyes, she understood what he implied.

"And why… Captain, would he be that?"

"I-I don't know general, but surely the Gods favor Berk… and I think we have upset them with our deeds…"

Violet quickly turned around and took a strangling grip around the man's neck. She moved her face close to his and stared him defiantly in the eyes.

"And what would you have us do then, to get even with the gods…?" She whispered between gritted teeth.

"W-we should *gasp* go back at first *gasp* given opportunity." The captain choked.

Violet tightened her grip and then threw him backwards onto the deck.

"Berk have no favor with the Gods! They are as meaningless as driftwood and has the spines of slugs. Don't ever ask me to forgive them again, or you won't have a throat to breath trough!" she shouted at him and aimed a kick at his ribs, which broke with a gruesome crackling.

The captain curled up into a ball and pleaded quietly. The queen looked at him in despise and then turned her heel and walked back to the prow. The other sailors looked at her in fright as she walked past them and gave them stern glances.

"Row you rats! We need to finish the war so we can concentrate on Berk!" She shouted with a demanding voice and gripped the handle of her sword.

The rowers on both ships increased the phase and as day grew the wind once again picked up to fill their sails.

Another full day passed, and as the last beams of light set at the horizon, the eastern shores of Highpeak came in view.

"Full speed ahead! We will reach land before there is any rest for you!" Violet shouted and pointed with her full arm towards the distant shoreline.

It was complete darkness when the ships finally dug into the soft white sand. Violet was the first to jump off. She landed softly and slowly rose up.

"We're in the east… Eastmarch to be exact…"

"How do you know that? You can't even see your fist in front of your face." the captain of the second ship said and walked to stand beside her.

"I just feel it." Violet said simply and continued walking into the darkness.

The crews jumped off the ship and unpacked. They lit torches and put up tents, then they all sat down around a big fire they had lit in the middle of the camp. The poor captain's wounds were seen to and the little food they had was distributed amongst the men. The Queen was not seen for the rest of the night and the soldiers fell asleep quickly, except one.

Gabb made sure one last time that he was alone, he packed a small satchel with food and water, took an axe from a nearby rack and covered himself in a thick heavy cloak.

He patted his breast pocket and reassured himself that he still had the letter, then he walked out in the night.

The forest was dense with oak, beeches and a few pines. Moss covered most of the ground and the air seemed thick to breath.

He walked all night, without stopping once. Eventually he would reach a settlement, and from there he could ask for directions and resupply.

First when the sun stood high on the sky Gabb decided to rest. There had been two days without sleep, and the weariness was getting the best of him. He found a small natural cave where he put down his belongings and started a small fire. At the warmth of the flames he soon fell asleep.

*At the camp*

"Where is he?! Where is that damn fool?!"

The queen was furious, she kicked her men awake and stormed around the camp, shouting orders.

"There is one man missing! Where is Gabb."

"He was here when we went to sleep." One man said.

"And where is he now?" The queen said in a suppressant tone.

"I… I don't know general." The man said and looked down in the ground.

"Were in Eastmarch, the territory of the traitor duchess. If she have manipulated one of our men, he might persuade the marshal to betray us too."

The men grunted.

"Do we have any available maps over Eastmarch?" the queen asked and looked around to find someone responding, no one did.

"If not, then you better pick up your oars and sail to the first village we find."

The men grunted disappointedly, they started packing down their tents in silence and walked hunched back to the ships. Hours later Violet once again stood in the prow. She rallied her men to row faster as she spotted a small fishing village just at the shore.

The ships sailed in and docked at the poorly entertained pier of the village. The two crews stomped ashore and wandered through the village.

"I am Queen Violet, and I need to speak to your village leader."

A tall man with orange hair walked past the crowd. He bowed deeply and then looked down at the queen again.

"My queen, what could bring such an honor to my small settlement?" he asked politely.

"My ships were blown off course, we ended up about a day's sailing north of here. I need to find the way to Eastmarch castle."

"My queen, you certainly have blown off course, this is the southwest part of the province." The village leader said softly.

"Damn it! Could you provide us with maps and food for the trip?"

"Yes, my queen. I know at its best you can reach the castle in three days if you take the roads."

The queen looked pleased with the man's answer, she smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Your hospitality and helpfulness will pay off. I noticed that the pier have seen better days, and so have your houses. As fast as I return to the Highpeak I will make sure a building team gets up here and fixes things up for you."

"Thank you my queen, you are very kind."

One of the crewmembers choked sarcastically in the back of the crowd but when the queen turned around to see where the noise came from he quickly shut it.

"Now follow me my queen, I will supply you with maps and food, then you can be off on your quest."

The queen walked after the man through the village with a grin on her face. now they were finally back on track.

**((Thanks for reading, it's a bit short… again. but I can say in my defense; One day in school and I'm already stocked with homework, essays and all other worthless shit you might get in school… and to top it off; Tomorrow we're going out to ice bath… yey.**

**Stay awesome and stay tuned. See you soon.))**


	51. A race to castle East

**(( Welcome! Not very much action in this one, but I promise that it will come soon. You got'ta look forward to the coming chapters, they will be a blast. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 51

A race to castle East.

Gabb woke up in what he supposed to me the middle of the day. The rain was falling in heavy droplets outside the cave and the air was even thicker now, full of steam.

He sighed and rose to his feet. The sleep he had had had been a deep one, and the tiredness was still in his body. He opened his bag and broke a piece of the damp chunk of bread he had packed and ate it as he walked out of the cave and out in the rain.

It was a disturbing pain coming from his heels every time he put down his foot, a gnawing and irritating pain that had left his feet swollen and sore.

It continued to rain all day, and when the darkness was creeping in he yet had no dry place to sleep, not any dry clothes to sleep in. Gabb climbed over the edge of a steel hill and focused his eyes to try to see through the forest in the fading last light. He could barely believe his eyes when he first saw it; far of, in the distance there was a light, a small light. Presumably coming from a lone house.

Gabb hurried through the forest and soon found himself out on a small field. It was too dark to make out much of the surroundings, but that sure as the Gods was a house.

He hurried over the muddy and soaked ground to the front porch. The light moving inside was such a welcome sight that he almost felt like coming home. He knocked his knuckles on the door and took a step back to wait for someone to answer.

Moments later a man opened the door, he looked wondering at the drenched man standing in his cloak and a war-axe at his hip.

"Terrible weather to be out in…" the house owner said slowly and looked up in the sky above Gabb.

"Yes, it most certainly is." Gabb said politely and smiled friendly at the other man.

"What have brought you here, not many people pass here."

"I got lost when I was out hunting, it was my first time hunting this fat north and I quickly got lost in this dense forest." Gabb lied.

"That is easily done out here. I suppose you saw a light and followed it? And I suppose you are here to ask for a roof over your head for the night?" the owner asked friendly.

"Yes sir, I am. I promise I won't be of trouble, I can sleep wherever you can find a space for me, I'll even pay you a few coins if you want." Gabb sad and rattled his money pouch.

"You may sleep on the table or the benches. And you can have food for free. Anything else will cost." He said and moved away from the door to let Gabb inside.

"Thank you sir, you have really saved a man's life. I wouldn't have last the night in these soaked clothes." He said while starting to undress and get his dripping clothes up over the fire. The man soon came back with a pair of loose trousers and a vest made of fur.

"They might be a little too big for your scrawny body, but they're at least warm and dry." He said and handed over the clothes.

"And I couldn't be more grateful for them…"

Gabb slipped into the clothes and curled up next to the fire pit. He held his hands out towards the dancing flames and rubbed his fingers together to make the blood flow again.

"So you're a hunter? What was your game?" the man asked while scooping up a bowl full of soup and put it in Gabb's hands.

"I was hunting deer…" Gabb answered and took a sip from the soup.

"You know its illegal right? It's the king's animals."

"It was on a request from Duchess Agnes."

The man looked at him, now seeming more interested.

"I heard she left the country, went off to Berk or whatever."

"Yes, she did. But still I need to fetch my gain. I need to return to the castle."

Gabb looked at the man.

"You don't, by any chance have a map over Eastmarch, and how to get to the castle from here?"

"I have one, but I need it myself. You could copy it if you want, I have some sheets of paper in my storage."

"If you could do that, I would be forever grateful."

The man turned his back and walked over to a closed wooden door. He opened it and eyes through it searchingly until he found what he was looking for, then he walked back to Gabb with one scroll and one sheet of paper.

"Here you go, copy it as best as you want."

Gabb took a pencil from a stand on the table and started to carefully copy the outlines of the province. Luckily for him he was quite a good painter, and the rough map was done quickly.

The man sat down in front of him and held a mug of herbal tea in his hands. He looked down in the table and made a face looking like he was trying to remember something.

"You're lucky, the caste is only about two days from here. On foot, one day by horse."

"In what direction, I have been without the sun for two days, I don't really know where I am."

"You're here now." The man said. He took the pencil from Gabb's hand and painted a small dot In the middle of the map.

"And since you're in the Eastmarch, what direction do you think you'll have to go?"

Gabb chuckled a little and put his finger on the scribbled map.

"May it be east?" he said with a light chuckle.

"It might very well be, north east to be precise." The man helped him to scribble the map, he drew the outlines of the forest, and what rout he should take to get there in fastest possible way.

The night grew darker and the time went by, after a long time of friendly chatting the man rose up from his chair.

"I'll have to go to bed now, I got a lot to do tomorrow."

"Good night friend. I hope to see you sometime soon."

The man waved and was just about to walk through the door to his bedroom when he turned around again.

"What's your name lad?"

"Gabb, from the Highpeak."

"What a coincidence. My name is Gobb." The man said and smiled.

"See you in time." He said and went into his room and closed the door.

Gabb sighed. He cleaned the table and spread a blanket over it, and a second one over himself. The sleep came quickly, as for every soldier. Whenever the time to sleep was given they would fall asleep immediately.

*Next day*

Gobb poked Gabb in the side and let the soldier wake up slowly.

"Good morning, I imagine you need to get moving now, if you wish to reach Hallas Stead before dark." He said and put a piece of bread into Gabb's hands.

"Thank you, I'm a heavy sleeper… I slept through a dragon raid once, when I was younger."

Gabb slid off the table and folded the blankets. He put on his own clothes again and ate the bread fast. Then he grabbed his satchel and shield and stepped outside the door.

It was a damp morning, but sunny and warm either way. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out in a sight.

"Thank you Gobb, your hospitality will not be forgotten."

"Take care hunter, and may the duchess be generous upon you." And with that, Gabb started the long walk ahead of him.

He walked happily down the small road. Everything seemed much better now when he had a stomach full of food, a satchel with dried meat and mead and a map. Not even the pain in his feet bothered him anymore.

*Later that evening*

Hallas Stead was a fairly small village, with an inn, a town hall, and a few stables and houses.

Violet sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose, it smelled of horse dung and alcohol, no real place for a queen but still a normal village here in the north east. People didn't have much to be happy about, so the feel of getting away for a couple of hours and forget about life seemed like a good option for these people.

Violet and her troop walked up to the inn and she slammed the doors open. The people inside stared at her and an awkward silence fell as the armored woman walked inside. One of the drunks stared at her as she walked past him.

"And who…*burp* are you…" he asked drunkenly.

Violet ignored the question and kept on walking, she reached the bar desk and looked at the bar tender who was equally drunk as everyone else.

"I need a horse!" Violet shouted with a strong voice.

All the people looked at her and some started laughing.

"Do you know how expensive a horse is, miss.!?" Someone asked and laughed.

"Yes, and I'll buy it from you for whatever prize you desire." She snapped back.

The man who had talked to her when she first entered stood up with a little sway and moved towards her with a bit of difficulty.

"You can have my horse… if you pay the prize…" he said and pointed down at his crotch.

Violet looked at him with a snobby expression.

"You have a horse?" she asked calmly.

"I have a horse, you can have it for a eeny, teeny prize…" he said and once again pointed at his crotch.

Violet walked up to him, she put a hand on his shoulder and tugged his beer-drenched beard with her other. She looked him in the eyes and slowly descended against his body. She pulled down his pants without losing eye contact with the drunk man. He swung out his arms and smiled superiorly and looked through the crowded room to find his friends with jealous eyes.

Violet sat down on her knees and held her head in the height of his floppy limb. He looked down at her and smiled stupidly.

"Go on girl, pay the prize…"

"Where is your horse?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you won't be able to talk when I'm done with you."

"It's outside, a white and black one, now get on with it." he said and waved irritated.

Violet closed her hand around his sack and held it firmly, she glanced over at her men who looked at her in disgrace. A shadow of a smile passed over her face and a flash of silver swept past her face. The eyes of the man rolled backwards and he fell head over heels to the floor with a heavy thud. Violet rose up slowly, she glanced at the people around her and smiled at the chock on their faces.

Violet bowed down again and cleaned the blood off her long knife on the drunken man's shirt. And she put the containments of her other hand in his wide open mouth. The man gagged, even though he had passed out as the blood from his cut of manhood seeped down his throat.

Violet dried her hand on his ragged trousers and rose up again. She swung her knife around in a few swirls and put it back in its scabbard with a quick move, then she bowed and walked back out.

The soldiers looked at her in chock too, and gritted their teeth at the thought of how painful that must be.

Just like the man had said, there stood a black and white horse outside the inn, it had its saddle strapped on and ready.

She swung up on top of it and pulled the reins gently. The horse turned around and Violet shouted to her men.

"I'm going to ride ahead, I will warn the marshal about the traitor, you will meet me at Eastmarch castle tomorrow by dusk!"

"Yes general!" the men shouted in unison.

The queen stormed off on the horse with her cloak flowing behind her.

The men looked at her as she rose away. All of sudden another rider rode right through the group, making some of the men throw themselves to the side. The other rider wore a long dark cloak that covered his face and body and they had no chance of catching him since he rode in a charging speed after the queen.

*Moments before*

Gabb had just walked past the last crossroad and could now see the village of Hallas stead. And in the middle of it, at what seemed to be the main house of the village, stood the whole of the queen's troop. Gabb quickly leaned up against a tree to avoid being seen, he peaked around the corner and saw how all the men stood and watched through the open front door of the house. Moments later he could see the long haired woman stride out from the inn and mounted a horse, she shout to her men to meet her at the castle…

"Oh Gods no…" Gabb whispered to himself. There was only a short distance from here to the stables, if he had luck he would manage to get onto a horse and possibly stop the queen.

"Whatever!" he said and sprinted out from his hiding place. Luckily the soldiers stood and watched their queen as she rode away.

Gabb wrapped himself in his cloak and pulled the hood up to cover his face. There was only a yard left to the nearest horse when one of the men turned around to see him, but it was too late. Gabb swung himself up on the horse and pulled the reins as hard as he could. The horse reared and kicked its hooves in the air, then set after the queen, it ran right through the crowd of men, making them fly and toss themselves in the air like ragdolls. Gabb cheered in his short success, then he looked forward and realized what he was doing… he was going after the most deadly woman on earth, on a horse, without a ranged weapon.

Gabb looked down at his axe, bumping at his hip, he shrugged and took it out of its hilt.

The queen looked back and saw him approaching in a high phase, she smirked and readied her long knife for yet another taste of blood. The other rider, dressed in black was soon beside her, and then he would be dead. Violet raised her right arm from the rains and held her blade ready to strike, but all too late she realized that she wasn't the target.

The man in black rode past her, he turned his back in the saddle and hurled his broad hand axe at her. Her horse had too high speed and was too big to be able to avoid impact… the axe dug deep into the horse's skull and with a short whimper it tumbled to the ground in a mess of twitching hooves and mane. Violet threw herself out of the saddle but the horse managed to hit her right ankle with one of its massive hooves. A wave of pain washed over her, but she had learnt to ignore it. She rolled a few times on the ground and when she got up she already had her knife ready. She let go of her blade in one fluent motion and saw as it filed through the air and buried itself deep into the hooded man's arm. He shouted high in pain but kept on riding…

Violet wiped her lip with the back of her hand and licked the blood coming from the scar that had erupted from her lower lip.

She looked furiously after the man that now disappeared behind a corner.

"You're a dead man..." she shouted after him, high enough for him to hear.

**((Thank you for reading. You know what you should do? You should visit a website called Legue Of Elite Gamers. It's really awesome. Check it out!))**


	52. Close call

**(( Welcome! To disaster(guest); You're no bi*ch at all. Thanks for telling me, I'll fix it right away! I would also like you all to go to an awesome website called legueofelitegamers(dotcom) Thank you and have a good read.))**

Chapter 52

Close call.

Gabb shouted in pain when the long blade slid through his muscles and grinded against the bone. He managed to hold fast the reins with his uninjured arm and steered the horse around the corner of the crossroad and headed towards the castle.

A steady stream of blood ran down his arm and made his hand slippery and numb. He had yet not removed the blade, for he knew it would bleed even more then, and the pain might make him faint, and that would be bad while sitting on a charging horse.

The smell of blood made the horse panic and it kept on running in full speed for many long minutes. In this phase he would reach the castle by dawn the next day.

At last the horse slowed down and panted tiredly. Gabb climbed out of the saddle with minor difficulties. He patted the horse's side and sat down in the browning grass by the side of the road with a heavy thud. He laid down and sighed in pain as the dagger's shaft tugged against the ground, sending paralyzing shivers through his body.

Gabb looked at the dagger and then at his cloak, he would need to bind the wound, but the only sharp edge he had around was the one in his arm, and the woolen cloak was too tough to tare by hand.

He grabbed the three inch long handle and quickly pulled it out. An extreme pain flushed through his body and he whined in pain as the muscles reformed in the wound.

Gabb tried to ignore the pain and concentrated on cutting the required straps of cloth to bind his wound.

With a simple wide cut he had a one yard long, provisional bandage. He held up his arm and with the help of his teeth he bound a hard knot. It still hurt like insane when he climbed up on the horse again. The horse looked weary at him and he patted its snout gently to make it at ease.

"Come on bud, we still have quite a road ahead of us."

The horse whinnied quietly and waited to let Gabb climb on top of its back. And they continued their ride, now in a slower tempo.

Gabb looked up in the sky as they rode, imagining dragons flying above in the speed of light. How free the riders of Berk must feel, how fast their messages could be carried. And how deadly they could be. He pulled up his hood and continued riding for the rest of the day.

*Somewhere on the road*

"My queen! What happened? Who was he?!"

Violet turned around and looked at her men. The group of around forty quickly gathered up around her and looked worried.

"A fool… that's what he is… and he will learn to fear me." She answered coldly.

"That was Gabb!" one man answered from the middle of the crowd.

"Good… he have money on his head…"

"But, my queen. He have served you and this kingdom for more than ten years. Surely he doesn't need to die." Said the captain which she had kicked the ribs in on a few days ago.

Violet glared at him with burning eyes. Her expression was only strengthened by the coagulating blood dripping from her lips and the dust that clung to her bloody face.

"What, Captain…?" she said slowly and turned to him.

"I-I mean that there must be another way… we don't know why he does this. Maybe the Berkians have a hold on him."

"Captain, captain, captain… I couldn't care less of what motivations he has. He have betrayed us, and this land. He even tried to kill me. That alone is reason enough for me to chop his head off and put it on a spike."

The captain looked at the queen in defeat. He lowered his head and looked down in the dirt.

The queen took a step closer to him and tilted his head so he again looked at her.

"And so, captain, is treason…"

Chock filled the captain's eyes as he understood what she said, but instead of terror his eyes sharpened and he became determined. He kicked the queen hard in the ankle with his iron boots.

Violet screamed in pain as the shattered bone in her lower leg was put out of place again. She kneeled down and grabbed her leg in a pathetic try to ease the pain. She slowly looked up at the captain who stood hunched in front of her with his sword gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"There is no other traitors here, except you… Violet!" he said tauntingly.

"Weaklings, all of you. And you're supposed to be the elite guard?" she said slowly and slowly closed her fingers around the long broad sword that she carried on her back.

"Not once have I needed your assistance… you have ONLY! Brought me trouble on this journey. Most of all you… Captain."

"We can let you go, but I think I speak for all when I say that we do no longer wish to serve this country, if it is ruled by such a grim lady." The captain said and straightened his back. The men nodded and grunted behind him in approval.

"What a pity…"

Violet drew her sword quick as a flash. She spun around on her uninjured leg and dealt a deadly blow to the captain. Whose head fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come at me you bastards. You're worth as little as this sand I'm standing on. Even if you plead to the gods and promise me to serve for the rest of your miserable lives, I will still kill you!"

The soldiers looked terrified at their former queen, then the second captain drew his sword.

"For the Highpeaks!" he shouted and charged at the woman. Soon the rest of the troop followed him.

Violet sprinted right into the chest of the closest man, she elbowed him right in the stomach and slid her sword along his throat as he bent over from the impact. Right after the first man fell she got a clear shot at another, he swung his sword above his head and down towards hers. Violet easily evaded and sliced the man over the chest up to where his nose ended and with a side swipe she cut two others in half using the momentum and power of the previous strike. Violet glided over the dirty ground and charged again at the group of men. Some of them had formed a shield wall… that was a big mistake.

Violet ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her leg. She sat one foot on one of the shields and used the man's surprised shield-swing to throw herself into the air. She spun around and landed in a whirl of sharp edges. Three men fell dead and the shield wall tried to reform quickly but Violet was quicker, she cut her sword deep into the back of one of the men but her sword was beaten out of her hands by another one of the shield-carriers. Violet reached behind her cloak and pulled out her second dagger. An exact copy of the one she lost to Gabb. She rose up and slid to the side just as a soldier came up behind her. She swiped out her arm in the height of her throat and stung the dagger right through it. The man grasped his neck and gurgled blood before he fell dead down. Violet pulled out the dagger and spun around to face another. She blocked his heavy swing with the handguards of her weapon and followed the pressure downwards. She stood bent backwards and suddenly dove to the side and flinched her dagger at his side and slid it in between his ribs. A sighing sound escaped from his chest as she punctured his lung. The man looked up at her with gritted teeth and took a steady hold on the dagger and pulled it out of her hand as he fell. Three other men charged at her. Two with axes and one with a spear. Violet was defenseless. She spun to the side so the spear missed her with a half inch to waste. Violet grabbed the spear shaft and tugged it backwards, making the holder out of balance. She jerked the spear from his hands and swung it like a staff. The butt hit one of the other men in the head, knocking him to the ground with a big wound seeping with blood. The other one still ran at her and she quickly changed the position so the spear point was aimed at him and with a hard thrust she fastened the spear in the middle of his ribcage.

The hoard of attacking men had crimpled to two thirds, and the ones who was left gathered at the shield wall.

"You think you can defeat me?! Look at your dead comrades and realize that they haven't given me a single cut!" Violet taunted and spread her arms. She was unarmed and walked with a limp.

"That horse over there was a better warrior than you! And you call yourself elite guards?" she continued.

Violet bent down and picked up a two handed axe from the ground. She spun it in the air a few times to test it.

She turned her back to the men and started walking away with the axe on her shoulder.

"As always my queen, you leave your job half handed!" the captain shouted after her and took a step in front of the shield wall.

"Only a coward runs from a fight!"

Violet stopped in her step and glanced over her shoulder.

"Then face me! I'm walking away, with my back bare! I shouldn't be a match for a troop of trained soldiers!"

"Only me. I don't want them to suffer from my words."

Violet turned around and walked back to the battlefield with lazily and a limp on every other step.

"A duel? You think you can take me?" she said and inspected the edges of her axe teasingly.

"I swear, the gods are with me. Even if I fall I will come to Valhalla." The captain said proudly and drew his sword.

"I can't say the same for you thought, you godless monster!"

Violet looked sharply at him and lowered her axe to her waist.

The two opponents started to circle each other. Violet growled at the captain and released her cloak from her shoulders.

"I don't have forever. Queen."

Violet charged at the captain, she struck her axe with the sharp wings up against where his throat had been seconds ago but the axe cleaved through empty air.

The captain had jumped to the side and swiped his sword in a wide arch at the height of her waist.

Violet sucked in her stomach and just avoided being first blood.

She heightened her axe again and swung ha hard blow from above. The captain barely had time to put up his blade in defense, but the metal shattered and her axe dug deep into his shoulder.

Violet bent down to the height of his face and pressed the axe away so the bone in his shoulder snapped and cracked. The captain groaned in pain and closed his eyes.

"Don't lecture me, I know everything I'm doing and I know that the gods are with me." She said between almost closed lips.

The captain opened his eyes and looked at her. He carefully grasped the handle of his broken sword, slowly enough for the queen not to notice.

"The fight isn't over until my breath is gone…" he whispered and stroke his sword into the queen's side, right above her hipbone.

Violet gasped, she grabbed the sword hilt and pulled out the long bloody 'dagger' and threw it on the ground with a furious grimace.

She looked at the men who spectated them with wide eyes.

"You're dismissed. And banished from the shores of Highpeak forever after!" Violet shouted at them. She straightened her back and breathed in deeply through her nose.

"And I will stay true to this land…"

**((Thanks for reading! I know most of you out there is like 'There is no Hiccstrid… we don't care about this queen bitch and Gabb and stuff. We want to read love!'. Yes, I agree, I want to come back to Hiccstrid, and I'm working my way back. Only a few more chapters from Highpeak and I'll be back on the main course. Anyways, stay tuned and hope for the future!))**


	53. Almost there

**(( Welcome. Please** visit **legueofelitegamers(dotcom), they're awesome, really. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 53

There at last.

It was far past midnight now… almost morning probably, Gabb thought to himself as he rose through the dark quiet night. He leaned over the neck of the horse. It too was showing signs of tiredness and trotted slowly forward on the road.

Gabb glimpsed a moving light far in the distance and focused his eyes to try to see what it was.

The sky was slightly brightened by the pale moon high up, but in front of him now was something that didn't reflect the dim light. It rose high in the sky and towered up like a mountain, except this was not a mountain… this was a castle!

Gabb quickly rose up in the saddle. A broad smile formed on his lips and he tugged the reins excitedly. The horse whinnied tiredly at him but set off in a higher phase.

A few minutes later they reached a drawbridge. It was guarded by four people and then another four archers on the high walls beyond the moat.

One of the men stepped forward, he were dresses in a full-covering steel armor with golden trims and a long red cloak with the Eastmarch seal on it. He was probably a captain or a sergeant.

"Halt right there traveler! Speak your purpose and all visible weapons!" he shouted with a commanding voice.

Gabb sighed in relief and jumped off his horse. He led his companion by the reins and walked calmly towards the guards. With one hand he pulled back his hood and revealed his face.

"I am Gabb. I was sent as a messenger by Duchess Agnes. She needs me to meet with the marshal as soon as possible. I carry a knife and I stole this horse from Hallas stead." He answered and held up his hands in submission.

The cloaked man looked confused at him, honesty was a rare thing these days, unfortunately.

"How can I know you tell the truth?" he asked and took a step closer to Gabb to take the reins for him.

"The letter I'm carrying have the duchess' own personal seal on it. I have been to Berk recently, and the owner's belongings is still in the saddlebags. There is nothing more…"

The guardsman nodded at him and waved for one of the others to escort Gabb inside.

As they walked through the gate into the courtyard the guard escorting Gabb swept his spear shaft at his legs and made him fall head over heels forward onto the cobblestone.

Gabb groaned in pain as his knees hit the hard stone and his hands were quickly bound behind his back.

"What are you doing!? I'm with y…*Chuck*"

Gabb's eyes went teary and he felt a warm fluid running down his face before everything went black. The next thing he knows is waking up in a dark room, his hands and legs pinned into place by iron bars. He tried to look around to figure out where he was, but it was pitch black. He heard a voice moving behind him and tried to turn his head to see him.

"So, another of the queen's spy eyh?" the voice said and walked to the other side of the room. He lit a few torches and the light revealed a horrifying view.

"We have had a lot of you buggers for the past month." He said and swept his hand over the numerous heads mounted on spikes, their faces twisted in sickening grimaces.

"I-I'm no spy…" Gabb stuttered in horror.

"They all say that…" said the man who still dwelled in the shadows that the torches light did not manage to reach.

"Wait! You have to search me. I have an important letter to the marshal!"

The man stepped out from the shadow, but you could still not make out the figure, he was wrapped in a black cloak and a deep hood that covered his whole face.

"Where is it then?"

"In…in my right inner pocket…"

The man slid his pale hand inside Gabb's shirt and fumbled his fingers over the wrinkled paper envelope. He pulled it out and studied the seal.

"This is the Duchess' seal alright, so you have either copied it, or stole it…"

"NO, it's the real thing! She gave it to me personally. She asked me to betray my queen and I did! Isn't that enough for you!?"

The man pushed his hood back and eyed Gabb.

"I will bring you up to the marshal in bonds. But know this, no prisoner have never been shown this hospitality before."

Gabb nodded slowly. Whatever was written in that letter must have something to get him out of this.

The man who held him captured unlocked the bars around his calves and wrists and quickly put him in handcuffs and attached a huge ball of iron to his legs.

"Now go. Asshole." The man said and pushed Gabb towards the stairs. The push made Gabb stumble and fall forward. He eased the fall with his hands but squealed in pain as his wounded arm took the most of the weight as he hit the ground.

Gab tried to rise up and took a few short steps towards the stone stair. One step after another he climbed the long stair until he reached a big wooden door.

The man walked past him and unlocked it, he pushed it open and shoved Gabb outside. The morning light was still low, but enough to lead him across the courtyard, towards the main hall.

Gabb pushed open the big doors using his shoulder, then dragged himself inside.

Atop a high pedestal sat an old man, his beard was about two inches long and white as snow, he had a black eye flap over his left eye. He held a long spear in his right hand and looked demanding out over the big empty room where only Gabb and the hooded man stood.

"My lord marshal, this man was caught at the gate, we're certain that he's one of the queen's spies but he said he had a note from your daughter in law and insisted on meeting you."

"Thank you hector. You might leave, if he proves to be a spy we will send him right back to you to do whatever you like."

"Yes my lord marshal, thank you."

The man crept back out of the hall.

"Who are you?" the marshal said with a booming voice.

"I'm Gabb, from the Highpeak, but I am not a spy. I was sent together with the queen to Berk, but your duchess asked me to take this letter to you, she said it was very important."

"Guards, un-cuff this man, he seems trust worthy."

"Thank you my lord marshal." Gabb said, truly thankful.

Two guards for each side of the room walked up to him and unlocked the cuffs on his legs and hands. Then walked back to their positions at each side of the pedestal.

"May I see the letter?"

Gabb reached into his pocket. The hooded man had been friendly enough to put it back after he inspected it.

One of the guards once again walked up to Gabb and snatched the letter from his hand. He walked up to the marshal and put it in his open hand without a word.

The marshal inspected the seal and nodded pleased. He carefully opened it and unfolded the letter inside. The text was a little blurry from many encounters with water and dirt, but still readable.

'_Dear marshal, dad. I send you this letter from Berk. I am all well and safe. The time has come. We will avenge your son, who also was my beloved husband. I need you to stay loyal to the crown until the mainland-war is over, but when it is ended, I need all fighting forces to gather at the shores of Berk. The man who delivered this mail is of honor and loyalty, he will be welcomed as a hero and will also be granted the greatest of payments we can bestowed._

_~Your Agnes, duchess of the Eastmarch.~_

The marshal looked up in fright, and then down at Gabb with the outmost excuse showing on his old face.

"Sir, this was not the welcome I would have wanted you to receive, I am limitlessly sorry that you got introduced this way."

Gabb glanced up at the marshal in relief once again. He straightened his back.

"Well, it was certainly not the welcome I was hoping for. But my lord marshal, I have to warn you, the queen is on her way, with a troop of armed elite soldiers. Your duchess asked me to betray her, and she does not take easy on traitors. Please hide me in your castle and pretend to her that you have never received this message."

"Loyal beyond measure. I honor you soldier. You will have permission to the biggest room in the castle, I will send you servants to supply you with whatever you need."

Gabb bowed, and just now he felt how tired he really was, how the blood loss was tearing him.

Gabb looked up at the marshal and felt how he got light headed. The world began to spin and soon it was all black again.

*Moments later*

The doors flung open and a tall woman entered in a furious swirl.

"Marshal!"

**(( Thanks for reading. The time in Highpeak is about to wrap itself up. Soon we'll be back on Berk again. Stay tuned!))**


	54. great gifts

**(( Welcome. I have nothing special of my own to say, but I want to ask you to head over to legueofelitegamers(dotcom). They are an awesome bunch of writers, artists and all sorts of folks. They picked me up from this site and said: You're quite good at writing, come join us. And so I did, so please show some support and go on their site. 'cus they're awesome. Anyways, have a good read.))**

Chapter 54

Great gifts.

"Marshal! I demand an audience with you right now." the queen roared as she entered the throne room.

"My queen, what an unexpected and pleasant surprise. What brings you to my court in such a hurry?" The marshal asked friendly and walked down the steps from his pedestal.

"I am most certain that you're tricking me right now marshal. Look me in the eyes and say that you haven't had a visit from a man in a black cloak with information about your daughter-in-law." She snapped and put her head close to his with heightened eyebrows.

"Agnes? What of her?" the marshal asked with his old, gentle voice with a stroke of concern lingering through it.

"So, no one's been here?" Violet asked in success.

"No my queen, you're the first one to come through these gates in three days. Now tell me what have happened to my dear Agnes!" the marshal said and firmly grabbed the queen's shoulders.

Violet smirked and pushed his hands off her. She started to wander around the room.

"Your daughter-in-law, the duchess, have proven herself a traitor, along everyone else on that wretched island of Berk. They know there is an attack coming for them, and she will plead you to stand on their side…"

"No, not my dear Agnes! She would never betray this land, the land of her husband, my son. No, I think you have gotten something wrong here my queen."

Violet turned around to the old man and grabbed his throat with her iron fist.

"You call me a liar?!"

"N-no my queen, I-I just can't imagine my dear Agnes betraying you, or this land." The marshal choked.

"Well, she has! And she will ask you to do the same, and you will refuse."

The marshal looked down in the floor with defeat. He nodded slowly and then looked at the queen again.

"My queen, when you lead the attack on Berk, please let me follow you, I can talk to Agnes and make her come back. I'm sure this is really just a big misunderstanding."

Violet looked at him and then started to wander around the hall again.

"Of course you will be there, you and all your available warriors. I will allow you to speak to her, if that fails, I will make you the one who brings me her head…"

The marshal swallowed hard, despair flooded his expression.

"B-but my queen…"

Violet cut him off with a sharp glare.

The marshal looked down onto the marble floor.

"Yes my queen, it will be done."

"I hope so. Now, I need a medic to look over my leg, and a carriage to take me back to Highpeak castle. Get on with it."

"Yes my queen. You there, go get the healer, and tell Horik to prepare a carriage for a queen."

"Yes milord."

One of the guards rushed away through the door and the queen went after him without a word.

The guard on the other side of the room lightly poked the broad tapestry with the Eastmarch seal that hung behind him.

"It's safe to come out now." he whispered and Gabb ungraciously rolled out from under the heavy cloth. He held one of his hands over his hurting forehead and walked slowly to avoid falling.

"Sir Gabb, I want to thank you for the service you've done for my Agnes and her hold. Follow me if you may, your health check will have to wait for a while." The marshal said friendly and rested a hand on Gabb's muscular shoulder.

The guard closest to Gabb laid his arm over his shoulder and supported him as they walked through the long hallways and rooms of the castle. At last the reached a small wooden door in one of the corners of the castle. The marshal opened the thick door and revealed a long dark stairway. A bunch of torches was put out, ready to light along the stairs, so the guard and the marshal switched places and the guard went along lighting torches to the bottom of the stairs, which was a bit. Now, finally at the bottom there was a long hall, crowded in spider webs and dust, the room hadn't been used in a long while.

In the middle of the room was a large table and a lot of chairs made in metal and bones, so in fact, was everything else in this room.

"This Gabb, is the room of bones, everything you see in here is made out of bone and dragon-molten iron. It was many years since this room was opened. It was my son's trophy room."

Gabb looked out over the room and the only word he could utter was "Wooow".

The hall seemed to stretch for miles, without any drain of dragon bones, nowhere had there been a socket unfilled, or forgotten, or thinned out. Along the walls stood cabinets, also made of bone.

The marshal suddenly stopped at one of them and nodded, he opened it and sighed sadly.

"This one, was the eyestone of my son. Agnes was his beautiful wife alright, but this, this was his true love…"

Gabb peaked over the shoulder of the old man, expecting to see a dried skeleton or a massive jewel, but in the closet hung an armor, and a shield and an axe.

"I don't get it, how could this be his most beautiful thing if he had Agnes? She is… astounding."

"Yes, she is, and he though so too. That's why he named this after her…"

The marshal picked up the vest to the armor and held it towards Gabb.

"This is an armor, crafted by hardest steel, and dragon bones. Rock-hard but light as a feather."

He put it on the ground in front of Gabb and picked up the rest of the armor, all crafted by the same materials. He pointed at them and then at Gabb.

"Try them on."

"My lord, I can't take your son's heirlooms as a reward…that's not right…"

"My son has no heir, but maybe you will, when all of this is ended. Depending if you're alive or not."

The marshal looked Gabb in the eyes so that Gabb knew he knew.

Gabb shrugged and started to take off his torn leather and wool outfit and exchanged the pieces to the 'new' armor pieces.

Gabb was just about to put on the last glove to complete the set when the marshal's hand stopped him.

"My son always said that, when he wore this armor and looked at his wife, he felt so light, carried, on the wings of love. Think of that when you meet my dear Agnes next time."

Gabb nodded. "I will."

"Good, because you'll need to kill for her too."

The marshal reached into the cabinet and pulled out the axe and the shield.

He placed them gently in Gabb's hands and took a step back to admire the man.

"The axe handle, you see, is made out of the finger-bone of the monstrous nightmare queen. And the blade is made out of the steel from the arrowheads that Agnes shot into it, and to get such a long, broad blade, you can imagine that's quite a few. It's said that the dragon burned so intensely that the wooden shafts pulverized before the arrows hit its mark, but all the arrowheads hit and buried themselves in the flesh of the dragon, through that some of the fire was contained inside the very steel and whenever the axe rends flesh, the wounded will feel the pain of burning, until his last breath."

Gabb stared at the weapon in his hand, and felt the strange urge to touch the sharp edge, just to see if the legend was true.

He pushed the thought aside and nodded at the shield.

"And that one?" he asked curiously.

"The kneecap of the dragon, fireproof beyond measure, just like every other piece of the dragon's skeleton." The marshal answered.

"You're now fit for a war. Switch clothes again and I'll make sure your gift is brought to your room."

"Yes marshal."

Gabb easily slid out of the newly received armor and dressed up in his old clothes. He strapped the belt around his waist and slid the queen's dagger inside it.

"You will have to hide until the queen have left, but I will send a medic to your room to take care of your injuries." Said the marshal and gestured for him to start walking towards the distant entrance again. The guard wrapped up the armor into a sack that lay in one of the closets and carried the equipment obediently after the marshal and his guest.

*Later that evening*

The medic walked tiredly through the throne room. He slid the silk gloves of his hands and sighed exhaustedly.

"Something wrong Benedict?" asked the marshal with a friendly smile on his lips.

"That woman… she had a broken ankle and a gaping wound right under her ribcage, and she claims she ran from Halas stead to here in one day! And every stitch I made she complained and said that she could have done better with her toes."

"I know, she's a terrifying woman, I'm not even sure she's human. Have she left yet?"

"Yes marshal, she left about ten minutes ago in one of the carriages."

"Good, now maybe we can have some peace and quiet here again." the marshal stated and scratched his bearded chin.

"Benedict, my old friend, could you do me a favor and go check on our guest, Gabb?"

The medic nodded but a voice interrupted him.

"No need marshal." Gabb said from the door opening in the corner behind the throne pedestal.

The marshal looked at him and rose up from the throne and walked down the stone stairs down to ground level.

"How do you feel boy, rested enough?"

"Yes marshal, I've been taken good care of."

"Good, cause I will throw together a banquet in your honor."

Gabb was just about to open his mouth to thank the old man when the big gates was pushed open and one of the front gate-guards stood in the opening.

"Marshal, there's a troop of twenty-eight warriors at the gates, what should we do, they wear the queen's colors."

Gabb looked at the old man whose eyes were wide with concern.

"May I talk to them, they're my old friends. And if I know them right they don't have much love for the queen either."

"You may, but if they are send there to harm, I will fill them with arrows" the marshal answered stiffly.

Gabb nodded and swept himself in his cloak and walked to the guard at the door.

It was evening now, dark and rainy, with an intense cold in the wind. At the drawbridge stood a gathering of men, probably around fifty armed soldiers, both sides counted.

Gabb pressed his way through the horde and ended at the small gap between the two groups. He had his hood up not to reveal his face, in case it was him they were looking for.

"What have brought you here, men of the crown." Gabb said in a low tone.

"We are looking for our friend, the queen betrayed us, and we seek shelter for the night." One of the men said in a beaten down voice.

"Is this true?" Gabb asked back.

"Yes sir, we won't be of any trouble. We can pay for the food we require, and the roof over our heads too." Another of the men stated.

Gabb smiled and pulled back his hood.

"Where is captain Torvard?" Gabb asked and extended his hand towards the soldiers.

"Gabb?! I knew it was you who. No one here have enough luck to hurt the queen except you!"

Gabb looked sternly in the face of his former colleague.

"Captain Torvard?" he asked again.

The soldiers looked down.

"Both our captains are dead, along with ten more…"

The soldier looked at the faces around him and leaned closer to Gabb's ear.

"The queen's doing, after you killed her horse." He whispered.

Gabb nodded silently and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"You don't need to lower your voice friend, no one here feels any love for the queen."

Gabb turned to the captain of the guards.

"These men speak the truth, I have known them for a long time. They won't be troubling."

"And you can take all out weapons for as long as we're visiting." A man amongs the soldiers added.

The captain flinched.

"Let them into the courtyard! The marshal will decide."

The horde of men walked behind the walls and stood in formation right in front of the gates to the throne room.

The captain opened the doors and saluted the marshal, who quickly came over.

Gabb walked to stand beside him.

"These men are my friends, and they speak the truth when they say that they have been betrayed by the queen. They only ask for a bit of food and somewhere to rest for the night."

The marshal eyed the soldiers, each and every one as they stood in straight lines with their right hands over their hearts.

"Then by all means, let them come in! We have lots of empty space in the barracks since the gods-damned-war started. And since they're your friend, let them join the feast, we'll have enough food for everyone."

All the soldiers bowed deep in synchronization.

The marshal put out his arms in the door-opening and welcomed them to step inside.

When they passed Gabb they patted him on the shoulder and thanked him, and once inside they bowed for the marshal and unarmed themselves.

*An hour later*

The great hall in the back of the castle was set up for a feast, with three very long tables running along the middle of it, three enormous kegs of beer and mead stood against the far wall. Food was being served constantly to the many guests of the castle.

Gabb sat together with the troop of soldiers, his friends, close to the high seat where the marshal sat. They laughed and told stories to each other, from battles to stories about beautiful ladies. Sometime in the middle of the feast the marshal walked up behind Gabb and put his hands on his shoulders. Gabb looked up at him, a bit whizzy.

"Gabb, I just want to ask, what will you do of the future?"

Gabb glanced down the row of familiar and happy faces. He blinked at them and then looked back at the marshal.

"Marshal, I wish to take these men back to Berk, and to reunite with your daughter-in-law. We are planning on sailing the day after tomorrow."

The men all cheered and slammed their mugs together which made the beer splash everywhere.

"So may be, we'll discuss further tomorrow, when we all have sobered up a bit." The marshal said happily and smiled. He patted Gabb on the shoulder and walked back to his high chair where he lifted his goblet high and toasted.

*Two days later*

Gabb smiled softly as he reached the crest of the hill. A small fishing village lay before him, lights shined in every window of the small huts and shacks and the rains kept on whipping the ground. The big group started to descend to the streets. Twenty-nine of them jumped off their horses and carried their packing out on the old, worn pier. The rest of the men took the horses and brought them back up the hill. There they stood and watched as the soldiers packed their ships.

Gabb stood in the bow of one of them, he squinted to see the small figures atop the hill and waved as he recognized the one with a long red cape flowing in the wind. He then turned back to his crew.

"Full speed ahead! I want to reach Berk in two days!"

"Yes Sir!" the men shouted and grabbed the oars.

**(( Thanks for reading! Gods, I'm so sorry that this chapter have taken so god damn long to produce, I have been sick like a motherf***er for the past week. Well now. stay tuned and stay with me for the last session of this story!))**


	55. Thing are getting messy?

**(( Welcome, and sorry for yet another long absence. In some strange way I have dragged a sickness called Henoch schöneleinen upon me, which is some way explodes the very smallest blood vessels, causing you seizures and forms small red marks on your skin, and too stiffens the joints in your limbs… by other words… it hurts to exist. Now that's enough of me pitying myself. Please check out legueofelitegamers(dotcom), cus' they're awesome and have a good read.))**

Chapter 55

Things are getting messy?

"Dad, come on! We should at least send a messenger to High king Aske and ask for forgiveness, we can't just leave it like this, the queen will have us all killed!"

"I will not fall to my knees before a slaver, doesn't matter how fair they seem. Discussion's over son." Stoick snapped and continued to shovel away the fresh fallen snow from the streets.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." Hiccup complained.

"Son, soon you will be chief, and then you will have to learn not to crawl by anyone's feet, especially not when they only seek to make you serve."

"But we can talk them out of this, we can make the king understand our cause."

Stoick turned to his boy and looked at him with a frustrated expression. He held up his hands and searched for the words in his head when suddenly a new voice interrupted.

"Or, we could turn it around, Hiccup. We can force them to give up their slaving…" Agnes said and walked around the corner of one of the houses. She buried her hands in the thick cloth of her blue cloak and sneaked in between Stoick's out held arms to seek refuge from the chilly wind.

"Uhm, good morning Lady Agnes…" Stoick said awkwardly when the thin girl curled up in his unintentional embrace.

Agnes heightened her view and looked at Hiccup.

"There's two Highpeakian ships approaching, most surely messengers."

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other and in an instant, both of them hurried through the snow filled streets.

"Ten rangers to the dock-cliff! You five, take up arms and follow me!" Stoick shouted as he rushed through the village.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted and the black dragon jumped out of the Haddock-house and glided down to his rider.

Hiccup mounted his friend quickly and they shot out into the freezing air.

They flew out over the dark blue sea that had begun to cloak itself in a thin layer of ice. They circled over the two ships, fully visible against the bright sky.

Down at the closest ship one of the men leaned out over the gunwale and waved his hands as if he surrendered.

Hiccup nudged Toothless' sides to make him go down towards them, but the dragon growled and nudged Hiccup back with his leg.

"It's okay bud, they won't hurt us."

Toothless growled again and changed course, he flew back towards the island defiantly.

"Bud! Come on. What could they do?"

No answer was given.

At the cliff stood the twins with Barf'n'Belch. They waved at him when he came closer.

"Hey Hiccup, what does these buggers want? Didn't your dad send them off the island?" Tuff asked.

"He did, and now the biggest dynasty in Midgard wants to kill us. I wanted to speak with them before my dad, but Toothless played the 'overly protective type'."

"Want us to follow?" Ruff asked and patted Barf's head.

Toothless nodded instantly and swatted Hiccup with his tail when he opened his mouth to oppose.

*sigh* "Ye, you can follow. Tuff, can you go get Astrid first, and Ruff, you can get Fishlegs."

"Sure thing!" the twins said in unison and ran off. Barf'n'Belch looked after them but did not move a muscle, they simply lay down in the snow and rested their possibly tired ears.

*in the Haddocksson house*

"There you go lady Astrid, what do you think?" Sandra asked and held up the mirror for Astrid.

"Wow, I look great. Thank you Sandra." Astrid said smilingly and tossed a gold coin from the pile on the table in front of her.

Sandra caught the coin clumsily and bowed.

The two women walked down the stair from Astrid and Hiccup's bedroom together, casually chatting. Sandra had lived with the two for a while now and had started to get used to not being a slave. She worked for Astrid mostly, making her hair and helping out with the household when Astrid didn't want to or was required by Hiccup or the other authorities in the village.

She earned quite well, and was saving up to buy a house on her own. Though a rough start the two had become good friends. Astrid often took Sandra out hiking, she had taught her the basics of fighting and throwing axe, though that wasn't Sandra's weapon of choice. A bow was a far lot better, or a light sword.

Sandra had just begun to set the table for their late breakfast when it knocked on the door. Astrid dismissed Sandra's asking expression with a flick of her hand and went over to the door.

Astrid opened the door slowly, pushing away a small wall of fresh fallen snow.

"Good day Ast, nice hair. Hiccup wants you to come. There's some Highpeakians coming." Tuff said happily and smiled at her.

Astrid sighed, she gently slapped one of Tuff's braids to break the ice that had formed in it.

"How many?" she asked. And crossed her arms over her chest.

"Two ships, quite big."

"That's not enough to do anything to us, we'll blast them before they reach the shore."

"Ye, That's what Stoick wants, but Hiccup wants to speak with them first."

"So, why haven't he?"

"Don' know, can we just get on with it?"

Astrid nodded and walked inside and up the stairs again.

"Sandra, the breakfast will have to wait, you can eat if you want." Astrid shouted from upstairs.

"Who's Sandra?" Tuff shouted back and took a step inside the house and closed the door behind him.

He looked up at the stairs from where Astrid would descend when a frail voice was heard clearing its throat. Tuff looked to his left and saw a beautiful girl in a green woolen dress. She was very thin and had a similar hair color to Hiccup's but yet a bit redder. Tuff's eyes went wide.

"H-hi, my name's Tuffnut… uhm… you are very beautiful… and uhm, why haven't I seen you before?"

Sandra bowed graciously and smiled discretely to herself.

"Thanks mister Tuffnut, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry if I can't answer your other question. But my name is Sandra."

Tuff reached out his hand lazily, his mouth was about to fall open and his eyes were getting dry from the staring.

Sandra took his hand and shook it gently. Suddenly a giggle was heard from the stairs and both of them looked up to see Astrid sitting on one of the steps smiling.

"How cute…" she said teasingly.

Tuff pulled back his hand and looked up at Astrid.

"Man, why do Hiccup get all the good stuff?"

Astrid's eyes sharpened and she sprung up from her seat.

"Shut up Tuff! I was going to tell you that I was not in the condition to fly today, I got quite a headache, and I believe Hiccup doesn't want to jeopardize the baby's health." Astrid snapped.

"Uh, I don't give orders, I just retell them." Tuff answered forgivingly.

"Hiccup's requests are not orders, he's the same boy you knew before." Astrid snapped again. The word 'Orders' was like poison to her ears, especially if they were from Hiccup.

"I can take your place, my lady." Sandra said.

"No, you don't know how to fly, and Stormfly doesn't know you."

"She can fly with me." Tuff said and heightened an eyebrow at Sandra.

"I don't know what Hiccup asked for, but by all means. Sandra can accompany you."

Tuff smirked and so did Sandra, for different reasons though…

Astrid waved her hand dismissingly at the two and then went up the stairs again with a tired expression on her face. She was tired of this pregnancy, to always be somewhat handicapped, and the sudden mood changes were no good to it either…

Tuff, opened the door and gestured with his arm for Sandra to step outside.

"Thank you Tuffnut. May you excuse me for a second though? Stormfly haven't got her feeding yet and I reckon that Lady Astrid would be pleased if I did that simple task for her before I leave."

"Uh, ye… No worries. It's not like there's enemies sailing towards us or anything." He said and flailed his arms.

"No, that is not the case. Lady Astrid dismissed the possibility of an eventual attack, with such a small number of ships." Sandra said as she lifted the basket of fish and walked back to the stables. Tuff looked at her with a confused look.

"Why do you speak like that?"

"I guess you imply on my dialect?" she asked back with a smirk, knowing she was toying with the boy.

"Uuh… probably not, I barely know those words…"

Tuff looked up in the sky just as a big black shadow swept overhead with a big 'swoosh'.

"Are you coming anytime soon!? The ships will be within my father's shot range within minutes!" Hiccup shouted from atop Toothless. He swept his view over the snowy ground quickly and wrinkles of irritation formed in his forehead.

"Where is Astrid? Tuff, haven't you even entered the house!?"

Sandra spilled the basket of fish in front of Stormfly and sprinted out from the stables.

"Lord Hiccup, Your wife, Lady Astrid is not in the condition to participate in any exhausting events. She will stay at the house." She said quickly and bowed.

"But…" hiccup continued but was quickly silenced by Tuff.

"Hiccup, dude. I know you're a bit fuzzy over the 'queen wants us all dead -thing', but have you seen Ast in the last couple of weeks?" he said in a friendly tone.

"Of course I have, she's my wife. We see each other almost every day."

Tuff held up his finger to ask another question.

"And you have noticed that she has a bigger stomach then Gobber? And her mood swings fast as a sparrow in too strong wind?"

"Yes. Of course I have. As said, she's my wife."

"Then maybe let her rest, and you probably should be home a little more too."

"What does this have to do with anything? Now mount up, we'll have to go without Astrid."

Both Tuff and Sandra nodded and hurried around the house to get mounted. Hiccup's voice stopped them once again.

"Sandra? Where are you going?"

Sandra looked up at him.

"Lady Astrid asked me to take her place for this flight."

Hiccup looked around sarcastically.

"Ye, on what dragon?"

"Mine!" Tuff shouted while running down the hill from the Haddocksson house.

Hiccup sighed frustrated and tugged Toothless to fly towards the approaching ships again. When he flew over the cliff where they had stood several minutes before the others joined him and they flew in a tight triangular formation down to the ships.

The man still stood bowed over the gunwale and waved his arms. Hiccup broke loose from the formation and they landed quickly on the little open space that was left on deck while the other riders circled above.

"What have brought you here? Your kind is unfortunately no longer welcome on this island." Hiccup grunted at the man who obviously was the leader.

"I do not mean to insult you lord Nightwing, but these two ships are welcome…"

"What have brought you here?" Hiccup repeated and placed his hand on the hilt of his flaming sword.

The man bowed and reached forth his hand.

"I am Gabb. I visited this island some weeks ago in the company of my former queen. Your wife's sister, Agnes, made me a deal, and I took it. Now me, and all these men will fight for you when the time has come." The man said and smiled.

"How can I trust you?" Hiccup asked suspiciously with his hand pulled back, not grabbing Gabb's.

"You can't, but you can trust Agnes. And Agnes trusts me. Let us dock and we can speak as friends."

Hiccup nodded slowly and gently gripped Gabb's hand.

"If you draw weapons, you will be a pile of ash…"

"Fair enough"

**((Thanks for reading. I will REALLY try to put up another chapter soon. Please stay with me. Leave a review if you want and just continue being awesome readers.))**


	56. Welcome

**((Welcome. Please visit legueofelitegamers(dotcom) 'cuss they're awesome.))**

Chapter 56

Welcome!

Hiccup nudged his foot at Toothless and with a mistrusting growl they were off into the air again. They united with the others and returned to the cliffs where Stoick and a dozen men stood ready to attack.

"Dad, they say that they want no harm. They wants to speak with Agnes."

"And what does we have as a reassurance they do not dishonor their word?"

"Nothing…"

"You have mine…" Agnes said, suddenly appearing behind Stoick.

Both of them looked at her askingly.

"You may be one of us, and the sister of Astrid, but for Thor's sake Agnes, please start telling your secrets." Stoick said with a hint of anger.

Agnes waved away his words and looked at Hiccup.

"Was there a man named Gabb on the ship?"

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, the captain was named that, he wore some sort of bone-armor. Do you know him?"

Agnes looked confused but quickly regained her posture.

"Yes, I know him. I sent him on a little quest, which made him betray the queen. Let me talk to them."

"If you put our lives in danger Agnes, I will send you back to Highpeak." Stoick said threatening.

*In Highpeak*

Violet looked out of the window of her carriage. It was a pale day and the sky was covered in dark grey clouds. Her transport was going painfully slow on the muddy dirt road.

She sighed and leaned back in the seat. Violet closed her eyes and tasted the thought of sleeping for a bit, a thing she hadn't done in a while…

She put her hands under her head and relaxed, but was disturbed by the soldiers escorting her. She grimaced and threw herself to the window with an angry glare.

"Oh gods… what happened here?" some of the men whispered.

And then the smell hit her like a rock. A bitter-sweet scent of rotting flesh and dried blood.

"Stop the carriage!" violet demanded and the coachman immediately stopped.

She opened the door and stepped down on the soaked ground.

On the road lay more than a dozen dead men, all dressed in iron armor and wearing the royal guard's emblem.

Violet grinned as she pushed over one of the dead captain's body's with her foot. She strolled around in the scene of gore looked through each and every body, until she finally found what she was looking for, deep imbedded in the rotting flesh of an armored man.

She slowly closed her fingers around the shaft of the gleaming dagger and slid it out of his body with a bone grinding sound.

"I thought I was going to have to live without you…" she whispered to the blade and stroke it gently with her fingers with not a stain of blood on it. She carried it back to the carriage, not lifting her gaze from its gleaming blade even once. She sat down where she had before and sighed again. Just as she was about to pull the curtains it the window when a small flake of snow landed on her hand, and then another, and then even more.

Violet looked up into the sky and smiled with relief.

"Hurry up lads! I need to get to Highpeak castle, I have a land to save!"

*On the docks of Berk*

The freezing wind blew slowly over the dark sea, drifting snow and small ice floes onto the ship's hull.

Gabb stood in the bow with his hand resting easily on a rope from the mast. He watched the long, blonde girl on the end of the pier with a faint smile on his face. They were close enough so that he could make out the details of her face, such as her blue eyes, the coils of darker hair that framed her skinny cheeks.

There was barely two meters left till the pier when Gabb made a leap and landed heavily on the icy planks of the pier. He rose up slowly and looked at Agnes.

"I'm back, milady." He said softly and bowed.

Agnes looked at him in slight disbelief and wonder.

"Can I trust you Gabb?" she said and put her right hand under her cloak, letting her fingers close around the shaft is a small dagger.

Gabb looked at her questioning.

"Y-yes, milady. That's why you chose me…?"

Agnes smirked at him and moved her right hand out from the cloak again and gently took his hand in hers.

"Yes Gabb, I trust you. But tell me, how did you bring all these men?"

Gabb moved his gaze and looked on the two ships that had docked a bit further in.

"They're my friends, and they too was betrayed by the queen. I have brought you the royal elite guard milady. The best fighting force in Midgard." Gabb said proudly and squeezed her hands a little harder.

Heavy steps was heard from the dock and the two 'Highpeakians' turned around to see Stoick approaching quickly.

"So, what is this nonsense!?" he rumbled and waved his arms at Gabb.

"This is Gabb, my champion. He traveled with the queen to Highpeak, but betrayed her and went to my father-in-law, the marshal of Eastmarch. We now have an army of two and a half thousand men at our side if or when a war breaks loose. You should honor him actually…" Agnes said and straightened her back at the chief.

Stoick sneered at Agnes and moved his gaze to Gabb.

"And why, my good lad Gabb, would you betray the queen? What can we give you that she can't?"

Gabb glanced at Agnes and then back at the enormous chief.

"Victory, my chief. And a fair living. Me, nor my comrades agree with our lands standard about having slaves. Nor do we support the queen's war mongering."

Stoick looked suspiciously at him and stroke his beard with his sausage-like fingers.

"I will welcome you, but I can't allow any of you to leave the island until this war-storm have blown past."

"Understood my chief. I will not disobey."

Stoick's bitter expression cracked up in a smile, he grabbed Gabb by his wrist and shook it firmly.

"If it's true, that you are here to help us, and have hired more than two thousand men from the highpeaks to fight for us! Haha, then you are actually very welcome here!"

Stoick put his arms around Gabb's shoulders and walked off along the pier.

"Lay down your arms and gather at the great hall! We are having a feats!" Stoick shouted out with his booming voice and a small crowd's cheers was heard from atop the ramps.

*later that evening*

Agnes and Gabb sat lazily on two of the many chairs in the great hall while the feast was raging on in the more central parts of it. Agnes was comfortably curled up against Gabb's chest, with a mug of ale in her hand. And Gabb had his head tilted over hers, stroking her silky hair with one hand and drinking with the other.

"So, handsome? How in the name of the gods did you get that unordinary armor?" she said with a stroke of sarcasm.

"The marshal gave it to me as a reward for delivering the message. He told me it belonged to your husband."

Agnes nodded.

"What more did he tell you?"

"That the bones on this is from a monstrous nightmare queen, that you two slayed together."

Agnes nodded again.

"I remember that battle, an entire army was waiting outside its lair, ready to strike. We lured it out with the catapults and then attacked it with a barrage of iced arrows. The heat from it was so intense that the wood and feathers burned up before the arrows even hit its goal, and the arrowheads was glowing with a bright orange. Almost the entire army died in that battle, but so did the dragon, and since then the Eastmarch have never been the same. All the dragons disappeared… forever."

"The marshal also told me that your husband melted down all the arrowheads and forged and axe, cursed by the dragon's blood, so that whenever it would rend flesh, the victim would feel like burning until he drew his last breath."

"Only an axe?" Agnes asked and wrinkled her nose.

"That's what he told me…"

Agnes put her mug on a nearby table and curled up closer to Gabb. She rested her head in his lap and breathed calmly.

"Follow me Gabb, we're going home." She whispered quietly.

**((Thanks for reading, sorry for the embarrassingly long gabs between the chaters nowadays, school is really having my ass! Its getting close to spring here in Sweden so our teachers be like: How about we have three tests a day? Oh, and lets give them endless amounts of homework too! So ye, please review, you don't have to write anything special, just give me some more encouragement and I will make the chapter flow more smoothly. Stay awesome and stay tuned!)) **


	57. Moonlight

**((Welcome. Since you are awesome I would like you to visit an awesome website called legueofelitegamers(dotcom) because they are being nice to me. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 57

Moonlight

Astrid looked up from her handiwork when she heard the thump on the door and smiled warmly when Hiccup entered. He sat down on a chair beside her and borrowed his hands in his hair.

"You're home early dear, wasn't the feast fun?" Astrid said and continued her stitching.

"We're celebrating that your sister guaranteed a war, and brought back the queen's guard, and… what are YOU doing?" he said and looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I'm stitching! Or at least trying to…" Astrid snapped and tried to look concentrated on her work.

Hiccup sighed and looked down on the floor.

"Hiccup, dear. What have happened to you?"

"What do you mean?

"You have been all mean and bossy for the past weeks." Astrid stated with a grumpy tone.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have, everyone have noticed. Stoick even asked me what it was about."

Hiccup looked sour. He rose up and walked over to the hearth that was on its way to burn out.

"Everyone seems to be so eager to go to war. There is no one who really wants peace."

"Hiccup, we have made friends with dragons, but we're still Vikings! We can't just simply sit around and think that everything's great."

"Of course you can't! You're the most war-mongering of us all!" Hiccup shouted angrily.

Astrid shot up from her chair and glared at him intensely.

"You will not shout at me, nor call me a war-monger ever again…" she said coldly.

Hiccup looked at her in chock, realizing what he had done. Shouting and insulting the love of his life, his wife who bore his child.

"I-I'm sorry Astrid. I didn't mean to…"

Astrid's face lightened up a little and she walked over to him. Her thin arms closed around his back and she curled up her head under his chin.

"Take it easy big boy. Just trust Stoick. He will fix this. You're not chief yet honey."

Hiccup sighed again and pulled his fingers through Astrid's thick hair and down her back.

"I'm sorry love…"

"I just gets so stressed when people doesn't listen." both said in unison and Astrid smirked a little teasingly.

They smiled at each other and Hiccup bent down and kissed Astrid's forehead. She smiled up at him and gripped his hands firmly.

"Mind cooking something for me?" She said and chuckled, and so did he.

*At the Hofferson's house*

Agnes slammed in through the door at the right now empty house, dragging Gab behind her. She dragged him up the stairs to her room and pushed him down onto the bed wildly.

She pushed the door closed with her foot and went a small round to light some candles. And in the dim light she slowly slid out of her dress.

It fell to the floor with a silent, almost whispering sound.

Gabb put his hands behind his head and smirked as Agnes climbed up on the bed and walked on all fours over his body like a cat. She kissed his face, and neck and collarbone, till she came to his shirt, which she opened every button on with her teeth and kissed the bare skin as she descended. She grabbed his broad arms and pulled the cloth outwards so that his torso was fully bare.

Gabb smiled at her and lifted a hand to her head, where his fingers got intertwined with her blonde hair and his thumb could stroke her soft cheek.

Agnes shivered at his touch and looked into his eyes with a calmness filled with love.

"Lie still, and let me repay you." She whispered, with her lips but a breath away from his.

Gabb nibbled her ear gently and kissed her.

"Agnes, can I show you something, before you do this?"

Agnes looked at him with an asking and quite disturbed glare, but moved away from his body.

Gabb went up from the bed and walked over to the door. At the side of it stood a beautiful chest, not much bigger than an arm's length and a hand's height. It frames and inscriptions made of gold which glowed faint in the low light.

"What… is that…?" Agnes asked and rolled over on the bed. She peeked into the shadowy corner with new interest.

"Before we left, the marshal asked me to bring this to you. I don't know what it contains, he just said that it belonged to you, and that you would need it soon."

"And how did you get it into my room without me noticing?"

"I asked your parents to put it here."

Agnes shrugged and went down from her bed and kneeled down in front of the chest. She inspected the lock with keen eyes and with a short gasp she started to giggle.

Gabb looked at her confused.

"You're not going to open it?" he asked impatiently.

"I will, would you please hand me the keys from my night table?"

Gabb nodded and rushed to the other side of the room, where he quickly snatched the keychain and jumped back to Agnes.

She grabbed the keys out of his hands and searched through the many keys till she found the most delicate, fine golden key there was. She put it on the keyhole and turned it. There was a snap and then a sound of something like sand tipping over and rattling down the inside of the chest's top.

Gabb looked wondering at Agnes, but she just smiled and opened it.

Inside was a dark blue sheet with a sigil showing a big golden 'E' with a sword put through it and then a frame of thorn roses climbing around it in a circle- the sigil of Eastmarch.

On the sheet lay a note.

_~Dearest Agnes. I have sent this chest to you in the belief that it will be to use once again._

_Your champion have proven to be a true allied and he will protect you till his last breath. We will give you monthly updates on what is happening in Highpeak, unless the queen starts her march at you, which will result in the declaration of war being signed and your requested troops will fall in behind you. All well-wishes. High marshal Gyenn.~_

Gabb stared at the paper and wrinkled his nose.

"Is that it? That chest weighted a lot more than it should… and I could have carried this with me in an envelope anyways!"

"This isn't everything. Don't you see that there's a huge pillow under the cloth?"

"Well, undrape it, I'm probably more excited than you." Gabb insisted and clenched his fists to strengthen the impression of excitement.

Agnes took hold of the corners of the sheet and pulled it aside slowly.

"That is armor." Gabb stated obviously.

"It's MY armor." Agnes pulled out the top layer and rose up.

"Please don't put on more clothes. You look best as you are right now…" Gabb pleaded.

"I have to, I haven't used these in years. They are heirlooms, just like your 'new' armor."

Gabb sat back on the floor.

"Could you at least make it interesting for me?" he asked and cropped his hand around his crotch.

Agnes smirked.

"I will, but I won't look beautiful when I'm done."

"It's worth the risk."

Agnes unfolded the first pair of clothing that was in her hand. It was a pair of blue and brown leather trousers with golden thread keeping it together. It had straps and hilts spread out over it, place for many different weapons and quivers.

She bent over and pushed her butt out as she slowly slid the piece of armor over her slim legs. She wiggled her butt and pressed her thighs together to really show off her honey-chamber.

At last she pulled the trousers up the last bit and covered the tempting view with hard leather.

"Okay, that was good." Gabb sighed and stroke the leather covering Agnes' behind.

Agnes picked up another part of the armor and turned to Gabb.

"Would you please help me take on this shirt?" she asked.

"If you come here, milady."

Agnes sat down in Gabb's lap and pushed her bust against his bare torso.

She lazily reached over the shirt, this one too made in leather, but a soft one, dyed blue with golden rims and stitches. It had a corset-looking figure and cords on the front to tie it together.

Gabb pulled it over her arms and shoulders so it was still bare in the front, with her firm breasts still showing.

The shirt's arms reached to the half of her underarm and the shoulders was puffed up to give her a broader look. It had a collar that reached half way up her throat and was made in a slightly tougher material than the rest of the shirt.

Gabb gently crisscrossed the cords up the shirt and waited a little longer when he reached her breasts. He massaged them slowly while kissing her upper neck that wasn't covered by the collar.

Finally he stringed the shirt together and she was no longer naked.

"Only the boring stuff left" Agnes said and gave him a long kiss.

Gabb grunted and pulled out another piece of armor. A vest this time. It was mainly brown, it had a flap of hard leather coming up to the bottom of the neck. The back ended in a 'sharp' point that protected the spine. And it was all framed in a thin layer of steel.

There were a pair of shoulderpads that came up over the head. They were blue and framed with brown leather. They could be fitted perfectly on the vest's shoulders.

Also a pair of gloves, with slim fingers and palms, put the upper side was protected in steel, ending in a sharp edge above the elbow. And boots, soft and flexible, but with a deadly spike at the height of the knee.

The chest was almost empty now, but there was still a big patch of cloth at the bottom of it, and something under that. The cloth was a long warm cloak, showing the emblem of Eastmarch. And under that was a hood. It had beautiful inscriptions, carvings of gold and a scaly appearance. It looked like blue dragon hide mixed with gold. Which was very much what it was. It came complete with a mask, covering most of her features and shading her eyes, making her look like a shadow.

When Gabb handed her the mask Agnes eyes widened under her hood. In the chest, at the bottom lay a dagger. The blade was as long as her under arm and it had a delicate curve. The handguards were made of gold and enhanced with rubies. The hilt was wound in a thin golden wire and the butt was formed like a talon, made in the same steel as the blade.

Agnes reached for the dagger and held it close to her face.

"I thought this was lost…" she said, her voice muffled by the mask.

"That is a beautiful dagger." Gabb admitted.

"It's more than a dagger, the steel was dug out of the dead dragon's mouth. It was reforged by my husband, and he gave it to me as a wedding gift."

Agnes rose up and walked over to the table where the candles were lit, she looked at them for a moment and then swung her dagger, not hitting a single one of them, but all of them fell down, cut in half with molten wax at the cut.

"It's called 'firetongue', or 'spitfire'." She said and looked back at Gabb.

(( **Thanks for reading. We're closing in on the end here. This 'section' of the story will probably end by next chapter. So stay tuned and R&amp;R. have a good one! ))**


	58. The miracle of life

**(( Welcome. Please check out legueofelitegamers(dotcom) ))**

Chapter 58

The miracle of life.

It was a cold night, just as every single one had been for the past half year.

But this was a special night… the children lay in their beds, all having trouble to fall asleep with their dragons gone and the excitement for the coming day. What would they get in their helmets? Would their dragons bring back any hatchlings?

It was the night before Snoggletogg, and late at it there too. But not everyone was sleeping…

Hiccup sat outside the house with his hands in his hair. He breathed rapidly while his view flickered over the environment. A high-pitched scream appeared from inside and he clenched his teeth hard in sympathy. He opened his eyes and peered down the hill where he saw two figures coming running towards him quickly with their cloaks whirling behind them.

The two women ran right past him and in through the door, not giving him any notice. Moments later two men came running too, they stopped in front of the door and sat down on the same bench as Hiccup. They panted heavily and looked very sleepy. But their eyes were stirring.

Stoick grabbed Hiccup by his armpits and lifted him into a comforting hug.

"You told me it would be the miracle of life! That I would be a different person after this!" Hiccup sobbed pathetically into his father's shoulder.

Stoick patted his back and sat him down on the ground again.

"Who's in there?"

"Gothi, Agnes and Helga." He answered shortly and sat back down at the bench.

He was almost bare, just a pair of linen pants covered him, but the snow blowing into his face didn't bother him. He looked up at the window from where it came a faint glowing light with a pained look.

"Is tha' Gabb?" said Astrid's father Carl and pointed down the hill.

"Aye… about time."

Gabb ran up the steep hill in a few steps and stopped in front of Hiccup.

"Are you alright man? Sandra and Tuffnut are coming soon." He said and put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup nodded and looked at Gabb with a hint of irritation which the foreign man easily dismissed.

Soon the two missing persons joined the group. Sandra, like the other women ran right past and into the house while Tuff stopped and panted outside.

He looked at Hiccup and then up at the window worriedly.

"How she's doing?" he asked rested his arms on his knees. There was silence, then a high scream and a chatter of feminine voices for a few seconds, until they were interrupted by Astrid.

"GET OUT!" she shouted and the men could immediately hear a door closing heavily in the house.

Hiccup buried his face in his hands. He sobbed quietly, not to alert the other men watching the window.

"This is terrible, it doesn't feel good. I should be there. What if she's hurt, or worse." He thought.

They could hear Gothi's crackling voice "Push… one more…" and then Astrid's blood freezing scream, but then for a second, silence…

Hiccup shot up from the bench and swung around the other men and kicked in the door in a single movement.

He took the stairs in two steps and threw himself at the doorframe to his and Astrid's bedroom.

The scene was a total mess, bloody and wet bedsheets, buckets of water and hoards of rags everywhere. And under the blanket lay Astrid, her golden hair wet of sweat and her eyes fluttering exhaustedly. At her side stood Gothi with a bundle in her arms which she carefully rolled into a clean piece of soft cloth.

Hiccup stood there and stared, a gasp escaped his throat and a tear started to form in his left eye.

Gothi looked at him calmly, she reached out the bundle to him and smiled.

Hiccup kneeled down and carefully reached his hands out and took a careful embrace of the cocoon.

"Is it a girl?" he asked with a cracked voice.

Gothi nodded at him, then gestured towards Astrid who lay on the bed with her eyelids almost closed.

Hiccup rose up and sat down at the bed carefully, holding a tight grip around his daughter.

"It's a girl, Astrid…" he whispered with a light chuckle.

"I know, she gave the damn of a fight…"

The group of people started to form outside the room with curious glances.

Stoick walked into the room and kissed the new parents on their foreheads. He looked down on the baby in his son's arms and smiled broadly.

"My grandchild, Haddock the fourth… welcome…" he said with a tear-filled voice.

Stoick inspected the baby and smiled.

"You might be left with our hair, but you have your mother's eyes. What will you name her?"

Astrid looked at her husband.

"Let's name her Erika."

**(( Thanks for reading. I will get another chapter up next week. I hope you get the reference with the girl's name. well, stay tuned.))**


	59. Downfall

**((Welcome! Please visit legueofelitegamers(dotcom) 'cause they're awesome to me. **

**This is the starting chapter of the 'final act' of my story. I will call this section Dwonfall.**

**Have a good read folks! ))**

Chapter 59

Downfall.

*Three months later.*

"Stoick! Good gods… Stoick!" Gobber shouted as he limped down the hill from the forge.

"What is it Gobber?" the big man replied and turned around to his old friend.

"The's a shep. Fly'n tha colars of tha Eastmarchians."

Stoick's eyebrows closed together as his face immediately was filled with concern.

"This can't be good… Go get me Agnes, would you please."

"Ye chief. On me waey."

Gobber hobbled away down the road again and Stoick quickly set off to find his son, which would not be the hardest thing. Ever since snoggletogg the boy had been at home with Astrid and little Erika, not once stepping outside the yard unless it was to refill the stack of food for the household or riding Toothless early in the morning.

The steps up to the house had not been plowed in many days and the heavy, wet snow from the early spring clung to his boots and made every step heavy.

Stoick knocked on the big door and heard footsteps inside, hurrying towards the door, and then past it, into the room on the left. And then a splashing sound and a baby's cries.

Stoick frowned and entertained himself with flicking icicles from the edge of the roof.

A good long while later Hiccup finally opened the door. He held Erika in his arms and looked at Stoick with weary eyes. The house smelled of baby-puke and body odors, And Hiccup's arm was soaked in drool from the baby's toothless mouth.

"Hey…dad." Hiccup sighed.

"Where's Astrid? I could really need you for a moment."

"Oh, no 'hello to you too'? Just a plain 'where's Astrid…' thanks dad, for the appreciation of my hard work…"

"Stop complaining. An Eastmarchian ship is docking at the ice sheet in this moment. We don't know what they have to say."

"A-ah, sorry dad, I can't leave Erika alone. Gods know what she could get herself into…"

"She… can't walk, just put her in the cradle and be off."

"How can you even suggest that!? That is cruel!"

Stoick heightened an eyebrow at his son and smiled deviously.

"You're one big mean father…" Hiccup sighed.

Stoick reached his arms out towards his granddaughter.

"Can I hold her?" he asked and smiled.

Hiccup handed over the baby, a bit unwillingly to his big father. Erika giggled like only a baby could and tugged her grandfather's big, red beard. Stoick chuckled and stroke her head with one of his massive thumbs, which she immediately grabbed onto.

"Dress up son, we're going to the docks."

"B'but…"

"Erika won't freeze. You endured much worse when you was a baby."

"Thanks dad… its appreciated" Hiccup sighed sarcastically and wrapped himself in a thick woolen cloak.

Gobber and Agnes was already down at the docks when they arrived. And the ship's crew was slowly making their way towards them over the ice that by this time of the year still surrounded Berk.

"Shall we go out and greet them?" Stoick asked and took a step forward. The others soon followed, without a word.

The crew's mantles fluttered heavy in the wind and made it look like they all had big red wings. No sound could be heard except the crunching from their boots on the rough ice.

The two groups met out on the middle of the ice sheet. The man leading the crew stepped forward and embraced Agnes without hesitation, he sighed heavily with relief as his arms slipped around her back and hers around his.

"Thank the gods. I feared that I wasn't going to see you again milady." The man said and tightened his grip around her.

"I'm glad to see you to Gabriel." Agnes laughed and crawled out of his embrace.

The man in a long red cloak looked over at Stoick.

"Chief. I bring news from Highpeaks. My men are tired and cold. If we could discuss this over a hot meal I, and the marshal of Eastmarch would be very pleased."

"You don't need all those excuses and fancy words with me lad, of course we will share a meal with our allies." Stoick answered with a grumpy tone in his voice. He gestured with his hand back towards the island.

"Follow us, friends." He said and started walking.

*At the great hall*

"So, master Gabriel. Tell me about what is happening in the Highpeaks. And why the messengers haven't arrived in the last couple of weeks." Stoick said as he pushed the bowl of stew closer to the captain.

"The queen ordered a full scale attack on the mainlanders, according to Lord Nightwing and Miss Sandra's attack plans."

Stoick glanced over at Hiccup who shrugged and furrowed his brows.

"Go on." Stoick said and nodded at Gabriel.

"The attack went through. A small group distracted their main force, by destroying their caravans and supplies which lured out the army. Then our army attacked their fortress and burned it to the ground. Some days went past and their army wandered around aimlessly in the snow, freezing and dying. While we continuously attacked. Quickly, back and forth. Quick deaths, slowly shrinking their force. There were still tens of thousands of them when we launched our final attack. The queen called in every available man and woman from three clans, if they refused, they would be labeled traitors and thereby terminated. The Trident clan answered without hesitation, so did the Southsails and even the Ironwolf clan. She sent out ships to every known clan, like the Pine clan in the east and also a ship to the weak berserker clan at berserker bay.

"Wait a little!" Hiccup interrupted.

"I calculated that attack plan including the dragonriders of Berk, it should be impossible to do all that by foot."

"Yes Lord Nightwing, it is. The marshal of Eastmarch was the last one to answer the call, and only strengthened the queen's suspicions about us being traitors, so she put the Eastmarchian forces in the front, do decrease her potential enemy's numbers heavily, and making it impossible for us to leave her. But she knew she would waste the opportunity if this action wasn't done right… she have dragons my Lord, enslaved and chained, bound to do her will."

A small gasp went through the hall and Gabriel nodded sadly.

"It will be a battle to the bitter end I'm afraid…"

"But what happened to the army? Where are my soldiers?" Agnes asked and slammed her fist in the table.

"Most of them are dead. Every young man and woman from all of Eastmarch was ordered to fight. The queen have doomed an entire generation."

"How many do I have left?!"

"Not much more than two thousand soldiers, milady. Probably less by now."

"We need to get my people out of the fighting, or we'll have no one left to defend Berk."

Gabriel looked up at Agnes with tears in his eyes.

"My lady, there is one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"High Marshal, he is dead. He was assassinated."

Agnes stared at him with wide eyes and her jaw dropped slightly before she sat down on the bench and buried her head in her hands.

Gabriel rose up and walked around to the other side of the table to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There was two notes on the crime scene. He held one in his hand when we found him, the other was etched to a tree together with a dagger."

Gabriel handed her an envelope and sat down beside her.

"Do you want me to read them, milady?"

"Yes general, please do." Agnes answered and looked him in the eyes.

_~Dear Agnes. The days grows warmer again, but I have bad news for you. Our armies are decreasing in numbers as the queen ordered us to war and gave us the honor of fighting where the valkyries roams. I will soon take our people away from this madness, and sail for Berk. Stay well my dearest Agnes, we will soon meet again.~_

Gabriel put down the letter and looked at Agnes.

"I now am the highest rank exciting in Eastmarch. And I did what the marshal wanted. Our people are on the way here. I took them away from the madness."

"Are we going to fight a legion of clans, with a broken army?"

"No mercy will be shown milady. We don't have another option."

"I am most aware of that. I just didn't want it to end this way…"

"It's not over Agnes! We still have friends. We have dragons!" Hiccup shouted.

He had been standing in the corner for the entire time, carefully shushing Erika to sleep. The baby started turning in her sleep and Hiccup hurried to rock her slowly into silence again.

"The Southsails will stand on our side, so will the Ironwolfs. And if the Eastmarchian army is on its way, then we still have a chance." He said, in a more calm tone.

"I hope you're right Lord Nightwing, for the battle is coming. The time has come to send for your allies." Gabriel sighed and looked him straight in the eyes.

**(( Thanks for reading. To let you all know, so you can envy me; I have gotten a Girlfriend! And she's the sweetest, yet another subject to take my time. Well, I hope you liked this chapter (Sort of) I'll be back as soon as possible. Stay tuned))**


	60. call of war

**(( Welcome. The fight is drawing closer. Please visit legueofelitegamers(dotcom), 'cause they're awesome. And have a good read! ))**

Chapter 60!

Call of war.

"Hey honey, where have you been?" Astrid asked when Hiccup opened the front door with Erika in his embrace.

"Messengers from Eastmarch…" He said and sat down on a chair right inside the door after handing the baby to Astrid.

"How bad was it? Are we heading for war?"

"Yes, with haste. And guess what?"

"We're in trouble, judging by your face…" Astrid said, not sounding very unpleased.

"The queen put sticks in the wheel for us. The army we were promised are decreased to a fourth, and it gets even worse, the entire people of Eastmarch are coming too."

"What?! Are we supposed to have half a country's citizen on BERK!?"

"Doesn't seem better. They come here to seek refuge from the queen, but we don't have enough of food, or room, or anything! I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Well, to be real, my damned sister made her people come to war, of course the people would have to suffer"

Hiccup sighed.

"Well, it gets better. EVERY clan we had here on the wedding is now pushed against us."

"What?! So we're fighting EVERYONE?"

"Kind of, but we still have some potential allies… which brings me to…"

Astrid looked at him with worried eyes, she knew all of his facial expressions, and the one he wore now never brought anything good.

"I have to gather those, Toothless is the fastest dragon, and we're in a hurry."

"I can follow you. Stormfly is almost as fast. I don't want to be left here again!"

"Astrid, you have a baby! You can't come."

Hiccup almost fell off the chair from the punch he received, he choked and lay down.

"Why *Caugh* did you do that?"

Astrid stared down at him with a highly displeased grin.

"Its Erika, she's our baby. You put her inside me, don't you ever deny."

"Sorry Astrid. I didn't mean it like that."

"But you said it like that…"

Astrid went over to the baby cradle and put her daughter down. The baby was sleeping already and whined a little when she left her mother's embrace. Astrid went back to Hiccup and grabbed him by his collar. She pulled him up from the floor and held his face close to her own.

"I don't want to be left here… This is the only thing I feared when I married you Hiccup Haddock the third, to be left at home, to be put here to take care of your babies while you're out ruling. I don't just want to be an arm candy. I'm the greatest fighter in Midgard, and I want to be known as such."

"Astrid, you will never be an, what did you call it? Arm candy? You are probably as big a reason that the queen haven't attacked yet as the dragons."

"Where are you going first?" she asked softly and sat down beside him. She put his arm around her waist and rested her head on his armored chest.

"Southsails Island. Erik's younger brother is the new chief, and if we're lucky, he'll be as friendly and helpful as his predecessor." Hiccup said and stroke Astrid's blonde hair.

Astrid said nothing, she just closed her eyes and sighed.

"It was a very long time since we did this…" She said with a sad tone.

Hiccup didn't answer. He kept on stroking her soft, golden hair.

"I have missed you Astrid. I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid?" She said and placed one hand behind his head and gently scratched his scalp.

"I'm afraid that our time will come soon. And that you will pass on to Valhalla, and I will not."

Astrid giggled and pushed his head down to the level of her lips and kissed him.

"You're a fighter Hiccup, if you die you will come to the same place as me, or maybe to where dragons go when they die, if you're lucky."

Once again, Hiccup did not answer directly. He wrapped his arm around Astrid's slim body and stroke her stomach and thighs lovingly while holding her lips locked in a firm kiss.

"Help me forget this world for a moment… let me feel you." He whispered into her hair.

Astrid gasped shortly as Hiccup kissed a soft-spot on her neck. She stroke her hands on his inner leg, all the way up to the crotch of the pants.

Hiccup put his arm under her legs and back and lifted her off the floor. He carried her to the stairs and into the bedroom without ever letting go of her soft lips.

*In the Thorsson house*

"What a cool tattoo…" Sandra said giggling and bit her lip seductively while following the lines of the tattoo on Tuffnut's left side.

"It's actually a birthmark. It means I was destined to ride a dragon." Tuffnut answered with a grin and pinched the girl's naked butt cheek under the covers.

Sandra jumped a little from the touch but quickly responded by firmly squeezing the lump of meat that was rapidly growing harder and bigger between Tuff's legs.

"Yo fokin wot mate?" she said in her most Highpeakian accent.

"Haha, I love that language… you sound so funny!" Tuff exclaimed childishly and lifted Sandra's thin figure over his own body.

Sandra smiled again, she put one leg on each side of his hips and leaned down so her face was just a few inches from his.

"Your first time?" She asked and kissed his cheekbone.

"Ye, like it was that time with Macy… but that doesn't really count, hurt like getting stomped by a giant"

"Who is Macy?" Sandra asked under her breath and continued kissing the boy's face.

"His gods damned mace that he bought from trader Johan." Was heard shouting from the other side of the wall.

"Shut up sis! It's still a better love story than you'll ever have!"

Sandra giggled. She grabbed Tuff's wrist and moved it to one of her boobs. Tuff closed his hand gently and with a laugh of joy he exclaimed; "Hah! Squishy!"

Sandra smiled at him and pushed her body down to his and started kissing her way down his body.

Tuffnut grinned like a fool when he saw her back curve upwards and her round butt was pushed into the air. Her small hands closed around the shaft of his penis, her nails scratching the curly blonde hair that spread around his tower like a dense forest.

She kissed the bottom of it, closest to her hand then traveled up to the pinkish top where she let her lips slide over it. She held them there for a moment and let the saliva pour over it.

"Oh-ye that is good…" Tuff sighed and smiled stupidly.

Sandra looked up at him and smiled. She crawled up on him again and stroke her private parts against his. With the guidance of her hand she carefully placed it inside and sat back. They both moaned as it easily slid into the wetness.

Sandra started rolling around on him, giving small bumps that pressed him further inside her.

Tuff massaged her breasts and suddenly he swung her around so that he was on top. He jerked his hips furiously.

Sandra squealed and shouted. She lifted her butt from the sheets trying to escape the most direct force, but in vain.

"OH FUCK YE!" Tuff shouted.

Sandra's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing!? Pull out! Pull out!"

Tuff looked at her with a confused look and quickly received a smack on the cheek.

"Fine! I'll have to go to the medicine woman later… you might have got me pregnant!" Sandra growled at him.

Laughter and a heavy thud was heard from the other side of the wall as Ruff fell out of her bed from laughing to hard.

"Ye! Good luck!"

*At the Haddocksson house*

"So, how do we do this? Who's gonna' take care of Erika?"

"Ye, there's no choice. Your mom and dad will have to take her." Hiccup said promptly and widened his eyes.

"Good. I have packed my bags, are you done?"

"I can't find my spare tail. I would really like to have it with me."

"It's on top of the wardrobe."

"Thank you dear!"

**(( Oh gods. It have been such a long time now! I'm heavenly sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. My readers deserve better. But a wise man told me that if you get bored with something you love, take a break, till you want to continue.**

**Anyways, this chapter wasn't very long, nor well-written. It was the last one I write before my absence, but now I'm back! I hope you'll accompany me. ))**


	61. Wind filled wings

**((Welcome. Since you are awesome I would like you to visit an awesome website called legueofelitegamers(dotcom) because they are being nice to me. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 61.

Wind filled wings.

The moon had sunken below the middle of the night sky when Hiccup and Astrid finaly waved goodbye to Carl and Helga. Erika was sleeping comfortably in a rocking bed by the fire in the Hofferson house when Astrid glanced back from under her fur hood and smiled, feeling free for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

The biting cold wind was whipping their faces as the glided through the winter sky. Far under them lay the frozen sea, still and desolated and above them shone the stars, distant and cold.

"I don't know how the sea looks further south, but as it is now, we can go down for a rest anytime we want!" Hiccup shouted over the hissing wind.

"Let's find the edge and rest there! We can't have too many stops!" Astrid shouted back and curled up behind Stormfly's spiny mane to escape the wind.

The dragon cooed calmingly and sneered back at her rider.

"So, so girl. You'll get your reward as soon as we land." Astrid said and patted her scaly neck.

Sometime, close to dawn Hiccup shouted and pointed downwards at the jagged edge of the ice sheet.

"Let's go for a few hours rest! This ice should still hold for us!" he shouted over to Astrid, who had been half asleep on Stormfly's back.

"Good idea, some food and a few hours rest won't hurt!" she shouted back.

The dragons landed softly on the soggy ice. The top layer was melted, which resulted in a sheet of slobby, cold, slush.

"Oh, great… good luck trying to sleep in this, or lighting a fire for that matter." Hiccup whined and gestured for the ground with both his hands.

"Take off your gloves and your coat, we'll have to scoop this shit away." Astrid said and tugged her clothes down in her saddlebags.

The two of them spent a while scooping away the slush till they had a clear ice area, big enough for a small tent, the dragons and a campfire.

Hiccup looked at Astrid, shivering like a sheep in a wolf pack.

"Can I take on my clothes again?" He asked sarcastically.

His wife didn't even look up at him, she sat kneeled by a small pile of sticks and tinder and grinded her firesteel.

Small sparks began to rise between the twigs and with a satisfied grunt Astrid sat back on a fur mantle that she had spread in front of the small tent.

"Take a seat, Lord Nightwing." She said with a broad smile and pated the mantle beside her.

With a tired sigh Hiccup sat down beside her. He began digging through his satchel for something to eat. He found a loaf of bread and carefully split it in half, offering Astrid one of them.

They sat there, curled up tight against each other for a while, just listening to the crackling of the fire, the whining of the wind and the waves smashing against the ice just a few hundred yards away.

"Why do we have wars?" Hiccup asked silently and pushed his head in under Astrid's mantle.

"Cause people don't like each other…" Astrid answered and bowed down over Hiccup's head.

"Why can't just everybody do like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't like how something is done, just flee out, away from the things you don't agree with."

"Cause we rather fight, people rather fight for their cause than submit and forgive."

Hiccup shook his head and pulled Astrid closer to him.

"Let's sleep now…"

The sound of seagulls woke them up. The sun had barely rose above the horizon and the wind had decreased to a chilling breeze.

"Good morning love… I'm fucking cold…."Astrid grunted and crept in closer to Hiccup.

"Get your clothes on, we have no time to lose." Hiccup said grumpily and crawled out of their bedroll and out to the dead fire who had molten in with the ice once it had gone out.

The day was as clear as the previous night, with a low wind and a cloud free sky.

Good enough for flying, he thought and pated Toothless on the neck.

The dragon still lay curled together in a lump of black, scaly hide and wings.

"Morning bud. Are you ready for some flying? He said and kneeled down beside his friend to get his attention.

The dragon responded with a grumpy growl and shuffled a little to the side.

"Oh come on, you got fed just a couple of hours ago, no meaning to beg for breakfast…"

Toothless looked at him tiredly with one of his big green eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get tons of food once we're at the Southsails Island." Hiccup tried and crossed his arms.

Unwillingly the dragon got up and shook himself free from snow and ice crystals that had clung to his skin.

Hiccup made an unpleased grimace at the thought of waking up with ice stuck to his skin, but then again, dragons were a lot more tolerant with such things.

Astrid crawled out of the tent, dressed in heavy furs and a big hood and mask.

"It's a stunningly beautiful day, I think I'll have to use my goggles today. Don't you think?"

"It's not a bad idea, I should use mine too maybe, or we'll have the worst headache in the evening." He answered and nodded.

Astrid dug down in her saddlebags and pulled out two pairs of eyepatches made out of leather, they had slits cut in the pads so that the wearer could se, but the sunlight would be blocked out.

She threw Hiccup one of them and in return he threw her a piece of stone hard, frozen bread.

"Mm, yummy…" she said sarcastically and tilted her head.

"It gives energy, don't complain. We're on a call of war, not a vacation trip." He said harshly in return.

*At the Hofferson house*

"And one for mommy…"

"And one for daddy…"

"And one for grandma…"

Erika laughed and clapped her hands clumsily at her grandmother's funny grimaces and voices, as she imitated the other members of the baby's family.

Helga held the little girl in her arms and fed her carefully with a piece of soft cloth that she dipped in a bowl of yak milk. Erika grabbed the cloth each time and happily sucked on it, while her small eyes darted around, keeping a careful watch at the inside of the house.

"You have been feeding her for hours Helga, isn't she full soon?" Said Agnes who was sitting at the other side of the table with her hands in her palms. She adored this little child, it looked just like her own little sister when she was an infant.

"As long as she's happy, and hungry for more, I will keep feeding her. That is the important about babies, if you want a healthy, happy kid, you will have to feed them till they don't want to be fed anymore." Helga stated and smiled at her granddaughter, not even glancing over at Agnes.

"Good advice for when I'll have my own." Agnes sighed.

"Mom, may I hold her for a moment?"

"Of course dear. Just be careful."

Agnes walked over to her mother and carefully lifted the baby from her arms. She held her close to her face and rubbed her nose against Erika's tiny one.

"Hello sweetie, you're a happy little girl, aren't you?" Agnes said in a frivolous voice.

She lifted her up to her shoulder and bumped the baby around while making drumming noises, to Erika's great amuse.

"You know what mom? I think I'm going to keep this little fella…"

"I don't think Astrid would agree to that. Why don't you just make your own?" her mother answered and blinked.

"Maybe I will."

*In the skies in the south*

The wind had faded and the cold air was no longer that cold… quite warm even. Under them the seemingly never-ending ocean glittered as the waves reflected the sun. No clouds were present this day, and at this latitude not even the sea-breeze could cool them.

"Seems like spring have come early to the Southsails!" Hiccup shouted.

"The weather swings between extremes! Eighter its cold as Joutenheim or its unbearably warm! I would love to land soon!" Astrid shouted back. She was sweating heavily in her thick coat and she guessed that Hiccup did the same.

"As soon as we find an island or a cliff we'll drop down for some rest and food!" Hiccup shouted back.

They continued in pained silence as the sweat was dripping down their backs. Until suddenly when Hiccup shouted.

"Astrid, Ship ahead! Do you have your spyglass?"

Astrid reached her belt and held up the leather tube with the glass lens as an answer to his question. She placed the thinner side of the tube to her eye and looked down at the shimmering waves.

"It's a fishing boat! No visible colors, but as long as we haven't gone completely in the wrong direction it should belong to the Southsails clan!" She shouted back.

"Should we go down? See if we could land?"

"They won't have a choice, with or against us!" Astrid shouted back and smirked.

As the riders got closer they could hear the crew shouting, some of them threw themselves to the deck and some rushed for their harpoons.

"Lay down your arms! We're not your enemies!" Shouted Astrid as loud as she could and the men immediately settled and gazed wondrously at the two dragons and their riders.

Stormfly swooshed down and closed her claws around the cross mast and Toothless folded his wings and dropped down to the deck. He watched the crew curiously as Hiccup dismounted and walked closer to the apparently scared men.

"I am Hiccup Haddock The Third, son of Stoick the vast, and friend of your deceased chieftain Erik the Fisher. I we mean you no harm, we only wish to stay on your boat for an hour or two, so that our dragons can rest and possibly get a meal. We will gladly pay for us if you seem it necessary." He said quickly with his hands stretched out to show that he bore no weapons.

The man who most supposedly was the captain stepped forward. His tunic was blue with three green squares on it that represented the three major islands of the Southsails.

"Good day Lord Nightwing. It's an honor to meet you." The man said and bowed.

"You may stay on the ship for as long as you want, as long as you or your dragons don't cause any trouble…" The man continued, and ended with a excusing look.

"You have my word captain, We will keep to ourselves as best we can, but I have to ask, can you spare us a small portion of your catch? Our dragons are hungry and grumpy, you would do us a great favor."

The man scratched his curly beard and once again looked at Hiccup in excuse.

"I'm afraid not, milord. We are fishing overtime to meet our ration, and it's still not enough."

"Why is that? For what I know, the fishing have been great down south for the last six years, it shouldn't be hard to fill the ration."

"I guess the messenger haven't gotten to you yet then. We are preparing for being besieged."

Hiccup looked at Astrid in surprise, and she looked down at him with an unknowing grimace.

"Who are you fighting?" Hiccup asked, despite almost knowing the answer.

"Highpeak have gone mad! The queen ordered us to unprovoked follow her in the war against Berk, but when Chieftain Fisher the younger refused she promised to deal with any 'traitors' to the crown when she had wiped you from the face of Midgard."

"So Knut's the chief still?" Astrid asked and the men looked up at the woman in the mast.

"Aye miss, he is. And a good one for his age there too."

"It seems to run in the family…" Hiccup said quietly to himself.

"Anyway. We are in fact heading to see your chief, and to ask for his support in the war."

"Good, cause a messenger was sent yesterday to ask your chief for the same thing. Now when I think about it, you may have some of the catch, it's for a good cause, I'm sure the port manager will understand."

"We thank you deeply captain. May I get your name, and I'll place a good word to your chief."

"Bengt the Fisher, cousin of the chief and port captain." The man said and smiled broadly.

Hiccup smiled, he grabbed the captain's hand and shook it politely.

"Then I guess a good word is just a waste of breath. Nice to meet you captain."

Astrid climbed off Stormfly and slid down the mast, she too shook hands with the captain and introduced herself.

The captain guided them to the stern of the boat, where they could have some privacy and the dragons wasn't in the way.

He leaved for a moment when Astrid and Hiccup started to unpack their food supplies and sat down, leaning against the cabin's outer walls. He then came back with two big cods in both hands.

"I hope these are worth something for your dragons? I want, but I can't give you anything more I'm afraid."

"I think those will be enough. We're not that far from land now are we?"

"Two hours by boat, so it's quite off shore, but in comparison to the distance you have traveled already, no, not that far."

The captain dropped the two fishes on the deck and the two dragons threw themselves over them and swallowed them whole.

The captain looked quite unpleased as he watched the dragons swallow emotionless.

"I have never seen anything eat a fish that fast, it's an unsettling thought that that was merely a snack…"

He shrugged and walked back to the crew, who had started to filet some of the catch, Stormfly's eyes widened as she saw the fish cadaver float by the stern and get hidden in a cloud of seagulls.

She flew up from the boat and started to glide behind it, diving and competing with the swarm of white birds, possibly eating them too if they got in the way.

The crewmembers who was cleaning the fish noticed this, they started throwing the carcasses high in the air just to see the big dragon compete with the ever-chattering birds.

After probably an hour the Nadder landed again, she walked over to Toothless and made a hawking sound and suddenly the floor was filled with chewed fish. Toothless purred and hungrily dug in to the pile of slimy fish.

"Ye, very appetizing bud…" Hiccup moaned and covered his nose.

"I think we'd better get moving soon, we can't waist all day here." Astrid said and rose up. se patted Stormfly on the back which the dragon responded by nuzzling her snout at Astrid's shoulder.

Hiccup too rose up, he adjusted his peg-leg that had gone a little out of place when he was sitting.

Captain Bengt walked back to them when he saw how they were beginning to move.

"I wish you a pleasant flight the rest of the way. Tell my cousin that I'll be back in the evening with a shipment."

"Will do, thank you for your hospitality." Hiccup said and bowed. He then swung his leg over Toothless' neck and connected his leg with the steering mechanism.

"We'll see you on the shores of Berk soon!" The captain shouted after them as they lifted to the sky on steady wings.

*An hour later*

"Dragons! Arm the ballista!" Shouted a soldier who stood atop the watch tower.

Two gigantic arrows came whizzing at the riders, but were easily dodged.

"We come from Berk! Lower your weapons!" Astrid shouted as they landed on the edge of the tower.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock The Third, son of chief Stoick the Vast of Berk. We come in peace to speak with Chief Fisher the Younger." Hiccup hurried to say, before the guards did something stupid.

The men looked at them fascinated.

"May we see him?" Astrid asked and jumped off Stormfly.

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more and please leave a comment, what do you think Chief Knut the Fisher will say about Hiccup's invitation to fight at Berk? Let me know. ))**


	62. where the young one rules

**((Welcome. Since you are awesome I would like you to visit an awesome website called legueofelitegamers(dotcom) because they are being nice to me. ****Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 62

Where the young one rules.

The couple found themselves in a great wooden hall, the pillars was made of thick wooden trunks, decorated with shields and banners.

Torches was mounted on the walls, just far enough from each other to make shadowed fields.

The floor was a mosaic of large sandstones, cut till they were smooth.

Right from the entrance was a path leading to a great throne sitting on a pedestal. Two great ship masts were placed beside it, and held up the green banner with the three white sails on, which was the crest of the Southsail Clan. On the throne sat a boy, barely over fifteen, he hung his head tiredly, he wore a simple gold crown on his head and its mere weight seemed to be crushing its carrier. On each side of him stood a formally dressed man and woman, supposedly his advisors. They followed their visitors closely with their stern eyes and staright backs.

Every footstep echoed through the empty halls as the two riders came closer to the throne.

*Thump, klack, thump, klack….*

Hiccup and Astrid stopped at the foot of the platform and bowed deeply. The boy on the throne slowly rose his head and looked at them motionlessly. His mouth opening slowly, just to be shut again without a sound.

Hiccup watched the boy with pity. Now up close he could see that the young chief's brown-red hair had many strands of white, caused by the stress. His eyes were watery and swollen. Dark circles framed them and made him seem very tired. Hiccup knew the worry of soon having to become chief, but he had just to worry, not execute the job. He could barely stand the thought of mantling the role at such a young age, none the less without a father or brother to teach him.

Astrid too had stood stunned at the painful sight of the young boy but she regained her posture quicker. She straightened her back and opened her mouth to speak.

"Good day Chief Knut. I am Astrid Haddock Hofferson from the Hairy Hooligans tribe from the Northsea and the island of Berk, This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, also known as Lord Nightwing, the first rider." She said, then the young Chief put up his hand to silence her.

"And why… Lady Astrid… is this a good day?" He said tiredly.

Astrid grunted. "Why is it a good day? You tell me young chief." She said and shifted her weight to the other leg.

"This is a good day, or a very bad day… depending on what you will tell me, right now…" Knut said and reached out his hand, like he was asking them to put the words in it.

He shifted his weary eyes from Astrid to Hiccup and smiled faintly.

"We have come here, to beg you for help. We met your cousin on our way here, on a fishing boat, and know your situation."

Knut closed his hands and rose up slowly. His advisors looked at him with stale faces, but their eyes showed signs of worry.

"I know who you are, and you know the answer to your request… but can we be honest?"

"Of course Chief" Hiccup answered and looked confused.

The boy, wearing a way too big robe walked away from the throne and past Astrid and Hiccup. He flickered his fingers as a sign for them to follow and in silence they walked out of the hall.

"I am now the Chief of this great clan, the fifth Fisher to rule, my father and brother in my life before me. They held this clan in a good favor to everyone, till you started messing with the Highpeaks. Of course we stayed neutral for a while, but we knew that if war was to come to Berk, we would stay there by your side. But matters got worse. I know how this war is going to end. I am the last drop of water to keep the sails from burning, when I die, this ship, this clan will burn, and become nothing more than charcoaled driftwood in an ever storming sea."

Both the Berkians was silent as they shifted uncomfortably.

"You sparked an enormous flame, sadly, we're the ones who is standing in it."

The young chief turned to them and smiled. He swiped his hand out over the view of the island and smiled broadly.

"This is my home, these people are my friends, my family. They value honor over everything else. I will grant you all my ships, filled to the brim with weapons and warriors, to fight on your shores, and to halt the queen. I will allow you my supplies of food, to feed Eastmarch's refugees.

All maps that my clan possess, are yours to use, all knowledge…"

"It almost sounds like you're giving up?" Astrid said curiously, she recognized the tone in Knut's voice, the final, relieved tone, both calm and saddening.

"Those willing to fight for honor and righteousness are going to, but those who have children, those who aren't warriors at heart, are sailing away, to live in peace."

Knut took hold of their hands and pulled them up to a ridge, right outside the great hall.

He lifted their hands into the air and with a cheering look on his face declared to a vast horde of bearded faces: "Honor till we die! Or death to bring it!"

**((Thanks for reading! Quite short chapter, but there are more to come! I want to thank you who commented on the last chapter, I'm sorry that I can't remember your name, but I have no internet connection while writing this, but I sure am happy for it. Thank you.)) **


	63. King of the hill

**((Welcome! Longer chapter ahead. I took the time in between the chapters and corrected some of the first one I wrote, those full of spelling mistakes and awkward name "fuck-ups". Well, I hope you'll have a good read. ))**

Chapter 63

King of the hill.

Stoick stood at the far end of the docks. Snow drifted over the dark ice and brushed through his beard, tainting it white.

His face was stern, with a hint of regret. Agnes walked up to him, dressed in her blue and brown leather armor, she had her hood pulled up and a mask that covered everything but a stroke over her eyes.

"Is everything alright Chief?" she asked wearily, her voice slightly muffled by the mask.

"You might be young, but I don't doubt you know a whole lot about war…" he started and turned around to her. The freezing wind howled over the endless wasteland of ice and a sudden burst made the floorboards and poles of the wharf crack and creak.

Stoick's enormous figure towered up over Agnes, and even when she knew he was her friend she couldn't help but feeling very, very exposed.

"Do you think we will win, Miss Hofferson." He said calmly and looked down at her.

"I-I do believe we have a chance, if we use our environment the right way, and stand strong." She stuttered.

"And how do we use that?" Stoick asked and smiled again.

Agnes looked around, she knew she was the one blamed for this war, even if it wasn't exactly true, and she knew she was being tested. She reached her arms out and gestured for the harbor.

"We could use the harbor, we could make the ramp into a trap, and if we can get their army packed in this bay we can shoot them down from all directions!" she said and smiled under her mask.

"Yes, we should, I have ordered your father and his work-team to do just that."

He looked around like searching for new objectives.

"This is a big island, surely if they fail to take the harbor, they will go around and attack from another side." He said, testing her.

"We should have an armada of ships by the edge of the ice, for the civilians and children to take refugee to, and if we would fail they could take off and find a new home. Also a small guard force devoted to the rear of the village, to shout alarm if they encounter enemies.

Since the village is located on a peak, only barely connected to the main island they could break the bridge and probably fend off an army three times their size if needed."

Stoick looked pleased.

"You seem to have had your eyes open. We will have a refugee point at Toothless-cove. And the bridge have been more or less mobilized for this very occasion. Also, we will have a troupe of experienced bowmen and shield carriers to defend our rear."

Agnes nodded.

"So it's all set then? This is how we will win?"

Stoick nodded at her and put his hands in his belt.

This is how we will make our last stand.

*many miles away*

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid, she was barely visible atop her dragon now when the night had fallen.

They were flying painfully slow, to not outrun the armada that followed them far down, on the rough waves of the pitch black ocean they could see torches burning, giving away around two hundred ships loaded to the brim with warriors.

The wind that blew the ocean waves was cold and unforgiving. The rowers had put up a sort of tent over the rowing benches to keep the most of it out, but still, every small gust made the men shiver and shudder.

In the bow of the largest ship stood a young man dressed in thick furs. His back was straight as a line as he watched the ever forming waves splash against the ship's hull.

His lips were barely moving but over the wind the men on all the ships, spread out over the endlessly vast sea could hear a low boy-ish voice chanting a hymn.

"Let the sailcloth rip. Let the mast bend and creak. Over darkened seas, through the gushing waves. Where the drowned man lives, and the ice sheets grow, the one who gnarls and bites. Through the hardest of stone, just as endless and vast as our ships and spirits may go.

Follow me to the sea, to where dead things can live, where the fire have lost all its heat.

If the world would collapse, when the wolf and the snake will devour what once was ours.

When the gods have died and the world tree will burn the waves will welcome us home.

So let the sailcloth rip, let the mast bend and creak, onto boiling seas we will still be-he safe."

The men started humming the song, and then some of them picked up the words and in the blink of an eye the armada was chanting the song, thousands of voices singing in chorus.

By the break of the next day the armada finally hit solid ice.

A provisional harbor was quickly made by the experienced sailors and all the extra soldiers who served no purpose on the battleships were set ashore along with food and tents.

Hiccup and Astrid walked through what had become a huge village of tents in just a few hours. There were yaks and mules being packed with provisions, and men and women gearing up for the long journey across the ice.

**((Thanks for reading! And now I know many of you are like: Oh come on! Another short one? Back in the days you wrote chapter three times as long!**

**But in my defense, I want to drive the story forward, and I was stuck on meaningless content a while before. Though, if you want to read about how the Southsails slowly made their way over the ice, or how the fleet sailed out to build a blockade, leave a review and tell me, otherwise, I'll be going for the action soon. Once again, Thank you =)**


	64. waves of blood

**((Welcome! Now we'll be moving over to the bloody parts… have a good read!))**

Chapter 64

Waves of blood

The wind was perfect. A slightly warmer wind was coming steady from the west, making the trip to the Snake-reefs as smooth as possible.

The rowers sat still in their benches and let the breeze carry them.

"So, Chief. How'd you want us?" Bengt asked and crossed his arms while walking up to the bow.

"I want to meet her head on. I want to see her bleed."

"We're outnumbered three to one. This isn't a battle we can win, cousin."

"I'm fully aware of that, and that's why I have made sure that all men here are ready to die. We aren't supposed to win, just harm."

"As you wish Milord." Bengt said and turned around to walk back to the rudder.

"Oh, and Bengt…"

"Yes?"

"I intend to let this house go down with burning sails, so that our legacy will rest at the bottom of the sea, and in the chattering of the seagulls… When THIS ship sinks, so does the Fishers."

Bengt looked at him for a long while with a thoughtful frown.

"I want to see this house sink, with the banner at its highest, flying the colors of this house one last time rather than se the colors drift around, in the dirty rain, and getting stepped on by muddy shoes!" Bengt shouted and stomped on the floor.

Knut smiled and nodded.

"May your sailcloth rip!" he exclaimed

"May your mast bend and creak!" Bengt answered with a broad smile.

Two star filled nights passed as the ships gushed through the never-ending waves. By afternoon the third day a hornblast was heard over the sea-breeze and the men looked around alerted.

"Land ahead! Highpeaks, we can see it!"

Knut nodded at his cousin.

"Mark our location! Anchor the ships. We'll send one ship to scout!" Bengt shouted out with a booming voice.

The armada gathered closely and put up ramps between each other so the men could move around over the ships. A stop like this meant rest, games and possibly something to drink.

Knut and Bengt eyed the ships, they walked from their massive one that lay anchored in the middle to one of the smaller scout ships further out. When the sun had set they began their travel. A few hours later they were scaling the coast of Highpeak, going north.

Knut sat down against the mast, countless hours of looking out in the darkness had made his eyelids heavy.

"We should be in the height of Eastmarch by now!" he moaned and dunked his fist in the deck.

"Milord! Lights ahead!" one of the crewmen said loudly, jerking Knut from the sweet, soft embrace of sleep.

Both Knut and Bengt threw themselves against the gunwale and peered out on the dark.

Apparently they had just sailed past the tip of a cape, made of high white cliffs, usual in Highpeak, and now the gazed right into the bay it had hidden. What had recently been a few dim lights now grew, and the silhouette of a city came in view.

"We don't have any maps of sea-side cities this far north!" Knut gasped.

"We'll have to land, if this truly is Highpeak this surely is where the queen will launch her attack from." Bengt stated and squeezed the wood under his fingers hard.

The two leaders nodded at the first mate to turn the rudder and when they felt the boat starting to turn they sat down against the mast again.

"Turn out the torches! We don't want to be seen." Knut ordered, and in complete darkness they slowly sailed to land.

Knut and another crewmember sneaked through the forest, they had their weapons sheathed and hoods pulled up far, and with the dark woods in the background they were literally invisible. They could see the city gate, there were a tall palisade closing in the city, and the city gate was made out of heavy pine-trunks. The building reminded a lot of the Mainlander's forts and camps, but this one flied the color of the Highpeaks.

The two men ran quietly to the last line of forest, there they kneeled down behind a shrubbery.

"Okay, we'll find a way in, ask some of the locals where we are. We need updated maps, but at this time of night, there's no sober person awake except guards, which we preferably avoid." Knut said and taped his fingers on the hilt of his axe.

"Maybe we'll have to rent a room, we can take care of that tomorrow. Just get rid of your chainmail and we can both go unnoticed as merchants… No disrespect milord." The crewman said with a nervous smile.

"Good idea." Knut said with a calming smile. He moved his hand away from his axe and rose up.

"Let's go up to the main road and enter. The less shady we act, the less we have to worry about."

They creeped back into the forest and walked in a wide half circle to enter the big dirt road leading down to the city.

The city was located in a valley, on two sides was high, white cliffs and from where they now stood they could gaze out over a vast highland, the road was winding down the valley, like the backbone of a giant snake.

"Looks cozy…" Said the crewman jokingly and shrugged.

"Sure does! I would live there." Knut said expressionless and started walking, closely followed by the sailor.

"Halt! State your business!" the guard atop the palisade shouted sleepily, he rose up from the chair he had been sitting on and wiped his eyes.

"We're merchants! We have traveled for quite a while now, our wagon broke down and we started searching for a village to buy a spare wheel, seems we have come a bit out of course though, I can't recall seeing a city here before…" Knut said in his most Highpeakian accent.

"Does it focking look like I'm interested in your backstory?" the guard said grumpily. He leaned at the railing on top the wall and loosened a bottle from his belt and took a swing.

He looked down at them again.

"I assume you're not from around here. The queen have ordered a entering fee for merchants in this city, if you don't have a Trade-pass that is!" he said and eyed them up and down. When none of them moved he put his palm over his forehead.

"Do you or do you not have a Trade-pass? I'm tired as fock and I don't wanna' sit up all night talking to a pair of stupid merchants!"

"We don't…" Knut answered.

"Then fockin pay the fee…" The guard said and gestured for a big strongbox beside the gate.

"Two silvers each…" the guard said and looked down into his bottle.

"Two silvers each! That is absurd! What do you take us for? Nobles?" Knut shouted and shook his head violently.

"Pay… Or get the fock away mate." The guard said stubbornly and sat back down at his chair.

Knut looked grumpily at the armored man, but walked over to the strongbox and one after one dropped four silver-shining coins in the slit at the top.

"Good little merchant… Welcome to Seaside city!"

The guard walked over to a big winch and the heavy gate was slowly lifted, just far enough for the two men to crouch under.

"Have a pleasant stay!" the man shouted sarcastically after them as they disappeared between the swindling streets and houses.

The city was mostly asleep, only a few houses here and there had a candle or two lit, and some of the chimneys still spewed out smoke to the night sky.

Knut and the sailor walked through the empty streets, both looking wearingly around.

"For being such a big place, I can see disturbingly few inns and pubs…" Knut said calmly, with an underlying tone of irritation.

"It sure is strange, but if I'd had to take a guess, I'd say that the closer the harbor we come, the bigger the chance of finding one gets."

"We can try, it can't be any fewer at least."

They continued walking in the direction of the sea, and as the other man had said there was an inn. A big wooden house with a small terrace and two big chimneys, choking out smoke. Light seeped out through the cracks and gaps at the window boards.

"This is the place…" he said and smiled at his young chief.

"Aye…" Knut said shortly and gestured for him to take the lead.

They opened the door and was met by a whole new atmosphere, it was warm. The smell of tar, alcohol and sweat was overwhelming and made both the newcomers to frown.

At the bar stood an older man with grey hair and wiped a mug with a towel so dirty that it rather made the mug even grosser to drink from than before.

All along the walls sat more or less armored men, weapons and parts of clothing lay spread all over the big room.

Knut walked up to the bar and placed his arm on the bench with a thump. The innkeeper looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

"Welcome to the salty malt! We have drinks for the thirsty, food for the hungry and bug-free beds for the tired, so what can I interest you in this beautiful night?"

"Uhm… ye. We would like to rent a room, for three days, two persons…" Knut said and looked back over his shoulder at the sailor who nodded shortly and crossed his arms.

"That will be one silver and three coppers. Can I interest you in anything to drink while you're here, we have some of the north's best brandy, and a honey mead which came in just a day ago." The bartender leaned forward and whispered in Knut's ear.

"I can see that you're more of a sir than these pot-heads, put up two coppers extra and I'll give you a keg of whisky for the room."

Knut smiled and leaned back, away from the bar.

"That sure sounds like an investment…" he said and put down two silver tablets on the board.

"That will pay for breakfast tomorrow." He said and blinked.

The innkeeper smiled broadly and scooped up the coins and put them into his pocket.

"A sheer pleasure sir. Take any room you want upstairs, the key are already in the lock."

Knut nodded for his comrade to come closer and the innkeeper handed him a small keg to hide under the mantle. They disappeared up the stairs and rushed through the corridor to a room at the end of the building, with a window viewing out over the harbor and the sea. There were two big beds with straw matrasses and a table on the opposite side of the wall where the keg was placed, and two mugs was already placed on the table.

Knut looked around.

"Now we're on enemy ground, so we should keep our mouths shut as much as possible, tomorrow you'll look around, try to get hold of a map. I will try to get some information about what's happening around town." Knut said as he took off his boots and crawled in under the thick blanket on the bed.

"Yes Milord. Sleep well.

**((Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. If you would want a name on the sailor/crewmember/man suggest one in the comments. Till next time, stay tuned!))**


	65. waves of blood 2

**((Welcome! I'll just continue from where I left off. Oh, I came up with a name btw, Theobald, now have a good read))**

Chapter 65

Waves of blood 2

Knut woke up to the sound of seagulls, and commotion, the kind of commotion that only could be found in busy coast towns, and for a moment he felt like home.

He looked over to the other bed and noticed to his pleasure that the crewman had left. He walked over to the window shutters and pushed them open, outside was a beautiful early spring day, he was even close to forget that he was on hostile ground.

He grabbed one of the mugs from the table and put the spigot in the hole of the keg and tapped himself a big mug of whisky. He looked at the dirty mirror that was leaning against a wardrobe beside the table. The amusement for once reached all the way to his eyes as he flexed his bare arms and saw the ripples of veins and muscle. He stroke his chin with a smile and scratched the beginning of a beard, not much more than slightly rougher strands of hair, but still.

He shook his head with an outbreath of a laughter and turned around to his bed where his clothes still lay. He tugged the chainmail in under the bed and stepped into his boots.

With a last glance in the mirror he emptied the mug and put it down on the table with a loudly 'klack' and exited the room.

The sun shone bright as he walked out on the street with a lump of freshly baked bread.

His mission was quite simple in such a big city. Find an inn, find drunken people who had a flapping mouth and try to get some information.

He walked right up to the first two persons he saw and with the most polite and Highpeakian accent he could muster asked "Good morning gents, could you be so kind and tell me where to find an inn, except for this one?" he said and pointed at 'The salty malt'

The two men looked at him with a frown.

"Noot frem eround 'ere are ye?" one of the men asked with a broad accent.

Knut shook his head.

"No, I'm from the south, me and my friend traveled here as merchants, in profit for the war."

"Oh, enother leech noow, ehye?" the man said grumpily.

"Sorry? I do not mean any harm, but times have been hard on us all."

"Weell, ah least ye'r noot go'n hav weey around tha woorl te die aht some ic'e cleff."

"Surely I am not, and I doubt that you are either. A man like you should be able to take care of himself in battle. Look, all I want from you is to tell me in what city I have ended up, what is going on here and if there's someplace I can get hold of a map." Knut said fawning and smiled.

"Ye suure ye'r noot ehy spie rother then ehy mircheent?" the other man who had stood quiet for the time asked and scratched his beard.

"I can assure you, I am not, but my own maps have never betrayed me before, so I guess they're just getting old." Knut said and smiled politely.

Both men looked at him with disbelieving frowns.

"Ye'r woot? Ten? Ahn' yer meps ahr gei'n oold?"

Knut sighed, obviously these men were not as stupid as the sounded.

"Ye, they were my father's maps, and now they're mine, nevertheless this city is not anywhere on my map. So will you tell me or not, if you don't, someone else will, and then you won't get any of the coin…"

The men looked at him with renewed interest.

"Okhe lad, Ye'r aht te cete oof Seaseide, ah' te notehn coost oof Ehstmerc. Te cete es brend neew, bilt upun te fondatiens oof ah smeall fesheing vellage. Theer's onle oene inn en these entere cete, onle sooldiers leves 'ere. Weh're te goolden harber oof te Highpeeks, anh' frem 'ere wee'll sail fer Berk.

Bet sense ye'r a mircheent, ye proobebly wahn't te noo aboot ye'r opertunetees." The most active of the men said and nodded superiorly at Knut.

"Ye, please tell me…" he responded, trying not to break his 'merchant-image'

"Tha'd 'ill coost extra…" the man said and tumbled his fingers.

"And I'll gladly pay." He responded with a smirk.

"Soo, befer weh seit seeil in fer deys te queen well execute te ol' gran' merschel ah' Ehstmerc keehp. Loots ef peple 'ill be ther'." He said and reached his hand out towards Knut.

"And how do I get to Eastmarch keep from here?" Knut said, spattering his fingers through the pouch of clattering coin.

"Ye yest fello te roode the te noorth' takes leiss then an huor'."

Knut nodded, he lifted his hand out from the pouch and placed a silver coin and a couple of coppers in the man's gloved hands.

"A pleasure making business with you two, have a good day!"

The two men smiled broadly and walked away.

Knut made sure they were gone before he rushed back to the inn. A new man stood behind the bar, probably the previous one's son. He looked at Knut with a bored smile as he approached.

"Good day sir, what can I offer you, we have drinks for the thirsty and food for the hungry."

"You don't possibly have a pen and paper for the urgent?" Knut said and threw up a stack of copper pennies on the desk.

The new barkeeper looked at the money with glittering eyes.

"Just a moment sir, I'll check." He said and disappeared behind a door to the kitchen. He soon returned with a stump of a pen and an old paper, slightly withered from not ever being used or cared about.

"Will these do sir?" He asked and smiled.

"They will, mind of I don't return them afterwards?"

The man nodded. "They're yours."

Knut bowed and took the equipment out of the barkeeper's hands, like they were fragile relics, once in his hands he ran up the stairs and into his room. He put the paper on the table and wrote down everything he had learned this day so far with a clumsy and untrained handwriting. He put the paper aside and filled up the mug with whisky once again and leaned back in the chair.

Once the crewman came back he would be off to Eastmarch keep.

**((Thanks for reading. Quite short, but I just realized that it's fudging midnight right now. well well, Another chapter is coming soon.))**


	66. Waves of blood 3

**((Welcome. And have a good read!))**

Chapter 66

Waves of blood 3

Knut sat back at his bed, his vision was a little blurry, but he could still think straight, he thought… he had finished two more cups of whisky by now, but at least he could hear footsteps in the hallway now.

He raised his mug as a greeting when he saw the door sliding open.

"Good day mate, any luck?" he asked and smiled.

"I have, milord… are you… are you drunk?" he said wondrously.

"Nah, a bit groggy maybe. But since you are here, I have better things to do. Did you get hold of a map?"

The sailor nodded and walked over to the table with a pleased grin.

"Two, in fact. One over the whole of Eastmarch, and one over this city, they are military maps, which can prove useful in the future…"

"You certainly did well. Now I have another important task for you."

"Yes milord?"

"You'll return to Bengt with this note…" Knut said and rose up from the bed. He walked over to the table where the sailor had put the maps and put his index finger on the piece of paper that had gotten under all of it.

"This is my, and theirs agenda. They intend to kill the Highmarshal, and I intend them not to. The rest you can read for yourself."

"So… I'll be going to the ships, and leave you all alone to rescue a lord of some sort?"

"Correct, the enemy of my enemy might be an important friend."

"I'll drink to that…" the sailor said thoughtfully and scratched his thin beard.

Knut turned his back to the table and crouched down under his bed to pull out his chainmail and axe.

"Can you do this?" Knut asked while sliding the light armor over his head.

"Sure thing milord, consider it done."

The sailor picked up the paper and folded it carefully before he put it in one of his bags that he wore in his belt. He patted the leather softly and smiled.

"Off I go then…" he said and looked around the room like he was missing something. His eyes finally fell on the keg on the table.

"Should I take the keg with me?" he asked with a curious smile.

"I don't think we'll be coming back here anytime soon, so be my guest. I paid good money for that one." Knut said while strapping his belt.

The sailor picked up the keg and put it under his arm, he kicked the door lightly and exited the room.

"Make sure to come back alive milord. We may be doomed, but let's not die for nothing." He said with a smile."

Once again Knut was alone in the room. He looked himself in the mirror one last time before walking out and locking the door.

He walked past the bar and threw the big iron key to the man who had got him the pen and pencil.

"Thank you for the stay, keep the change…"

The man looked curiously at him when he walked out. Knut put his hand to the front door and was just about to push it open but stopped.

"By second thought… I heard that you had e new shipment of honey mead… I might as well take a sip before I leave…"

He turned around and walked back to the bar. The bartender had already brought up a huge tankard and was on his way to fill it with the golden liquid.

"So, you'll be oof?" the bartender asked while pouring the tankard full.

"Ye, seems I got some important business to tend to. I hear there was a beheading up at Eastmarch keep, thought I'd check it out." Knut said and sat down on a stool at the desk.

The other man eyed him up and down, his view stayed awfully long on Knut's axe and chainmail. He leaned forward and whispered into Knut's ear.

"Long live Eastmarch!"

Knut pushed himself away from the man and stared at him with big eyes, his fingers unconsciously closing around the axe.

"Good luck to you sir. If you would need any help if you return, we'll be here." he said and lifted a mug of his own with a smile.

Knut quickly regained his posture and leaned back over the desk again.

"Is there anything useful you can tell me, without losing your head?" he whispered quietly.

The bartender eyed the room, in one of the corners sat a bearded man with an un kept beard in deep slumber, apart from that it was empty.

"The Highmarshal is father-in-law to Lady Agnes Hofferson, the one these men call 'The Betrayer'. The queen made a coup just a few days ago and took the keep as her own. The Eastmarchian army sailed north the same evening, heading for Berk. The queen will be launching her besiege this Friday, and as an offer to the gods she will kill the Highmarshal." The man said fast and quietly just for Knut to hear.

Knut nodded, he looked around the room to make sure they were still alone.

"Is there any soldiers left, or servants to the Marshal?"

The bartender nodded slowly.

"There's a small resistance force operating in this city and the keep. Dragonfang Mountains is their base, north of the castle."

"And will I be able to find them?" Knut said, tapping his tankard with his fingertips.

The bartender smiled deviously and knocked his knuckles at the bar in a short signal. The bearded and presumed drunken man in the corner immediately woke up and rose to his feet.

"Ye want meh te give hem a swinger or too?" the man said and blinked.

Knut emptied his mug and sat it down on the desk.

"Thank you mister barkeeper, I'm sure we'll meet again. I'm willing to give you the warning, things might get a little messy here when the fleet leaves. So stay out of sight…" Knut said and smiled before rising up and following the bearded man out on the street.

The sun was still high in the sky but the shadows had turned direction.

The bearded man led them through the alleys and small roads of the big city till they reached the palisade. The man held up a hand for Knut to stop and they crouched down behind a couple of empty barrels that were leaned against an outer wall of a house.

"Before I can trust you, and before you can have any of our well-needed men I would like to ask you… Who in the name of Thor are you lad?" the bearded man said in a completely different accent than he had the first time he did.

Knut took hold of his axe, ready to strike if this turned out to be a trap.

"My name is Knut the Fisher, chief of the Southsails, after my father and my brother. You don't need to know anything more…"

The bearded man looked at him impressed.

"Good, then you can follow me, lad."

The man sprinted out from behind the barrels and crouched along the palisade. He stopped briefly and waved for Knut to follow and then continued. He traced his fingers over the roughly planed logs that made the palisade till he came to a certain one where he stopped again and with his knuckles pushed it inwards. He gestured for Knut to hurry and then slunk in between the logs.

Knut hurried to come after and in the blink of an eye they were out of the city and inside a lush shrubbery.

When they had sneaked through the vegetation for a while they entered the tree line and they could finally straighten their backs.

"You handled that good. Now I can tell you my name. I am Farwick, former throne guard of Eastmarch castle. And now I'm the leader of the resistance force. The city we just escaped from was just a small fishing village not long ago, but in the matter of weeks, one and a half month possibly, queen Violet had turned this town into a full blown military base. Only a handful of civilians' lives here, and those follows me. I and a small group of elite guards stayed behind to make sure the full lot of the army could get away, but those of us who got captured have been slain and the rest are hiding up in the mountains. There's a secret natural harbor behind the 'Dragonfang' there we have a last ship waiting for us. As soon as we have freed the Highmarshal, we'll set sail for Berk."

Farwick stopped and turned around to the boy-chief.

"Are you helping us free the marshal?"

Knut nodded instantly.

"Yes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I was planning to do it alone, but someone who knows the castle would be handy."

"Good, then we're on the same mission. I'll send you with two of my best warriors, while the rest of us prepare the ship…"

"Only two? Wouldn't it be easier if the whole force went in?"

"'The whole force'… is five people, including me." Farwick said with a pained tone.

"The rest is dead…"

Knut looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"So you mean to sail over the ocean, to the icy brink with no more than five men? Now look, you might think I don't know shit. That I am too young to know how to deal with stuff, but I tell you. There isn't a single thing about sea-faring that I don't know of, and I know that if you intend to do such a journey, you all will die."

"And what do you suggest then!?" Farwick snapped.

"Take as many of your enemies you can with you to Valhalla… right before their departure you should take your men to the docks, and slay as many traitor pigs as you can."

"You're insane! As if that would matter… there's a legion, thirty or forty clans are following her, do you really think that fifty men less will make a difference here? No, I'd rather go to Berk and fight from where we have a chance of winning!"

Knut took hold of Farwick's ragged clothes and spun him around to face him.

"My armada is lying anchored just off shore, two hundred ships roughly, ten man aboard each of them, still we have no chance of winning here, but we will still attack. All my men know they won't come home, all are ready to sacrifice themselves for their friends and families who now are walking across the ice to Berk where the real battle will stand. For everyone we kill here, we may save a life at Berk, and for me that is good enough. You can save yourself, for now, or save others, by dying here."

Farwick stared at the boy with fire burning in his eyes, but his voice remained calm.

"I will not promise you the lives of my men, their lives are worth just as much as any on Berk. So before we start dying… we have to save the Marshal."

"Agreed." Knut said shortly and reached forth his hand which Farwick grabbed in a steady handshake.

*Later at dusk*

Knut sat alone at a small fire behind a cliff. Just around the corner, about one kilometer away from the castle of Eastmarch. Farwick had help start the fire, then left without word. Two hours had passed now and the sun had just sunk under the horizon. Knut had spent the time walking around the area. He now could see why the province was called 'The North Marsh' on all the maps over the Highpeaks. And apart from the spelling, the hold's name was a hint too.

All around the castle was a swamp, with a stroke of steady ground where the road to the main gate was. It was an ideal location for a castle in fact. Too distant for catapult fire, surrounded by a swamp, and carved right into the mountain.

Knut sighed and pushed another small twig into the flames and watched it curl like a glowing worm.

Boredom had struck him a long time ago and he just wanted to get on with the mission. As long as Farwick hadn't betrayed him he should be back soon, or at least his men should… maybe they couldn't find him, or were lost themselves? No, they were familiar with this place, they should know where they were, and Farwick didn't seem stupid enough to mislead his men.

Just as Knut sat in these thoughts the bushes up on the cliff started to rustle and crack. Knut watched carefully, he had been startled by them before, but those times it turned out to be a bird or a squirrel.

Suddenly two ropes was thrown down and the ends of them landed on the ground with a low 'thump' Knut flung up from his seat on a fallen log and grabbed his axe. He took a few steps back and braced himself.

"Come forth! Stop hiding and fight, it that's your intention?" he said in a confident voice.

Giggling was heard from the bushes and then more rustling. Two slim shapes wild down the roped and landed in front of the small fire.

"It wasn't very hard to find you… Knut." One of them said and took a step forward.

They were both dressed in blue, gold and leather, their heads and faces were covered under a deep hood and a mask of leather and metal. At their hips hung two long daggers, and both carried a quiver on their back s and a short, curved bow in their hands.

"Then what took you so darn long?" Knut asked and reached his arms out.

The two warriors looked at each other and shrugged. They pulled back their hoods and revealed their long braids and thin faces. Both had brown hair, the color of a hazelnut when it's mature enough and falls to the ground, and their eyes had the same colors. The girls sat down on the opposite side of the fire on a respective tree stump that they pulled out from the bushes right under the cliff.

One of them untied a hare from her back and started flaying it with ease while the other put some thicker branches onto the fire.

"You're hungry Knut?" The one with the hare asked and he could tell that she was smiling under her mask.

"I could eat, ye."

"Good, cause we brought this all for you." The other one said and looked at him with cheering eyes.

Knut looked at them both confused.

"You both are sent by Farwick, right?" he asked skeptically.

"If we weren't, it was stupid of you to mention his name, but since we are… yes, we're sent by Farwick." One of them said and both looked up at him with big eyes.

"And you are both informed that we're going into the castle tonight to save the Highmarshal?"

"Ye, why would we have gone out otherwise?" the other one stated in a friendly tone and wiped her knife on a piece of cloth in her belt. She rose up and put the flayed hare on her stool while kneeling down into the bushes. She grabbed something which made a clinking noise against the stone. And soon turned back to the fire with a grill spit and a rack for it to rest in. she shoved the racks down on each side of the fire and threaded the hare onto the sharp spit and put it over the fire.

Knut was speechless, he had been loaded for a night of sneaking, hiding and running, yet here he sat with two girls who didn't seem at all interested in rescuing their lord, but rather to cook.

"I-I thought we were going to infiltrate the castle…" Knut said lamely and eyed them.

"Yes, we are. We're not in a hurry though. The guards aren't tired yet." The girl with the hare said while sitting on her stump once again, cranking the spit.

Knut sighed and leaned forward tiredly.

"Okay. You know my name, since Farwick told you, can I have yours?" he said with a smirk.

"My name's Tova." The one with the hare said and pulled down her mask. She reached fort her hand over the fire and smiled broadly.

"And mine's Tania" the other one said and reached her hand too, grabbing hold of Knut's free one and crossing his own arms.

"A pleasure to meet you Tova and Tania. Twins or sisters?" he said and smiled at them both.

"Twins." They said simultaneously and smiled even broader.

They let go of his hands and sat back at their stumps.

Tania sighed and looked up in the star filled sky.

"Last night here…" she said dreamingly. She looked at Knut and the log he was sitting on.

"Is there room enough for two on there?" she asked and pointed at the log.

"I guess so… you two doesn't seem to take much space." He said and shrugged.

"May I borrow your axe for a moment?" she asked and smiled at him with an outstretched arm.

"What for…?" Knut asked with a sudden tinge of worry in his voice.

"Not to chop your head off anyway." She answered obviously noticing his worry. She patted the stump under her and smiled.

"Firewood…"

Knut reached down in his belt for the axe and unstrapped the leather slot that held it in place. He handed the heavy axe over to her by its head. He watched her small fingers grip around the rough wood and the look was quite humoristic.

"It's quite heavy… are you sure you ca-…"

With a single strike Tania cut a big splinter away from the stump and buried the axe-head half an inch into the ground. She repeated about ten times and then the whole stump was gone. She threw some of the smaller pieces in the fire and then looked over at her sister.

"Would you mind moving, or have an axe in your shoulder?"

Tova let go of the spit for a moment and moved to the log where Knut was sitting.

Tania bent down with her back turned to the two of them and repeated the process.

Knut couldn't help but to blush heavily at her round butt pointing at him.

Tova was looking straight into the fire while cranking the hare steadily.

"Farwick said you wanted us to die here…" she said suddenly and looked up at him with big eyes.

"I-I didn't…"

"Do you still want that, chief?" she said teasingly.

"I didn't mean for it like that… I… You won't make it over the sea with so few rowers, so I thought, if you're going to die, well, maybe you should take some of these dogs with you?" he said stumblingly and gestured for the castle.

"Farwick also said that your armada is here, why don't you send us home with one of those ships…?"

"Cause they're needed here…" he answered excusing and looked away from her.

"But you aren't going to win anyway… Farwick said that you said that yourself…"

"Oh for the love of Thor, Tova, could you not speak of lord 'Smallwick' tonight? We have one night away from him, and you can't shut up about that small man…" Tania said loudly with a deep sigh.

"Small man? That man looks like a bear!" Knut exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other and soon giggle cracked their lips apart. Both of them started laughing wildly with soft, bright voices.

"What do you think that giant beard compensates for?" Tova laughed out.

"His lower self looks like it have been in cold water for too long!" Tania said laughingly and held her arm over her stomach.

"Oooh…" Knut gasped with a sudden understanding and he too was pulled into the laughing.

When they had finally calmed down and returned to normal Tania handed the axe back to Knut and she too sat down on the log beside him. She sighed and leaned at his shoulder with her eyes fixed on the stars far above.

"So, Knut. How well-prepared are you…? She asked quietly with a wink.

Knut looked at her with wide eyes without answering the question. He felt a hand slowly making its way up his back from the other side and looked over at where Tova was sitting, and to his amusement he found that she too looked at him with glittering eyes…

Knut slowly reached his arms out and put them behind the girls backs.

"If I might say so myself… you would like what you would see…" he said and his smile reached from ear to ear as the two girls crept in closer to him.

**((Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sure most of you will like the next one too ;) Until next time, stay tuned.))**


	67. Waves of blood 4

**((Welcome! I really have nothing to say… Oh right! Going on a fishing trip for a couple of days soon, so there'll be a little brake, but apart from that there's nothing. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 67.

Waves of blood 4

Tova put her free hand on Knut's chest, and with a small push made him fall backwards from the log and onto the soft grass with a thud.

"May we see? It's been a while since we met anyone with anything to show…" she said and bit her lower lip.

Knut chuckled and reached his hands behind his head and lay back on the ground.

"I'm all yours" he said and grinned.

Tania slid her legs over to their side of the log and slid down to the ground on her knees. She shuffled herself over to him and swung her right leg over his waist.

"You're a confident one, aren't you?" she sighed and rested her elbows on his shoulders, holding her chin in her hands.

"What do I have to lose?" he said casually and shrugged.

Tania twitched her lips sideways and rolled her eyes, making a thoughtful expression.

"Not very much to be honest." Knut said, and at the same moment he felt Tova's small hands loosening his belt and pulled it off him. She threw it away without looking and it landed with a 'clink' at the side of the log where they had previously sat.

Tania giggled at how his eyes changed at what her sister had done.

"Not backing out on us I hope…?" she said and rolled her hips over his muscular waist.

"Does it seem I intend to?" he answered with a flinch.

"Apparently not." She replied. She lifted her elbows off him and leaned down to his face.

Tania pulled her thin fingers through his red-ish hair with a smirk.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" she whispered, her face only centimeters from his.

"You bet I want…" he breathed out. He lifted his head up to hers and tilted it slightly, their noses touched softly and with closed eyes their lips met with a quiet smack.

Knut surrounded her slim body with his arms, his fingers searching hungrily for the end of the cords that held her corset armor in place and started to undo the knots.

At the other side of the boy's body his pants were being untied by experienced fingers, and with a sturdy tug Tova slid them down just enough to reveal his hardened limb.

Tania could feel his reaction through the kiss and used his vulnerability to take more ground. She pushed their heads closer together and stuck her tongue into his mouth, making it swirl around his.

Tova chuckled lightly and put her hand around his shaft.

"I'm pleased…" she said and bowed her head down and enclosed him between her lips.

Shivers went up Knut's spine and made his thoughts dizzy.

His fingers had finally undone the strappings to Tania's armor. He lifted her off his chest by her shoulders and helped her slide out of the stiff leather. She sat up straight and looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"I hope you're watching, cause you probably won't see this more than twice…" she said and grabbed the bottom of her blue tunic with her arms crossed.

"Th-twice?" he asked stuttering.

"Or will he? Tova?" she said teasingly.

She turned her head back to him and without warning pulled her tunic off, revealing a pair of round, firm breasts, pale as snow and big as the buckle of a berserker's shield.

"I- I sure hope not…" Knut sighed and reached his hands up to her chest and embraced them carefully with his hands cupped.

A sudden hiss from behind them and a sweet smell drifting by the wind alerted the three of them equally. Tova stopped what she was doing and turned her head towards the fire.

"Damn it… she sighed and crawled over to the spit where the hare was still roasting.

She grabbed the spit and lifted it away from the rack. She shot her hip out and held the smoking hot piece of food out in the air.

"You wanna' eat, or continue?" she asked, not really meaning the words.

"Does one thing exclude the other?" he answered teasingly.

"Shut up, chief. I have another thing for you to 'eat'…" Tania said with faked anger.

She rose up over him and straightened her legs, leaning her torso forward. She put her thumbs under her belt and slowly pushed her pants down her thin legs.

Knut looked up at her baffled, his eyes were as wide as a Nightfury's and behind her there was a tower rising itself up.

"You don't by chance miss sir Farwick?" she said with a smirk.

Knut stared at her, not wanting to speak for the risk of ruining the moment.

"Don't take all the fun for yourself sis'." Tova said and jumped back over the log.

"Just warming him up. You have the real 'fun' for yourself back there.

"Switch seats. I want to see that face…" Tova said and grinned.

Tania sighed, but she swung her leg over, so she stood beside the laying boy.

"Be my guest…" she said and gestured for him.

Tova quickly untied her corset with knowing hands and threw it on the ground. She smiled at him and slid off her tunic, and just like her sister she showed off a pair of wonderful breasts.

She turned around with her butt towards him and slowly pulled down her pants bending over as she did. Showing her round butt cheeks in all their glory, and in the tight gap between her thighs there was a small bump with the mist beautiful slit thinkable for a man.

Knut found himself breathing heavily by the mere thought of it, which made both girls laugh.

Tova walked around his head, looking down into his eyes while Tania lay down between his outstretched legs and surrounded his vein tangled pillar with her lips.

Knut gasped and chuckled slightly.

"So, you're just going to stand there?" he said, looking at her with squinting eyes.

"What will you do if I decide to come down?" she asked teasingly and bit her lip.

"Who knows…? All I know is that I'm starving…"

Tova swung her leg over him like in a kick and sat down on her knees, her hips just below his chin.

"Well, dinners' served." She said and grabbed onto his tousled hair. She pressed his head down and closer.

Knut closed his eyes. He put his strong arms around her thighs and held her down while putting his tongue out, spreading it over her wet opening he licked it the way you lick out a bowl for the last bit of soup.

Tova closed her eyes and let out a deep, shaky breath.

"Ooh… G-gods…" she sighed and tugged his hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tania asked with a grin.

"What are you- ah- still doing back there?" Tova answered between her breaths.

Tania giggled and lifted herself from the ground. She squatted over Knut's crotch and with one hand guided his penis in between her legs. She slowly let it slide in all the way and with a moan. She moved her hips up and down while taking short and sharp gasps.

Knut started moving his hips to meet hers and together they went faster and faster till Tania finally grew tired. She breathed heavily and brushed a lock of hair that had escaped her braid from her face.

Knut let go of Tova's legs and nudged her to get up. The girl rose up on shaky legs and with a smirk asked "You're already done? I was hoping for some too…"

Knut grinned at her. He quickly grabbed onto her braid and spun it around his hands. He pushed her downwards rather roughly and with a surprised expression Tova stopped her fall by reaching down for the log.

Knut put a hand in the bend between torso and legs and lifted it up so she stood in a ninety degree angle.

Tova curved her back and turned her head to look at him.

"Playing rough eyh?"

Knut tugged her braid and made her back arch even more as he pressed his cock in between her legs.

"I am, and by your looks, you seem to like it…" he said with a wry grin.

"Shut up chief –ah- and –ah- do your job…" she moaned.

Knut grabbed onto her braid with both hands and used it as a counterforce while pounding her strenuously.

"No love for me?" Tania whispered testily in his ear.

Knut let go of Tova's braid with one hand and put it on Tania's butt. With a firm squeeze and a nudge she lifted her leg up and put it graciously around his hip. His hand moved around her body and excitedly found its way in between her legs where he carefully put two fingers in her opening and started to curl them up and down while jerking them back and forth rapidly.

Tania breathed in short gasps. She put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to hers. She kissed him furiously while shivers from the pleasure was running up her spine, and down her thighs there was something wet slowly making its way down.

Knut could feel how the girl in front of him shivered and her moans was broken off for a moment by a long outbreath. She then went slack as a dead fish. Knut pulled out and found to his amusement that Tania too moaned loudly and became heavy around his neck.

He let go of her and she sat back down on the log with unsteady legs. Tova had fallen down to her knees and used her lips and hands to bring him to his brink. He put his hands behind her head and helped to pull her head back and forth, with her tongue swirling around his glans.

Knut felt how it was coming. He closed his eyes and pushed her head in all the way while holding still. A gurgling sound erupted from Tova's throat and they jerked apart at the same time. Tova sat down on the ground with her legs slant and spat out his seeds on the ground beside her.

Knut took a few steps backwards and supported his hands on his knees while breathing as if he had run for a mile.

Tova smiled at him deviously.

"You fucking…" she said and wiped her lips.

"That was really good… most fun I've had in a while…" she continued.

"Thank you my ladies, I hope you're both pleased."

Tania stood up and walked over to him.

"Sure am…" she said seductively.

She bent down and picked up her tunic and pants from the ground and slid in them easily. Tova too did the same and the girls helped each other to string their armor corsets back on.

Knut put his pants up and pulled the belt around his waist.

He sat down on the log again and picked up the hare that had managed to cool off just enough to be eaten.

"You sure know how to make a man hungry…" he said jokingly and looked at them.

Tova pulled her long dagger from her belt and with a single cut took the leg off the hare and caught it mid-air.

She nodded at him and took a big bite out of the chunk of meat.

A dagger flashed at the other side of him as well and Tania too caught the roasted hind leg.

She looked around the dark forest.

"We're going to visit the castle soon?" she said and bit a chunk of meat with a flinch.

**((Thanks for reading. Now I'll be going away for a couple of days to fish. While writing this I realized that I was writing pretty much every guy's dream, and that I would have to hook up with a girl, to write 'every girl's dream' too. So feel free to contact me, my dear female readers, and explain to me how to write. Until next time, stay tuned!))**


	68. waves of blood 5

**(( Welcome! And hello, I'm back! The fishing was great, not many, but the ones we caught were strong. But now as said I'm back, and here's the story…))**

Chapter 68

Waves of blood 5

Far in the distance they could see the troches burning in the guard towers. Shadows moved back and forth in the low light and by an easy equation they could figure that there was more than ten man on the front wall.

"So, we can't take out all of them on our own…" Knut whispered as he threw himself against a tree trunk for cover.

"We don't have to…" Tania said and crouched down behind the same tree.

"There's a tunnel or something?" he said and wrinkled his nose.

"Have you ever heard of sewers, chief?" Tova asked and sprinted away over the dark fields.

"Of course I have, I just didn't think you wanted to crawl through one…" he whispered sharply and ran after her as quietly as he could.

"Cause we're girls?" Tania asked with a wry grin.

"Kind of…"

The trio continued to run over the swampy field, following animal tracks and fallen logs to find stabile ground. When they finally reached the side of the mountain where the castle were built they crouched down behind some big rocks and rested for a moment.

"The entrance to the sewers are just around the corner here… Tania, you'll take Chief Knut through them. I will climb the wall and cover you from above." Tova stated and patted her bow.

"So I have to swim through a stinking sewer with chief 'kling-klang'? " Tania asked grumpily.

Both twins looked at him with accusing eyes.

"What?" he said in a hurt voice and reached out his arms.

"Take off your armor." Both said in unison.

"Again?" he said teasingly.

Both girls sighed and looked at him with eyes half closed.

"Okay, okay… sorry."

Knut bent over and slid the chainmail over his head and lay it in a lump on the stony ground together with any other piece of armor that might make a sound.

The girls looked at him pleased.

"See you at the dungeons." Tova said and disappeared in the darkness.

Tania took Knut's hand in hers and quietly guided him over the stony hillside to what looked like a small stream flowing out from a cave, barely large enough for a child to stand in.

"And how do you expect us to get through there?" Knut whined skeptically.

"How did you expect to get in if you hadn't found Farwick?" Tania snapped back.

Tania turned around to him and smiled. She stroke her gloved hand under his chin.

"We'll have to crawl…" she whispered and bent down. She pulled two lanterns from the back of her belt and handed him one.

"These will burn for quite a while, but we better use them sparingly. Don't wanna' be stuck in there with no light." She said and smiled up on him from under her mask.

Knut stared at her with a faint smile.

"You're very beautiful Tania…" he whispered and hunched down to her level.

Tania looked at him. Her eyes reflecting the light of the moon which made them sparkle.

"And so are you ,chief… if it had been under different circumstances we might have had a relation, but if this goes as you've planned, this is the last time we'll meet…"

Knut widened his eyes. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity he had lost all thoughts of his death, his glorious and heroic death… and just enjoyed the company of the twins. The thrill of the mission made him feel alive, and as if he had a purpose. He sunk down to his knees with a short gasp.

"I don't want to die…" he whispered.

Tania stared at him and pulled down her mask.

"You don't have to." She whispered at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"None of us have to, we can sail away, to Berk, or the Mainlands or wherever." She said and jerked him gently.

The emotions and feelings flood over him like the rough waves on a stony shore. All his life he had been thought to be strong, to carry others burdens as his own. His body weren't anything more than that of a boy, and deep inside he still was just that, a boy.

He reached a arm behind Tania's back and pulled her closer. He put his chin on her shoulder and sobbed.

Tania put down the lanterns she had been holding and closed her arms around him.

"We have to be strong, for our friends, one last time…" Knut whispered, quietly as the breeze itself. He buried his face in Tania's ocean blue hood and hold her tight for a moment.

He let go of Tania and stared into her eyes, her acorn-brown eyes.

"Let's not waste the night…" he said and smiled at her. The wetness of his tears were still present under his eyes, making him look more sorrowful than ever.

He picked up one of the lanterns and started walking towards the small opening and the stream. With a snap from his fire-steel the wick of the small wax candle was ignited and a subtle yellow light spread around him with the sweet scent of honey.

He looked at Tania who was busy stuffing away her steel so it wouldn't get wet, then she too looked up and nodded at the cave.

"Here we go."

Knut nodded and dropped down to all fours and started to crawl through the tight passage. The water was incredibly cold, and the knowledge of where it came from made it even worse. He used his elbow and underarm to search the way, and held the lantern with the other. The bottom of the stream was filled with sharp stones which tore and sliced his clothes and arms.

"How long is this tunnel?" he asked quietly.

"A few hundred meters or so, I don't really know. I have never been here before…"

"How do we know we can get through?" he asked nervously.

"We don't."

"Great…" He sighed.

The tunnel took a sharp turn and became even tighter. The jagged stone walls stared down at them threateningly with the shadows forming into taunting grins.

"I'm not sure if I can get through…" Knut gasped, feeling the tension growing.

"I'll go through first, then I pull you out." Tania said, starting to crawl closer to him.

The tunnel was just broad enough for them to lie sideways beside each other, and where the cave turned the walls and roof became lower and tighter.

Knut put his hands together and made a step-off for Tania to pull herself forward. She found it with one of her feet and slowly but surely started to push herself along the wall through the bend. She put her fingers on each side of the opening and pushed herself forward. With a surprised grunt she fell down into a pool of water. She kicked frenetically to free herself.

Knut hurried to her and took hold of her feet, pushing her forward.

With a splash that echoed through the entire cave she surfaced. And crawled away from the deep hole.

There was a big gash in her shoulder from where she had gotten stuck and it bled profusely.

"Hand me the lantern!" she said with a hint of panic in her voice.

Knut stretched his arm through the hole, careful not to let the lantern touch the water. His arm didn't reach that far though. Tania pushed herself against the other side of the hole, stretching her arm as far as she could.

"I…huuu…can't reach it." she moaned.

Knut looked around to find something, like a stick or something, but of course that was impossible. Then he looked down at himself.

"My Axe! I'll hand the lantern to you with my axe." He said triumphant.

"Good idea."

Knut pulled up the weapon from his belt and treaded the handle of the lantern over its shaft, using the axe-head as a failsafe.

He took hold of the head with his right hand and again reached through the hole. This time a hand grabbed the shaft of the axe and carefully pulled it through.

"Okay, now grab onto my rope." Tania said and started releasing the roll of cord into the stream.

Knut felt the end of the rope swinging against his chest. He took hold of it and made a series of knots on it and put it around his shoulders. The same sort of knots were used for the oarsmen on the ships, in case of stormy weather.

"I'm ready! Pull me through." He said and closed his eyes for a second trying to push away the thoughts of the unpleasant experience he was about to achieve.

He started to crawl forward to the opening. With a deep breath he slimmed himself down as much as he possibly could and dove around the corner. He kicked his legs, trying to find a grip for them, but only met water and air. He felt Tania pulling the rope but there was no use, his shoulders had gotten stuck between the walls of the hole and totally locked him in position. He felt the panic growing as his lounges felt like burning. He kicked his legs but absolutely nothing happened. He tried to jerk his body loose but the walls only seemed to come closer, engulfing him. He felt a snap from his upper back and with a sudden realization understood that the rope had snapped. He bent his leg in an unnatural angle and with a chaotic sensation of relief found solid mass. He pushed for all he was worth and felt how the sharp stones under his shoulder blades dug into his flesh, but they were moving. His vision started to blur but right before it went dark… or darker at least, he could hint a well-known axe-head finding its way into his armpit and pulling him upwards.

Tania pulled and pulled, she had tried to place the gap between the axeblade and the handle around his arm, which had worked more or less. She finally managed to pull his head up over the water and with a last push of force she pulled him through.

Knut spat and kicked when he came up, he breathed heavily and looked at her with red-tainted eyes.

He crawled over to the lantern, who stood steadily on a flat stone an arm's length away from the hole.

He then looked down at the axe that was still stuck in his armpit, one end of the blade sticking out in the front.

Tania stared at him with big eyes of horror.

"I'm so, so sorry! It was that or drowning in a hole!" she said excusing.

Knut took hold of the shaft and pushed it downwards. The axe fell with a 'clang' on the stony streambed.

He grabbed the lantern and rose it up, to find that the level of the sealing was higher, much higher than before. In the absolute darkness the small lantern lighted up so much more. The stream that they were crawling through was in fact a leakage from something else, an enormous rapids. It gushed down from the mountain behind them, the drops that escaped gathered in a 'pot' which was overflowing, forming this stream.

"This… Is massive… "Knut gasped.

Tania pointed upwards, closer to the mass of water. There was a plateau there, rising up above the streams and steams of water.

"We'll make our way there, and take a rest. Your wounds are looking quite bad…" she said and walked up to him.

**((Thanks for reading. Some of you noticed the Character list that I put up, well, now it's gone. Stay tuned for another chapter in a soon future! ))**


	69. Waves of blood 6

**((Welcome! I hope you enjoyed last chapter. First off I just want to give a shout-out to another writer at the forum; Ecoutez. Simply cause she's awesome in all ways. She has two stories, one by by the name of "Simple Gifts", which is the first, and then you can flow right into the next one that she's writing at this moment. So if you're up for a REALLY good story, head over to her page and leave a word from me that she's awesome ;). So now, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!))**

Chapter 69

Waves of blood 6

Knut sat down on the moist plateau with a groan. First now when he had cooled his nerves he felt how much he was hurting.He was bleeding badly from his armpit and also from a gashing scar, tracing all the way along his back.

Tania kneeled down behind him and pulled up the remains of his shirt, now torn and shattered, to get a better look on his wound.

"Haven't seen a single queensguard and you're already looking like this… maybe it was a mistake to leave your chainmail outside…" she mumbled to herself while carefully poking his gashing scars.

"Wasn't you hurt as well? –aash…." He asked concerned and gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to escape the pain.

"Not as badly…" she answered with a sigh.

"Did you by chance bring bandages? You're bleeding quite heavily…"

Knut shook his head and could almost feel her roll her eyes at him.

"Then I hope you weren't in love with this shirt…" she said and pulled it off him roughly. She took the cloth between her hands and ripped out long bands.

"Not that it would have mattered…" Knut said with a slightly more confident tone, trying to bring back a little of the morale.

Tania started to wrap the provisional bandages tightly around his most urgent wounds.

"Did you know of this hall?" he asked and turned his head, eyeing as much as he could of the gigantic grotto.

"No idea it existed. And what bothers me most is that I don't know where to continue…"

Knut nodded.

"I haven't thought of it yet…" he stated.

He felt Tania's hands move to a small wound on his lower back, and with a hand on hers and a smile he gently pushed her away.

"Yours is more urgent." He said and took the bandage out of her hand.

He rose up and walked around her while she removed her shoulder pad. He sat down behind her and lifted her arm gently.

The wound was deep but not very large, though it bled like a fountain. He grimaced unpleased and moved his hands away from her.

"How's it looking?" she asked sour.

"Looks like you got hit by a spear…"

Knut took his axe from its holster at the belt, and with the razor-sharp edge cut out a piece of leather from his boot, big enough to fit over her wound.

"What are you doing now, smartass?" she asked and looked at him grumpily

"We need some pressure on that wound, to stop it from bleeding you to death, and the cloth alone won't do the work…" he said and kneeled down behind her again.

"Can you hold it there?" he asked and guided her hand to the leather that now covered the gape just below her shoulder blade.

He started to wrap the linen cloth over the leather and around her arm, all while humming calmingly.

"Are you embarrassed about being hurt?" he asked softly, his lips curled into a faint smile which she couldn't see.

"Did you see any scars on me earlier!?" she spat.

"No, that's why I'm asking…" Knut continued casually.

"Yes! I'm fucking embarrassed. I thought I could only get hurt by the mightiest of foes, and then a fucking stone in a fucking cane comes and does this to me!" she shouted, a little louder than she'd thought.

Knut looked at her in fear for the split of a second, but quickly regained his posture.

"See it like you achieved that wound while fighting your way into the heart of the queen's army to rescue the Highmarshal. Nothing shameful about that."

Tania spun her head around and stared at him furiously.

"Stop acting like that, or I'll have you limp the rest of the way to Valhalla." She screamed at him and pushed her under jaw forward, possibly trying to look fearsome, but with her cute face, barely looking grumpy.

"I'm sorry!" Knut said loudly and tugged the bandage a little, sending a chill of pain to the girl who gritted her teeth.

"Where I come from, the elements are just another heroic way to die. There's no shame to fall by dragon's fire. There's no shame in drowning on a stormy sea and there's no shame in being sliced by a rock, pushing your way through a tight cavern, trying to rescue a Highmarshal… The scars and wounds you get, are simply parts of you. They show what you have done, what you're willing to do and what you're willing to offer. Scars, are seen as something beautiful." He said with a gentle tone. He watched in awe as the rage ebbed out in her eyes and she became the cute girl again.

"Too bad no one will have the time to appreciate them." She said and rose up, putting her shoulder pad back in palace.

"We have to move on, if we wish to save the marshal tonight. Tova's probably already inside the castle…"

"I agree…" Knut said and rose up beside her, putting his axe back in its holster.

"Now the only problem is to find the next entrance."

Tania looked down at the ground for a moment, holding her chin in her hand and furrowing her eyebrows.

"We entered the cave on a whole lot lower ground than the castle's location, and there was no steep passages the first bit, meaning we're still on the same level as before, more or less…

And the tunnel was leading north-east, so the castle should be down streams, probably further up… with a small outlet of water."

Knut heightened the lantern and looked around.

"You mean like that one?" he asked and pointed at a small gape in the rock wall about thirty meters up and a stone-throw further down streams.

"Exactly." Tania answered with a pleased nod.

"Well then. Let's go climbing…"

**((Thank you for reading! Sorry, I know it's short, but I really didn't have time for more this day. Though I promise I will upload another tomorrow, and if I don't, may the gods and readers of this fic smite me down. Stay tuned.))**


	70. Waves of blood 7

**((Welcome! As promised! Enjoy the story. And please, for the love of gods, go over to Ecoutez page and check her out if you haven't already done.))**

Chapter 70.

Waves of blood 7

"So this is where the shitdrain begins…" Knut grunted and wrinkled his nose.

"Smells really awful…" he said sour and turned around to Tania.

"Unless you're eager to go back all the way and crawl through that little hole, then climb a wall, and try to escape the queen's guard, rather than getting a bit smelly, then be my guest…" she said and crossed her arms.

Knut shook his head at her and looked up the steep wall and onto the black hole where the stinking water came flowing from.

"The wall doesn't look very easy-climbed. Rather slippery even." He protested.

"You just had an axe sticking out from your armpit, scars as long as your arm over your back, and now you're complaining about slippery walls and smelly caves!"

"It would be a good idea if you went first. I'm a lot heavier than you, and you would be squashed if I fell onto you." Knut suggested with an excusing smile.

Tania sighed. She handed the lantern to him and went up to the wall.

Despite his complaining, he was right. The wall was almost flat, and the bogy water that ran down from it made it even more slippery.

She put her foot on the stone for a test, then shook her head and started to search through a pouch in her belt.

She pulled out two axe-shaped spurs and attached them to the tip of her boots. She put her foot up on the stone again and pushed herself up a little. with the small area of the 'axes' edge she could fiddle them in to small shelves and holes, and with her thin fingers she easily found root. In the matter of minutes she was up on the little shelf at the border of the cave.

She looked down at him and waved.

"I will throw down the spurs. They should fit your boots as well. Do you want a rope too?" she shouted down at him.

"That would be nice!" he shouted back.

The spurs fell to the ground with a 'clink' and shortly after came a rope dangling down the wall.

Knut looked up at her.

"Now don't lose the grip of the rope…!"

She reached out her arm and put her thumb up, probably not even visible in the dusk.

Knut tied the rope around his shoulders, the same way he had before and then put on the spurs. It was difficult, but just like Tania, he found the small holes and crevasses to support him, also he had the rope, which Tania held in position perfectly.

The climb was over in less than two minutes and they could both breath shortly at the top.

Knut looked down at the ground again and put his palm over his face.

"The fucking lantern… I forgot the fucking lantern!"

Tania sighed and unattached her belt to take the other one into use.

The wick had become a little moist from all the water exposure but dried soon enough when she hit it continuously with the flame-steel and again, the cave was lighted by a fade yellow glow. The candle sputtered and flared as it got rid of the last water stuck in it.

"Let's continue. It can't be that far."

They entered the cave, which to their relief was big enough to walk crouched through. There were no sharp turns or steep falls here either. Tania suddenly stopped. She put her hand up and crouched down even further.

"Be completely quiet." She mimed towards Knut who nodded.

Tania carefully opened the shutter to the lantern and blew out the candle, and for a moment everything seemed to be completely black. But then, as the eyes started to adapt to it, Knut too could see the holes in the roof where the faintest of light poured through.

"Is that?" he mimed at Tania, and she nodded, with a bitter grimace on her face.

They moved closer to the holes as quiet as they possibly could. They did not hear any voices, nor were there any holes covered with… you know… people taking a dump…

Tania looked at Knut and her eyes stopped at his axe.

"Give me your weapon…" she whispered.

Knut unsheathed it and handed it to her while looking skeptically at the holes above.

Tania took the rope from her belt once again and tied a loop around the shaft.

"Can you throw this with any precision?" she asked hand held out the axe to him.

"I can try…"

He took the axe in his right hand and after a while of aiming threw the axe up.

It spun slowly, almost teasingly close to go broad side against the stone edges of the latrine. The gods may have been with them this night, for the axe managed to even out and spun out of the hole, and with a snatch, Tania managed to pull it down on the seat of the toilet so that it lay like a beam over the hole.

Tania nodded pleased.

"I'll go first, you're disarmed…" she said and took a grip on the rope.

She pulled herself up with ease the few meters and slunk thorough the seat hole without any problem.

She looked down at Knut and waved her hand for him to come up.

He too grabbed the rope and started to climb, jumping against the cliff wall and finally reaching the top. Tania grabbed his hand and helped him up through the hole with his arms so that he could heave himself the rest of the way.

This time, Knut had held the lantern between his teeth, and after lighting it again with a torch that burned sparely on the wall he pulled up the rope and handed it to Tania, then took his axe and put it back in his belt.

"Where to now?" he whispered.

Tania gestured for the big wooden door at the other end of the room.

"Out there, and then we go to the other side of the castle, then down into the dungeon, and there we will find the marshal."

Knut looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Granted it is the absolute middle of the night, but the queen will have guards up at all times. And I'd imagine there's quite a stretch from here to there…" he said with doubt in his voice.

"That's why you have an axe…" she said with a grin, walking over to the door.

**((Thanks for reading. Now this wasn't a long one either, but I've been working on a restaurant the whole day, so this is what I can give you. Tomorrow I'll start on a longer one, so stay tuned.))**


	71. waves of blood 8

**((Welcome. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 71

Waves of blood 8

Tania pushed the door open slowly, peeking around the corner. Of course it was empty. She walked out in the corridor.

"Just keep close to me. We won't be using a lantern in here…" she said quietly.

The halls and corridors were all dark and empty. They could hear no voices, or movements.

Tania took hold of Knut's shirt and pulled him in behind an arch that supported the roof.

"I don't like this at all… We're almost at the dungeon, and yet we haven't seen or heard a single guard."

"Maybe she didn't brought enough men to garrison the entire castle? In my opinion, we've been lucky this far."

"That's true. If she knew we were coming, she could have rushed us already."

Tania tugged his shirt again and quickly crouched away through the corridor with him following close by.

She turned a corner and then stopped and pressed her palm against Knut's chest. She pointed over at a door, just a few steps away.

"That's the door to the dungeons. Just give me a second to find my lock picks and I'll get us through…" she whispered and kneeled down to search through the pouches in her belt.

"Knut stared at her, then walked over to the door and leaned against it. With a sharp squeak he felt how he started to fall.

"Hel-!" was the only sound he managed to get through before landing, but not on the stony stairs as he's imagined, but in two plated arms. He looked up at his rescuer with wide eyes and smiled nervously.

"Good evening gents…" The soldier looked at him with furrowed brows as his expression started changing from surprised to an evil cheer.

Knut turned his head up towards the door entrance.

"Tania!" he screamed.

The soldier let go of him and moved his hand down to the short sword in his belt. Before he could pull it out of its scarab though there was a flash of silver and the man fell backwards down the stairs with a surprised groan.

Tania jumped over Knut's useless body and landed split legged over the soldier. She aimed a hard kick for his chin and landed it with success. The man moaned and rolled over to the side. With a hawking cough he spat out a pair of teeth together with a slimy pool of blood and saliva.

She pulled her long dagger from its sheath and with a gentle thrust she slid it up his armpit.

She pulled it out again and wiped off the blood on the dead man's tabard, which held the golden crown of Highpeak.

Tania looked at Knut furiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be a warrior!?" she almost screamed and pulled him off the ground by his collar.

"It's not my fault he pulled the door open on me…" he said and pushed her hand off him.

She sighed at him and kneeled down beside the dead man.

"Luckily for us I brought my picks. Let's find the marshal and get out." She snapped at him.

They heard a voice from further down the corridor and both of them looked up alarmed, with weapons clenched hard in their hands.

"Tania! Is that you?" is called. It sounded so very tired.

Tania gasped and rushed away down the hall. She threw herself against the bars of the cell where she could see a pair of hands sticking out and embraced the old man hard.

"Uncle…" she whimpered, tears obviously running down her cheeks and down into her mask.

Knut walked after her and looked down into the cell where the old man sat. He was just as Knut had imagined a marshal, white hair and a kind face, mounted on a strong body that showed signs of a long and hard life, and the experience it had gained.

"Good evening Sir Marshal…" he said and smiled.

The marshal stared at them with watery eyes.

"You should not be here! You have to go! Now!" he shouted and pushed Tania away with force.

"We're here to rescue you!" Knut shouted.

Tania rose up and hurried to put the lock picks in the big, iron lock on the barred door. She fiddled the thin piece of metal around till she heard a 'klick'

"Get out! Or I'll drag you! She shouted and kicked the door open."

"You won't get anywhere…" A cold voice said, appearing from the far stairs.

The three of them turned around to the direction of the voice.

In the crackling light of a torch they could figure a slender woman face, and behind her were a group of ten man or more.

"As true as cold in the winter, my queen…" a man said, coming from the stairs that they had previously came down from. This man also had a hoard of men behind him.

"It's a trap…" the marshal sighed.

The queen took a few steps closer and grinned deviously.

"Where's your sister…girl?" she said and took another step, now only an arm's length away from Tania.

"What have you done to her, monster!" Tania growled and reached for her weapons.

The queen stared at her with an amused expression. She reached out her hand towards Tania and put on gently on her shoulder while graciously stepping around her like in a dance. She twirled around and in a flash of cold gold she were standing face to face with Knut, with a knife, as sharp as sunlight pressed loosely against his throat.

"I recognize you…" she said amused

Knut swallowed hard, and felt the steel dig into his skin.

"Where are my ships?"

She lowered the dagger so that he could speak, but still held it close enough so she could kill him in a second.

"I didn't really wish to meet you on such dire matters, but it's now my pleasure, my queen." Knut said and took a step back and bowed deep.

Queen Violet looked at him with a heighted eyebrow.

"According to my information, you denied my messenger, and I declared you a traitor."

"I hear you haven't spoken to your husband in a while, have you?" he said friendly, still in a deep bow.

The queen suddenly looked interested.

"Tell me, what new information have I missed?"

The diversion worked. The Berkians have welcomed my armies onto their soil. And my armada lies now two days out from Berk, ready to aid you in the taking of the shores.

The queen looked at him skeptical.

"And why then, weren't I informed?" she asked and swung her knife around, making it send flashes through the darkness.

"My queen. As fast as your messenger had left, I sent my own to the Highpeak, to inform you, though you were away at the time, your husband, the king answered directly by agreeing to my proposal."

The queen sneered at him.

"And what… is she doing here?"

"I heard that your troops were being terrorized from a group of troublemakers... they planned to rescue the marshal, so I offered my help."

"YOU' FUCKING TRAITOR!" Tania shouted and in the blink of an eye she was sitting over him, hammering punches on his face and stomach.

Two pairs of strong hands grabbed onto her and pulled her off him and pinned her to the floor.

Knut rose up and spat on the floor. A small stream of blood running down his nose.

"I will fucking murder you! You filthy traitor!"

Knut stared at her with a dead expression.

The queen looked pleased at him.

"May I handle the prisoners myself, my queen?" he asked with a cold voice. Staring down at Tania who lay helpless on the stone floor with two bulking soldiers on top of her.

The queen's face changed back from a faint smile to her usual harsh grimace.

"Of course not. Your information haven't been verified yet. You are not allowed to leave the castle until it have been."

"But, my queen. You launches your siege in only three days, no messenger can make it to Highpeak castle and back in that time."

"They won't need to. For what I know, the Highking is only one day from here. He will surely arrive tomorrow by midday."

"Oh… in that case…" he said and bowed again.

The queen sheathed her knife and started walking back to her troupe and past them, up the stairs.

"Marwin?"

"Yes, my queen!?"

"Lock up the old man. You and your men can do whatever you want with the girl, I just don't want her to be alive when you're done."

The man saluted and straightened his back.

"Yes, my queen."

Violet nodded at him and took the last few steps up the stairs and closed the heavy door.

Knut stood there, he felt Tania's burning gaze on him, and the sad expression on the marshal's face.

"Well then, gents…"

Knut looked down at the two men lying over Tania and with all the force he could muster he kicked the jaw of the right one.

A disgusting crack was heard and the man became a pile of fainted soldier.

The other one was quick to his feet, but not quick enough. Knut swung his axe hard and easily split the man's skull.

Tania, like a spring, flung from the floor and in the split of a second she had her daggers out, slashing viciously at anything coming her way.

Knut smiled at the marshal with one of the men's sword in his hand.

"Fight, old man!" he shouted and threw the sword over the floor to where the marshal had sunken down.

Soldiers on both sides charged at them, but in the close area they couldn't attack more than twice in turn.

Knut swung his axe hard and the sharp edge of the axe ignored the men's armor. But they were good fighters. The one called Marwin, probably a captain or something like that, based on the golden rims of his armor was first to attack.

His shield was always where it needed to, and the sword he wielded, came slashing from every side.

"Whose traitor are you, boy!? He shouted tauntingly and laughed.

Knut suddenly felt someone kicking away his feet, making him fall head over heels to the hard floor.

He landed with a huff and Marwin was close to follow. He had grabbed Knut's axe and now pressed the shaft hard against his throat.

"Now was that very smart of you boy!? You should have joined us, maybe you wouldn't have died!" he laughed with a booming voice which ended abruptly in a gagging sound.

The pressure on the axe loosened until only the weight was there and Knut could see the broad arrowhead sticking out from the captain's mouth.

He pushed the armored man off him and crawled away with his axe held carpingly in his hand.

All the soldiers on the right had turned their heads and weapons towards the stairs with bitter grins and growls.

Two more arrows shot into the room and smacked into the heads of two of Tania's opponents and from the dark came three well geared warriors. One of them being Sir Farwick.

"For Eastmarch!" they shouted.

Knut rose up from the floor and clung to his axe with both hands. He turned around and charged in beside Tania.

He aimed for the head of a man but he managed to rise his shield in time, though the axe went right through it. Knut jerked his weapon hard and found to his terror that it was stuck.

He twisted the handle around till he heard a crack from when the bone in the man's arm broke.

However the warrior continued, as if the pain was nothing more than a mosquito bite.

He let go of the shield and pushed it up at Knut to block his view, then his sword lashed over the boy's leg, leaving a deep scar.

Knut hissed and rose the combined axe and shield for a strike. The edge of the shield hit at the curve of the soldier's neck and made him stagger. Knut quickly put the shield to the ground and pulled all he could, and with a crack of splinters the axe was free again.

The soldier moved towards him again, with his sword held far to the side, hoping to cut him in the back. But the man were doused and moved with a bit more effort than before.

Knut took his chance and pushed forward. He kicked the man in the chest as hard as he could, then, before the man could regain his balance he buried his axe in the armored chest and with another kick he grounded the man. Just to heighten his axe again to block the next attacker.

Tania was fighting fierce. She had already slew four men, and was about to kill her fifth.

Her opponent wielded a heavy two handed sword with an enormous range. He spun, charged, thrusted at her, but she always managed to get out of the way. She grabbed onto the man's big iron gauntlet and pulled herself closer. She jumped from the floor like a spring and smashed her knee onto the man's jaw, making him stagger for a second, while her dagger found its way to the gap between his chestplate and legguards. With an elegant slice he soon found himself leaning over his own intestines.

Tania put up her dagger to block another. She used his sword as a lever and back flipped onto his shoulders. She pressed her stomach against his face to blind him while sticking her daggers in under his armor and through his spine. She smiled pleased when she felt how his body turned limp, but there were no time to appreciate a work well done.

She crouched down between the legs of the next soldier and made her blades cut in deep in his inner thigh as he tried to avoid her by jumping forward.

The blood gashed out over the floor as he sunk down to his knees with a surprised sigh. And with a kick from behind he stayed down.

Two arrows swooshed through the air from behind and claimed another two, and a third fell dead as Knut smashed his head with all force.

The last one was about to escape back up the stairs, but stopped suddenly as an arrow shaft was sticking out from the back of his head.

The three newly arrived warriors bowed down quickly and hurried over to the marshal, standing over the dead body of an elite guard with a bloody sword.

"My Lord. Come with us, we're going to Berk."

"Farwick, it's nice to see you again." the Marshal said with a grin. He threw his one handed sword to the ground and rushed over to the man with guts all over the floor and quickly snatched the longsword out of his cramping hands. He then looked at his rescuers with a determined expression.

"Let's get moving!" he said and started walking over towards the stairs.

Farwick and the two others, yet covered from head to toe in plate moved swiftly over the pile of dead men and followed their Lord closely.

Knut sighed and wiped blood from his face with the hem of his shirt when he suddenly felt an immense pain in his lower area. He looked up and saw Tania standing in front of him with her foot still resting against his crotch.

He sunk down with a whimper and grabbed what was left of his balls with both hands.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You had no idea Farwick were going to show up to save our asses!" she shouted and started walking up the stairs as well.

"I-I tried to buy some…*gulp*… time…" he stuttered out and slowly rose up, still feeling the sick sensation in his stomach.

Tova suddenly appeared from the other door opening with her bow in hand and a half full quiver.

She reached her hand out for Knut, who took it gladly, and allowed her to more or less drag him up the stairs.

The small group pushed way through the empty castle, constantly looking over their shoulders. They reached the front gate in minutes and the two new soldiers hurried to grab the wind to let the fall gate open for the others. The marshal rolled under the gate, followed by Farwick and Tania, Tova rolled out after them. Knut was about to throw himself after, but a hissing sound interrupted him. He heard the clattering of hooves emerging from the castle yard and a foul laughter growing from the dark corner of the stables.

The two soldiers holding the winch fell down over it with surprised gulps as arrows pierced their torsos.

Knut stared around and backed up against the fall gate.

He now heard more horses moving, and everywhere, there were torches being lit.

"I love myself a little hunt this time of year! Always a little tricky finding them in the dusk! Don't you think boys?" the queen shouted in a celebratory voice and a choir of voices answered her with laughter or cheers.

The kicked her horse lightly to move forward, slowly, step by step.

As she came closer to Knut he could hear how all around him arrows were being notched and the scraping sound they made as they grinded against the bow as the stings were pulled back.

The queen held up her hand and immediately the men lowered their bows. She stared at him intensly.

Knut too, looked up at her. He saw Tania and Tova shifting behind him as they now noticed what happened.

"Knut! Get out of there!" Tova shouted. The queen looked away from Knut for a second, and that gave him the strength he needed.

He turned on his heel and bent down at the gate, pulling it upwards with all his strength, just enough for it to loosen from its sockets in the ground.

"Help me lift!" he shouted desperately.

Both Farwick and Tova grabbed hold of the lower bar and heaved the gate opened up slightly.

"Hurry fool!" Farwick shouted and doubled his efforts.

Knut let go of the gate and saw how it sunk down an inch or two, but there were no time to spill. He lay down on the ground and crawled forward, first now he was reminded of the gashing wound in his leg, and how painfully the bandages rubbed against his ripped back.

A slender hand took hold of his, and with a steady jerk pulled him out of the castle. He looked up at Tania.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Tova and Farwick let the gate drop down as soon as his feet were past its reach and started backing up against the Marshal.

Knut quickly came to his feet and ran after them.

He could her the queen's laughter from behind, then how the gate was winded up, and then, clattering of multiple pair of hooves.

"Run, run like the hunted animals you've become!" the queen shouted after them.

Knut dared to look over his shoulder for a second, only to regret it next instant.

There were a group of riders, possibly around forty man strong, led by a white horse and its rider. They were all mounted and gained ground on them quickly.

"Out in the marsh! Run for the forest!" Farwick shouted pushing against the marshal to get him moving in that direction. But the marshal stopped.

He put down both his feet and just stood there on the road.

The riders were approaching fast.

He turned around to the mounted troops and kneeled down, holding his sword in both hands with the tip stuck in between the cobblestones of the road.

"This is my home, my castle… And I will see no retched tyrant take it over without a good fight!" he shouted down at the dirt.

Everybody stopped for a moment, even the approaching ridders came to a halt and stared at him.

"Run…I'll hold them off…" the marshal said, much lower than before.

He sat dead still on the ground, small ripples of a sob making his dark figure shiver once on a while.

The marshal sat hunched over his sword with a small stream of tears down his cheeks. He felt the darkness of the night, and his death creeping closer, engulfing him in fear and sadness. Suddenly he felt a sturdy hand placed on his shoulder and looked up.

"You are never alone, my Lord." Farwick said gently and looked down at his friend and mentor. The marshal let one hand go of the hilt of his sword to close around Farwick's hand.

"Thank you, my friend."

Two others stepped forward and kneeled down beside him.

"We will never leave you alone uncle…" Tania said with tears rolling down her cheeks and into her mask.

"We will stand with you, just as mother did, till the bitter end." Tova sighed and put her hand over her uncle's.

The marshal rose up and turned his head.

"You, boy. Go to your ships and make her suffer for what she have done…" he said with a faint smile.

Knut bowed. He felt his skin becoming warm and the wetness in the corners of his eyes blurring his already bad vision. He took a few steps closer to the group. He looked up at Sir Farwick, who was smiling down at him.

"Exactly as you had planned lad…" he said with a hint of a chuckle.

Knut reached out his hand, and the bearded man took it in his steadily.

Her let go and looked at Tova. She pulled her mask down and put her arms around his shoulders and with a subtle 'smack' placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good bye, chief." She whispered.

She let go of him and pulled the mask back up over her nose again.

Knut now looked over at the last one, whose voice was yet to be heard one last time.

With a sigh he leaned in closer and put his arms around her. One of her legs bent up around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Good bye Knut. I'll see you again soon…" she whimpered as one solidary tear rolled down her cheek and onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Tania. I'm so sorry…"

He let go of her slowly, following her arms with his hands till he reached hers. He held them in his palms for a moment and stared into her acorn-brown eyes.

"We'll meet again soon…" he sighed. He dropped her hands and turned around starting to jog away into the swamp.

"OH, and boy!?" the marshal shouted after him.

"Yes, my Lord?!" he shouted back with an unsteady voice.

"Would you like to tell my daughter-in-law what we did here today?!"

"My honor, my Lord!" he shouted back, then he once again turned around and started to jog into the forest.

The marshal turned around to his last warriors.

"For Eastmarch!" he shouted and lifted his sword.

"FOR EASTMARCH!" the others applied.


	72. waves of blood 9

**((Welcome! And sorry for the long wait. School have been starting up again this week, and since I'm so over popular (Jokes) I didn't manage to find time to write the chapter. But now you have it. Have a good read.))**

Chapter 72

Waves of Blood 9

The queen kicked her horse lightly at the sides and slowly walked it forward, step by step with heavy movements. She smiled wickedly the whole way.

She pulled her reins to a halt and smirked down at the group of Eastmarchians no more than two spear's lengths away.

"It doesn't matter if you let the boy run. He will die, just like you!" she shouted tauntingly and laughed, with a crackling, maddening tone.

"I will show your corpses to those who loved you the most! I will mount your heads on the spikes of my battleship, and make sure that boy-chief sees it!"

The marshal stepped forward and looked directly into the eyes of the mounted tyrant. She was smiling broadly… she enjoyed this very much.

"Your honor is nonexistent, but I won't let you take ours…" he said and grasped around the handle of the sword even harder.

The queen smirked. She swung her leg over to the left and glided down from the saddle. When she hit the ground, softly, she pulled a leather cord from her wrist.

She looked nonchalantly at the group in front of her while starting to tie up her hair in a ball at the back of her head.

"Who's dying first?" she asked coldly and lifted the broadsword from her back.

Tova glided into the shadows behind her sister and notched an arrow on the string. She spun out from the shadows again and released the projectile in a hasty twirl.

The queen deflected the arrow narrowly and smiled broadly at them again.

"First come' it is…"

She jumped forward, like an arrow from a bow. She aimed her big sword for the marshal's head and swung it in a deadly arch, but instead she was met by two long thin blades, making her own dig into the ground, centimeters from the old man.

Tania was fast up again, kicking the legs out from under the queen, then rolling to the side as the older woman's weapon once again dug into the spongy road-dirt.

Farwick charged forth with his sword and shield, blocking a hit with the round wooden shield, then another strike from the queen's dagger. It came from the side with force, bending around the handle of the axe and finding its way in between the links in his chainmail.

With a surprised 'huff' he grabbed to hold his side, when he pulled away his hand again it was drenched in dark blood.

He locked eyes with the queen, who was crouching on the road, a few meters away.

She somehow had her sword again, and the knife in its scarab on her back. Her squad of elite soldiers were riding towards them fast, the hooves smattering against the few cobblestones on the road.

Tova had notched another arrow and held it pointed towards the queen once more. The rest of the group had taken their places again, with shields and blades ready at hand.

"Shoot me again will you? Start over again?"

Tova didn't answer. She just stared intensely into the dark horizon of riders.

The queen rose up to her full length. And spread her arms.

"Shoot then, girl, no meaning to…" the queen said before she kneeled down, with a growl of pain. An arrow sticking out from her thigh.

Two more arrows flew past her, out into the darkness and she could hear two armored bodies scrambling to the ground.

She rose up, now with a gaze, burning like fire. Though the darkness, you could feel her eyes seeing through you, burning your soul with its hatred.

"Nice shot…" she whispered and in the same instant the riders started pouring past her.

"For Eastmarch!" the marshal roared and swung his sword at the first rider who came into reach. The force from the sword combined with the rider's speed made his end short as the steel slashed right through him.

Farwick stood his ground, using his shield to bash anything close enough.

A rider equipped with a spear came right at him, but this time, he jumped to the side, swinging his shield as a frisbee at the rider who lost balance, making his spear dig into the ground and snapping his back when he got stuck between the weapon and the moving horse.

Another rider came rushing. Farwick put up his sword to block the swing, instead hitting the rider's armored wrist. The sword he had shattered into shards, as did the rider's arm. And he tumbled head over heels down to the ground from where he would never rise again, shaking heavily with his neck turned in an unnatural angle.

Farwick turned around again to face next opponent, showing to be a large man, demounting his horse with a massive battleaxe in one hand like it was a toy.

Tania was faced with a man, wielding two short swords with expertise, just like herself.

She had managed to avoid the horse, but the man who had jumped from it had hit her as a surprise. She had barely had time enough to put up her blades in defense, avoiding his blade through her head, merely slicing her ear a little.

She bent her knee and kicked it upwards hard, hitting the man right in the manhood. With a pained groan he went limp for a second, giving Tania enough time to break loose. She pushed herself away from under him and jumped back like a spring coil. He was after her shortly, dancing his blade in the air all around her, fast as lightning.

"Surprisingly good… "the man grunted at her.

Tania didn't speak back, she held her focus solidly on blocking and stabbing. But her opponent was good. Their weapons clashed at the height of her hip, she felt how the crossguard of her blade locked with his. She looked up at his face and saw the teasing smirk that lay upon it.

The man twitched his blade to the side, threatening to dislocate Tania's wrist she unwillingly let go of the weapon and watched in terror as is fell to the ground a few yards away.

This distraction was all her opponent needed, with his now free weapon he moved in closer to her, slamming his shoulder into her chest.

She fell to the ground with a 'huff' and once again managed to put up her dagger to block the first of his strikes, but she was one short now, and the hand who so foolishly had let go of her blade now grasped the stiff cloth of the man's tabard as his arm moved upwards, slowly pushing the tip of his blade through her leather armor, through her soft skin, grinding against her ribs, continuing in between them till she heard a seeping sound as he punctured her left longue.

She gasped in panic and grabbed at her murderers clothes cramping. She saw him looking down at her with a superior smile on his rather handsome face…

"Sorry about that…" he whispered as he leaned in closer.

Tania allowed her arms to fall powerlessly to the ground beside her.

The man moved in even closer, just inches from her face.

"Maybe I'll save your body for later…" he said, crackling with satisfaction.

Tania slid her hand along the ground, her knuckled touched the leather bindings of her weapon, which she had dropped sometime before. She moved her fingers in under it, grasping around it as hard as she could and swung it up.

The razor sharp metal pierced through the man's light armor, and found its way in between his ribs, just like his had with hers. She saw him grimace in pain and with a twitch she saw his eyes roll back and he became limp on top of her.

His blood followed the blade out, drenching her arm and hand in the warm liquid.

The world started spinning in her eyes, she saw the blurry image of Farwick kneeling down with multiple arrows sticking out from all around his body. Her uncle, the marshal getting pierced by the queen's sword and in defiance pulling himself up the length of the blade with his last burst of power to head-butt her. She saw her sister taking down rider after rider with her arrows, until she missed one coming from behind, shoving a spear right through her chest and lifting her up like a banner. The bow she held fell down to the ground with a 'clack' and lay still.

Tania tried to push the man of her to get over to her sister's side, but she couldn't do more than reaching her arm out towards her.

The darkness started to thicken in the corners of her eyes, so she rose her head, looking up at her twin with a stretched out arm, and her sister did the same before they both fell lifeless down to the muddy ground again.


	73. Waves of blood 10

**((Welcome OBS! read this text.**

**I have started a Facebook page called Trilltroller writing. If you want you can go there, like and share the page, and you'll get info on uploads, story ideas, fanart, possible upcoming stories and more. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 73

Waves of blood 10

Knut still ran, and had been doing for the last couple of hours, not even stopping a second to rest. He ran over the hillside road, overlooking the naval city where they had stayed the previous night. The forest to the right was where the ship lay anchored, where his cousin and soldiers were waiting.

He pushed himself further, sprinting down the hill and into the shrubberies of blackberries at the border of the forest.

The thorny vines slashed his skin and tore at his already torn clothes, but he couldn't care less.

He pushed on, jumping over logs and ditches, fumbling his way through the fields of ferns and twigs form the low-growing pines.

The farther he ran the more the vegetation changed, it became less crowded and the pines now dominated. The ground changed from dark mull to mealy sand. He could soon see the waves in the distance, like a welcoming embrace the sea breeze picked up and wrapped around him in a moist mixture of salt and chill winds.

The forest was finaly ended and allowed for the sandbanks to lay free. There were walls of soft, white sand making a barrier to the forest, and the blade-grass that was growing on them was a welcome, well known feeling against his legs.

He ran to the edge of the water, where the waves rolled up slowly and glided back, endlessly.

The cold water found its way into his rugged boots, they washed over his knees and thighs as he fell down with empty eyes, his arms hanging at his sides.

He leaned forward over the dark surface and stared down at his blurry mirror image.

The waves came at him continuously. The cold was nonexistent to him, the only thing he noticed was the smell of salt and bladder wrack. The smell he had known for his whole life, which had been so obvious to him that he had never taken the time to treasure it. Same with the waves of sea water, they had always been there. They were endless, always changing. They didn't care about the world, they was just there, always. Peacefully rolling ashore, or raging over the edge of the cliffs.

Their rolling motions was caught in his head, the same with the wind that blew over his back.

He lowered himself to the level of the waves, each of them washing over his face, the salt reaching inside his cracked lips, scars and wounds, cleaning them from the coagulating blood and dirt, burning him from within. The sand on the bottom was washing over his hands, vanishing them. For every wave Knut felt safer and safer, and sunk deeper and deeper down under them.

He felt his inside itching, burning, but told himself that it was nothing more than the salt, he started to shiver, but in his mind, it was only the wind rippling his surface the same way it formed the waves. He felt how he became heavier and heavier, but though it was only the way water would feel.

He was rolling, he was a part of the sea. He would not care of the world any more… just as endless and vast…

His mind was slowly leaving him when he felt something take hold of him, pulling him in and smashing him against something hard.

'This must be how it is to crash into a cliff…' he thought. But he could hear voices. A few of them actually. He knew them too, the same way he knew the wind and sea…

He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Bengt. Knut smiled distantly at him, but a sense of illness flooded him and he rolled to the side and puked up water, lots of water. He felt himself slip into a darkness again and how he again started to float.

Hours later he woke up in a dark cabin. The floor was lifted up and down all the time. Just like a ship would. He was hurting so badly, his lounges felt stretched and scorched, he was full of scars and wounds all over and his mouth and lips were sore from salt.

He felt something bubble in his stomach. He threw himself to the side and puked over the edge of the hammock. The contents were mostly water, but it still left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

His head started spinning and again his vision went blurry. He tried to rise up to a sitting position but without luck. But a hand behind his head gently helped him.

"My chief, no sudden movements… you'll only fall back into coma…" a friendly voice said.

"Where are we?" Knut asked tiredly with a broken voice that barely held him.

"You're aboard Steelfoam. Your battleship." The other man said softly.

"Water…" Knut whispered.

The man holding his head reached down in his belt and untied a water skin and gently gave it to his chief.

"Drink slowly, you don't want to spew again."

Knut took the skin thankfully and slowly tilted it so that the cold, clear liquid could reach his lips.

The water was tasting of tar, but at least it wasn't salty.

He poured the water for a minute or two, only drops at a time. He knew from experience that heaving water while dehydrated would result in vomiting rather than the opposite.

The water instantly made him feel a little better.

He put the cork back in and lay back down.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us…" the crew man answered.

Knut eyed the cabin again.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost twelve hours, you were in pretty bad shape when we found you on the shore."

"The shore…" Knut mumbled. Then it came back to him like a flash. The escape from the castle, how Tania, Tova, Farwick and the marshal had stayed behind to give him the chance to flee. How he reached the water and wanted to become one with it.

He gasped in terror.

"I need to talk to Bengt!" he said.

Knut turned around in the hammock and put his feet on the floor unsteadily, falling forward only to be caught by the crew man before hitting the ground.

"Easy now chief, you're not in any shape for doing anything." He said and lifted Knut back to his feet.

"I'll escort you…" he said and put one of Knut's arms over his shoulders and slowly leading the way up the stairs to the deck.

He pushed the door open and the dim light met them. The sky was ash-grey and they had a steady easterly wind pushing in. the waves curled slowly towards the shores of Highpeak. At the stern of the ship stood Bengt, he was gazing out over the dark expanses of water but turned around when he heard the door close shut. He hurried over to his cousin and swapped places with the crew man.

"Thank you Gustaf. If you don't mind, the men down at the middle mast needs a few more hands…" he said and smiled.

"Yes sir." He said shortly with a bow and walked away over the deck.

"Knut, what happened?" he said and put his chief down against the wall of the cabin. And held out a water skin with a strong smelling drink in it.

Bengt nodded at the skin with a smirk.

"Whiskey, there was a man who insisted on you getting some of it when you woke…"

Knut reached out his hand and grabbed the skin with a faint smirk.

Bengt sat down beside him and sighed.

"What happened?"

Knut shook his head and sighed as well.

"The city that we can see, it is on our maps, but the city itself is newly built… it's the stronghold of the queen's naval forces, and from where she will launch the Highpeakian siege on Berk…"

"So, this is where her armada is being held?"

Knut nodded.

"You probably already knew that though…"

Bengt too nodded.

"The carrier of the whiskey told us exactly that, but he also told us that you went on your own mission…?"

"I heard rumors that the queen had taken over the castle and imprisoned the inhabitants. I managed to find the secret resistant force."

"You did? Where are they now? They could be a great resource in the battle…" Bengt said, taking the skin from Knut's hand and taking a sip as well.

Knut's expression went bitter, he looked down at the planks with furrowed brows.

"There were five of them… Two of them I never got to know, then there were Farwick, the former captain of the castle guard. And Tova, a masterful archer, and her sister…."

He went silent for a moment, feeling a tear starting to form in the corner of his eye.

"Her sister Tania, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen… they all died to save me…" he sighed, just as the rear left his eye and slowly rolled down his cheek.

Bengt looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry Knut. They are in Valhalla now, feasting with Odin."

"They should have been here… they would have sailed to Berk. Maybe then they would have survived…"

"It's not your fault Knut…" Bengt said calmingly, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"It was! It was me who made them go on this suicidal mission!"

Bengt shook his head.

"So what happened then? When you had escaped."

"The queen slaughtered them… probably. I ran all the way here, when I reached the shore I fainted, then I woke up here."

Bengt scratched his chin.

"So we're alone after all. No allies within reach…"

"Just as we wanted it to be…" Knut applied.

"We'll keep close watch at the harbor. As fast as ships start leaving we'll follow them, one day off shore or something like that, then we'll attack."

Knut nodded.

"Bengt, I can't die… I need to get to Berk…" Knut said excusing.

"What! But the speech! The plans. Our legacy!"

"The marshal made me promise to tell his daughter-in-law of what he had done. so that his honor could live on."

"And what about your?! You can't just leave your men here! You can't allow them to die alone!"

"I know! I'm fully aware of that! But I can't let an entire hold's honor go to waste, I can't let my lover's honor get spoiled for my own!"

Bengt rose up and crossed his arms, looking down at Knut.

"I understand what you say. But a Chief have his own responsibilities. All there men came here because they trusted you, they are ready to die with you…"

"Then I want you to go… Duchess Agnes must know, the people of Berk must know, how the heroism of five souls stood against the army of Highpeak, how they defied tyranny till their last breath…"

Bengt turned back to Knut and helped him up, then looked him straight in the eye.

"I promise to go, as soon as the first Highpeakian ship sinks, I'll go."

Knut looked at his cousin with a faint smile.

"Thank you…"

**((Thanks for reading. As said. Please go to my Facebook page. Trilltroller writing, and I'll keep you updated on stuff. Stay tuned.))**


	74. Waves of blood 11

**((Welcome! I am truly sorry that I upset some of you in the last two chapters. Unfortunately for you though, there's more coming. Please visit my facebook page Trilltroller writing. Now, have a good read.))**

Chapter 74

Waves of blood 11

The big gates opened with a scraping sound and the group of riders trotted into the city.

The queen sat high on her tall, white horse, her armor was newly polished and the silvery metal reflected what little light it could on the dark day.

The sky, as it had been for the past week, was ash-grey and the wind was still pushing in from the east. The queen eyed the buildings and streets carefully with a bitter frown.

From all corners and alleys soldiers rushed forth, and stood in attention along the main road.

Two men on horses came riding slowly towards the queen and her guards. They bowed deeply from their saddles as soon as they came close enough to see the color of the queen's eyes.

Both of them were dressed in full plate with golden rims. They wore a light blue tabard over their harness with a black sail as its emblem. On their heads they had a hat, shaped like an upside-down boat with the same emblem.

"My queen. The wind is keeping steady. The sages tells us that's the way it will continue until we have left the cursed land of East…" the right man said before he was silenced.

The queen had put up her hand as a gesture for silence.

"Thank you captain… I have news for you as well…"

"Do tell, my queen…" the man said and bowed once again.

"I received a message from Warlord Joran. We'll meet their fleet at the edge of Righttip. My husband will join us there as well."

"Yes, my queen. Say the word and we'll ready the fleet for departure."

The queen looked at him a grin.

"You have two hours to get all ships loaded and out of bay."

The captain looked at her with wide eyes, she knew he wanted to protest, but at the same time he knew he was wise not to.

"Yes, my queen!" he said sharply and saluted. He tugged the reins of his horse and turned it around.

"Soldiers! To the ships!" he shouted loudly with a voice, strong enough to be heard over raging storms and gushing waves. Hundreds and hundreds of men rushed from their posts. The big bells on each corner of the city was rung with a rhythmical clang, enhancing the effect.

The harbor was now overcrowded, thousands of men in shining armor stood ready by their quartermasters, heaving provisions and supplies down into the longships.

The queen rode slowly through the endless crowd with an amused smile on her lips.

At the far end of the bay lay an enormous ship anchored. It was as big as two longhouses. Equipped with huge cages, a ram, shielded sides with countless razor-sharp spikes sticking out from the hull. Ballista's decorated the gunwale. It had three floors, one for provision, one acting as barracks and the deck, where there were two hundred man positioned at all times.

The masts were flying the banners wearing the queen's personal emblem; a red rose and a golden sword on a white background.

She slid off her horse elegantly and with a flick of her finger the rest of the group dismounted too.

She walked up the ramp leading to her ship, walking directly over to the stern.

She leaned against it with her arms straight and smiled deviously.

"Patric!" she shouted sharply.

A man from her group of guards rushed to her in a few steps. His face was covered in black cloth. His armor was black as well, made out of leather and on his hips hung two short swords, made in the same fashion as the ones the twins had wielded.

He bowed his head at her with a hand over his heart.

"That 'captain' is running out of time, and I still see plenty of ships in harbor. Am I right?" she asked and grinned.

"Yes, you highness." He said, his eyes giving away a grin under the mask.

The queen smiled crookedly at him.

"I don't want anyone to think that I'll go easy on defiance…"

"I'll get to it. Your highness." He said and bowed, slipping away over the deck with a ghostly silence.

When the Violet no longer could see him amongst the people down at the docks she turned back and looked out over the shipyard again.

*A mile off coast*

The Steelfoam lay steadily on the reef. Waves endlessly clucking against the hull. Knut and Bengt sat at the great mast with a mug of whiskey each. None of them said a word, they merely gave each other short glances. Knut saw how thought were swirling inside his cousin's head like a blizzard. His facial expression changed every other minute, from a smile, to a grin, to an exhausted frown…

He was just about to open his mouth to ask what the matter was, but instead he was interrupted by clamping footsteps over the deck.

The two Fisher's turned their heads and looked at the crewman running at them.

"Chief! Ships are starting to leave the bay, they're stacking about a sea-mile off shore!"

"Good… That's really good…" Bengt stated and rose up from the deck slowly, emptying his mug on the way up.

"If we get them all on the same spot, it will be easier tracking them…" he said and smiled to himself.

Knut too rose.

"We'll keep them under watch for the evening. If they leave, we leave.

*At the harbor*

Violet still stood bent over the gunwale and smiled pleased when she saw an armored body falling over the edge of one of the bigger ships that lay moored at the docks. She chuckled quietly when the troops on the ship rushed towards her assassin with weapons drawn. Only to stop as they realized who the killer was.

She turned away from the entertaining view and looked back at her guards, all of them with an amused grin on their faces.

"Almost done!" she shouted and strode with long steps over the deck to the cheering of her crew.

She walked up to the main mast and climbed the small plateau that secured it to the hull and grabbed one of the ropes that held the sail.

"Men! Soldiers of Highpeak! There's an armada waiting for us outside this bay!"

Her crew looked at her with a hint of confusion. She eyed them intensely before continuing.

"The traitorous 'Southsail clan' have sent their army to face us! They believe they can stop our siege at our own doorstep… We will show them how wrong they are!"

The crew cheered and scrambled their weapons.

"We have faced outlanders before, far more advanced and dangerous…! Where are they now!?" she shouted and bent her face into a wondrous grimace.

Once again the crew cheered loudly.

"It's a glorious time to be alive! This is the time when the empire of Highpeak shapes this wretched world! We'll get rid of the god's mistakes! For we will not go to Valhalla… We'll take our place amongst the gods themselves!" she shouted triumphant.

Her voice faded out in the wave of voices washing over the enormous ship.

"Set sail, men! For this is where we begin our path to glory!"

All two hundred men rushed to their posts, pulling ropes, manning the oars and the incredibly huge rudder.

The queen jumped down from the plateau and started walking over the deck slowly.

She heard a thump behind her and turned around with a smirk.

"I knew you'd make it." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. Your grace." Patric answered softly and bowed.

*Aboard the 'Steelfoam'*

Knut stood at the bow of the ship, watching in horror as the four hundred ship sailed out of port.

"How in the name of the gods will we fight this…" he choked.

Bengt stepped up beside him with arms crossed and his brows bent in a concerned expression.

"We will still make a mattering difference…" he sighed worriedly.

But as the last ship sailed out both their jaws dropped. It was gigantic! Larger than most buildings, armed from teeth to toe. Its white sails fluttering lazily in the wind. From the top of the masts the banners of the Highpeakian queen rippled like the wings of a Valkyrie.

"What were you saying…?" Knut gasped in terror.

**((Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for next chapter… the real Wave Of Blood.))**


End file.
